Beyond Antares
by Romancefantasy
Summary: Now that Nyota has Spock what is she gonna do with him? Anything she wants, but first she has to figure that out. Spock is a simple logical man, he just wants his wife. But getting bonded was the easy part, staying that way is going to be a challenge.
1. Chapter 1- Commander's Woman

This is a deleted scene from the story Bond to You, it fits in before chapter 11, during their Pon Farr phase. I was gonna post it as a stand-alone story but thought it would be a good way to kick off the next chapter of Uhura and Spock's adventure.

* * *

**The Commander's Woman**

Spock devoured Uhura's lips. His body was on fire and she was water to his flame. He had waited for this a very long time. He had planned and plotted on how to maneuver her into his sphere of influence. Uhura had proven a worthy choice, never suspecting his true intent when he invited her into his confidence but the outcome had been predestined from the moment they met. She belonged to him, and at last, she knew it too.

He was going to make Miss Uhura understand the depth of his regard for her. "You will attend me in my sleeping chamber," he said releasing her. He turned and walked towards his bedroom certain she would follow. She had accepted his claim and had agreed to obey him, she couldn't back out now. He felt her follow him as a good wife should.

Nyota stood beside Spock's bed and wondered what he would do to her now. Never in her wildest dreams did Uhura think to be the Commander's woman, in his bedroom, about to bed him.

"You will disrobe he said quietly," pulling her from her thoughts, his eyes never leaving hers.

She had promised to obey him. He could destroy her if she betrayed him now. He had said he would not take no for an answer but she had not said no... yet. She had agreed to become his bonded mate and help him through this crisis, why was she stalling?

Her hesitation seemed to pique his ire. He spoke not a word, betrayed nothing in his movements, he stood straight with his hands customarily behind his back but she knew. She had erred already.

Hastily she began to remove her uniform top. Luckily he had released the clasp in the other room. She let the top drop to the floor revealing her bare breasts. Spocks eyes casually glanced down to inspect them. Again he spoke not a word but she knew he was not displeased by what he saw. His eyes dropped further and he was looking at her skirt. She reached behind herself and released the clasp allowing the skirt to fall to her ankles. She started to bend to retrieve the garments when he commanded, "Do not move."

She stood at attention while Spock's eyes roamed her body. He slowly circled around her seeming very pleased by what he saw. Behind her, he said "you are very beautiful" in Vulcan. Uhura didn't know how to feel about that. Did Vulcans normally notice such things as physical beauty? She had never suspected he would, not that she would have set out to entice him if she had known.

She felt his hands grab her hair and remove the pins holding it in place piled high in a neat fashion.

"I don't care for these," he said tossing the pins onto a vanity in the corner. "In private you will wear your hair loosely, naturally. Only in public shall you wear it pinned thusly."

His fingers ran through her tresses massaging her scalp. "Lovely," he said as he inhaled. Next, he traced his fingertips down her neck, across her shoulders, and down her arms causing Nyota to shiver at his gentle touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. She felt his erection pressing into her back through his trousers. The thought of that solid muscle penetrating her, stretching her, caused her belly to quiver. Perhaps he sensed her distress because he ran his hands across her belly soothing her and then he moved his hands over her gold sash and up to cup her breasts.

Nyota didn't know what to do or what to feel. She trembled in his arms but she dared not resist his attention. She didn't want to resist. His body heat was mesmerizing, it leached through the fabric of his tunic and scorched her skin. Nyota wanted to press herself into him deeper and let the heat consume her but she dared not disobey, she could not move so she stood there in his arms, helpless as he had his way with her body.

He kissed her nape and her shoulders and nibbled at her ears. Everywhere he touched he set her aflame. Uhura's breathing became ragged while Spock massaged and teased her nipples.

"Spock, please..." she struggled to keep her knees from buckling.

"Please, what?"

Please just fuck me, she thought but she didn't have the nerve to say it to him and settled for, "Please, don't tease me."

She felt his laugh rumble through his solid chest. Did he guess what she really wanted?

"No, I will not tease you. Stand in front of the mirror," he said releasing her and leaving her body chilled and aching.

She hurried to obey him and stood before the mirror looking at her reflection. Her hair was disheveled, her lips plump, and her makeup smeared. Her breasts were heaving the nipples painfully taut. Only her white lace panties, the gold sash, and thigh high black boots remained of her uniform. Behind her, she could see Spock unbuttoning his tunic and then his trousers discarding them.

As he stalked towards her she felt a moment of panic but there was no escape. Her dagger had been confiscated by the guard who had delivered her to Spock. She was defenseless. Vulnerable. Spock's.

Naked, Spock approached her and grabbed the gold sash around her waist pulling her body close to his again. "Look at me" he demanded. She looked up into the mirror at the eyes of a predator stalking prey. Hot passionate eyes that stared back at her in the mirror and challenged her to disobey. He released the sash and then hooked his fingers on the edge of her panties slowly pulling them down over her hips and thighs kneeling behind her as he pulled. He gripped her ankle, lifting first one foot and then the other out of the leg holes and placed the panties on the vanity in front of her. He had planted her feet firmly apart and exposed her to his gaze. Then he shocked her by biting into the flesh of her bottom. She yelped and then quickly stifled her reaction. Again he laughed as he soothed the bite with a kiss. And still crouching behind her he massaged her buttocks and finally spread her open to expose her sex to him.

Nyota wanted to be good but she couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped when she felt Spock's mouth on her most intimate area, kissing, licking, probing with his tongue. Her knees did buckle at the feel of his hot wet tongue slithering inside of her tickling her clit.

"Do not move," he reiterated as he steadied her with a hand to her hip.

And she didn't move again except to rest her hands on the vanity top, but she couldn't stop the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, she gasped and then squealed releasing a throaty "Aah" as Spock hungrily ate from, her causing her body to shiver. Not even in her fantasies could she have conjured up the things that Spock was doing to her, the sounds he was making as he slurped greedily from her weeping slit.

The muscles in her stomach tightened as the tension built up inside of her. She panted, trying to relieve the strain but it was no good, he was going to make her come and she cried out his name "Spock!"

"Yes, who do you belong to?" he asked and went back to his task.

Nyota didn't speak and his grip faded from her hip and then he smacked her pert bottom making her cry out in shock.

"Who?" he demanded.

"Ye..ye...you, I belong to you," she stuttered as the tension broke and she came apart, his lips and tongue still working her.

Spock watched the range of emotions cross Nyota's face in the mirror. She belonged to him and finally, she knew it. He was going to ride her until she couldn't walk straight, but first he had to train her to submit and make her understand just what it meant to be a Vulcan's woman.

/*-/*-/

Uhura awoke with a splitting headache. She sat up and looked around. This wasn't her quarters. What the hell... Her entire body ached and she was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. She shifted in her seat and felt soreness and sticky moisture between her thighs. Memory returned in a rush. Oh shit! Spock!

Just then Spock emerged from a slim opening built into the wall of their cave. Of course a facility she thought. He had a towel wrapped around his hips. Quite convenient for him while she was sitting on this pallet naked and covered in... well she didn't even want to think about it.

He didn't say anything to her, he just went over to the shelf of supplies and rummaged around clearly ignoring her.

"What happened? I just had the craziest dream. I don't know what was in that hooch Amanda gave me but it hit me right between the eyes," she said shaking her head and then thinking it was a mistake when the pounding increased.

Finally, Spock turned to approach her. "It was no dream, Miss Uhura, it was a meld."

"Oh, so you can speak?"

"Yes."

"And what have you to say for your self Mister?"

"I...am sorry."

Sorry? Sorry! He better do better than that.

He gave her a pouch of water. Not looking her in the eye.

She took it gratefully, her mouth was dry and she had the hangover of all hangovers.

"Thank you," she said as she finished the pouch squeezing it dry.

"You are welcome."

"Oh, I am? No 'thanks are illogical or unnecessary'?"

He looked up at her quickly then.

"No, you have my thanks, Nyota. I cannot begin to express my gratitude..."

"Then don't. Forget about it. Are you ok now, is this pon farr thing over?" God, please let it be over, she prayed.

Spock remained silent so Uhura looked at him closely, he was still flushed and a bit greener than usual. And his breathing was still very rapid. She could feel the heat rising from his skin and a fine sheen of sweat beaded his brow.

"I do not believe it is over yet," he answered finally.

Great. "And just how long does this thing last?"

"I don't exactly know, this is my first experience," he said looking down again.

"Oh, Spock," she could not be mad at him when he was looking like a lost kid. She had never seen him look anything other than confident and she had to admit she didn't like it.

"Could you at least hand me one of those towels?" she said pointing to his lap.

"Of course, it is my duty to serve you."

"Just a towel will suffice," she said rolling her eyes.

He hopped up and went back to the little crevice. As soon as she had a covering she was using that restroom and maybe barricading herself inside, she mused.

Uhura felt awful. Now that he had his mind back this whole thing felt surreal. This couldn't be real. She was bonded to Spock and they'd had sex? A lot of sex!

Did Spock remember anything that happened before? And he said they shared a mind meld, was any of it real? She didn't know what to think, it was like no meld she'd experienced with him before. How would she ever face him on the Enterprise after what they'd just done?

Spock returned with a towel as promised but he seemed even more agitated.

Uhura eyed the distance to the little hidden restroom. She would have to jump up, make a sprint and hope Spock was taken by surprise. And this was a cave, there was no door to close or lock. It was pointless to hope for an escape. Besides she'd promised to obey him. Wait, that was the other Nyota, wasn't it? "I am losing my mind," she said out loud. "Who am I?"

Spock made a growling sound and she looked up at him. His eyes seemed to brighten as he stared at her. "Wife!" He said as he pounced on her.

"Damn," she thought as he ripped the towel from her, "I should have run when I had the chance." But there was no place to run to, no place to hide. She was Spock's to do with as he pleased for as long as they were in that cave, and she was starting to think, she would be his for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Business as Usual

Business as usual

Spock was as good as his word to Uhura. When they returned to the Enterprise it was all business as usual between the two of them. She was the communications officer and he was her Commander. Aside from the one slip by the Captain, there was no reason for anyone to suspect they were married.

Some of Uhura's friends asked about her shore leave and remarked that they missed her company down on Vulcan. She replied that she had unfortunately been ill and Spock and his family had graciously allowed her to convalesce at their home. She felt good about that answer since it was not precisely a lie, it just skirted around the actual truth.

See, she was acting like a real Vulcan already.

Luckily no one asked too many questions. They just wished her well. Those friends who Uhura knew would ask too many questions like Sulu or Charlene, she avoided. She knew it was wrong to avoid her but she needed some space from everybody. That included Spock, McCoy, and the Captain. They could all take a flying leap off a short pier.

Christine was a different matter altogether. She was a busybody and she had been trying to get a hold of Uhura since she had beamed back aboard. And unlike her other friends, Christine knew more of the story of Spock's illness than any of her other friends. Christine knew about Spock's fever since she treated him in the sickbay, and she also knew about her abduction. So if she ever got a hold of Uhura she would have to either tell her what happened or lie. Neither choice appealed so she was avoiding Christine like she was evading the law.

This whole situation was annoying. She had to hide out from her friends while Spock walked around as if nothing happened. Of course, she asked him to do that but still, he did it too easily for her liking. He called her Miss Uhura when he had to address her and acted like nothing ever happened between them. Like they hadn't spent two or three days in a cave together having sex. Like she hadn't given her all to him and let him use her body and take what he needed. That's what really hurt. She had opened herself up to him and given her all but he was forever hiding from her.

Uhura sighed at her console. She wasn't gonna waste any more time thinking about Spock. She had to get back into the swing of things and that meant getting through this shift. After that, she would have time to think about her life and how it had taken such a turn. She had managed to evade everyone that first day except for Sulu who she bumped into after her shift on her way back to her quarters.

"Nyota, Nyota!" Sulu ran to catch her before she got on the turbolift and shut the door in his face.

"Where have you been hiding?" He slid in next to her.

"Me? Hiding?" she feigned innocence.

"Yeah, you haven't been by to visit me since shore leave on Vulcan. I got you a gift. I know you were ill recently and missed all the excitement."

"I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime. But thank you Hik, you didn't have to do anything special for me. I'm ok."

"Are you really ok, you seemed distracted today."

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Mmm Hmm. Anything you care to talk about, you know my shoulder is always available to lean on. Or cry on. Or sleep on," he wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, Hik. I wish there was something you could do but this is personal stuff."

"Personal huh? Not girl stuff this time?"

"What?"

"Last time you were looking this down in the dumps, Mr. Spock had just announced he was married," Sulu said watching her closely for a reaction.

He got it when Uhura nearly tripped on the way out of the lift upon hearing the word married.

"Girl what is wrong with you," Sulu said as he grabbed her arm to balance her.

"Nothing."

"I wish women would fall all over themselves when my name was mentioned."

"Hikaru, you don't know what you're talking about. I didn't trip because you said some man's name."

"Look at you," he said as he followed her out of the turbolift. "You can't even say his name."

"SULU!" she said in warning.

"NYOTA!, he said right back. "C'mon don't hold out on your old friend Hikaru, what gives? You and Mr. Spock are on the outs again?"

"What are you talking about? How could we be on the outs? When were we on the ins? And what do you mean again?"

Sulu gave a long-suffering sigh. He hooked his arm with hers and started pulling her along.

"Where are you dragging me to Mister?"

"My quarters. We're gonna have a little chat."

"No, Sulu stop. I don't want to talk about it."

"Then you'll listen."

"Listen to what?" She tried to pull away.

"Listen to me lecture you about shipboard romances."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, you are? If you think I don't see what's going on between you and Spock you are out of your mind."

"What!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you know?"

"Ah ha! Come with me and find out."

Sulu dragged her to his quarters and settled her on his sofa. He took his time in his kitchenette and made two large steaming cups of tea. He brought them to the sitting area and plopped down beside Uhura.

"Now Spill," he said handing her a cup.

"Spill what? You're the one who says he knows something. You spill."

"Ok, be that way. I'll tell you what I see. I see a girl walking around like she just lost her best friend. And I see a girl whose face used to light up when a certain Vulcan Commander walked into a room now frowning when she sees him. And I see a girl who might need a shoulder to cry on," he said gently.

Uhura held on for a moment and then broke down crying.

Sulu grabbed her to his chest and hugged her.

"Is ok, let it out. I've got you."

"Sulu you don't know what's happened."

"No I don't, but if you tell me I will know."

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"I can keep a secret. I promise I will never betray your trust."

Uhura wiped her eyes and sniffles. "You promise?"

"I swear, whatever you say will not leave this room or my lips."

Uhura desperately needed to get this off her chest. And she could trust Sulu. Hew as like a big brother to her.

"Okay. What have you got to drink?"

"Drink? Tea," he slid her cup over to her.

"No, I mean booze."

"Oh, it's like that? It's too early for you to be drinking and I thought you hated alcohol?"

"It's not for me it's for you."

"Ny, you're starting to scare me, what could be so bad that I need a drink? Are you sick or something?" he asked and then he gasped. Was she pregnant? Was that why the drink was only for him?

"It's worse than that. I'm married to Spock."

Captain Kirk entered his bridge glad to be back aboard the Enterprise and well away from Vulcan. But there was still some unfinished business to attend to.

"Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Uhura may I see you two in my ready room, please?"

Spock looked at Uhura and she looked over at him in question and then she looked at the captain with a frown.

"Aye captain," she said stiffly as they accompanied the captain to his office. As she walked by Sulu gave her arm a pat in support.

"Captain, I must protest this meeting," Uhura said as soon as the door slid closed behind her.

"Spock and I agreed to keep our relationship and everything that happened down on Vulcan private."

"And you are free to do so," Kirk said taking a seat at his table.

"Then why did you call us into your office together so conspicuously?"

"Lieutenant, I called you here for an official meeting. I have received word from the federation. Vulcan has released the two of you into Starfleet custody. No charges are being brought against Spock at this time. However Starfleet demands an official report on the incident and you two are ordered to comply, this comes directly from the top brass."

"Spock, as of right now you are officially on report and technically you should be confined to quarters until this is settled. But I don't think that will be necessary. You don't pose any further threat to anyone aboard, do you?" he asked looking between Spock and Uhura.

"No, sir," Spock answered.

"Good. Starfleet will need a formal written account of the incident from both of you. Now, I cannot tell you what to include in the reports but I strongly suggest that you refrain from including any incriminating statements against each other, especially Spock."

"I understand Captain," Spock said.

"Very well Captain, is that all?" Uhura asked still annoyed.

"Yes, Lieutenant. You are dismissed."

Nyota left the room but Spock remained behind.

"Spock was that all about?" He said pointing to the door that Uhura just left.

"The Lieutenant is...angry with me I believe," Spock answered.

"I can see that but why is she angry with me?" Kirk said indignantly.

"She appears to be miffed with you for calling us into your office together. She is not ready to announce our marriage to the crew."

"I see. Spock what happened between you and Uhura on Vulcan is no one's business but your own, however, I will not have it disrupting this ship or her crew, do I make myself clear?"

"Aye aptain."

"Good. Now I suggest you try and patch things up with your wife."

"I intend to do so. But I must give her time."

"Time may not be on your side."

"It never is," he said with resignation.

"Spock..." Kirk didn't know what to say to his friend. Spock had brought all of this on himself by keeping secrets. He should have learned by now that secrets have a way of getting out and hurting those you loved.

"Captain, I know you were also displeased with me for withholding information about myself and my illness."

"Spock, I forgave you for that."

"I know and I thank you. However, how would you feel if I had not only withheld the truth about Vulcan mating habits from you, but I also took you by force from the Enterprise and forced you to mate with me?"

"Honestly Spock?"

"Of course Captain."

"I probably would have punched you in the jaw."

"I see. You would have challenged." It was a statement, not a question.

"Now, I didn't say that. I mean we're friends. I wouldn't want you dead, but I would be, as you say, very angry with you. A punch in the jaw is the least you deserve. But if I cared enough not to want you dead then, of course, I'd have to... to... you know..." Jim finished at a loss for the right words.

Spock tried hard to suppress his grin at the Captains discomfort.

"What Captain?" he asked innocently.

"Spock, you know what. Don't push your luck."

"Forgive me, Captain. I don't know what came over me."

"Think nothing else of it."

"Captain?

"Yes Spock"

"What would it take for you to forgive me? For ... you know?"

"That's a good question. I have no idea. But probably a lot of time and space to work out my anger."

"I see," Spock said. Jim's words did not inspire much hope for his future.

"And if I valued our friendship more than I did my bruised ego, eventually, I would have to forgive you," Kirk said.

"I suppose I will just have to wait."

"Spock, it's just going to take time. But look on the bright side, at least she didn't punch you in the jaw."

"There is that Captain, there is that."


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends and Lovers

I keep saying I'm gonna slow down with posting and give you all a break, but I love Spock and Uhura so much, I just keep writing so I keep posting.

How long can Nyota and Spock keep their secret with Nurse busybody on the case?

* * *

**Friends and Lovers**

"Nurse Chapel, Doctor McCoy asked me to files these medical records but I have a hot date and I'm running late. Do you mind finishing up?" a cute little young nurse asked Christine just as she was preparing to leave sickbay for the day.

"Sure," Christine said to the young nurse. Why not? It was not like she had a hot date herself. She had nowhere to go and nothing to do. Her best friend was avoiding her and there as no one else she wanted to talk to. Spock was out of the question. She'd learned long ago to give him his space. If she asked him about Vulcan and his illness he would only answer her questions with more questions or icy silence and then leave her feeling like a fool. So sure, she'd stay late and do this filing.

As she worked, her mind wandered. How had she ended up as a glorified file clerk? Christine had studied to be a bio-researcher but her career choice had gotten sidetracked when her fiancee Roger Kirby disappeared out in deep space. She had abandoned her promising career and signed on as a medic in Starfleet. It had taken a while, but she finally got a plum position as a nurse assigned to the Enterprise so that she could personally search for her lost lover.

But during that journey, she had made some shocking discoveries. First, she learned that space travel was dangerous and more demanding than anything she could have prepared for. She also learned that space travel was lonely and that on a ship of over 400 people she could be awfully isolated. She thought she would be occupied with finding Roger but most of her time was spent in the sickbay treating space sickness, bumps and bruises from overzealous crewmen spending too much time in the gym, or patching up crewmen who got the rough end of a mission.

But the most startling thing she learned was that her memories of Roger were fading. She was starting to forget what his voice sounded like, what his lips tasted like, and what it felt like to be in his arms.

And there were the new feelings she was developing for a fellow crewman. Mr. Spock was like no man she'd ever met before. He was young, handsome, intelligent, and utterly socially inept. But he was so polite and apologetic. Christine had bumped into him one day while exiting the turbo lift and even though she was at fault he had apologized to her. That was the first time she had touched him, and there had been a spark when her hand grazed his as he steadied her. She felt a flash of heat that leaped between them. It had been a magical moment for her and before she knew what was happening she was falling in love.

She tried to fight it at first, tried to remind herself that she already had a man, that she would be reunited with Roger and they would marry and live happily ever after. But late at night when she was alone in her cold bunk she didn't think of Roger anymore, she thought of the strange Mr. Spock and his warm hands and the way he made her feel young again.

She began to read everything she could get her hands on pertaining to Vulcan. She learned that Mr. Spock was also half human but he carried himself as a Vulcan without any human traits. Christine didn't care, she liked the man, not his race. She even told him so when she lost her inhibitions when the ship got contaminated with heavy water sickness.

Everyone had collectively agreed to forget the shameful things people had done and said during that strange episode. But Christine remembered how disgracefully she had thrown herself at Spock and even though infected himself, he still rebuffed her advances. But even that humiliation couldn't stop the way she felt about him.

When she finally found Roger and learned of his terrible fate, she was heartbroken but not devastated by the outcome. She already loved another man who filled that empty space in her heart Roger's absence had created.

Over the years she had loved Spock from afar and even agreed to stay on the Enterprise so she could be near him. She knew he did not return her feelings but that was okay. He didn't have those kinds of feelings for anyone. She was content to just be able to work with him and call him her friend.

During her time on the Enterprise, she slowly made other friends, you couldn't help it with the ship being an enclosed community. She'd become good friends with Lieutenant Uhura almost from the first day, she was just such a friendly and outgoing person. And she's become friends with Dr. McCoy and Dr. M'Benga and the other medical and science staff. They were a close-knit group in the sciences. But Nyota had been one of her best friends and she often shared her feelings about Spock with her.

And Nyota seemed to have a close friendship with Spock, they shared a common interest in music, and Nyota had finagled her way into getting Spock to teach her his lute. She had also finagled her way into getting him to teach her the Vulcan language. Christine didn't know how she did it. Spock would not even drink her soup but, like the other men on the ship, he jumped at the chance to do Nyota's bidding.

People tended to respond to Nyota and they usually tried their best to accommodate her. She was friends with everyone, you couldn't walk down a corridor without everyone she passed saying hi and stopping to share a little gossip. She had friends in engineering, in communications, on the bridge, below decks in the service sections, she had friends everywhere.

But Chris had never been jealous of Nyota because Nyota didn't have the one thing that mattered. Spock.

She should have known that Nyota Uhura was too good to be true. That she was really just rubbing it in Chris's face that she was able to get so close to Spock. The truth was out there no, Nyota was not nor had she ever been Christine's friend.

All this while as she was telling Nyota how she was in love with Spock her 'friend' was making moves on him. It was all too clear now, the way Ny would fawn on his every word, the way she would make a beeline for him whenever they were in the same room, the way she took up his time with her music lessons and her language lessons, the way she flirted and teased with him every chance she got. It all made sense now. And Chris had stood by and let her good and dear friend steal her man right from under her nose.

Well, she wasn't gonna get away with it, no sir. She may have every other man on this ship brainwashed with her overstuffed uniform but she couldn't fool Chris anymore. The more Christine thought about it the angrier she became.

She had even felt concern for Ny when she had been taken to Vulcan by an out of control Spock. What a fool she had been. She had begged Dr. McCoy to tell her about her friend's safety and he would not give her any information. Well, now she knew.

Spock and Nyota's medical records had been sealed but Chris had access even to sealed records and what she just read there was shocking. Spock and Nyota Uhura were listed as bonded! Married under Vulcan law and listed as each other's next of kin!

It was incredible. At first, she didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. She couldn't keep it to herself so she stormed into Dr. McCoy's office with the offending records.

"Doctor, what is this?" she tossed the record tapes on his desk.

"Nurse why do you have those records, they are sealed, eyes only."

"And I have top secret clearance. I was doing routine filing when I saw that the records had been changed. Please tell me that this is a mistake, that it is some kind of sick joke. Tell me Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are not married!" she said her voice rising sharply as she became more hysterical.

"Shh, keep your voice down, do you want everyone to hear you?"

"Doctor, I don't give a flying fig who hears me, now please just tell me is this true?"

Mccoy sighed, "Yes it's true but you didn't hear it from me."

"I didn't hear it from you, nor from my best friend. I had to read it by accident in medical records!"

"And you will keep that information to yourself, Nurse, those are orders that come straight from Starfleet command. This is a private matter between Spock and Uhura and you are to stay out of it, do you understand Nurse?" McCoy ordered.

"Yes, Doctor," Christine answered with a clenched jaw.

This was too much. She felt sick and hurt and lost and she had nobody to turn to. Her best friend had betrayed her and even Doctor McCoy who'd been there for her when she learned of Rogers passing seemed to be taking Uhura's side. Who could she turn to? Who was going to be on her side?

She stormed out of McCoy's office in a panic. She didn't know where to turn or what to do. She stumbled back to her own office and bumped into M'benga.

"Christine?" He said as he steadied her from falling. "What's the matter?"

Christine didn't know it but she was hyperventilating.

"Sp... Spo... Spock is married!" she stuttered and burst into tears.

M'Benga guided her into his office and held her as she cried.

"Shh. It's going to be alright. Its nothing to get so upset about." He soothed her.

He knew she was obsessed with Mr. Spock. Knew she couldn't see anything but Spock and her together. The silly fool. She could have any man on this ship and she had to pick the most unobtainable one.

Vulcan men didn't just marry women they met at work. They were bonded in childhood to other Vulcans. On rare occasions, like with Ambassador Sarek, they were divorced or widowed and left free to marry whoever they wanted, but still, it was usually a mutually beneficial pairing based on logic, not romance.

The fact that someone like Ambassador Sarek had married a common human woman was unheard of, for good reasons. The odds that lightning would strike twice, in the same manner, was astronomical. But according to Nurse Chapel, it had happened. Another high profile Vulcan male had married a human woman. And the bitch of it all was that it was Spock and Uhura. M'Benga bet that caused a few ripples back on Vulcan.

He couldn't begin to imagine what Christine was feeling right now. She was hurting for sure, but surely she had to realize she never had a chance with Spock? If he had not responded to her advances in all this time he never would. Not because he was a Vulcan and she a human, but because he was a man. And like any man, he knew what he wanted and what he didn't want. If he had wanted Christine he would have found a way to get her. Like he apparently did with Lt. Uhura.

M'Benga could have told Christine that he could see this coming from miles away. He knew Vulcans. He had studied with them at the Vulcan science academy. And he knew Vulcan males were nothing if not determined to get what they wanted. Spock had pretty much scared off other men from approaching Lieutenant Uhura a long time ago. And M'Benga had never seen a Vulcan male pay so much attention to a single female that he as not bonded to. All the signs were there. Christine just refused to acknowledge them. Until it was too late.

"Christine, listen to me. I know you cared for Mr. Spock. But you have to understand he was not-"

"I didn't just care for him. I love him!" She yelled

"Vulcan's are betrothed in childhood. He was probably betrothed all the time he served on this ship. He was never going to betray his bondmate for you." M'Benga tried to explain.

"But he's married to Uhura! I just saw it on their record tapes. They were just bonded while on Vulcan. She took him from me."

"NO, Christine, Uhura didn't take Spock, he was never yours."

"How do you know? Why are you taking her side?"

"Because I know Vulcans. I practically grew up on Vulcan. And I am telling you Vulcan males are... they are just different. If Mr. Spock has married Lt. Uhura he must have had a good reason. Vulcans don't marry just anyone. They have clans and families they have to get approval from. If they are married she was vetted by his clan and matriarch you can believe that."

"So?"

"So, this marriage was probably in the works for a long time."

"No! They were not bethrothed in childhood. They only met when she was assigned to the Enterprise, same as me. It has to be something else. You know he kidnapped her from the ship right?"

"Did he?"

"Yes! He was sick, he had a fever and he broke his restraints and next thing you know he's carrying her to the shuttle bay and off to Vulcan."

"Oh. No, I didn't know it went down like that. Regardless, if his family didn't approve her then she'd be out. They would pretty much be shunned."

"Do you think so?"

"That's how it is on Vulcan. Marriage is a family affair."

Christine wiped her eyes. Spock and Nyota were not married. They couldn't be. They had returned from Vulcan as if nothing had happened. They were barely speaking to one another. Maybe his family had rejected Nyota? Maybe this was one big misunderstanding? Spock had been sick he wasn't in his right mind. And Nyota tricked him.

"Do you think his family could have rejected her?" She asked M'Benga with hope rising in her voice.

"Christine, please, even if they did, Spock is not for you. You don't know what Vulcan men are like. You have to give this up."

"Never!" she vowed. "Don't lecture me about Vulcan men Doctor. You may have grown up on Vulcan but you'll never be one. You don't know Spock. He's not like other Vulcan men. He's different," she insisted.

"Christine you don't know Spock either. He's not what you think he is."

"I don't care. I love him. Love can overcome anything. Nyota hasn't won yet." She announced as she stomped out of his office.

M'Benga shook his head. Christine was in for a rude awakening. No, Spock was not like other Vulcan men. He was worse. He was a Vulcan man in love.


	4. Chapter 4 - Solo Sulu

Ok if you wondered what happened after Nyota dropped her bomb on Sulu here it is.

* * *

**Solo Sulu**

"It's worse than that. I'm married to Spock." Uhura announced.

Hikaru Sulu had heard many astonishing things during the course of his Starfleet career. He'd done many astonishing things too. He had been places, had seen things, and had things done to him that land lovers on Earth would never understand. But when Nyota told him she was married to Spock, Commander Spock, Vulcan Mr. Spock he didn't believe his ears.

"Like married, married?" the words just spilled out of his mouth

"Yes like married, married. What other kinds of marriage is there?"

Sulu got up and went to his cabinet to find that drink. He poured himself a healthy dose of reality aka whiskey and downed it in one swallow.

"So," he said returning to his seat, " I know you didn't think you were gonna drop a bomb like that in my lap and be cool about it? Tell it all now!"

"I can't tell it all, I am still trying to piece it all together. I may need to write a book about my adventures on Vulcan."

"Well start at the part where you and Spock decided to get hitched, how did you manage that?"

"I didn't manage anything Sulu. Spock did it... he...came to my quarters on that day he was agitated; remember the Captain ordered him to sickbay when he had an outburst on the bridge?"

"Yea, he's always doing something, so?" Sulu said eager for the juicy details.

"Well, he escaped from sickbay and came to my room."

"Yeah?"

"And he did something..." She said hesitantly.

Sulu gasped. Omg no he didn't!

"He gave me a neck pinch or a mind meld and knocked me out cold,"

Should have known he didn't, Sulu thought.

"Next thing I know I'm on Vulcan surrounded by his parents and the Captain and McCoy."

"And?"

"And his mother says you have to marry Spock or he'll-" She shut her mouth.

"Or he'll what?"

"I can't tell you. I can't tell a soul," she shook her head.

"You better tell me, woman! You can't leave a man hanging like this?"

"But I promised. It's an ancient Vulcan secret."

"What? What could be so terrible that you can't tell your old pal Hikaru?" He said sweetly. "If you tell me, it is in a vault. Sealed for all eternity."

Uhura was torn. She knew she shouldn't. Spock was such a private man. Too private, his secrets are what got all this going in the first place. He could have told her about his Pon Farr and she could have prepared for it, decided if she wanted to do it. But no, he had to keep it a secret and snatch her up like she as his stray sehlat. To hell with him.

"Ok so please never tell this to a living soul, swear."

"I swear on all that is sacred and holy."

"Ok, I don't even know how to describe Vulcan culture or the shenanigans that went on there. But suffice it to say, it was alien."

"That's it, alien?" he sounded disappointed.

"Let's just say it as a shotgun wedding but the groom was the one in trouble."

"What? You're not going to be vague like that, you make it sound like Spock was pregnant or something. He wasn't was he?" Sulu asked eagerly hoping to hear something truly alien.

"No he wasn't pregnant," She swatted at him playfully.

"I can't Hik. No matter how much I want to, I just can't betray Spock's privacy. He trusts me."

"Ok let's be logical. You know, and apparently, the captain and Mccoy know right?"

"Yeah..."

"And if three humans already know what's one more? Plus Spock's mother and whoever she's told. That's practically all of the earth right there."

"Sulu your math is fuzzy. This is serious. Vulcans take this stuff as if it is life and death."

"Beleive me I do not want Mr. Spock mad at me. I'll protect his privacy."

"I know you will. That's why I trust you with knowing so much. You like Spock don't you?"

"Sure he's a great commander. But I knew something like this would happen," he said shaking his head ruefully.

"What? why would you say that?"

"You've been making eyes at him for the better part of four years now."

"I have never nor will I ever 'make eyes' at Spock."

"Ok, you can't lie to me, I'm your pal. You've been pinning after Spock for a while now. And you've got him. I'd like to know how you managed it."

"I didn't manage anything. He grabbed me and next thing you know I'm saying I do. Or I will, or whatever it is you say in that damn Vulcan ceremony. I can hardly remember it, it was like a whirlwind. I felt like Dorothy in oz after the tornado snatched up her house. And his parents were there, and his grandma, did you know his grandmother is T'Pau head of the Vulcan council?"

"NO!

"Yes! And she married us, bonded us together in some special mind meld."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"And then we had a big reception and his ex-wife tried to block us."

"No! That girl from the viewscreen?"

Yes! A real bitch. She tried to play me. But I put her in her place I'll tell you."

"You haven't told me anything yet! What else?"

"I had to sign a prenup called a bride price."

"What, how dare he after snatching you?!" Sulu said angrily.

"No, it wasn't Spock it was his father Sarek. He gave me this contract that he whipped out of the folds of his robes like a wizard and gave me an ultimatum."

"What?" Sulu was not liking the turn this story took.

"Yes. I pretty much had to sign it, otherwise, I would have shamed myself and my new clan and all of Vulcan," She said dramatically.

"What kind of nonsense is that, why would you sign a prenup after the fact?"

"I had to. Its ancient Vulcan tradition. And you won't believe what it said."

"If you tell me I'll try," Sulu said getting annoyed at the half story she was telling him.

"It says I get half of Spock inheritance. And Spock is filthy rich. Vulcans have major credits."

"Mr. Spock is rich?"

"Like a prince. I mean he's like freaking royalty. The dignitaries that showed up for that reception..." she shook her head. "The who's who of Vulcan society. And they were all his relatives too."

"Unbelievable. Our Mr. Spock a Vulcan prince?"

"Pretty much."

"He hides it well."

"You're telling me? But you can't tell a soul, you promised." She warned him.

"I swear."

"And don't look at him or act any differently around him, he's still just Spock, our commander," She defended Spock even in her anger.

"I'll try not to bow in his presence." Sulu grinned.

"He's not a real prince, Vulcan doesn't have royalty. He's just an uppity-up on Vulcan.

"He sure sounds uppity."

"Sulu what am I going to do. I don't want to be a Vulcan princess or uppity-up. I'm just little Lieutenant Uhura of the starship Enterprise."

"There's nothing little about you, you're a phenomenal woman and that's why he chose you."

"Lucky me. Anyway, he didn't choose me, he needed a wife and I was available."

"He's the lucky one. If he just needed a wife I'm sure Christine would have been chomping at the bit- Oh shit! Christine!"

"Oh shit, Christine is right. I've been avoiding her but she's gonna catch on to something sooner or later."

"She's not going to be pleased." Sulu agreed.

"No kidding. What am I going to do? Christine is going to be heartbroken, and then she's probably going to go bananas. And then I'll be toast."

"We'll deal with her if and when the time comes."

"We?"

"Yeah, you don't think I'm gonna let anybody mess with my best girl? Christine better behave herself or she'll have me to deal with."

"Thank you Sulu," She leaned over and kissed his cheek and hugged him. Sulu wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She was so soft and warm. She smelled like cinnamon and spice. She was the perfect woman. Spock was a lucky man.

"He better be good to you," Sulu said in her ear.

"Or else what?" she teased.

"Or else I'll have to take you back from him," Sulu said seriously.

"Take me back?" she asked pulling away from him and laughing. "When did you ever have me?"

"I never did," he answered sadly. I never did.


	5. Chapter 5- Chapel PI

Who grew up in the '80s? I can't get the MAGNUM, P.I. theme song out of my head now. Nurse Chapel is on the case.

* * *

**Chapel P.I.**

"Nurse Chapel, what can I do for you?" Spock asked Christine as she waited for him outside of his cabin door.

"Mr. Spock! I finally caught you." She said. "I mean caught up with you. I haven't seen you since your return from Vulcan."

"No? Well, now that you have seen me... if you will excuse me I have my mediation to attend to." He waited for her to step aside.

"What's your hurry? We have not seen each other for a while, wouldn't you like to chat? How was your visit with your family? I trust you and your father were able to get along?"

Spock had never 'chatted' with Christine before. He had always kept their interactions professional when possible. So what was she up to now? Did she know something? Or was she just being her usual intrusive self?

"My visit was agreeable, thank you for your concern but it is unwarranted."

"Well, I know you and your father—"

"Nurse Chapel, I would appreciate it if you do not concern yourself with my personal affairs. Now if you will excuse me?" He looked at her expressionlessly hoping she would take the dismissal for what it was and leave him alone. No such luck.

"Mr. Spock just one more thing. I know Lieutenant Uhura was ill during our prolonged shore leave. I hear that you and your family graciously allowed her to convalesce with you?" She asked innocently but Spock knew better. She knew something.

"Is that a question Nurse Chapel?"

"Well, I was just wondering how Uhura was fairing? I hope she didn't inconvenience you all too much?"

"The Lieutenant is never an inconvenience. But perhaps you would be better served if you asked her these questions?"

I would if I could find her, Christine mumbled under her breath.

To Spock, she said, "Oh well you know how popular she is? Since she's been back I can't find hide nor hair of her. She's probably off on a date with one of her gentlemen friends. I heard she's been hanging out with Sulu a lot lately. They did seem to get pretty close since she had that incident in that mirror galaxy." Christine not so subtly hinted that Nyota and Sulu were an item. Little did she know. Spock thought.

"Indeed?" Spock said calmly. "Then perhaps Nurse Chapel, if you find Mr. Sulu you'll find Uhura." With that, he sidestepped her and entered his quarters closing the door in her face.

Damn! She should have known he wouldn't give anything away. He was too clever, too Vulcan. But he did give her something to work with. Sulu. She hadn't lied about Uhura and Sulu, they were thick as thieves since that mirror incident. And if anybody knew something it would be him. They were probably together right now, laughing at her.

Oh, how clever Nyota thought she was seducing Spock when he was weak, tricking him into marrying her. He was vulnerable during his fever, Christine knew that. She had seen it firsthand. He had come on to her that one time when she told him they were diverting to Vulcan for his sake, she just knew he did. He told her he dreamed about her. And the way he had looked at her... It had frightened her at the time but now she wished she had let him do whatever he wanted to do to her. She could be the one calling her self Spock's wife right now, not Nyota.

If Spock needed someone why didn't he just come to her? She would not have turned him away. She could have helped him. She's a nurse, she's been taking care of him for all these years. He could trust her with anything, didn't he know that? Why did he continue to turn her away while he fell into the trap set by Uhura? Couldn't he see Nyota was a tease? She flirted with every man on this ship but she wasn't interested in them. She was just playing men. Using them. And they all fell for it, including Spock who should know better and who should be immune to her ploys. What did Uhura have that she didn't have she wondered not for the first time?

"Spock," the little voice in her head whispered to her. She has Spock and you don't.

"Not for long," Christine said and she marched off to find Sulu.


	6. Chapter 6 - No Hiding Place

**No Hiding Place**

Sulu decided to take Nyota away from her troubles after their shift ended. He knew all the best nooks and crannies on the ship to explore when you needed to get away from it all, well as away as you could get on a starship. He was sure Christine wouldn't think to look for them together and at this time of the day, the observation deck was usually deserted.

"I never get tired of looking at the stars," Uhura said as she sat beside her friend and looked out of the window at the starfield surrounding them. "I still wonder what's out there, or rather now that I've been out there, what else is out there?"

"I prefer nature. Plants, animals, growing things. I think I missed my calling as a botanist," Sulu said.

"I could have done a dozen different things with my life. I was trained to be a musician but I fell in love with dancing and then running. I had been off-world a few times with my dad when he took us kids with him for his gigs. I even sang backup for him. But I always thought I'd be a dancer."

"So how'd you end up out here?" Sulu had never really asked her such personal questions, they always kept their friendship light and casual.

"Life is strange. I think I just rebelled. Some cadets from Starfleet came to recruit at my school and I saw the uniforms and the tales of adventure and they said were looking for the best of the best. I thought, 'I'm the best, you need me'. And poof here I am."

"I mean I always loved studying languages and cultures so it wasn't that much of a stretch. I guess I was always pushing myself to be better and training for Starfleet pushed me to my limits. Once I got in, the next goal was to be captain. But everybody has that goal."

"Not everybody. Spock doesn't seem to be angling for a Captaincy."

"Why are we discussing Spock?"

"He seems like the elephant in the room."

"I suppose Vulcans don't have a need to be in charge or that thirst for power that we humans have. Leadership is a duty and they'll take on the duty but they don't chase it down. At least not modern Vulcans. Ancient Vulcans probably would have wiped us out when they made the first contact with Earth."

"Well, luckily we don't have to deal with ancient Vulcans."

"No, you don't," Uhura said thinking of how she would have to face a primitive Vulcan male of her own in a few years if things worked out between her and Spock.

"You know what Sulu? I think I ran away from Earth to avoid real-life interpersonal drama, and somehow I ended up smack dab in the middle of interpersonal drama anyway. Only its the Vulcan kind."

"You know that the old Earth song says, there's no hiding place."

"I went to the rock to hide my face and the rock cried out no hiding place," Uhura sang.

"That's the one. I think we all joined up for different reasons but one thing we all have in common is that we wanted off Earth. For some of us, Earth was a prison we couldn't wait to escape."

"You're right, Sulu. I wanted to escape. But there's no hiding place. You can't escape yourself. No matter where you go there you are," she mused.

"You just said a mouthful, Sister."

Uhura stood up. "C'mon lets go."

"Go where?"

"Back to life, back to reality. I can't hide from Spock or Christine or myself. I've got to face life head-on or not at all."

"That's my girl! Let's go get em," Sulu said all gung ho.

"Well, let's just go back," Uhura said calmly.

Christine was unsuccessful in her mission to hunt down Sulu. He was off duty but he was not in his quarters. He was not in his usual haunts either. She looked in the ship's garden and the gym. He was nowhere to be found. She took a chance and checked on Uhura as well. She was also off duty but she was not in her quarters, at least she was not answering her com or her door. So where were they? She knew they often met in the rec room so she checked each one and they were not there either.

She did, however, learn some interesting ship's gossip. Nyota and Spock were not speaking to one another. Checkov happened to mention that things were chilly on the bridge since the Vulcan shore leave.

"What do you mean things are chilly Checkov? What's happening?" Christine asked as she sidled up to Scotty and Checkov who were seated at the ship's bar.

"Oh Nurse, I was just telling Mr. Scott that things are a bit strange lately. Mr. Spock and Lt. Uhura do not seem to be speaking to one another."

"Really?" She took a seat beside Checkov.

"Well Ladd you can't expect those two to chat during working hours, the bridge is serious business," Scotty said.

"But we are not that way on the bridge. There is always something to discuss. Usually, there is a light friendly atmosphere. But lately..." Checkov shivered as if he were freezing. "Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are always talking about something, they keep things from being boring on those long shifts when nothing happens," He said.

"Do you think they had a fight?" Christine asked eagerly.

"A fight? Mr. Spock and Uhura?" Checkov asked incredulously.

"Now lassie you know those two. Why would they ever fight? Spock is a gentleman and he sets great store by the Lieutenant."

"Yes but if they're not speaking-"

Scotty shut that down. "I saw them both when they beamed up from Vulcan and I can tell you they were..." Mr. Scott stopped to think.

"What were they, Mr. Scott?"

"Well, they looked..."

What! Christine wanted to yell. What was he hinting at?

"Mr. Scott vhat are you trying to say?" Chekov asked before Christine could.

"Well I know those two, they looked downright cozy if you ask me."

"Cozy vhat does that mean?"

"Well, the Lieutenant had the Vulcan flu, didn't she? I'm sure Mr. Spock and his family took right good care of her. The poor dear. I hear she was on her back the entire time," Scott shook his head sadly.

I just bet she was, Christine mumbled.

"What's that?" Scott asked

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking, I've never heard of this Vulcan flu. It must be something new."

"Well, you know how secretive the Vulcans are. I hear Spock got sick on the bridge first. He must have infected the Lieutenant somehow."

"Funny nobody else on the bridge got it," Chapel said

"Well nobody else seems to get as close to Mr. Spock as Uhura, that's for sure."

"Da!" Checkov agreed as he downed his drink. "She has a way about her, even the Vulcans cannot resist her charm."

"Yes, I'm sure she does. Well if you gentlemen will excuse me?" Christine stood prepared to leave when Sulu and Uhura walked into the room arm in arm.

"Well, speak of the devil," She said. She was about to make a beeline towards them when the Captain, Dr. Mccoy, and Spock walked in and took a table in a corner.

Damn! She couldn't approach Uhura with Mccoy watching. He knew that she knew and he'd be watching to see if she caused a scene. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. No, she was going to bide her time.

Sulu and Uhura took a table of their own and had a little tête-à-tête. When they spotted her at the bar they whispered to one another and Sulu seemed to be comforting Nyota.

It was disgusting. "Look at them," Christine didn't realize she spoke out loud but Checkove and Scotty turned to the room.

"Oh there's Sulu and Uhura, C'mon lets join them," Scotty said taking his bottle and hopping from his stool. He turned to Christine, "Nurse, care to join us?"

"No, you go right ahead. I have a headache. I think I'll turn in."

Scotty and Chekov pulled up chairs and joined the pair while the Captain, Spock, and the Doctor chatted and McCoy watched everything from his corner.

Uhura had all her men surrounding her now, Chris thought, but she would slip up. This was a small ship. She couldn't hide from Christine forever.


	7. Chapter 7- Love and Bondage

**Love and Bondage**

Uhura spent another sleepless night after Sulu had dropped her off at her door. Now that Uhura was married to Spock and back home on the Enterprise she couldn't stop thinking about him. What did she want from Spock? She could admit she had been infatuated with him in the past but she had never dared hope she could have him. He was Spock! He was a cold-hearted Vulcan alien who didn't notice women no matter how cute they might be. He treated Nurse Chapel like she was a nuisance. He was friends with the Captain and the Doctor but even with them, he was still standoffish. He kept his secrets close to his vest.

So Uhura never dreamed Spock would be attracted to someone like her. She was loud, brash, emotional, playful, and sassy. She liked to flirt with him and tease him because he was immune to her charms. He wouldn't make a play for her. He was safe. Or so she thought. She thought he would not be tempted by her and she thought she would not be tempted by him.

Boy was she wrong. When she realized she was falling in love with him after the Gorn Ball, she shut that down. She did not want her heart broken by Mr. Spock, not when he wouldn't even know he had done it. She didn't want to be a nuisance like Christine. She and Spock had developed a fairly strong relationship and she didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize that friendship. She still didn't. He was the best man she had ever known and she did not want to lose him.

Romances were risky and if their marriage didn't work out and they broke up, how would they continue working with one another? Would they be able to remain friends after all they've been through in the past few weeks?

Uhura didn't think so. Not now when her heart was becoming engaged. And what about this katra business? She was bound to Spock until she died or So T'Pau said. They were for all intents and purposes, soul mates. Whoever invented that term probably had no idea that the concept could really happen. How did two beings share a soul? She had part of Spock, but did he have part of her too? He must if he could feed her back her own memories right? It was all so confusing. She said she would try to make things work with Spock but what did that mean? Love?

She could easily let herself fall in love with Spock but then what? Could they live happily ever after? Would they live on the ship as husband and wife? Did she follow his lead while they shared their lives like Sarek and Amanda? Where did that place her in the grand schemes of things? Could she be his wife, mother of his children, the matriarch of his clan and be happy? What about her career? What about her plans for her future? She was supposed to be a captain and have her own ship. What about that?

Uhura could barely sleep with all the questions flying around in her mind. She was scared. Life just got so real so fast. This was big girl type problems, and she had to work them out all alone. She hadn't told her family about this marriage yet. Who could she tell? Her parents? Her brothers? They would have a million questions and she didn't have any answers. She had Amanda and Amanda had been through this but Amanda was living with rose colored glasses on. She worshiped Sarek and Vulcans. She was more like Christine. Madly and blindly I love. Amanda's life was Sarek and Spock. But Uhura had her own life, and friends, and family, and a career, she had that thirst for adventure and knowledge that drove people like her to the stars. She couldn't be content to live on Vulcan and put up with that petty nonsense and clan politics.

Uhura hugged her pillow and cried in frustration. Everything was easier when it was just 'I' and 'me', now that it's 'us' and 'we' and I'm a mess.

**/*-/*-/**

Nyota had requested that Spock give her some time and space to deal with their new circumstances and Spock was trying his best to comply with those wishes. She didn't want anything to change and he understood that to some extent. Once their relationship was announced she could not go back to being simply Lieutenant Uhura. He knew this from personal experience. Once people had learned he was Sarek's son he was treated differently. It was subtle but he recognized it, even from his closest friends like Jim and McCoy.

Nyota didn't seem to care about his wealth or social status on Vulcan and that pleased him greatly, but others would care. He wanted to protect her from the danger that being associated with him would bring. As his wife, she would be a target of those who disapproved of Vulcans.

And he was certain there we those on the ship who would give her trouble just for marrying him, mainly Nurse chapel. Spock had never had any feelings for the nurse but she had persisted in her pursuit of him. He had watched her in the rec room the other night as she stared at Uhura. She was going to be trouble, he just knew it. But he didn't dare approach her. Any engagement with her would be misconstrued as interest at best and at worst, she would become suspicious of his relationship with Uhura. So he had to sit back and watch and wait. He would protect his wife whether she knew she needed protecting or not.


	8. Chapter 8 - Spilled Tea

Oops, I skipped a chapter, please ignore. This is the real chapter eight, I think.

* * *

**Spilled Tea**

Nyota Uhura was not the kind of person to run and hide from her problems. But she did not feel like being around people. So she only went back to her quarters to rest not to hide. At least that's what she told herself. So she had begged off from her little party complaining of fatigue. And she hadn't lied, she really wasn't feeling all that great. It had been days since she returned from Vulcan so she couldn't imagine why she felt so out of sorts. She blamed Spock for that too. Him and his damned katra! Of course, she had his katra before she went to Vulcan but maybe this new marital bond thing as causing this feeling of unease?

Regardless, she felt like crap and all she wanted to do was sleep. But lately even sleep escaped her, all she had as bad dreams. Well, they weren't all bad they were just disturbing. She dreamed of Spock all night long. She dreamed of Spock in the cave, Spock on the mirror ship, Spock on the Enterprise in her quarters and every time he was fucking her. She was a walking wet dream. She needed sleep damn it!

She had just settled down on her bunk and as drifting off when the door chimed. Who the hell could that be? It as well past the time when anyone she knew would visit. The ship ran 24 hours of course but they still ran day and night rotations. And her door should clearly show she as on her night rotation and not to disturb her.

Maybe it as Spock? Did she want to see him? He knew her door code, he could let himself in, and now that they were married he didn't even need an excuse. But she knew he would never violate her privacy like that.

"This better be good," she mumbled as she stumbled out of bed not even bothering to grab her robe.

She opened the door to find Christine standing there.

Great!

"Chris, what brings you around so late? I was just sleeping," she said hoping Chris would take a hint.

"Oh sorry, Ny. I've been by several times looking for you but you were never in. I figured I'd catch you sooner or later though. I wanted to see how you are fairing after your ordeal on Vulcan?"

"My ordeal?" Uhura said panicking, did Christine know what happened?

"Yes, your illness, Vulcan flu I believe?"

"Oh, yes," Nyota said relieved. "Well, here I am hale and hearty, all better. Thanks for your concern, now if you don't mind I have to go on duty in a few hours."

"Just a moment, can I come in just for a little chat. I need to talk to you about something. I promise it won't take long."

"Sure you can, what are friends for?"

She stepped aside and let Christine enter her suite. Chris made herself at home at Nyota's dining table.

"Would you care for some tea?"

"Do you have Plomeek tea?" Christine asked sweetly.

"No just Earl Grey or green, your choice."

"Earl Grey is fine."

Uhura prepared the tea and sat opposite Christine.

"So what's up?"

"Why don't you tell me, Mrs. Spock," Christine sneered.

Oh shit!

"What?" Uhura laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, it doesn't suit you. I know all about you and Mr. Spock. I know you tricked him into marrying you on Vulcan. Vulcan flu my ass. We both know there is no such thing."

"Christine, I don't know who put such silly thoughts in your head. I was sick. Spock infected me with his er...um... with what he had. He came to my quarters and I guess I passed out and he...um, took me to Vulcan with him where we were both treated by his healers." There, that is sorta kinda the truth Uhura thought.

"So why is there no medical record of this illness?"

"Well, you know how secretive and private Vulcans are. They don't do things the way we do. They have family healers and such. There are no central records most likely."

"You sure know a lot about Vulcan medical practices."

"Well, I was sick there."

"Yeah right. You were there for almost a week. It took that long for the 'healers' to treat you?"

"No, well you see they had to make sure I was no longer contagious." Yeah, that sounds plausible. The more she talked the more Uhura felt like a liar and a fool. She knew it and Christine knew it. But she wasn't ready to give up the charade just yet. She wasn't ready for the world to know.

"Look, Chris, I'm tired, as you say I was ill for a while on Vulcan and if truth be told I'm still not 100 percent. I would like to go to sleep. Could we maybe discuss this tomorrow?" Or never?

"Oh, there is nothing to discuss. I know what you did on Vulcan. You tricked Spock into marrying you when he was sick and vulnerable. You tried to steal Spock from me but it didn't work did it? Did his family reject you? Is that why you're pretending? Well, you're not going to get away with it!" Christine was hysterical now.

"Stole Spock from you?"

"You heard me, missy."

"Look, Chris, you're wrong. Point blank period. I didn't steal anyone. If anything Spock stole me!" Uhura said getting angry.

"Stole you? That's a laugh! Everyone knows you've been throwing yourself at Spock these past few years. I was a blind fool for too long but no longer. You are a liar and a thief and I intend to let everyone know the kind of woman you are."

"Now look Chris, I'm not going to sit here and let you talk to me like this. I told you what happened. But no matter what you think happened on Vulcan, its none of your business. It's between Spock and me. If you can't accept what I'm saying go ask Spock, or the Captain, or Dr. Mccoy!"

"Oh, I know what happened. I saw it with my own eyes, I saw your medical records sweetie. It was all there in black and white.

Nyota Uhura: Married. Spouse: Spock of Vulcan!"

"What! How did you get my medical records? They're supposed to be sealed!"

"I'm a nurse, I have access."

"Not like that you don't! Are you spying on me?"

"I didn't have to spy, I saw it by accident. My dear friend sure didn't bother to tell me. My dear friends sat here and bald-faced lied to me."

"Christine I can explain."

"Don't bother, I already know what happened. You're a snake. I just wanted to know if you'd lie or tell the truth when given the chance, and we see what you chose. You're not my friend, you are my enemy. And I am going to do everything I can to take Spock away from you. You tricked him while he was sick with a fever. I know how desperate he was. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, but women like you have no shame, do you?"

"Now hold on-"

"I'm not going to listen to any more of your lies. You have been warned, stay away from me and stay away from Spock!"

Christine stormed out.

Uhura sat at her little table in shock. What the hell? How dare she! She didn't know what happened on Vulcan. She didn't know what Spock put her through! What she had sacrificed! Damn her! Uhura swiped the teacups off her table in anger. She had never been so mad in all her days. She had been a good friend to Christine. She didn't steal Spock, Spock didn't belong to Christine, he belongs to me!

Wait, what? Where had that thought come from? Spock belonged to her? What. The. Hell.

She looked around her little kitchen. Look at this mess! How had that happened?

Uhura hated people who struck out in anger, she hated being angry. This isn't me, she thought as she began to tremble and then cry. "And who's gonna clean up this tea?"

Uhura lay naked beneath an equally naked Spock.

He stared into her eyes but she wondered if he even saw her. His skin was very hot which was still odd to Nyota. Normally when she happened to brush hands with Spock for some reason, his hands were always cool to the touch but now he burned with fever as he covered her with his body. She trembled not from cold but from nervousness. This is not how she ever envisioned her wedding night and she never envisioned Spock as the groom in her wedding fantasies.

Spock raised his hand to her head and for a moment she feared he would initiate another meld but instead he gently brushed her bangs aside. then his fingers trailed down her cheek to her neck and still lower to her chest to finally where his hand rested on her breast. He palmed her breast and squeezed as if curious and then his hand began the same slow journey further down her body over her stomach to her pubic area which was very neatly trimmed thank goodness. She didn't know why she thought that; just that she was grateful she had taken care of grooming as his fingers began to tease her tight neat coils. His fingers slowly parted her already slick flesh to tease her still deeper. Uhura closed her eyes, she couldn't stand to look into those dark penetrating eyes while Spock explored her body.

She felt him brush a kiss across her lips, then her chin and soon his kisses were following the same path as his hands had a few moments ago. He kissed her breast, peppering it with little nips and then finally he took her nipple into his mouth. Uhura shuddered not realizing she was even holding her breath until she exhaled. His tongue was slightly rough which surprised her while he teased her with tongue and teeth. Ooh she felt her nipples harden as he released one and then moved over to taste the other one.

This was nothing like the fevered ravishing she imagined before they bonded. This was far more devastating, this slow thorough seduction of foreplay. She could gird her body and her heart against a brutal savage Spock, but a gentle loving Spock was harder to resist and deny. Spock was playing her body with the same skill he had used on his lyre, teasing her, tempting her, luring her into his trap, the allure of the magic only Spock could create like the Vulcan music she had fallen in love with.

He hooked his hand under her knees and pushed them upwards. He was poised between her thighs now positioned at her opening to take her yet he did not move. Nyota felt herself breathing heavily, her whole body tense with anticipation. She had her eyes closed tightly and she bit her bottom lip waiting, waiting. Still, Spock did not move above her though she could feel his arm that was holding him up begin to tremble with the strain. What was he waiting for?!

Nyota opened her eyes. She looked up as Spock hovered above her staring at her intensely. What did he want from her? Wasn't her body enough? But he just stared and she willed herself to stare back. She knew Spock, knew he did nothing halfway, left nothing to chance. Even with his mind clouded with fever, he was giving her an out.

Uhura awoke to the sound of her alarm. She was disoriented. Was she back on Vulcan in the caves? No. This was home, her crew quarters on the enterprise. She sat up in her bunk and sighed. It was only a dream. Or was it a memory? She shook her head and wished she hadn't. She had a headache. Great! What a way to start the day.

She got up and went about her regular morning ritual. But before she left she rummaged through her closet. Dr. Mccoy had given her some pain tablets when she first arrived aboard the enterprise. She should still have them somewhere. There was no way she was going to the sickbay where Christine might be lurking, waiting to attack her again.

Uhura still could not believe what happened last night. She knew Christine would be upset when she found out, but Uhura had hoped she would have time to formulate a response. She had hoped she could explain to Christine what had happened and convince her it was just an accident, she had not intentionally married Spock without telling her. But it was not to be. And to be honest she never believed it would work. Christine was going to be hurt. It was unavoidable. That's the way love goes.

Still, she felt awful that she had lied. Perhaps she was no better than Spock. She blamed him for keeping secrets and now she was doing the same thing. But was it the same? After all, people were entitled to some privacy in their personal lives, but Spock's secrets involved her. He had needed her body and her mind in order to survive. Surely he could've mentioned that before he went all caveman?

There was no sense in rehashing the same debate in her mind over and over. She was married to Spock and now she had to figure out what that meant for her future. Because like it or not, the secret was out and there was no going back.


	9. Chapter 9 - Love TKO

**Love TKO**

"Okay, so what does it look like?" Sulu asked as he and Uhura sat at his dining table in his quarters sharing another meal.

"What does what look like?" Uhura asked suspiciously.

After their shift, Sulu had invited her to dinner but now she was regretting accepting the invitation. He was going to make her pay for this excellent meal. Since she told him her story about Vulcan he had pried more details out of her and she'd broken down and told him about her 'honeymoon' Vulcan style.

"You know what, 'it'," Sulu said with air quotes.

"Vulcan?" she asked innocently "You ought to know, you saw more of it than I did during shore leave."

"Not Vulcan, Mr. Spock, what does he look like 'au naturel'. Spill girl."

"Hikaru! That's... that's disgusting."

"Really, I always thought he'd have a very thin wiry physique with a lean musculature..."

"Sulu!" she warned.

"You know what I mean."

"I can't tell you what it looks like, I don't even know what it looks like."

"How could you not know? Didn't you get up close and personal on your honeymoon?"

"I was kinda busy at the time, I mean we were in a dark cave, and it was all a blur. Besides, it wasn't like I was there for personal enjoyment. It was just..." she didn't even know what she had experienced. "I don't know what it was, sex, duty, a fantasy? It was all rather unreal."

Uhura had worked herself up just thinking about it and began to tremble. Why was she so anxious lately? Every time she thought of Spock she got so emotional. She dropped her fork.

"Star fleet prepares us for missions of all kinds, we have to prepare to take a life or to die in the line of duty. They try to warn us that we may be compromised and violated physically but you can never prepare for something like this."

"You mean like...rape?" he asked softly.

"It wasn't like rape! I don't know what it was but it was not a rape. For one thing, I volunteered to bond with Spock, didn't I?"

"Did you really?" Since hearing more of the story Sulu saw things in a different light.

"Yes of course I did. I volunteered to marry Spock. Yes, I felt I had to do it, but it was my choice. Out of all the other choices that were taken away from me, it was the only choice that was mine."

Sulu stood up and hugged her. "I am sorry I pried, sorry I joked about it. I guess I just don't understand..."

Sulu was at a loss, he had always seen Nyota as being so strong mentally. She'd suffered trauma on missions before but she always bounced back. And she was so flirtatious and friendly one could easily assume she was sexually adventurous, but he had known her for years and he knew her to be a loyal monogamous person. Of course, Spock was attracted to her, who wasn't? But to kidnap her?

"Ny, maybe you should talk to somebody about this."

"Oh my goddess, et tu Brute?"

"What do you mean?"

"McCoy says I should "talk to somebody". I thought I was talking to somebody. You!"

"Yes but I am not trained to deal with stuff like sexual assault-"

"I was not assaulted! At least not like that. Spock would never do something like that, not even evil mirror Spock."

"So you keep saying, but you didn't exactly go Vulcan willingly."

"For the last time, Spock may be guilty of a hundred different crimes but he has never and would never force himself on me or any other woman!"

"You never know what a man will do when push comes to shove. I mean we've all done some crazy things while serving on this very ship. I ran through the ship with a rapier, and let's not forget how we all sabotaged the ship on Omicron Ceti III including you!"

"That was different, we were all out of our minds, hopped up on the spores."

"And? Supposedly Spock was sick and out of his mind this time too, and I've seen what damage he can do when he's out of his mind. Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Sulu just wasn't buying this story. It didn't add up.

"He didn't hurt me," she defended. "He didn't do anything wrong. We got married, we had sex, and I consented. It was my choice, I just have to live with that choice."

Uhura realized she was very angry about the whole affair. She didn't have to defend herself! She didn't choose this, she chose to help a friend and in doing so she sacrificed a part of herself. She had no doubt Spock deserved to be saved and she would do it again if circumstances were the same, but she resented that she had to do it in the first place. She wished Spock had just come clean and asked her before she had to bond with him out of desperation.

She just didn't feel good about the whole affair now. In the light of day, she realized that she had been used and laid bare while Spock remained as closed off as he ever was. If only she knew where she stood with him. Did he care for her? Could he love her? Or was he just like the other men on the ship who saw her as little more than big tits and ass? She felt no better than an Orion slave woman. Not for the first time, Uhura wondered why Spock didn't simply hire a woman and be done with it!

"Have you ever been with an escort?" Uhura asked.

"What?"

"You heard me, have you?"

"Why do you ask suddenly?"

"I only wonder if this is how they feel after doing their jobs, angry and used."

"Oh, honey. Don't do this to yourself. I really feel you need to talk to somebody about all this, work out your feelings. It can't be healthy to bottle everything up."

"I always felt sorry for Orion women, if I ever gave them any thought at all. Now I feel their lives must be hell. We are so advanced as a society, we've come so far, and yet we still tolerate and even encourage things like Wrigley's Pleasure Planet and Argelius. It's still a mans world," she crossed her arms defensively.

"Nyota, those planets are self-determining. The federation cannot interfere in their cultural development. But it's not like that for everyone and there are male escorts too you know? It might not be ideal work but I'm sure some people truly enjoy their jobs. And let's not forget, not every species shares the human beliefs about sex, love, and marriage."

"But how do you know Sulu? How do you know they are okay with what they do?"

"I don't know how to answer you. I have known an escort or two and they didn't seem harmed."

"And you think they enjoyed it or they were just doing their duty whether they like it or not?"

"Well I hope they enjoyed it, I would not want to impose myself on anyone unwilling. The escorts I know invited me."

"But they were just doing their job, hustling up work making the customer feel good," she argued.

"In my case, I think it was more than that." Sulu defended.

"What makes you think so?"

"We stay in touch, still chat on subspace."

"Really?" Uhura could not believe her ears.

"You act surprised. I am a wonderful lover I'll have you know, I always leave my partners wanting more and more," he grinned.

"I bet you do, and yet there is nobody chasing you around on this ship or warming your bed," she joked

"That you know of, but I don't play where I work."

"That's the best policy." She agreed.

"Especially since you won't have me," Sulu feigning sad voice.

"I would not touch you with a ten-foot pole." She shoved at Sulu playfully.

"Well, my pole is not quite ten feet but..."

"Sulu! How did this conversation end up on the size of your pole?"

"I'm a man, any conversation with a beautiful woman will end on my pole. If I'm lucky." he wagged his brows.

"Well, no such luck today Mister."

"Ya can't fault a fella for trying."

"Yes I can, I've had enough of that for the time being."

"Hmm if you say so."

"I do say so and let's drop the subject of sex. I am sick of it."

"Bite your tongue."

"Sulu I'm serious I do not want to talk about sex or Spock."

"Okay, okay, I see you're in no mood for teasing. You know what, we'll switch from poles to foils."

"What?"

"Foils, fencing, you need a distraction. Fencing strengthens the body and sharpens the mind, relaxes you, and more importantly, it is an outlet for anger and pent up aggression when the need arises. It's a great way to relieve stress. I think you need to take your anger and aggression out on somebody in a safe way and fencing is my thing, so I can teach you."

"I don't want to learn to fence. Besides, you and I and sharp objects are a bad match," she joked remembering the scar on the mirror Sulu's face that she assumed her counterpart gave him.

"Well then lets spar, you can pretend I'm Commander Spock and you can pound my ass into the mats."

"Hikaru!"

"That didn't come out right, I just meant I'll let you win this time."

"What do you mean let me win? You don't think I can whoop your behind? I handled you well enough on that mirror Enterprise. From the looks of things you tried showing that Uhura your pole too."

"That Sulu was an asshole."

"Only that one?"

"Har hardy har, have I ever been anything but a perfect gentleman to you?"

"No," she conceded. "You've always been a perfect gentleman since the moment I stepped aboard the ship. And you're nothing like that other Sulu, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Okay then it's settled, let's go pound some ass!"

"Sulu!"

/*-/*-/

Sulu and Uhura sparred for about an hour before she began to feel more relaxed. Sulu was pulling his punches as promised but she most certainly was not. It felt good to punch something if truth be told. She figured she'd beaten on Sulu enough when Mr. Spock walk over to their sparring mat and looked directly at her.

"Lieutenant, I didn't know you were a pugilist." He said in greeting.

"Oh, something about me you don't know?" she said testily, "We were just playing around, blowing off a little steam. And we're just finishing up right Mr. Sulu?"

"Oh yes, I'm beat," Sulu said noticing the tension between Spock and Uhura.

"Miss Uhura, you look like you could go another round, do you mind if I take Mr. Sulu's place?"

Uhura looked at Spock as if he had grown another head. He wanted to spar with her? Here? In front of everybody? They had barely spoken to one another since returning unless it was work related, and now suddenly he wanted to fight with her in the gym? Was he insane? The nerve of this man!

"I would be no match for you Commander. I am tired, Sulu and I have been here for a while."

"I assure you I have no intentions of fatiguing you, I will not use undue force. No harm will come to you," Spock promised.

For some reason that just raised her ire. She wanted to punch that smug Vulcan face of his just once.

"I can't say the same for you," she sang under her breath and punching her gloved fists together.

Sulu read Uhura's foul mood and cut in, "Perhaps you two should do this another time?"

"Sulu, sweetie," she said with a deathly calm, "let me handle this." She pointed her chin at Spock and Sulu held up his hands in surrender and backed away giving Spock a sympathetic look.

Spock was not a boxer, he preferred to fight in the ancient Vulcan fighting arts, however, he understood the fundamentals of human pugilism. In fact, he had used the skills himself quite often as an undisciplined youth against unsuspecting bullies. Therefore, when he entered the makeshift 'ring' he was ready. He and Uhura danced around the sparring mat for a few moments getting a feel for the other's style.

Finally, Uhura had had enough dancing around and began her attack. Spock easily dodged and block her attempts to strike him at first and as promised he did not attack her nor try to strike her himself. But if he thought that allowing her to attack him unanswered would illicit some sort of respect or appreciation he was sadly mistaken. His graceful evasion angered Uhura even more and she didn't bother to pull her punches after a while. Uhura was quick and light on her feet and before Spock fully understood what had happened her attack became ferocious.

Spock instinctively blocked some her attack before he could control his reflexes and that just pissed her off even more. She became frustrated and attacked more wildly and soon the attack was an all-out melee. Of course, she could not fell him but he found himself backing away in order to avoid the blows and not have to deflect them back at her lest she be harmed. Uhura eventually landed a hard blow to his face and he felt pain burst through his nose.

"Lieutenant, that is enough," he barked, but she didn't stop. "Kroyka!" he said when she kept swinging. Sulu finally seized her from behind and stilled her arms.

She seemed to come out of a trance and stopped struggling. She looked up at Spock and saw the damaged she had done to his nose which was now bleeding a rich green color.

"Oh my god, Spock," she cried and tried to get out of Sulu's grasp but he was holding her back with force.

Oh shit!

"Sulu let me go and get these things off of me she said trying to remove her gloves."

"Ny calm down!" Sulu said trying to restrain her.

Calm down? She'd just mashed in the face of her superior officer! She'd lost control and she hurt somebody! That wasn't her, that wasn't what she'd come here to do. "Let me go!" she cried.

"Lieutenant it was an accident. I shall have doctor McCoy attend to it, and I suggest you let Mr. Sulu attend to you, unless you are also injured and need medical assistance?"

"No Spock, I hurt you, I am so so sorry I don't know what came over me just then..."

"I understand Lieutenant, you had just cause." With that, he walked out of the gym.


	10. Chapter 10 - Love is a Battlefield

**Love is a Battlefield**

No sooner had Spock stepped into the corridor headed for the sick bay did the rumors start racing him to sickbay like a game of telephone. Someone in the gym told someone in engineering who told someone in communications, who told a friend in sickbay and so on.

News of the 'lovers spat' spread around the ship like wildfire and by the time Spock reached the sickbay Dr. McCoy had clearly heard all about it over the com. Luckily nurse Chapel was nowhere to be seen else his humiliation would be complete. Having two women on the ship angry with him was two too many. One had just tried to bash his head in, he didn't need the other one wielding sharp instruments around him at the moment.

"What were you thinking letting that girl fight you like that?" Bones started in on Spock as soon as the door shut behind him.

"You've got bruises forming all over your torso and face," he said as he examined Spock.

"Just treat my nose Doctor I will attend to the rest later."

"With a healing trance or whatever? I'll want you to say here for me to monitor that. I don't trust your state of mind at the moment.

Damn fool, did you think to let her break your face would sort everything out and all's forgiven?"

"Certainly not, not exactly."

"Not exactly? Then what?"

"I don't know," Spock said. "Nyota is..." Spock lost steam and was silent.

"Spock I never thought I'd see you at a loss for words." Bones laughed. "Boy oh boy, do you have it bad! Shes got you by the er...nose." He joked as he patched Spock's nose.

Spock did not find anything amusing with his situation. His wayward wife had just attacked him. Not for the first time, Spock felt a new kinship with his father. How did Sarek keep his sanity whilst being married to a human female for over forty years?

"Spock, what the devil has gotten into you lately? I've never known you to box."

"I have observed that humans often need a physical release of pent up frustrations. I attempted to be a target of that frustration for the Lieutenant. It was an error."

"You think so? Why don't you leave psychology to us medical professionals hmm? Now I'll have to file a report about why the first officer is on the disabled list."

"That will not be necessary Doctor if you will mend my nose I will be ready for duty in a few hours."

"You're not fit for duty until I say you are. No, you are going to stay here and do your healing thing and I am going to give you a thorough examination. Could be some internal damage."

"Doctor she did not hit me that hard, I was merely unprepared for the blow and did not have time to brace for impact."

"Most people duck. And I see she didn't beat any sense into you. Maybe I should sign you up for another round or two. And another thing, what made you do such a thing in public? There are already enough rumors going around about you two. You've got the gossiping tongues full throttle. The story is that you were jealous of Sulu pushed him out of the ring and Uhura cleaned your clock."

"That is absurd."

"Is it really? You weren't a tad jealous of Sulu spending time with your wife?"

"No." Spock was as indignant as a man could be with a busted nose.

"Mmmhmm, if you say so." Mccoy didn't believe it for a second.

"I do say so, Doctor."

"Spock, if you want Uhura to ever speak to you again you need to stay out of her hair until this all blows over."

"And how long will that be Doctor?"

I don't know, I once had a woman mad at me for 10 years."

"How did you end the embargo?"

"We got divorced, far as I know she is still mad. That's women for you."

"I wouldn't know Doctor, I seem to drive them away."

"You'll find out soon enough. When a woman is mad just let her be. You know what they say happy wife happy life."

"I did not know that 'they' said that doctor. I find it curious that you humans reduce every complex relationship into simple colloquialisms that offer no genuine advice."

"Colloquialism or not its a true sentiment, you'll see."

Spock wished McCoy would stop alluding to a time when he would see, or understand the workings of the female mind, presumably Uhura's mind. It was beginning to irritate him.

"Spock, are you sure you didn't let Uhura beat your face in, order to assuage a little of your own guilt?"

"Guilt is illogical Doctor."

"You don't mean to tell me you don't feel even a little guilt or regret over what happened on Vulcan?"

"Doctor it would not change the situation for me to do so. The actions I took were an unfortunate result of the illness from which I suffered. I lost control of my emotions and therefore behaved irrationally. I would have preferred not to have experienced the incident in question, but I don't see how belaboring the issue with guilt or remorse will undo the harm suffered by all parties involved."

"You don't see? You don't see! Well, I'm glad for you that you've recovered completely and are back to your usual stubborn pigheaded self. But maybe the rest of us aren't so lucky to have selective memory or to be able to ignore our emotions. Spock what you did to that girl-"

"Doctor! Spock interrupted I don't wish to discuss this any further."

"Look Spock I more than anybody knows you didn't mean Uhura harm. In fact, I know you would have harmed her least of any of us and it's tearing you up inside about what happened, but you can't fix it like this. No matter what you say about being Vulcan I know for a fact that even Vulcans feel emotions whether you acknowledge them or not. I've seen you emotional with my own eyes. And you are half human too you know?"

"Doctor I see no need to sit here and listen to your continued insults..."

"Now you listen to me you pointy eared goblin, this is not one of the times for our petty squabbles. There is a woman in pain here, you're in pain too..."

"Doctor, I do not wish to discuss this. My 'pain' will diminish if you repair my nose and allow me some peace. Now if you are finished, I will retire to my quarters."

Spock walked away calmly but Mccoy wasn't fooled by his composed exterior. He knew more than anyone that beneath the surface of cold Vulcan beat the heart of a good man, a feeling man, and a vulnerable man. Uhura wasn't the only one in pain. And like a good doctor and a friend it was his duty to alleviate that pain where he could, but getting these two stubborn fools to work out their differences outside of a sparring mat was going to take more effort than herding a ship-full of tribbles. Dammit, he was a doctor, not a matchmaker.

**/*-/*-/**

Spock left his meeting with Mccoy in an agitated state though anyone who saw him calmly yet purposefully walking down the corridors of the enterprise would never guess as the emotions roiling beneath his placid facade. He made his way to his quarters without encountering anyone who might stop to engage him and began the soothing ritual of preparing for his evening meditations.

Whenever something was bothering him or weighing heavily on his mind meditation was always his solace. Other Vulcans might meditate to center their minds or purge excess emotion by working through them but Spock used it as a time to simply forget, to get lost in the nothingness of the Vulcan mind at rest. It was therefore quite frustrating as he took his seat on his ceremonial meditation mats that his mind continued to churn up unwelcome thoughts and emotions without end. Try as he might, he couldn't find his center, what his mother called the "happy place" when he was a child. And there was another reason it was so important for him to find his center.

He was taxing his mental shields to their very limits. He was always under a constant barrage from the normal jetson and flotsam of human emotion aboard the ship, but since his ordeal, on Vulcan, he was now also subjected to the emotional projections of his bondmate. A bondmate who had not yet mastered the art of fully blocking the link, a bondmate who was constantly feeling things he'd never been subjected to before; things he didn't quite know how to deal with. He needed his "happy place" and it was denied him. His bonding with T'pring had not been nearly as taxing. T'pring rarely made her presence in his mind known and when she did it was benign and emotionless. Just stray thoughts that she let slip. Nyota was not T'pring. He could feel Nyota in his mind constantly like the buzzing of a bee that he could not shoo away, could feel when she was near, when she was angry, frustrated, when she as very sad, when she was very afraid and even when she was aroused. But though he could feel these things he could do little to comfort her or ease her troubles because Nyota had managed to block his mental messages even as she still leaked all her emotional baggage to him.

Spock was caught up in his own personal hell. He thought he truly understood the meaning of the ceremonial words of the mating ritual for the first time in his life, "parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched." Nyota was his bondmate but they had never been more distant, he could feel her in his soul yet she was as if a stranger to him. The fires of the pon farr were cooled but the desire to possess and claim his mate rode him constantly, and it didn't help that they worked side by side every day on the bridge. So close and yet so far. Parted from him but never truly parted. Spock had a wife but not a mate, somehow in life, he always managed to get only half of what he desired.


	11. Chapter 11 - She who is Spock's Wife!

**She who is Spock's Wife!**

Uhura felt like crap. She never meant to hurt Spock, she'd only meant to teach him a little lesson about messing with her. He was supposed to duck! Instead, he knocked his nose right into her fist. And though a large part of her felt awful about it, a tiny part felt some slight victory. Take that you man you.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Ny. You might hurt yourself," Sulu teased as he worked on a painting in his cabin.

"Oh, do shut up! This is all your fault anyway."

"My fault? How is any of this my fault?"

"It was your idea to spar. I would have been happy with some chocolate ice cream and sad movies."

"Pssh. It was fun and you know it. Nobody forced you to spar. Nobody forced you to lose it and punch Spock's face in."

"It was an accident! He should have ducked!"

"Ok girl, ok. I'm sure if you apologize and offer to kiss his boo-boo he'll forgive you."

"I'll apologize, but I'm not kissing anything of his. He's lucky his nose is all that I broke."

"Since when did you become so bloodthirsty?" Sulu asked alarmed.

"Since I married a Vulcan!"

"Nyota are you sure you're okay? this isn't like you."

"I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm fine, damn it!"

"Well, when you state it like that..."

"Oh, hush. No, I'm not fine ok I'm tired, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think straight. This whole experience has been surreal and its all because of Spock."

"Okay, I get it."

"No, you don't. I'm sorry I lashed out. Something is bothering me but I just need time to work it out on my own. But being with good friends like you helps, Hik."

"Aww. You know all your friends have your back. We just want you to be happy."

"I want to be happy too."

"And I think you need to talk to Spock and clear the air between the two of you."

"I'm not ready to make nice with Spock. He's deceived me, He's lied by omission and he seems just fine with it. You can't have a relationship built on secrets and lies."

"I agree. But Mr. Spock doesn't lie. If anything he's honest to a fault."

"Maybe he doesn't mean to lie but think of all the secrets he's been keeping. He had a wife, he kidnapped Pike and stole the ship, his father is the Vulcan ambassador, and his grandmother is the head of state on Vulcan. And don't get me started on all the secrets of Vulcan society."

"All he had to do was tell me the truth. I would have understood. I can't stand being lied to. It hurts Hik."

"Maybe he was afraid."

"Afraid of what? Little ol' me? Besides he's a Vulcan, he doesn't get afraid of anything."

"Everybody has fear. Its how we react to that fear that defines us." Sulu said. "What are you afraid of Ny?"

"Hik I can't deal with Spock right now. I said I would try but it's too much too fast."

"Alright. But you're going to have to face him sooner or later. Word is spreading about your fight and how long before Christine lets something slip?"

"If Christine knows what's good for her she'll keep her mouth shut. She violated my privacy. And I'll deal with Spock later. He'll be fine anyway. He always lands on his feet."

"Now you sound like Dr. Mccoy. Spock isn't superman you know. He has feelings too."

"Well, he does his best to keep them to himself. I just wish I knew how he felt. What does he want from me?"

"Only Spock knows."

"What if he doesn't want me? What if—"

"What if what?"

"Nothing." She said shutting down.

Sulu shook his head. "You know he used to smile all the time," Sulu said.

"Spock?" Uhura didn't believe it.

"Mmm hmm all the time."

"When? I've never seen anything but his arrogant smirk when he's one-upped McCoy or some other lackwit on the bridge."

"Back when Pike was captain when he first took Spock under his wing. Spock was much younger then, he had a baby face if you could believe it."

"I don't believe it, he seems the type that is born with a frown and a bad attitude. 'Miss Uhura,' she mocked, 'Vulcan has no moon.'"

"Maybe I have a halo-pic, let me see-"

Sulu looked through his archives on his console.

"See here..."

Uhura looked into the eyes of a much younger and more gangly built Spock and caught her breath. He did indeed have a baby face, he looked fresh off the forge she mused.

And he was smiling. It was a strange sensation to see him like that. It felt wrong. Spock was not an unemotional being, she knew, but seeing him actively emoting was unnerving. It made her heart ache for the young man he was trying to be.

It reminded her once again how alien he was and how much of a fish out of water he must have felt back then. Seeing Spock's smile was like seeing a cat wearing clothing. Another example of humans imposing their will on others to make themselves feel better.

"He tried hard to fit in back then," Sulu said, "he smiled, he even joked a little. But after a while under Capt. Pike he gave it up, gradually grew out of it I guess and became more like the man he is today. I don't know, we were all younger then trying to be like Pike."

"You looked very handsome, very dashing," Nyota said noting Hikaru in his blue uniform. She had forgotten he had started in the sciences. "I wish I had known him back then."

"Why? would it make any difference in how you treat him, how you feel about him now?"

"I don't know... I guess... I don't know. THAT Spock," she pointed to the pic, "seems so much more approachable than present Spock, like the difference between here and that mirror world Spock."

"He is not really that different now, he is more like his true self I would say. He was awkward back then, he didn't know where he fit into our human world. Now he has found where he feels he belongs, where he can relate to us on his own terms."

"But I can't relate to him," Nyota said frustrated.

"Have you really tried? I mean I know you've slept with him-"

Uhura gave him a dirty look "- But have you tried just talking to the man without getting angry or defensive? You two have so much in common already, and before the surprise marriage, you were almost inseparable. Surely you must understand him a little by now?"

"I didn't realize you cared so much about Spock," she said getting defensive.

"I don't really, not beyond mutual respect as a colleague. You, Capt. Kirk, and Dr. McCoy were always his closest acquaintances on board."

"Really? I mean we're just colleagues, he's been a teacher to me, and even a healer. I thought at one time there may be something more to it, but then he ghosted me. I feel like I never really knew him at all. And then you tell me apparently, we've been in a "relationship" all this time?"

"Well maybe if you'd spent less time flirting and teasing and more time paying attention to his intentions-"

"Like you weren't doing the same, trying to impress him, that is. Showing off your knowledge of history and strategy. Everybody tries to impress Spock, he inspires that in people. I always wanted to be a better human because of him."

"Mr. Spock does have that effect on people, makes you want to think more logically and be better at your job."

"What would you have done if he had snatched you off the ship instead of me?"

"My dear that doesn't bear repeating to such tender young ears he teased."

"oh, you!" she tossed a pillow at him.

"And what about Scotty? Would he just go along with marring his commander?"

"Mr. Scott is a hopeless romantic in love with the ladies, but if YOU had been doing the snatching he'd go right along with it. Spock would need to bribe Scotty with some of that secret Vulcan engineering technology people are always whispering about in order to persuade the Scotsman."

"There's no secret Vulcan technology Uhura pshawed."

"Are you sure? they reached earth a long time before we knew about them and what about Romulans, how did they branch off from Vulcan if not through space travel long before we were capable of leaving our own solar system? You cant tell me a race of people with super memory and processing speed don't have superior technology hidden away from us little brain barbarians."

"But Vulcans don't chase technology for tech sake as we do, even now the Federation is leading in warp drive research, we've surpassed their warp drive technology many times over."

"Have we? Or is that just what they want us to think? Vulcans keep their cards close to their vest as you well know. Besides, there's more to technology than warp drives."

"Sulu always the strategist. Vulcan is an ally, a founding member of the Federation, they don't have any reason to hide technology from us."

"They don't? You don't think there are people who still mistrust Vulcans even after all this time? Our own proves there is a faction out there, doesn't he? And what about that incident at Murasaki 312 where everyone turned on Spock?"

Uhura didn't like to think about that incident, she could tell that Spock had been disturbed by it though he would never show it. "Stiles was proven wrong," she said. "And there will always be people who go unhinged under pressure on a mission. Those are just incidents, not the norm."

"So? there are millions more Stiles' out there waiting to get their voices heard. Don't kid yourself Nyota, there is still prejudice in the federation. And not just against Vulcans, against the Klingon, the Romulans, the Orions, any race not human."

"But those other races are our enemies."

"So? Should we hate them whole-cloth? And they may be our COMPETITION but are they our enemies? Don't we have room for mutual respect?"

"Why does it seem the world is suddenly a big ol' scary place with landmines everywhere I step?" Uhura said sitting back on Sulu's little sofa. "I've been in tighter situations than this but why does a relationship with Spock scare the heck out of me? And now I'm in an inter-species relationship where one or both of our peoples hate or distrust the other? Why me?"

"Why not you? Because you're you." He said continuing to paint.

"Seriously would you marry Spock or someone of a different culture knowing what you know?"

"Me? Uh no, Spock and I would not suit. He's not my type."

"No, I guess not, you're both too much alike," Uhura said thoughtfully.

"Why, thank you... I think."

"Don't worry it was a compliment. You're right you wouldn't suit though. Spock needs somebody to loosen him up not encourage him to be more Vulcan."

"You mean somebody like you?"

"No, not me per-se but somebody, you know, happy, warm, fun."

"Hmmm you don't say, but not you?"

"No. He should have grabbed Christine, she is the one madly in love with him. I still can't figure out why he chose me, why me? Why not Christine for god's sake!?"

"Christine? You would seriously do that to Spock. Besides they wouldn't suit at all, he barely acknowledges her except on a professional level. Any other time she hovers around like a hawk waiting for him to slip up. And as you say if he wanted her he could have had her or any other of the admirers he has on the ship any time he wants. But he didn't want anybody else."

"See that's what I mean, if it had to be a colleague why not one who at least has shown interest?"

Sulu snorted, "Don't act as if you've never shown any interest!"

"That was just innocent flirting it wasn't serious!"

"To you, it may not have been serious but obviously, it was different for Spock."

"But don't you see, how could I have not known that? Never mind he's Mr. Spock he wrote the book on being unreadable."

"You, Nyota, have a blind spot when it comes to Mr. Spock. Anyone who had any notion of his personality could see that he had a thing for you."

"What? A thing? Mr. Spock didn't have 'a thing' for me? Now you're talking crazy Sulu, stop trying to see romance where there isn't any."

"Crazy? Really? Just who besides you and maybe the captain spends so much time with ? Who besides you does he go out of the way to assist on projects unrelated to his field? Who besides you does he tutor in the Vulcan language, and the Vulcan harp, and Vulcan philosophy, and Vulcan cuisine?" Sulu ticked off on his fingers. "Who besides you does he rush to whenever the ship is tossing us around like ping pong balls? He gets to you first, even before he checks the captain-"

"We sit next to each other!" Uhura cut in.

"And" Sulu continued, "who spent hours of his free time probing your mind for memories to help re-educate you after Nomad attacked you? Why did you think he was doing all that if he didn't have 'a thing' for you? Teaching you his language, his culture, sharing his hobbies? A lot of people would see that as courting."

"But he was just being nice!"

"He's a man, we're not that nice! A man, any man, even a Vulcan one would have certain expectations given the circumstances. It's only logical if you think about it."

"Ok, then why didn't he say anything to me? Me, the one who's apparently been courted by Commander Spock for the better part of a 5-year mission! So much heartache could have been avoided."

"Maybe he thought you knew; I mean in hindsight it's pretty obvious he was grooming you for something. Or maybe he was leading up to making a formal declaration, or maybe you should be asking him these questions instead of me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not talking to him right now."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, he's got my head all mixed up, I can't be around him without feeling..." she couldn't articulate how she felt about Spock. She didn't dare tell Sulu about the dreams she was having or the fantasies of her and Spock...

"You've got it, bad girl, that is why."

"No!"

"Yup, you're in love with Mr. Spock." Sulu laughed.

"I am not, we're just friends!" Nyota said as if he had just accused her of having cooties.

"Married friends?"

She didn't like this one bit. How did she end up married to Spock! She cried tears of frustration.

"Oh Nyota," Sulu stopped his painting and sat beside her to hug and pat her back.

"I don't want to love Spock. I can't. I'm done with that. I don't want to be another Christine acting all dopey, stalking him, fawning all over him, throwing myself at him."

"Then don't act that way, you never have before."

"That's right, cause every time I let myself be vulnerable I get my heart kicked in. I'm not in love and I'm not going to be."

"If you say so." Sulu placated her.

"I'm not," she denied. "I refuse to be like Miss Amanda chasing after his royal aloofness. I don't want to be announced as Mrs. Spock or she who is his wife. I'm not walking behind him wherever we go. I want to be Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, an officer in my own right."

"Can't you be both?"

"I don't know." Uhura whispered, "I honestly don't know."


	12. Chapter 12- Love Just ain't Enough

I hope I'm not posting too much? I want to see if I can finish this story in a month or so. I had a lot of chapters sitting around and some time to edit them, hence the updates. And after this I have some big chapters coming up so they need some rewriting and editing. OOh, some big stuff is coming! Nobody has guessed yet :-)

* * *

**Sometimes love just ain't enough. Sometimes it takes therapy, many many years of it.**

* * *

**Love Just Ain't Enough**

"Jim, we need to do something about Spock and Uhura before any more damage is done." Bones said as he tried to catch up to the captain in the corridor.

"Bones I wish you would have more faith in romance, they'll be fine, you'll see the cuddling, the settling, it will happen. They just need time." Captain Kirk kept walking to his destination.

"Time you say? Well, I just released Spock from sickbay because Uhura cleaned his clock. That kind of time?

"What?"

"Uhura punched Spock in the face."

"Why, how, when? What?" Jim couldn't believe his ears.

"Apparently, they were sparring in the gym and she decked him."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what?"

"Well, Spock asked me what I would do if he had treated me like the Lieutenant," Jim said sheepishly.

"And?" McCoy asked with suspicion.

"And I told him I would probably punch him in the jaw."

"You didn't?"

"Of course I did. It was the truth, I would have decked him. I guess he took it as advice," Jim said rubbing the back of his neck in concern.

"Did you tell him to let Uhura punch him in the face?"

"No bones I did not, he came up with that scheme all on his own. Fool."

"Damn fool if you ask me."

"How is he?"

"He's fine, she didn't do any permanent damage, except maybe to his ego."

"Good, and Uhura?"

"Haven't seen hide nor hair of her. She's keeping a low profile, which is good considering the story is making the gossip rounds."

"Good good. Hopefully, this will all blow over soon and we can get back to normal."

"Normal? Don't count on it. We have another problem."

"What problem Doctor?" Kirk was beginning to become annoyed.

"Christine."

"What about her?"

"Somehow she got a hold of Spock's and Uhura's medical records."

"And?"

"And, I updated the records to show their marital status had changed."

"Bones! Why?"

"Starfleet regs. I had to, but I sealed those records as top secret eyes only. I even assigned the filing to an ensign so Chris would have no reason to touch them, but apparently, the ensign had a date and passed it off to Christine."

"Ok, so she filed the records and they were sealed. Do you think she knows about Spock and Uhura?"

"I know she knows about Spock and Uhura, she unsealed the records and confronted me about it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Jim, I don't understand the workings of the female mind. She did it. I ordered her to keep it to herself but you know women. She ran straight to M'Benga and told him. I ordered him to keep it hush-hush but it's only a matter of time before it's all over the ship."

Kirk sighed. "Ok, so she knows now, what are we going to do about it?

"We Jim? What happened to your not meddling stance?"

I'm not meddling just doing my job. You are the one meddling, you worry too much Bones."

"I worry too much? You don't worry enough. Jim, I told you this wouldn't be all rose petals and lollipops; did you see Uhura giving him the coldest of cold shoulders in the rec the other night?"

"Yes, I did bones," the Captain admitted, "I've never see Uhura act that way before. She's been distant on the bridge as well."

"You're darn right you haven't, even when she's annoyed at you, and she's annoyed at you a lot, she still has the patience of a saint compared to the rest of us."

"Annoyed at me? Why would Uhura ever be annoyed at me?" Kirk asked in surprise.

"You know, like that whole Riley situation."

"Riley? Riley? Kevin Riley? What about him?"

"Yeah, she was not even this upset after he transferred and dropped her."

"What Riley situation?" Kirk seemed to be stuck on that.

"When Uhura and Riley were dating!"

"Uhura and Riley were dating!? what! what?"

"Jim, I thought you said you keep abreast of the crew happenings? How could you have missed that?"

"I do try to stay informed, I must have missed this one somehow, I know they were buddies, but Uhura's friendly with everyone. And yeah she sang to him over the intercom, and he flirted with her but... That loser? Oh my god, I'm so blind."

"Now he realizes" McCoy mumbled.

"How could I have not known...?"

"Well, you were busy with your own drama during the Kodos affair if you recall. She was quite upset with you for putting Riley in harm's way I can tell you. You should have seen her in the sickbay every chance she got nursing him back to health after the poisoning."

"What? She did? I can't believe I missed all that," he said thoughtfully.

"Why does it matter, its all ancient history now."

"Well just that I... you know missed it. And you say they broke up and I had something to do with it?"

"Broke up is a nice way of putting it, when he transferred out he just upped and left without a word, she was heartbroken for a while."

"Damn, I had no idea..."

"You got one thing right, she is tender-hearted and she cared for Riley like a sick pup only to have him do that to her. Maybe she does need somebody to care for, but Spock is rather cold comfort if you ask me."

"I always knew that Riley was a bum," Jim said still stuck on the topic.

"What are you getting mad for now Jim? It was years ago, she's well over it now and has greener fish to fry."

"Still, she didn't deserve that," Jim said quite adamantly.

"No, she didn't," McCoy said starting to get suspicious. Jim seemed to care a little too much.

"Jim, you uh wouldn't happen to have had some feelings for Uhura yourself, would you?"

"Me?!" Jim scoffed, "no of course not Bones how could you even ask?"

"Well, you just seem a little too interested if you ask me."

"Well nobody asked you," Jim said and stormed off towards his quarters.

Bones followed needing to get to the bottom of this. Jim was acting jealous and Bones had never known him to show any romantic feelings towards a crewman. He made it a point to look elsewhere for his romantic entanglements.

"Jim, what is going on? YOu practically push Spock and Uhura together and now you are showing jealousy towards Riley?"

"I am not jealous of Riley, I told you I thought he was a jerk that's all."

"Yeah, I could see Uhura's close friends saying that and we all did say it at the time, but that happened years ago, you were entangled with that Kodos mess and his daughter."

"Yes, I remember, but that was different."

"How? You get involved and leave women behind all the time," Bones countered.

"No, I don't Bones! Not like that, those are not serious relationships with people I- its not the same thing."

"I don't see why not."

"It's not! Look, people fall in and out of love, yes, even I know that I have a pattern. But it is different with friends like Uhura or it should be. The bridge crew is so tight-knit, you know on a different deeper level than just colleagues, we're like family Bones, you're not supposed to hurt your family..."

McCoy had rarely seen this side of the Captain. He knew that Jim had had a rough childhood, living off world with his mother and brother on Kronos when Kodos the executioner killed thousands of innocents right before his eyes. He knew Jim had lost his only brother a few years ago too. He could see how the crew would become his family, hell even McCoy himself had come to think of Jim and Spock as his closest friends in the world. But he had never thought the captain was likewise attached. He routinely sent bridge crew on missions that could lead to their deaths. McCoy assumed Jim stayed aloof from other members of the crew for that reason.

"Jim, I thought you didn't believe in getting involved with the crew?"

"I don't, Bones. A captain does not have the time nor the luxury for relationships."

"Maybe, but why are you pushing so hard for Spock and Uhura?"

"Bones somebody's got to make it work. I'm married to this ship but the rest of you, you deserve lives, real lives with real families and real love. I don't want to see you all old and alone still trawling around in the fleet with only your careers and memories of what was."

"Do you want that for yourself? Don't you deserve a family and love too?"

"No Bones, that's not for me, I am going to die in space, that much I know, but for the rest of you, you can have it, you can have love, homes, happiness, and die surrounded by family and friends like a human being, not a space captain. You too bones, you deserve that happy ending."

"Jim-"

"Don't say anything more Bones, I've made my decisions long ago, even before I became a captain. I am what I am, and I'm at peace with that. I might flirt and fall in love but never with a crewman and we both know sooner or later this ship will whisper in my ear and call me off to duty and any wife and children would be left behind to fend for themselves."

Like Jim and his brother were left behind, McCoy thought. Space had a way of pulling at a man, ripping him away from everything he held dear. He felt it himself. He'd left behind his own wife and child...

"We've all got Starfleet in our blood Jim, you don't think Spock feels the same pull for all that he denies having feelings. And Uhura, she's an officer through and through. She'd follow you off a cliff and you know it. We all would."

"No. No Spock isn't a captain and does not want to be one. It's not in his blood. He still has choices, a chance at something else. More than likely he'll get bored of Starfleet and become a diplomat like his father or a scientist or a teacher like his mother. And Uhura, she's a wonderful communications officer but that isn't going to last, they're already building ships with more integrated communications that don't require an officer constantly monitoring it. She'll be reassigned to another role or perhaps leave the fleet for the private sector. Settle down into something more steady, have a family and be the nurturer she was born to be," he said wistfully.

"Bones could see Jim had really thought about all of this and was fully committed to it. He'd never suspected that Jim felt that way about any of them, especially Uhura. Boy his friends were something else, two knuckleheads both of them toiling away day in day out on the bridge both pining away for a woman who had no clue and both denying themselves the love and comfort of a gentle soul. Well maybe Spock wasn't so dumb after all, he did get the girl in his own way, even beating out Jim.

"You know what Jim, I am plumb tuckered out, between your matchmaking and those two determined to resist each other I just about give up. I'm a doctor not a therapist, and you all need therapy, many many sessions of it. And I need a drink. They need to put a permanent therapist on these ships. I am going to make a suggestion to Starfleet command first thing in the morning."

"I thought we had one, uh... what's her name, Helen uh...

"Noel, Dr. Helen Noel?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"She's a good psychiatrist. She'll make an excellent therapist."

"Well, bones set it up, I'll back you one hundred percent."

/*-/*-/

Jim made it to his cabin and settled down on his bunk to think. Of course, he had feelings for Uhura but it wasn't how Bones thought. She was family. She looked up to him like he could do no wrong. He was her hero. And he did annoy her he knew it. He could be brusque when he was frustrated, and he was often thoughtless of her feelings, he even remembered joking about Riley after he was transferred out. He had never known they were an item. Maybe he just didn't want to know. And he was busy with his own affair with Kodos and his daughter at the time, he had been trying to keep Riley safe when he assigned him to the graveyard shift in engineering. He knew they used the comm system to chat up one another but thought it was just usual crew hijinks. And when they were all infected with the heavy water sickness and Riley took over the ship, Jim had been rough on him then too. He was actually glad to see the back of him when Spock recommended him for a promotion. But he never knew he was the cause of Uhura's heartbreak, that his approving Riley for transfer off the ship was splitting up a relationship. He wondered if he had known would he have followed through with it? For her sake?

And then Jim thought of Spock, he bet Spock knew all about it. How did he tolerate seeing Uhura with Riley? Ship romance was not forbidden but he could see why Starfleet didn't encourage it either, it only led to the kind of mess they were in right now. His two officers barely speaking and him spending too much time 'meddling' instead of running his ship.

Tomorrow he was going to order the two of them into therapy or counseling or something like Bones suggested, they could use it. And then perhaps he could finally get some peace on his own ship.


	13. Chapter 13 - Champ!

**Champ!**

Uhura didn't know how she made it through her shift. Her head was pounding again and she was bone tired again. She had hardly got any sleep last night again except for her dreams, meanwhile, Spock sat at his station looking fresh and bright as a spring daisy. As the day wore on she became more and more irritated. Spock didn't even look her way. He was making a concerted effort to ignore her and of course, that pissed her off even more. She had yet to apologize for the 'Incident' as it came to be known shipwide. If one more crewmate called her 'Champ' she was gonna punch somebody else.

So she was looking for a little r&r and some much-needed relief from constant thoughts of Spock when she found herself below decks in the ship's spa. She loved to pamper herself once in a while, and she'd been neglecting herself lately.

"Lieutenant Uhura, I haven't seen you here in a while how have you been?"

Uhura smiled up into the open friendly face of spa technician Hernandez.

"Hernandez! It's good to see you again. I could use some of your TLC I'm a little tense." Uhura rolled her shoulders.

"I hate to say it Lieutenant but you look it. So just sit back relax and let me take care of you." Technician Hernandez said as he ushered her to his station. He proceeded to arrange her into a massage chair and began with the friendly chatter Uhura usually enjoyed while in the spa.

"So what's been happening with you lately? I haven't seen you here in a while. And honestly, your muscles are very tense, anything bothering you... Champ?"

Uhura cringed.

"No," She said just trying to enjoy her massage. "The usual bridge drama. What's happening with you?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, nothing exciting ever happens down here in the spas, all the glory goes to the big boys and girls on the bridge. I mean we did have that awesome shore leave on Vulcan a few weeks ago, of course, you know all about that" he said offhandedly while massaging her shoulders. Uhura's whole body tensed up.

"What do you mean I know about that?"

"Well everyone got a chance to beam down, didn't you? I thought for sure everyone went."

"Oh yeah, yes I was down there."

"I thought so, I know how you love to shop wherever we stop. I tried to find some interesting souvenirs but the shopping district was pretty busy with all of us roaming around at once and the shop keepers that were Vulcan seemed extra stuffy and snobbish. I thought I would be prepared, I mean I've met Vulcans before but these Vulcans were just extra you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know," she said trying to relax again.

"Anyway, they have some interesting spa facilities there. The Vulcans are so technologically advanced but they still use low tech relaxation techniques; a lot of meditation, some movement therapy that looks like yoga or Tai-chi combined, and they use water therapy a lot. I guess for a mostly desert planet it makes sense to revere water for health practices."

"Hmm," Uhura agreed. She really didn't want a lecture on how great Vulcan was.

"No wonder Mr. Spock always looks so cool. Imagine coming from a culture that is just so chill and relaxed without all the emotional hangups."

Uhura didn't care to imagine but she kept her mouth shut. Her relaxing massage was turning out to be another exercise in futility.

"I heard that Mr. Spock is the reason we all got shore leave in the first place" Hernandez continued. "He was injured or sick or something and only the healers and medicine on Vulcan could save him so the Enterprise diverted to save his life. I can't even imagine being so important that a whole star-ship diverts for me. But Mr. Spock seems to get the royal treatment nowadays. His father is the ambassador to the federation you know? Can you believe he kept that a secret? I guess he didn't want anyone knowing how he got his position."

"What do you mean how he got his position?" Uhura's mind was telling her not to engage, not to get involved, but a part of her could not let anyone disparage Spock, not on her watch.

"You know, his father got him in Starfleet. And to think he almost let his dad die," Hernandez said shaking his head and tsk-tsking his tongue.

"Commander Spock got his rank and position the same as the rest of us on this ship, by vigorous study and hard work."

"Well, that's not what I heard. I mean it makes sense. He's one of the few Vulcans who even bother to join Starfleet and he just happens to be the son of a high ranking diplomat? And he just happens to be the ship's first officer and science officer? How does that work? I mean I don't even think Captain Kirk could hold down two top positions, not that something like that would ever be offered to anyone else."

"Mr. Spock can hold down two positions on this ship because he is capable of it, because he works harder than any two men aboard, not because of any nepotism."

"Well, I'm only repeating what I've heard" Hernandez defended.

"Well, don't," she said with clenched teeth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" He said easing her back down into the massage chair which she almost bolted from. "Honestly, I didn't think before I spoke. I know you and Mr. Spock are on the outs so I just assumed-"

"What?! Assumed what?"

"Well...um people, not me, but people who come in for a massage were saying that you two broke up," Hernandez said nervously.

"Broke up? Broke up what?" Now Uhura was pissed. Was everyone gabbing about her and Spock's relationship behind their backs all this time?

"Well just that you weren't friends anymore that you... um punched him?"

"That was an accident!"

"Of course it was, that's what I thought too, but you know how ship's gossip is. People just blow everything out of proportion. It's not any of my business."

"No, it isn't," Uhura said getting up. She used to love these visits to the spa and the bit of ships gossip she enjoyed with Hernandez and the others never thinking they were gossiping about her too.

"For the record, Mr. Spock is my friend, he is a good man, and he deserves any rank and position he has because he earned them by doing his duties even when faced with colleagues that judge him as different every chance they get. And if this ship has to turn around and take him to Vulcan to save his life once in a while then that is the least Starfleet can do for a man who has not only saved this ship and every life on it but the entire galaxy a dozen times over. Now, why don't you spread that rumor?" She said as she huffed her way out of the spa.

"Jim, we've got trouble."

"What trouble Bones?"

"Trouble, with Spock and Uhura."

"Bones didn't we have this conversation? I told you not to meddle, that it would all work itself out?"

"And I told you that's not how this thing works."

"Well, what is it now?"

"They are still not speaking to one another, Uhura hasn't been herself since she came back aboard, she's been grumpy, unfriendly, tense, and violent."

"Violent?!"

"Yes, she actually struck Spock remember?"

"Bones that was an accident and I already cleared her on that charge."

"Accident or not, the fact remains she hit him in front of witnesses. And today there was a scene in the ship's spa."

"What scene? I haven't heard about any scene."

"Why would you if you weren't there?"

"I told you I keep up with ships business."

"Well, this just happened a while ago. Uhura got angry and stormed out, after reprimanding Hernandez the spa attendant."

"Hernandez?!"

"Yeah"

"She reprimanded Hernandez?"

"Yes, Jim"

"What did he do to her?"

"Nothing, its what he said. He pissed her off."

"Hernandez?"

"That's what I just said. Why, what does it matter who it was?"

"It's just that I know him, I mean he usually attends to me when I visit the spa. He's a good guy."

"You mean he's a good gossip. I hope he isn't the source of your gossip-mill Intel?"

"Don't worry about my sources. What did Uhura do?"

"Apparently, she got upset when he made some unflattering remarks about Spock."

"Really? That doesn't sound so bad, in fact, it sounds promising that she defended Spock."

"Jim, do you hear yourself? Forget about Uhura and Spock's relationship for a moment and focus on Lieutenant Uhura. She is not adjusting as you thought she would, as I was worried she wouldn't."

"Bones-"

"Don't 'Bones' me anymore about this. Now I've requested she see Dr. Noel and once I have her report I am going to make a recommendation."

"Why does it sound like you have already made your recommendation about this?"

"Because I have. That girl needs a break, she needs to get away from Spock and this ship and all the wagging tongues for a while."

"Bones I can't run this ship without my best communications officer."

"You can and you will, besides she's gone on leave before and the ship was just fine. M'Ress can handle it. You'll survive without her for a few weeks-"

"A few weeks! I was thinking a few days at most-"

"Now you listen to me Jim, this is something that can't be fixed in a few days. She needs some rest, have you looked at her, I mean really looked. She's due a break, she deserves a break, she's earned a break and I am saying that as my official medical opinion. Have I ever been wrong about these things?"

Captain Kirk sighed in resignation. "No Bones you haven't. I have, but you haven't. Still, I can only spare her a week. Just give me the papers and I'll sign them."

"Thanks, Jim, believe me, its for the best."


	14. Chapter 14 - Something to Talk About

Disclaimer: I ain't no psychiatrist, I ain't no doctor with degrees. Everything I know about psychiatry I learned from the show, Frasier. So please don't tell me this ain't how therapy goes, it's fanfiction :p This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

**Something to talk about**

Uhura reported to the counselor's office as 'requested' by Dr. McCoy. She still didn't want to do this but he had threatened to report her to the captain and so she had no choice, again. To her surprise, she was greeted by a familiar face, Dr. Helen Noel.

"Helen! Dr. Noel? I didn't know you were the new ship's counselor?"

"Yes, I'm surprised about it myself. I thought I'd be drummed right off the Enterprise after that incident on the Tantalus Colony."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, if it wasn't for me Captain Kirk wouldn't have been in that device and nearly killed."

"Are you sure? The Captain would have gotten himself into some kind of trouble regardless of who accompanied him. You know they say the T. in James T. Kirk stands for trouble. And you should know the Captain is not the kind of person to hold a grudge. We've all done something stupid on this mission. Even me, I was a part of the group that sabotaged the ship when everyone was infected by those spores on Omicron Ceti III."

"I suppose I can thank his forgiving nature and Dr. McCoy for championing the cause of a ship's counselor."

"Well regardless of how it all happened, congratulations on your new position. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, that means a lot coming from you. I've always admired you and all the bridge officers who get to hobnob with the big boys up there, going on the big missions, saving the day."

"It's not as glamorous as people make it out to be. Your own away mission should tell you something of how it goes. Seems we're always on the front line for more danger rather than adventure."

"I can imagine. My one brush with danger was enough for me. I thought I'd never live it down. For weeks afterward, I thought people were discussing it behind my back, how I almost got the Captain killed, how I trusted that mad doctor over my own captain, etc."

"They probably were. You know there are no secrets on a ship like this. Sooner or later everyone knows everything about you whether you like it or not," Uhura said bitterly.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Oh, are we starting already?"

"Starting? This is just a friendly informal chat."

"In a psychiatrists office at Dr. McCoy's request?"

" only asked if I could speak to you. He didn't tell me anything else, not the nature of the talk or why. If you don't feel comfortable talking to me, there are other counselors here at your disposal. I suppose he thought since we know each other that you might prefer speaking to me."

"Helen, I have no issue talking to you, I just don't know what good talking about it will do."

"Well, why don't you just talk about 'it' and I'll listen. Sometimes that's all you need to get your own ideas flowing and sort out your own feelings."

"That's just it, I don't want to think and I don't want to feel, at least not right now. I am just exhausted, too much has happened in too short a time for me to deal with it logically."

"Logically you say? Is this about Mr. Spock?"

Uhura sighed. "OF course, you know something about it from the gossip mill no doubt."

"Well 'logically' is his favorite word and the two of you are known to be very good friends. And you did just punch him in the face... But I'd like to hear it from you if you'd like to tell me about it."

"I don't want to talk about Mr. Spock. I am sick of talking about and thinking about Mr. Spock."

"Well then let's talk about something you do like. I know you love music, yet I haven't seen you at any of the talent nights nor have you been in the rec room playing your lute."

"The ka'athyra", Uhura said automatically.

"Yes that", Helen said. "So what's been going on?

"I can't think about music right now, it reminds me of..."

"Of?" Helen asked

"The ka'athyra reminds me of Spock, he gave me one," Uhura said with frustration. "I can't visit my friends in engineering because Spock may be there too. He's on the bridge more hours of the day than humanly possible. I can't relay a message without hearing gossip about me and Spock, I can't breathe the air on this ship because it is recycled Spock air. I can't sleep without Spock in my dreams. He's everywhere I go, he's constantly in my mind!"

"Hm, that's interesting, so Mr. Spock is always on your mind?"

"He's not always ON my mind he's IN my mind!"

"What do you mean he's in your mind? Do you mean like telepathy? I know the Commander has some telepathic ability as all Vulcans do, he extracted the information from Dr. Van Gelder that saved the Captian but-"

"Spock doesn't just have 'some' ability, he is a very strong telepath."

"Okay, but as a Vulcan, he should not be able to make mental contact with you without physical contact and especially not without your consent. Vulcans are touch telepathic and they have strict rules about privacy."

"Spock is not your average Vulcan. Besides this is not your average meld. We're bonded."

"Bonded?"

"Yes, and I couldn't explain it to you even if I understood it myself." Uhura huffed a defeated sigh, "A few weeks ago Spock and I were sort of married." she said resting her head in her hands.

"Sort of married?" Helen asked astonished. How do you get sort of married?

"Yes, married but also more than a marriage. It goes deeper than that. On Vulcan marriage involves a psychic bond connecting two minds. But in our case, our minds are not just joined in marriage, they are kind of mixed up and intertwined. I would say it is unbelievable but on this ship you get to see some pretty unbelievable things every day so this ranks on the spectrum at 'now that I know it, I guess it's feasible'. I mean he's had his whole brain removed so I guess having a small piece of his Katra in me shouldn't be a big deal, but you know what? It is a big deal to me."

Helen was flabbergasted. Uhura and Spock married and bonded telepathically? What!?

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order?"

"Well, you suppose incorrectly."

"Oh, okay I'm sorry."

"No, Helen don't be sorry, I'm just being salty. I suppose marriages are happy announcements when everyone involves has agreed upon it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I can't say I didn't agree, I sorta volunteered. It doesn't matter. I'm married. Yay me!"

"You don't sound happy."

"No?"

"No, in fact, you sound bitter."

"I guess I don't know how to feel about it. I didn't plan on getting married anytime soon."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I didn't really have a choice."

"Oh, I thought you said you volunteered."

"I did. In fact, I insisted" she laughed bitterly. "I guess I had a choice I just didn't like it. I'm not angry at Spock, he didn't have a choice either. I'm angry at the situation. I'm angry at the disruption in my life and my plans. I just wanted some time to think things over and figure out my next move but the ships gossip mill has my business on blast! I feel like I'm standing in quicksand and the more I try to work my way out the deeper I get sucked in."

"Let us help you. Let us pull you out of that hole you're in. Dr. McCoy and I prescribe a vacation. Everybody needs a little time all for themselves away from this ship and you deserve it. A leave from the ship and all the drama, danger, and unbelievable things that you see on a day to day basis, you need that so you can be just Nyota. Take some time to not think and just be you."

"Can you prescribe all that?" Uhura teased.

"I can prescribe the leave, what you do with the time is up to you. Just relax, come back with a clearer head without all of us breathing down on you. I'll forward the recommendation to Dr. McCoy and he'll make sure it happens."

"Thank you, Helen."

"No thanks are needed, this is what I'm here for."

"IN that case, since this is strictly business, please don't tell anyone about me and Spock. I'm not ready to have everyone know we're married. The captain and Doctor McCoy know and also Christine Chapel and whoever she's gabbed to, but I'm not ready for that fallout just yet. Everyone is already linking Spock and me together."

"I understand and don't worry this is all under doctor-patient confidentiality. Nothing said here leaves this room."

"Thanks"

Uhura left Helen's office and Helen sat for a moment to complete her notes. Then she went to her 'medicine' cabinet and took out a small bottle of bourbon. It was a gift from Doctor McCoy. He said she'd need it and boy he didn't lie.

Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura Married! And bonded physically somehow? Holy cow! Helen had been friendly with Uhura in the past and she'd never known the woman to be anything but sweet and supportive. But lately, rumor had it that Uhura was being mean and grumpy and everyone was betting that Mr. Spock was the reason. Of course, everyone thought he'd broken her heart. Little did they know...

"I suppose marriage to a Vulcan will have that effect on you." Helen thought.

"Welp, better her than me," she said as she took a sip of bourbon and wished Uhura all the best.


	15. Chapter 15-Friend Zone

**Friend Zone**

Spock was seated on his meditation mat but he was not meditating. He had not been able to meditate successfully since returning to the Enterprise, and tonight was no different. His mind was frequently disturbed by thoughts of Nyota Uhura, his wife.

He could not find his center and he was beginning to suspect that she was the key. Dr. McCoy had said 'happy wife, happy life'. Perhaps it was a true idiom because Spock's wife was not happy and neither was he.

He was quite surprised to hear the door to his suite open and close. No one would dare such a blatant breach of etiquette and disturbed his privacy. Not even the Captain would just barge in unannounced. Only one person had ever dared to do so.

"Mr. Spock?"

"Lieutenant Uhura, you honor me with your visit," Spock said rising from the floor. He was dressed in all black, only wearing his Starfleet issued undershirt and pants, what many crewmen often wore during their off duty time.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. But I need answers, Mr. Spock."

"I will do my best to oblige."

He directed Uhura to the chair at his desk while he took a seat on his bed, the only other place to sit.

"What are we doing here?" Uhura started right in.

"Please elaborate?"

"what are the two of us doing, what are we to one another?"

spock's face took on a far off look and he seemed to be in deep contemplation. "Lt. I believe we agreed that you would decide what 'we" are when you are ready?"

"Ok, but why have you been ignoring me?"

"You asked me to give you time and space. You didn't want to announce our relationship to the crew."

"What relationship?"

Spock was silent. What did she want him to say? They were bonded.

when he didn't answer she said, "There, you see Mr. Spock I've discovered something about you I don't like."

"And what is that?"

"You're a coward."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed," she said with emphasis "we are bonded or married or mated or something and yet I spend most of my time either hiding out with Sulu or alone. Sulu is not my husband, you are. I feel like I'm not free and I'm not attached. What am I? What are we?"

"You are my wife by Vulcan custom and Federation law and I am your husband," and Sulu is not! Spock thought.

"Oh," she said is that all said clearly disappointed.

"Clearly my answer disappoints you."

"Mr. Spock before we were bonded we used to be friends, at least I thought we were friends... I even thought we might even be a bit more than friends actually," she confessed.

"Indeed?" Was she admitting she had feelings for him?

"Yes indeed, or why else did you... you...I mean, We've been through so much together. Illness and injury, to hear Sulu tell it we were practically dating, and now... now nothing. Just wham bam thank you mam?"

Spock raised that eyebrow of his letting her know he did not appreciate her phrasing.

"I don't believe I agree with your conclusion."

"No? And why not? Where is the fault in my logic, Mr. Spock?"

"I am trying to give you what you want, trying to respect..."

"You don't know what I want, you never have. You never ask Mr. Spock did you know that? You assume you conclude, you deduce, you reckon, but you never ask. You always think you know what's best for everyone else but you never ask. Do you know what that makes you? Arrogant Mr. Spock, you are arrogant."

"Is that so? I do apologize ms Uhura for my lack of hubris I was unaware of the defect."

"Well, I'm aware and I'm sick of it. And I'm also aware that you've been avoiding me so that makes you arrogant and a coward Mr. Spock."

"And how do you propose I rectify the situation, Miss Uhura, as my friend and my wife you must have a solution in mind?"

Uhura forgot how much she enjoyed just talking to Spock, just sparring with him verbally. There was a time when she would relish challenging his stodgy demeanor, would bask in the glow of his attention. What happened to the confident woman who openly flirted with her commanding officer on the bridge no less? That woman had been cowed for too long but no longer."

"I've been a coward too," she admitted, "but I don't want to be. I don't like it.," She said softly. "I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't mean it, I hope you know that I was just-"

"angry. You were angry at me," he finished her thought.

"No, I was not angry at you, well maybe just a wee bit. But I was mostly angry at myself, at the situation. I'm still angry and I don't know why. But I'm not angry at you per-se. You just annoyed me."

"I apologize for my failure."

"Spock, why have you been ignoring me?"

"I was doing what I thought you wanted. I was giving you the space you needed and I was honoring your desire to keep our marital status private."

"You were supposed to act normally though. By ignoring me and avoiding me you just set all the gossiping tongues wagging. They think something is going on between us because nothing is going on between us."

"That is illogical."

"That is human logic."

"It is human but it is hardly logical," he quipped.

Uhura smiled. "See, this is us."

"What is what?" he asked confused.

"This," she waved a hand between the two of them. "This. Us. Talking like friends. This is what I miss."

"I see."

"Do you? I may not be ready for a husband right now, but I could sure use a friend. Do you think you can do that? Just be my friend until I'm ready for something more?"

How could he say no to that? She was not asking for a divorce or to end their relationship completely. She just wanted to maintain the status quo. His wife just wanted to be friends. Like she was friends with Sulu. Or Scotty. Or Checkov. No problem right?

"I will always be your friend," Spock reassured her but inside he felt...something else.

"Thank you, Spock." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and before he knew what was happening she was gone leaving only the scent of her perfume behind.


	16. Chapter 16 - Compromising Positions

**Compromising Positions**

"What can I do to assist you, Mr. Spock?" McCoy said jovially, he rarely had occasion to see Spock in sickbay unless he was gravely ill.

"Dr. I believe I may be emotionally compromised."

Bones eyebrows rose to the ceiling in shock.

"You Mr. Spock? Emotionally compromised?"

"That is what I just said."

"But how? Why? I don't understand what I can do for you."

"You are the ships doctor, I wish to ascertain if there is a physiological cause for my condition."

"Oh, do you think it could be... I mean do you feel...'it'."

'It' doctor?" Spock asked.

"You know, that fever you Vulcans get but refuse to name."

"No Doctor I do not feel 'it' coming on again but I do not know what else could be causing my current condition."

"Well, Spock why don't you sit down and explain to me exactly what you are... ah, feeling."

"I cannot sleep the full cycle that I usually complete, I find I have no appetite, I'm finding it difficult to concentrate during even the most menial tasks, and most importantly I am not able to reach my center during meditation."

"And that is unusual for a Vulcan?"

"It is indeed Doctor for a Vulcan there is no more important practice than meditation in aiding one in controlling emotion. Without proper meditation, I am compromised and grow more so every day."

"I always wondered how you always acted so unemotional even under the direst of circumstances. Meditation huh? Ok well lay back and let me examine you."

Bones noted that Spock was in top physical condition, not a hint of hormonal imbalance, no fever, no inflammation, no infection, no nothing, and he informed Spock as such.

"If it is not an illness what is causing these symptoms?"

"I'd say it is stress," McCoy said.

"Vulcans do not feel stress, that is what meditation is for."

"And your meditation is failing. Spock, you've said you tried the Vulcan way of coping with stress but has it ever occurred to you that you are only half Vulcan?"

"It occurs to me every moment Doctor, I see no reason to reiterate it."

"What I mean is, did it ever occur to you to employ human means of coping with your emotions?"

"No."

"Well?"

"Well, what Doctor?"

"Well, are you open to trying the human way?"

"And just what does the human way entail."

McCoy was surprised to hear Spock going along with this scheme, he must really be upset to take advice from him.

"Usually we lowly humans cope with excess emotion by venting; some use physical exertion, but most often it is simply talking."

"Talking?"

"Yes, we talk about our feelings and share our troubles and that helps us cope."

"Doctor Vulcans do not talk about our feelings, we control and master them."

"But humans do, and you concede Vulcan techniques aren't working, so I prescribe a session with the ships new counselor."

"Negative Doctor."

"Damn it, Spock, why come to me for help if you won't take my advice."

"I presumed, incorrectly it seems, that you could find a cure that did not involve beads and rattles and unscientific 'sharing'."

"Spock, now that you've reported your condition to me I have no choice but to file my findings and report them to the captain. Now, I am ordering you to-"

"Fine Doctor," Spock cut him off, "I will try your suggestion of physical exertion."

"Ok then," McCoy grinned finally winning against Spock. "Exertion consisting of what exactly?"

"I will practice a form of Vulcan martial arts which may aid in centering my mind."

"Good, good, you know I recall that you and Jim used to spar all the time, you might want to grab him."

"I would prefer to practice alone if I am to regain my center."

"Of course, Spock. See it's not so hard taking doctors orders, is it? I'll tell you what, I will even help you out. I will request reassignment of your next shift with the captain and schedule you right away for a private gym. I'll send you the details."

"That will not be necessary Doctor. I can practice on my off hours."

"Nonsense, if you thought it necessary to visit me then this must be serious, no backtalk either Commander, that is a medical order. Let me make the arrangements and I will send the details of your prescription to your console."

"Alright, Doctor, I will follow your order."

Spock left sickbay and left McCoy speechless. He'd noticed that Spock was a little more uptight than usual but he had no idea that it was this serious if Spock was seeking medical treatment.

"Stubborn elf," Mccoy said as he went to the computer to make Spocks r&r arrangements.

The real reason Spock was out of sorts was so obvious. He was displaying all the symptoms of a man in love. It would be funny if it were not so sad. Spock was experiencing something that most humans went through in their teens. McCoy wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy, well maybe he would. "Serves Spock right," he laughed.

As he went to schedule a rec-room for Spock he noticed they were all booked but as the ship's chief medical officer, he had the authority to bump somebody if he chose and as he scanned the list of reservations he noticed Lt. Uhura's name.

"Well, well, well 'cherez la femme'," he thought. There was the root of Spock's problems right there.

Before he could think better of it he scheduled Spock for the rec room that Uhura had reserved.

He was meddling, there was no way around it, but those two were as stubborn as Aldebaran mules.

/*-/*-/

Thanks to Sulu, Uhura no longer felt comfortable exercising in the ship's public gyms. She was still being called by her new nickname 'Champ'. You would think people would find something more interesting to do than to tease her. These people were supposed to be professional adults, yet they behaved like a bunch of high schoolers. Uhura was over it. She swore she would never gossip ever again. Spock and the Vulcans were right about one thing, gossip was highly illogical.

But she was still tense and stressed. Her attempt at relaxation in the spa had failed as well, so now she would have to relax and workout by herself in a private gym.

She got right to work, stretching out her sore tense muscles. She hadn't had a chance to really move her body since the failed sparring match with Sulu. Every time she replayed that punch in her mind she cringed. She had not meant to hurt Spock. She was just in some sort of zone, she had just needed to punch something, and Spock's face just happened to be there. But that was no excuse. Violence solved nothing, it only exasperated things which was the case now. She had apologized to Spock and hopefully now that she had a chance to cool down things could go back to some semblance of normalcy.

These thoughts were going through her mind as she started her workout. She was doing her crunches and then she would do her lunges and then maybe she'd do some jump rope. She liked to work out with music and she had some soft instrumental music playing in the background as she put her body through its paces.

She felt a little lighter since her talk with Spock. No, they were not at a perfect place, but for now, she would live with things the way they were. After her talk with the counselor, she realized she was not being fair to Spock. She was a communications officer, she needed to communicate with him, air her grievances and move forward.

Someone came barging into the gym just as she was about to do her rope routine.

"Mr. Spock! What are you doing here?" Uhura asked. She supposed turn about was fair play as she barged into his space all the time.

He was dressed in workout attire as well and he and carrying a gym bag and Lirpa!

Spock looked totally nonplussed to see Uhura dressed in workout attire and sweating in the private gym. He was certain Dr. McCoy had booked this room for him.

Uhura approached him. She seemed to be fascinated by his weapon.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" She pointed to the lirpa.

"I was assigned this gymnasium by Dr. McCoy. But I see it is occupied. I will return at another time."

"Don't be silly, we can share. I'll just be in this corner jumping. I hope that won't disturb you?"

"No, you will not disturb me. I hope I will not disturb you, I planned to practice Suus Mahna." he said. See he could be friendly.

"Oh really? I haven't seen you do that before, I'd actually like to see what it's all about. Can I hold that lirpa? I saw them all over the place on Vulcan but never got to handle one."

Spock was wary of allowing Uhura to handle his lirpa. He didn't believe she would eviscerate him but then again he didn't believe she would break his nose...

"Please be very careful, the blade is extremely sharp."

"I know how to handle a blade."

She hefted it in her hands and nearly doubled over with the weight of it.

"Damn this is heavy! And you just walk around with it as if you're carrying a hollow pole or something."

"The weight is carefully balanced to the owner. I could procure one calibrated to your...dimensions."

"Like my harp?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Amanda said you had a ka'athyra custom made just for me?"

"I did. You were an excellent student and you deserved your own instrument. One better suited to your talent."

"I had an excellent teacher. Your ka'athyra is beautiful but the one you gave me was perfect for me. I'll always cherish it. Now, this," she tried to swing the lirpa, "I don't think I'll be doing any damage with this. It's quite awkward."

"Like everything it requires skill and practice."

"I can't believe Vulcans still fight with such ancient weapons," She said shaking her head.

"Vulcans do not fight with these weapons anymore. They are mostly ceremonial. However..." he stopped speaking.

"What?" she nudged.

"They are used for traditional combat during a Kalifee," he admitted.

"Oh. Okay, then I'll let you get to it. I'll just be over here in my little corner."

Spock had not liked to stir memories of their Kun et Kalifee. It was a subject they both seemed determined to skirt. So he went to his own corner of the room and prepared to do his exercises. He turned his back to Uhura and began with simple stretching drills and then he moved on to perform the katas of the Suus Mahna, the martial arts of Vulcan.

Spock was deep into his moves when he became aware that the sound of the rope striking the floor had stopped. Spock looked up in the mirror to see that Uhura was seated on the floor in her corner sipping from a water bottle and watching him.

Knowing that she was watching him so intently made him feel...uncomfortable. For the first time in many years, Spock lost his concentration. He couldn't continue.

"I think that will be all for today." He announced and he went to collect his gear.

"Wait, Spock before you go, do you mind showing me some of those moves. It was really beautiful."

"Perhaps another time Lieutenant I am, um..."

"Chicken?" She challenged him grinning.

"No, I was going to say-"

"Scared? I promise I won't hurt you. See" She waved her hands in front of him, "no boxing gloves in sight," She teased. She was already back to her normal playful self, he observed. Meanwhile, she had him going in circles.

"Okay, but it will require that I touch you to put your body into the proper positions," he warned. Please let her say no, he hoped.

"Oooh Okay, you can position me any way you like." She said with enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Spock felt like a man going to his doom.

He showed her the basic moves and as promised he had to position her into the proper form. He was forced to touch her forearms, and then her calves. He positioned her hips into the correct position and then her shoulders. He was glad when she learned the proper stances and he could stop touching her.

Uhura was, of course, graceful and strong and a fast learner. She was able to follow a simple beginner's Kata. Next, he showed her some simple self-defense moves. Ways to evade capture, ways to break an assailant's chokehold, ways to disarm a man. She was an apt pupil.

In the last move, he grabbed her from behind and she was supposed to flip him over her shoulder but she hesitated.

"Lieutenant?" Spock questioned. He was still behind her with his arms around her throat and her waist.

"Nyota?" Spock said again. She was breathing heavily and her chest was heaving. He looked at her in the mirror and her eyes stared back at him with a strange intensity. Suddenly she hooked her leg around and swept his feet out from under him toppling him backward. Before he knew what was happening she had straddled him and had pinned him to the mat.

Now Spock could easily defend himself against her attack and throw her off but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with indecision. Uhura lowered her head and rubbed her forehead on his, she then very slowly rubbed her head against the side of his face and neck. And finally, she kissed him. Her lips gently kissed his, coaxing him to yield to her demand and Spock was stunned. He didn't even have sense enough to kiss her back and before he knew it, the kiss ended and she sat up staring at him.

"Oh my god, what am I doing?" she looked confused as if she hadn't just done what she just did.

Spock had the good sense not to offer his opinion.

"I am so sorry," She climbed off of him and ran to her corner collecting her gear. Spock stayed where he was. He tried to catch his breath and figure out his next move.

He heard Uhura leave but he still lay on his back on the gym mat willing his body to be calm, willing himself not to do what instinct demanded. It seemed his wife had just scent marked him.

What. The. Hell?


	17. Chapter 17 -Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

"Well, how did the relaxation go? Did you find your... uh... center?" McCoy asked Spock when he finally tracked him down in his science lab.

"I would prefer not to talk about it if you do not mind Doctor."

"Why? What happened?"

Spock noted that Mccoy seemed very interested in his exercise; too interested.

"Doctor, did you orchestrate a confrontation between Nyota and myself?"

"What?" McCoy feigned surprise. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"I see that you did. 'What happened' is that Nyota and I had come to an arrangement before our forced encounter. Now I do not know where we stand. I cannot reach her." Spock said turning back to his scanner.

"Spock, what did you do now? I thought if you two could just be in the same space together you'd work things out."

"We did work out together, for a while at least."

"Okay, see that's a start."

"And then she ran from me and I have not seen her."

"Boy, you sure can pick 'em, can't you?"

"How do you mean Doctor?"

"You married the one human female who can resist your Vulcan mystique-"

"Doctor, if you are going to insult me-"

"It's not an insult Spock, but it is ironic isn't it? All these females, and males too if truth be told, running around tripping over themselves trying to impress you and you fall for the one woman who isn't impressed."

Spock did not want to hear Dr. McKoy make light of his life, he tolerated the almost friendly ribbing the two engaged in but this was not a subject he could even joke about, it would test all his disciplines.

"Doctor I prefer not to discuss my personal life with you."

"Oh, I am sure you don't, but its times like this a man needs his friends around him. And I am your friend, Spock, despite my teasing. I can see that this is eating away at you."

"Doctor-"

"Spock hear me out, as your friend. Lieutenant Uhura is a good woman worth fighting for. And I know Vulcans don't fight in the Terran sense, don't struggle emotionally, but marriage is something you just don't throw away or ignore, believe me. Now you can't make a woman love you, but you can't go giving her any reasons not to either. And besides, if life were as easy as snatching a pretty girl from a ship and claiming her as your bride we'd all have wives. Catching is the easy part, keeping 'em is the hard part."

"Doctor, that is logical. But how do you "keep em" as you suggest?"

"Well now, don't ask me, I can't catch 'em or keep 'em," McKoy said.

"Then what exactly is your advice?"

"Well just don't give up. Fight for your wife. As Jim once said to your counterpart on that other Enterprise, find a logical reason and make it stick. You can do that can't you?"

Of course, Spock could find logical reasons why he and Nyota should be bonded but would Nyota accept those reasons?

"How do you reason with an unreasonable Terran woman?" Spock asked.

"Damned if I know. When you figure it out, write a book, will you? You'll be a wealthy man."

Spock was already wealthy but he would gladly give up every credit to have his wife where she belonged, with him.

/*-/*-/

For the first time in a while, Uhura was excited! She was going on medical leave! Normally you didn't get excited about medical leave but she needed it and she just happened to be granted leave on Argelius. The ship was making a stop nearby and they were going to drop her off in a shuttle and continue on their way. She couldn't wait. After the incident with Spock in the gymnasium, she needed to get away. She didn't know what came over her. She just attacked him. Now she just couldn't face him, she was so ashamed. She had insisted they be just friends and then she jumps on him? What the hell Nyota?

She concentrated on packing for her trip to Argelius. The last time she was there it was a somber affair, Scotty had been accused of murder and the whole crew was anxious about his fate. And the people of Argelius were hostile towards Starfleet officers and Earthers, believing that some madman was on the loose killing women.

Turns out the madman was some alien the Argelians had hired not a Starfleet officer. And since a Starfleet captain had exposed and rid them of a threat to their tourist industry they were grateful and welcoming of Earthers again.

Uhura had no official plans set for her leave, she was just going to hang out with the natives, maybe study their languages, and relax. It was going to be heaven, she thought.

She had just put the last few items in her suitcase when the door chimed.

She wasn't hiding from Christine anymore so she cheerfully announced, "come on in, it's open!"

The door slid open to reveal Charlene Masters.

"Well, well, look who it is, my ex-best friend."

"What! Charlene, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you. I haven't seen you since before we had shore leave on Vulcan. You avoiding me or something? I've called, I've stopped by, and now I hear you're leaving again?"

"Oh, Char. I'm so sorry. I have just been so busy," she said moving around grabbing last minute items.

"So I hear. You and Sulu are dating, you knocked Commander Spock on his ass, and you threatened Spa Technician Hernandez. You're a busy little bee." Charlene said.

"Oh My God! Is that what the rumors are saying about me? Me and Sulu? And Hernandez?!" Uhura covered her eyes. Yeah, she needed to get away.

"Well, you and Sulu are thick as thieves these days. Wherever you go he goes. And you and Spock used to be the dynamic duo and now you two are on the outs again. Everyone thinks-"

"I don't care what everyone thinks. People need to mind their own business," Uhura said and finished her packing.

"Does that include me?" Charlene asked.

"No. Not you Charlene. I'm sorry I've been MIA. I have just been busy since Vulcan and I have been a bit under the weather. In fact, I've been ordered on sick leave. I'm just finishing my packing now."

"Sick leave? Is it serious?" Charlene was now concerned rather than annoyed.

Only if you think being bonded to a Vulcan is serious, Uhura thought.

"No, nothing too serious. Just um, some complications to that Vulcan flu I had," she said easily lying to her best friend. It's official, I'm a rotten person Uhura thought.

"Vulcan flu? I've never even heard of that. How did you get it?"

"It's a long story, one that will have to wait for another time. I'm due to be at my shuttle in just a few moments. But I'll tell you what, when I get back I'll tell you everything I promise."

"You better. Now take care of yourself or I'll knock you on your ass. Champ!"

"Oh, not you too. I did not...oh nevermind."

She kissed Charlene goodbye and made a dash for her shuttle.

/*-/*-/

Spock considered himself a fully grown man even though according to Vulcan biology and tradition he had only just reached full sexual maturity. He had lived away from his homeworld for the majority of his adult life. He knew who he was and what he wanted. He had a wife. Finally. He should be content and settled. However, he was far from being either and he was at his witts end. He knew his relationship with Nyota would take some time to sort out and mend, however, he never suspected his wife would run away from him. That being the case he didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Jim and Bones just did not understand his particular dilemma. So, though it pained him, he needed Vulcan advice.

"Spock! Sweetheart, I'm so glad you FINALLY called. I've been worried about you and Nyota. How is she?" Amanda asked as soon as she appeared on Spock's viewscreen.

"Greetings Mother. Don't you also wish to inquire about my health?"

Amanda looked at him through the viewscreen for a moment and then declared, "You look fine. But you've already evaded my question. How are things with you and Nyota?"

"You look agreeable as well, Mother."

"Spock let's not do this greetings nonsense. We both know it is illogical and any other time you barely tolerate it. So how is she?"

"Mother." Spock sighed.

"It's that bad?"

"She left me."

"What!" Amanda jumped up from her seat.

"She went on shore leave."

"Oh." she resumed her seat.

"Alone. Without me." Spock could not keep the misery from his tone.

"Oh." Amanda sounded disappointed.

"Mother."

"Yes, Spock?"

"I do not know what to do. She left without informing me. Dr. McCoy told me she is on medical leave."

"Medical leave? What's wrong? Is she ill? Was she injured?"

"I do not know but I do not believe she has been injured. McCoy would only tell me that he prescribed rest and relaxation."

"Ooh," Amanda said she seemed to be thinking.

"Mother, do you know any other word in your vocabulary besides 'oh'?"

"Spock, what have you done now?"

"Why do you assume I have done something."

"Why would a woman be prescribed rest and medical leave? Why did she leave without telling you? When you two left you looked so cozy. I thought you were going to try and work out your differences?"

"I fully intend to work out our differences, it is my wife who has left me, not the other way around." Spock was becoming irritated. Mother's were supposed to be on their son's side, weren't they?

"But why did she leave? Women just don't leave their husbands unless he's done something wrong. When I left Sarek it was for a good reason."

"You left Father?" Spock was shocked out of his misery for a moment.

"Yes. But that's not important. What's important is that I had a good reason."

"Mother, when did you leave Father?"

"Spock, it is of no concern. It is ancient history."

"It is new history to me."

"Spock focus. I can already tell you are not yourself. You cannot be away from your bond mate at this time. The bond is too new and fragile. You know that."

"I know of no such thing. Why can't we be apart?"

"Spock! How can you not know this? Every Vulcan knows that a new bond is fragile and needs constant reinforcement to solidify. I know it and I'm human."

"You have also lived on Vulcan for forty years. I have never heard of this."

"Your father said he explained the birds and the bees to you," Amanda said in frustration.

"Mother, I wish you would stop calling it that."

"Why, what difference does it make what I call it. Sex! Sex! Spock, your father said he explained sex to you!"

"Mother, please!"

Amanda sighed. "Do you see these gray hairs on my head. You put every one of them there, do you hear me? You and your father. You are a fully grown adult male. I know I spoiled you and I probably always will, but you have a wife now Spock. And if there is one thing women hate it's a mama's boy."

"I am not a 'mama's boy'" Spock said indignantly.

"Said the man who called his Mama for help," Amanda teased.

"I did not call you for help."

"Oh really. Then why did you call?"

"I just wanted to...to...visit."

Amanda barked out a laugh. "Okay, son. So how's work?"

Spock wanted to yell at his Mother. She knew darn well he didn't want to talk about work but she was going to make him ask for help after he had just informed her that he did not need her help.

"Work is agreeable. We are in a quiet spell. No major catastrophes to avert."

"Oh, that's wonderful. And your Captain and Dr. McCoy? How are they?"

"They are well, Mother. I will tell them you inquired."

"Thank you, my son."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"Well, your father is planning a mission to Earth and of course I will be accompanying him. As you know, I always accompany your father on long missions. It's not healthy for Vulcan mates to be parted for too long. It's quite taxing. It's like a new mother who cannot sleep unless her child is nearby. The Vulcan mind goes on high alert worrying about his absent spouse and their safety. And newlyweds are the worst." Amanda shook her head. "I'd hate to think of what Sarek would have done if I had been separated from him when we first bonded. He barely tolerates me leaving his sight now, and that's after 40 years." Amanda said brightly as if this were just a casual chat.

"Since I am human it is even more important that he knows where I am at all times. I cannot communicate with him as he can with me. If I were to get into trouble and needed him..." Amanda shivered dramatically and shook her head gravely.

"Mother."

"Yes, Spock-an?" She said using his childhood nickname.

"I must go. I have to find my wife."

"Okay, sweetheart I understand. Safe journey, and rom-halan."

"Peace and long life Mother. Spock out."

/*-/*-/

"Jim, I must request a leave."

"Not you too, Spock. I just granted Uhura leave, I can't lose my first officer as well."

"I am afraid that you must. I cannot allow my...wife to be parted from me."

"What? You can't allow it?" Kirk was starting to get sick of Spock and his 'wife'.

"No."

"Care to tell me why?"

"It is not something I can explain. It is part of the Vulcan marriage bonding."

"Spock, I understand you and Uhura are bonded somehow so that she will know when your, uh, Time comes. But I didn't think it would interfere with your everyday lives? Now you're telling me you can't be separated from her?"

"Nyota and I do not share an ordinary bond."

Captain Kirk was getting a bit tired of Spock and all this Vulcan marriage mumbo-jumbo. First, they get this fever that drives them insane, then they lock themselves up in caves and have marathon sex, and now it seems they are joined at the hip and can't be parted from their wives? It must suck to be Vulcan.

"Look, Spock, I don't know what is going on with you and Uhura, explain it to me."

"Jim, you already know most of it. Vulcan males rely on their wives for their lives."

"But how does it tie in with you not being able to be away from Uhura for a few days?"

"Because we're bonded! Mentally." Spock said in frustration.

"Okay, I understand that, to a degree, you said she would hear you when you put out your mating call right?"

"It is more than that. Nyota and I... our souls are bound together."

Kirk was developing a headache. Leave it to Spock to speak in riddles and expect Jim to make heads or tales of it.

"Spock, I don't understand a word you've said. But if you insist you need to be with Uhura who am I to argue? It does no good anyway. Knowing you, you'd just go off half-cocked and steal a shuttle and take off after her. Or commit another mutiny."

"I would not commit another mutiny Captain."

"I notice you didn't say you wouldn't steal another shuttle." Kirk sighed. "I thought this marriage would be good for you and Uhura, now I'm not so sure."

"Captain, I am sorry that my marriage has caused you so much distress. It is another unfortunate consequence of my biology."

"Don't sweat it, Spock. Just go find your wife and try to patch things up with her and bring her home. Do not return until the two of you make up, do I make myself clear Mister? That's an order."

"Aye Captain," Spock said and he bounded out of Kirks office like a man on a mission.

/*-/*-/

"Where the devil is Spock hightailing it out to?" McCoy asked Jim. Spock had nearly run into him in his haste to depart Kirk's office.

"He's on his way to Argeliius I imagine."

"What? Why?"

"He's going to collect his wife."

"Jim, I ordered Uhura on this leave so she could get away from that goblin and all the gossip. How could you sic him on her?"

"I didn't do anything Bones. Spock told me he can't be away from Uhura. Something about their marriage bond. I didn't understand it and I'm not going to try. Let them work it out somewhere off this ship so I can get some peace and quiet."

"Jim! I thought you were not going to interfere in this, yet you've done nothing but meddle since the very beginning."

"I have not Bones. I'm just trying to help my friends. They just need a little push in the right direction."

"I hope this doesn't backfire. I tried a little pushing of my own and failed spectacularly."

"Bones leave the matchmaking to an expert."

"Ok fine, do you know any?"

"Funny. Somebody in this room has two ex-wives and can't talk."

"And somebody in this room has a string of ex's a mile long and can't talk either."

"Well Bones, with the two of us helping Spock, I'd say he's fucked."

/*-/*-/

courtesy of Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD)

*rom-halan=farewell a parting salutation, goodbye

*kan=child a young person of either sex


	18. Chapter 18 - Desperately Seeking Uhura

**Desperately Seeking Uhura**

Uhura arrived on Argelius without a hitch. The shuttle settled her down on one of the smaller continents where it was the height of the tourist season.

"Lt. Uhura, if you go to the tourist commission's office they will guide you to lodgings and even arrange a tour guide if you need one," her pilot had explained.

"No need. I think I'll have a look around and see what I find. It will be an adventure."

"Ok then, just be careful, the men here are frisky," the pilot said. The pilot and a few other crewmen were also taking leave on Argelius but Uhura's pilot was here to meet her husband, not to run away from him.

Uhura had packed lightly so that she didn't have too much baggage to lug around and she was grateful. Argelius was famous for its foggy nights but today it was hot and humid. She strapped her backpack on and headed off in search of a place to stay. After walking around the shopping district and resisting the urge to buy everything she saw stopped in a little cafe for lunch. She was starving. She hadn't been eating well lately and today was the first time in a long time that she felt like pigging out.

Uhura was not a vegetarian but she just found herself eating that way since spending so much time with Spock. He would not be offended by her eating meat around him, that would be illogical, however, she just chose not to do it. Most times she just ate whatever he ate. It dawned on her she had been silently following his lead for years. No wonder Amanda had admonished her to not lose her humanity.

So she ordered a fat juicy burger. She didn't know what kind of meat it was, and she didn't care. She was on vacation and when Rome you did as the Romans did. She was just licking her fingers, something else she would never do around Spock when a shadow covered her table.

"Madam, I could not help but notice that you are alone as you eat. That is unacceptable. You require a dining partner, no?"

It was one of those frisky Argelian men.

"No," Uhura answered and went back to her meal, hoping he would take the hint.

"But Madam-"

"I believe the lady answered you already." A familiar voice said.

Uhura nearly choked on her fries.

"Spock! what are you doing here?"

"I came to fetch you," he said and he sounded annoyed even though he was his usual calm self.

She scrunched up her nose. "Fetch me? For what?"

Spock turned to the Argelian, "if you will excuse us, we have a private matter to discuss."

The Argelian didn't seem interested in getting in the middle of this and he scurried off.

Spock took the seat opposite her.

"Do not let me disturb you, Lieutenant, continue your meal."

You already have, she thought. Uhura suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Spock, what are you doing here?"

"I came to fetch-"

"I heard you say that already," she cut him off. "But why? And you don't fetch me, I'm not something to be fetched."

"Forgive me, it was a poor choice of words."

"Forget your choice of words, how about the meaning behind them? Again, why are you here?"

"I am here because... I..." Spock hadn't planned what he would say when he found her. But now that they were face to face he found himself at a loss. How did he explain this bond that they shared?

"I cannot explain it."

"Well, then you can go. I'm here on leave, medical leave so that I can get away from my problems."

"I didn't know I was a problem."

"Spock that's not what I meant. You are not a problem but you are a part of my problems. I feel all out of sorts. I don't feel like myself. What happened in the gym... I don't know what came over me. Are you sure this Katra thing is not doing something to me?"

"I do not believe so. You have shared my katra for several years without incident."

"But now we have this marital bond too. I'm not used to having a psychic bond with anyone, its unsettling."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be understanding that this is all new to me. Can you respect that?"

"I do. I want to respect your wishes, but on this matter, I cannot. A Vulcan male cannot be separated from his bondmate so soon after...bonding."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I spoke to my mother who informed me of the facts."

"How is Amanda? I haven't had a chance to talk to her since we've been home. I promised I would call but I've just been so..."

"Out of sorts?" he asked.

"Yes." They sat in silence for a moment.

"You should finish your meal," he suggested.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I guess my eyes were bigger than my stomach."

"Perhaps I will order, I spent the morning looking for you and have not had a meal."

"This is real meat she warned."

Spock made a face and Uhura laughed. "Spock, I've never seen you make that face."

"I did not know that you ate real meat."

"I don't normally, at least not since I, I mean not since we became friends. But I'm on vacation and decided why not, live a little."

"Unfortunately, the animal that you are consuming cannot share the same sentiment."

"Don't judge. This is Argelius, they eat meat. A lot of people do. I'm honestly surprised it by your attitude. I thought for sure you wouldn't be put off by a little hamburger."

"What you choose to eat is your choice."

"Thank you."

"I was just surprised that you would choose to consume animal flesh."

"Oh boy. See this is what I don't need today. Can I just eat my burger in peace?" She picked up her burger and took a bite and then felt a little nauseous. Well, it was worth it to show Spock he didn't control her yet.

She called for her check and when the server brought it to her Spock snatched it up.

"What are you doing?"

"I will pay your check."

"I will pay my own check, thank you."

Spock looked displeased by this as well.

"Is this another Vulcan thing?"

"I can provide for my wife."

"You wife can provide for herself."

"But-"

"Spock if it will make you feel manly they, by all means, pay it."

"This is not about my ego, it is Vulcan tradition, I will provide for you."

"Ok then next time I will get the check, agreed?" She held out her hand as if to shake on it. Spock only stared at the offending appendage.

"Now, what's the matter?" she said letting her hand fall.

"First, we should not touch hands in public and second-"

"Okay, I'm done here." She gathered her bags preparing to leave.

"Nyota, please wait."

"No. This is not right. I thought we agreed to take things slowly and be friends first. Why are you suddenly acting like my husband?"

Why was he acting this way? She was the one who rubbed herself all over him and then kissed him like she was his wife. Why was he behaving like her husband?

"Because I am your husband," he said to her retreating back.

/*-/*-/

"How did you find me?" Uhura asked as Spock sat down beside her in the little cafe she was dining in. She had made sure this place was well off the beaten path and far away from the touristy spots. She was also staying at an inn not far from here that had the same quality. It was in a residential neighborhood and it was a boarding house. It catered to offworlders who couldn't afford the prices of the mainstream tourist hotels and travelers who were on an extended stay and wanted someplace more homey and less flashy and expensive. It suited her needs just fine. And an added bonus was that Spock was less likely to find her there. Or so she thought.

"As all offworlders are required to register at the tourist office, I simply inquired as to your whereabouts. Your landlord told me she suggested this establishment to you, thus here I am."

"That is a complete and utter lack of privacy. How dare they give you my address?"

"That is Argelius. As you know they do not subscribe to our sense of privacy or decorum. It is a completely hedonistic society."

"Spock I think you should go. I'm just here for dinner then I am going back to my room and getting some much-needed shuteye. I'm tired. Of everything."

Including me? He asked.

Before she could answer a server came over with two drinks.

I didn't order these, Uhura said.

On the house, everybody drinks here.

She took a sip and scrunched up her nose. She didn't like liquor since she got drunk on the Gorn homeworld. She pushed her drink aside. Sock sipped at his drink and apparently, he liked the flavor as he downed it in one swallow.

Atta boy, the server patted him on the back. I'll bring you another. Full price.

No need he can have this one. She slid her drink over to Spock and he promptly downed that one as well.

See your fella likes them. the server said I'll be right back.

Spock, I thought you didn't drink alcohol.

I do not usually imbibe. It does not have the effect on me that it has on humans. That had a very fascinating taste.

Yeah, it tasted like something Amanda gave me before we got married.

I likewise though you did not imbibe.

I don't, it was for courage.

Did it work? he asked quietly.

"Let's just say it had a kick like a mule. I had a hell of a hangover," she laughed in remembrance.

"Well kiss my ass and call me crazy, a Vulcan in a bordello."

Spock looked up at the gentleman now standing above the table where he and Uhura were seated in the dark little restaurant.

Spock was about to ask why he should kiss the aforementioned ass when Uhura nudged him with her elbow and said 'idiom' as an aside.

"No thank you," Spock said to the man hoping that would end the exchange.

"I've seen a lot of crazy things on Argelius, but I never thought I'd see a Vulcan in an Argelius pleasure place. And with a little hottie too. This your woman? You two together?" the man asked as he leered at Uhura.

"Yes," Spock answered at the same time that Uhura said, "No."

Uhura elbowed him again.

The stranger eyed them both. "This guy bothering you sweetie?"

"No, he was just leaving." She said glowering at Spock.

"Alright, alright, then," the man said in a cheezy way. "So do you mind if I join you? We can get better acquainted." He said now totally ignoring Spock.

"Yes," Uhura and Spock answered in unison.

"Well if you're not together, and she's not your woman what's your problem man?"

"I do not have a problem but you might," Spock said starting to feel the effect of the drinks that he had consumed. In general, Vulcans did not imbibe, as alcohol tended to metabolize too quickly for inebriation. But he was only half Vulcan and he had downed several alien drinks in very quick succession. His mental controls were compromised.

"Look," the man said. "If she's not with you then she's with me. My credits are good here."

"Beat it, Mister, before you get more than you bargained for, I'm not here for you," Uhura said noticing Spock's strange mood shift. She didn't want a scene, she was only looking for a little escape. How had she stumbled into a bordello!

"Now look bitch-" the man had grabbed her arm but never finished his sentence as Spock's foot connected with the man's groin. The man Oomphed in a comedic fashion and doubled over.

After that everything became a blur. As the man howled in pain Uhura jumped up into action. She smashed him on the head with their table's centerpiece and then she grabbed Spcks hand guiding him towards the club's exit. They didn't get anywhere near the exit though before there was an all-out brawl going on all around them. Someone threw a bottle that just missed their heads but hit another patron. That patron seeing them running towards him jumped up to intercept them. They managed to dodge one set of grasping hands only to be arrested by another pair. Uhura and Spock didn't have time to think they just worked in tandem throwing kicks and ducking jabs somehow making it to the exit despite everyone in the club now being engaged in the fight.

Someone had called the guard and they came charging into the dimly lit space just as Uhura and Spock made it out into the foggy night. They began to run as soon as they reached fresh air as others spilled out of the club after them. They didn't dare risk being captured by the guard or the angry mob so they kept running.

After running several blocks, they slowed down. Uhura noted they appeared to be back in the tourist district. There were hotels, saloons, clubs, and restaurants all along this main thoroughfare unlike the little hole in the wall spot they had just escaped from.

Uhura was exhausted. Her feet hurt, her hands hurt from punching bare-knuckled, and truth be told she caught a couple of hits herself. Spock looked as if he'd gone a few rounds with an angry Gorn, there were bruises forming on his pale face, his shirt was torn, and his knuckles were in rough shape as well. They had just been in a bar brawl, she thought. In a Bordello! She and Mr. Spock! Suddenly she began to laugh.

"What do you find so amusing?" Spock asked massaging his jaw.

"You. And me. Brawling in a bordello. What would the captain think? What would your parents think!?"

"I do not plan on telling the captain." Then he looked thoughtful. "Mother would want to know if I won and Father would be disappointed, as usual."

"Aw, I'm sorry I mentioned it. She grabbed his arm. Let's go."

She limped a few paces before he stopped her.

"You are injured?"

"No, I broke my shoe. These were my favorite pair too." She reached down and took them off. She was ready to continue walking when Spock kneeled down to inspect her feet and ankles. "You cannot walk barefoot in the street. I will carry you."

He turned his back to her while still down in front of her.

Uhura looked at his broad back. "You expect me to be carried like a child?"

He didn't answer for a while and she just knew he was arguing in his mind trying to find a logical reason for her to concede.

Finally, he simply said "Yes."

It was Uhura's turn to do some mental arguing. If she refused he would insist and find some logical reason why he should carry her or he would just command her as her superior officer or her husband! She was bone tired and hurt and in no mood for this foolishness. It was simpler to go along with it this time.

"Oh alright. I haven't ridden piggyback since I was a kid with my brothers."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her long legs around his waist and Spock effortlessly lifted her up onto his back.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he headed further into the tourist district.

"My hotel."

Uhura thought about arguing against that idea but then thought better of it. All the fight was knocked out of her for the moment. She had to admit it felt good riding on Spocks back. His back was strong, she could feel his muscles rippling beneath his tunic. She leaned her forehead against his neck. His hair was silky smooth and slightly damp with sweat. And he smelled so good, a heady mixture of his hair shampoo and the musky scent of perspiration which wasn't exactly human. She had an urge to lick the back of his neck or the pointy curve of his ear and taste him but she managed to restrain herself.

When they got to his hotel, Uhura assumed it would be some unassuming inn like the one she was booked in. However, it was the largest and most ostentation place on the planet. She felt very self-conscious as Spock carried her through the lobby. It was brightly lit and even at this late hour, there was still a lot of activity, with people going about their business. She and Spock must look a spectacle with their bruises, ruffled and torn clothing, and her bare feet.

"Spock put me down now." She whispered in his ear.

"No."

"I can walk, these floors are carpeted. I'll be okay."

"No."

"Spock please this is silly now."

"Nyota..." he snapped in a voice she didn't even recognize. It sounded a lot like Sareks when he was admonishing Amanda! Oh no he didn't. Who did he think he was talking to like that?

She felt his hand on her leg and then she heard the thought in her mind. "Wife."

Nyota froze. "DId you just say something?"

"Did you hear me say something?" he asked as they reached the lift bank.

"I thought I heard you say 'wife' in my head."

"Did you indeed?" he asked now they were in the lift as he pressed the button.

"Yes, I did and what did you mean by that? Where are you taking me? I can get my own room you know?"

"I do not think you could book a room in this establishment."

"Why can't I?"

"It is quite expensive for a serviceman's ration."

"Really? Then how can you afford it? Ah yes, I almost forgot you're practically a Vulcan prince. Of course, you can afford it. But how do you know I cannot afford it?" She challenged him.

"I can afford it because I save my rations and do not live beyond frugal means."

"This is frugal?" She looked around the fancy mirrored elevator in a hotel that was more expensive than a month of rations she supposed. And their lift kept going up and up.

"Are you on the top floor or something?"

"Yes."

"The penthouse?!"

"Yes. It was the only room available. You will note that this is the tourist season for this region of Argelius."

"So you booked the most expensive room? I found a nice little inn off the beaten path."

"I suppose it is like the nice little 'restaurant' you found off the beaten path?"

"Hey, it was recommended to me by the innkeeper. She said the locals favor it so if the locals like it the food must be good right?"

"I suppose that holds a certain logic."

As they reached the top floor the lift emptied into a small hallway. Spock exited the lift and headed right towards the door at the end of the hall. He used his palm to open the door and when they entered Uhura was taken aback. It was a magnificent suite. Decorated in Argelius fashion with pillows festooned on the floor in different areas and bright colors. She was blown away by its beauty.

"Wow! This is the kind of place you bring a girl when you want to impress her" she whispered in awe.

"And are you sufficiently impressed Luitenant?"

Uhura ignored that and said instead "You can put me down now."

Spock likewise ignored her request and started walking with her still on his back to the adjacent room where there was a very large round bed also festooned with pillows. Finally, he turned, bent, and gently sat her down on the bed.

You couldn't get angry with gentle treatment like this, but somehow Uhura was still annoyed. He was treating her like...like...she didn't know, like a delicate woman! But she was Lt. Uhura of the starship enterprise, not some chick you just picked up and bossed around when you felt like it. And that was a new side of Spock too, he was bossy!

This man acting all chivalrous and starting barroom brawls was not the Spock she knew. This Spock was trouble. This Spock was dangerous. This Spock was acting emotionally!

"Spock, are you okay?"

"Okay?"

"Yes, I mean are you... I don't know, are you healthy?"

"I am completely healthy at the moment aside from a slight intoxication."

"Okay, but I mean you're not experiencing any chemical imbalance or fever..."

"You are asking if I am suffering from The Fever?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"No, I am not."

"Well, you don't seem yourself."

"Whom do I seem like?" he asked as his eyes pierced her.

He had her there. She didn't know. His eyes were so dark and intense. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world with laser-like focus.

Uhura thought she knew Spock. He was her friend, her mentor, her commander. She thought she knew his personality, what he would and would not do or say in a given situation. But she finally realized something Sulu and Charlene had tried to tell her. Spock was a man and she had never really looked at him as one. She always kept him at a distance. This man sitting next to her was a mystery, and it was as frightening as it was exciting.

She was in a hotel room alone with this man she didn't really know at all. All the times they had spent in each others quarters, she had thought nothing of it. They were just colleagues hanging out, talking, learning, playing. But now it was not so innocent. Now it felt like something more intimate.

She looked around the room. There were high windows with sheer drapes, silken pillows, and shiny objects d'art. Everything sparkled and glittered. Spock had asked her if she was impressed. Yes, she was impressed. She was seeing Spock with new eyes. The eyes of a woman, not a colleague. And what she saw was a very handsome man. And she realized this handsome man was treating her like a woman, not his communications officer or his friend. Right now in this penthouse suite they were not just hanging out or playing around, they were not commander and lieutenant, they were just a woman and a man and this was unchartered territory.

Uhura looked around her surroundings and thought "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."


	19. Chapter 19 - Grist for the Gossip Mill

Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! I started writing _Bound to You_ as a short story about 3 years ago and I planned it all out and wrote a lot of scenes all the way to the end of Spock and Uhura's romance. But your reviews give me so many new ideas and suggestions for scenes and then Nyota and Spock put their two cents in and I had to change the story around to fit it all in, lol. Now I'll have to cut some chapters that don't fit anymore. In my original outline, Spock and Uhura stay apart a long time but now they want to make up and go on honeymoons and stuff, smh. I love writing for them so it's all good, but updates will be slower as I revise things.

* * *

**Grist for the Gossip Mill**

It didn't take the wagging tounges on the Enterprise long to realize that both Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock were not aboard. And of course, that could only mean one thing. They ran off together. Again.

Since accurate accounts of the pair's affair were few and far between, dedicated gossips had to piece together a narrative. The Vulcan flu story that was the official account of their first absence was declared bullshit. Instead, the rumors were that Spock and Uhura had run off to Vulcan together. They had a falling out and when they returned from shore leave, Uhura turned to the arms of Lieutenant Sulu.

Spock became jealous, and he attacked Sulu, whereupon Uhura punched his lights out. Now it was rumored that the pair had a rendezvous planned on the planet Argelius. Everybody knew Argelius was for lovers and people looking for love.

The gossips couldn't wait for the pair to return. They were going to be on high alert to any small clue, any telltale sign that the two had been on a romantic trip together.

The women of the ship believed it was romantic that Mr. Spock had fallen in love with Uhura while the men didn't believe it. They said that Uhura was clearly in love with Spock just like Nurse chapel but just as with Chapel he had no feelings for Uhura other than friendship and therefore Uhura punched his lights out. Sulu was just a rebound. On and on the rumors raced through the ship.

Sulu was enjoying his breakfast in the rec room this morning, a stark change from being holed up in his quarters with Uhura, when he was joined by Charlene Masters.

"So, Romeo, I see you've lost your better half?" Charlene teased him.

"I haven't found my better half yet. Are you interested in the job? Apparently, there's an opening," Sulu said.

"No. I'm a single lady for the duration. But I hear somebody we know is not."

"Oh, who?" sulu feigned ignorance. Uhura had sworn him to secrecy and he was nothing if not a man of his word.

"Our mutual friend, Lieutenant Uhura. I hear she's been stolen from you by a tall dark handsome Vulcan."

"If I were you I wouldn't believe the rumors flying around. You know me and you know Nyota. We have always been and always will be just friends."

"If you say so," Charlene said not believe it for a minute.

"I do say so."

"So you've really never ever wanted more than that with Ny?"

"If I did, it doesn't matter, she didn't."

"How do you know?"

"A man knows."

"I guess you're right, besides she is clueless when it comes to men anyway. She fell for that loser Riley and anyone with half a brain and at least one good eye could see he was bad news."

"He wasn't so bad."

"How can you say you're Nyota's friend and defend that jerk?"

"I didn't defend him, just saying he was not that bad a guy."

"That's defending him. He treated her like crap. Not just the leaving her without a bye or leave, but the way he tried to control her. You just don't know. Some men like to mold a woman into what he wants her to be. Do you know he criticized her hair! And her makeup! And back then Ny was young and on her own for the first time. She fell into the wrong hands. Luckily he got transferred off before he did any more damage."

"It wasn't luck," Sulu said as he sipped his tea.

"What do you mean?"

"I happen to know that Mr. Spock recommended Riley for promotion."

"Why would Spock do that? Riley was a barely passable navigator, his communication skills left something to be desired as well."

"Well," Sulu looked around dramatically and then leaned in closer to Charlene, "you didn't hear it from me, but I suspect Spock conveniently got rid of Riley." He whispered conspiratorily.

"No! Not Mr. Spock. Why would he do such a thing?"

"Why do you think?" Sulu smirked.

"You can't mean he did it for Ny?"

Sulu nodded his head.

"Why would he do that for her?"

"Why does a man do anything for a woman?" Sulu asked.

"Sex," Charlene said, "but I doubt that was his motive."

"Charlene you have sex on the brain," Sulu laughed.

"And you don't?" she challenged him.

"Touché," Sulu conceded.

Charlene shook her head. "I don't understand those two, they run so hot and cold. One minute they are inseparable. Then the next thing you know they can't get far enough apart. Then they are tight like glue again, and then again they are not speaking to one another. Then they spend a week together on Vulcan then the come back as if nothing happened. Now they're off together somewhere again. Just get together and stay that way damn it!"

"Why are you so upset, it's their relationship, not yours."

"Because I love Ny like a sister. Whenever Spock breaks her heart she... She's not as tough as she pretends to be. She's not like Christine, she's not going to chase Spock. If he doesn't step up he's going to hurt her again and again and again."

"Maybe he's got his act together now. You see he went after her."

"Did he? What do you know?" Charlene said leaning in.

"I know nothing about why Spock went to Argelius. I only speculate like the rest of the gossips."

"Aha, so he did go to Argelius? Sulu you have the inside scoop, you should bet in the pool."

"The what?"

"A betting pool. The choices are will Spock and Uhura return the same as they left, will they be on speaking terms but just good friends or will they be all cozy and cuddly with the afterglow of Argelius in their eyes?"

"And what is the prize for such a silly pool?"

"Well, you just put your credits in and if you're the closest to the truth I think you win the entire pool. I guess you split it with anyone else who made the same prediction."

"It sounds invasive and foolish to speculate on other people's romance."

"So you admit there is a romance?" Charlene nodded knowingly.

"My lips are sealed. Ask Nyota yourself."

"I would if she ever stayed in one place. I just caught her on her way to Argelius and she barely had time to say goodbye."

"She's been through a rough patch. When she comes home just be understanding and be there for her," Sulu pleaded.

"Of course, I will. She's my best friend. I may have to pull a Spock and get rid of you though," Charlene teased.

Sulu held up his hands in surrender. "I'm her best male friend, you can be her best girlfriend."

"Deal. Especially since somebody we know doesn't seem to want the role." Charlene and Sulu looked across the room at Christine who sat alone and looked to be chewing on a bowl of nuts and bolts, if judged by the stiffness of her jaw.

/*-/*-/

"Morning Jim, what's the good word?" Dr. McCoy asked as he joined the Captain for breakfast in the canteen.

"Hello, Bones. Do you hear that?" Jim asked looking around dramatically.

"No. What is it?"

"Its the sound of peace. Peace and quiet."

"Is that what it is? You're sure it's not the sound of the ships gossip mill grinding away?"

"No bones, there is no one here to gossip about. Our quarrelsome couple is on a planet far away and I intend to enjoy my breakfast for a change" Kirk said tucking himself into a hefty helping of food.

"If you say so." Bones said as he took a bite of his eggs. "Say, Jim, heard any good jokes lately?"

"No bones I have not heard any new jokes, I suppose you have?"

"As a matter of fact," Bones said wiping his mouth with his napkin, "this one just came over the subspace channels. A Vulcan and a human walk into an Argelius brothel..."

"No! No Bones tell me they didn't?" Jim said with growing apprehension.

"They did. Unless there is another Vulcan/Human couple running around. And it's all over the subspace channels. A Vulcan male and a human female started a barroom brawl in a brothel." McCoy said leaning back in his chair and grinning.

"What the hell were they doing in a brothel?" Kirk nearly shouted and then got himself under control. "Bones why were my commanding officer and my chief communications officer in a brothel on Argelius?"

"I have no idea Jim, but I bet its a good story," Mccoy said and started his breakfast again.

"And you say they started a brawl?" Kirk could not believe it.

"That's what the news wire says, the couple fled on foot into the foggy night."

"Please tell me they were not in uniform?"

"No mention of it being Starfleet officers but Argelian security is looking for them."

"Well, they shouldn't be too hard to find, how many Vulcan male/human female couples do you suppose there are in the galaxy?"

"I only know of one other and I'm almost certain it was not Sarek and Amanda."

"Only almost?"

"Well, I doubt Sarek would do something like that but I wouldn't put it past that Lady Amanda."

"You know I used to think Spock was his father's son, but the more I think about it, he is definitely a mama's boy."

"At least we know one thing for sure," McCoy quipped.

"And what is that, Bones?"

"They're together."

/*-/*-/

Nurse Chapel heard them all and the more she heard the angrier she became. It was all lies. Spock and Uhura were not a 'pair'. They may be married legally but it was a marriage in name only, she was sure of it. There was no way Spock would treat his true wife the way he treated Uhura. He treated her no better than his first 'wife'. And there was no way that Uhura and Spock had run off together... again. She knew for a fact that Uhura was on medical leave. "And good riddance! I hope she never comes back," Christine thought.

But that did leave one mystery. Where was Mr. Spock? He had disappeared shortly after Nyota had, and he was not on any medical leave. Christine was certain of that. However, he was not aboard the Enterprise either. Could he be on Vulcan again? Could he really be on Argelius? And if so what did that mean?


	20. Chapter 20 Somebody's Sleeping in My Bed

Sorry for the long hiatus. I've been writing my fingers off but somehow I can't get this "Honeymoon" right. It's more fun to write Spock and Nyota fighting than getting along. Don't worry I found something for them to 'discuss' in the next few chapters. I'll try to post it this weekend.

* * *

**Somebody's Sleeping in My Bed**

Spock had developed the habit of carrying Uhura off. Granted this time it was to a fancy hotel suite in the sky, but still... And though she wasn't being held against her will Uhura felt she was staying in Spock's hotel suite against her better judgment. She was supposed to be on medical leave far, far away from Spock, not shacking up with him. But Spock was like a bloodhound, he had tracked her down twice in one day and Uhura had no doubt he would keep popping up like a bad habit as long as she was on Argelius. So she decided to just give in. This time.

Of course, there was only one large bed in the room. The rest of the suite consisted of floor pillows strewn about and low tables for dining in a separate sitting area. Uhura didn't feel comfortable sharing a room with Spock when they were not 'officially together', married or not, but he refused to allow her to go back to her little boarding house tonight after she had been directed to a brothel for her dinner.

Uhura read on her data PADD that was even a news alert regarding the fight she and Spock had caused and the Argelian guard was looking for a couple matching their description. Nyota thought they should split up to avoid detection but Spock nixed that idea too. So much for a relaxing shore leave, Uhura thought as she scanned the communications channels. She and Spock were the new Bonnie and Clyde.

"What are you doing?" Uhura asked as she watched Spock prepare a blanket on the floor.

"I am preparing a place to sleep," he said now gathering some floor pillows from the adjoining room as well.

"Why?" She asked putting aside the PADD she had been scanning.

"It is late, I am slightly inebriated, and though I do not require a great deal of sleep, I do require it," he answered.

"Okay but why are you preparing a bed on the floor, there is a bed right here?" She patted the bed she was sitting on.

"You may sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Spock, this is a huge bed, we can share. We're Starfleet officers, we've been in tighter spots than this."

"I do not think that would be wise."

"Why not?"

Spock sighed. "Nyota I am trying not to violate your need for space."

"You coulda fooled me," she said looking around the suite dramatically.

"What I mean is, although it is necessary for us to be near one another, we do not need to be that close. My mother described it in terms of a new mother who needs to know her child is near in order to sleep peacefully."

"Oh. That may explain things," Uhura said.

"What does it explain?" Spock questioned.

"I've had a hard time sleeping lately. I keep thinking about...things. And when I do sleep I have disturbing dreams. That's part of the reason I'm here on leave, I needed the rest. What about you? Were you having trouble sleeping?"

"I do not require as much sleep as the average human, however, I too have experienced difficulty," he confessed without going into detail.

"Ok then, climb on up here and get some rest, don't be stubborn. I promise I won't bite," she teased.

That is regrettable, Spock thought, as biting was a very erotic Vulcan practice.

"Nyota," Spock said with what she was beginning to recognize as his exasperated voice.

"Yes?"

"Just as I am trying to respect your boundaries, I would ask that you respect mine."

"Okay, what are they?"

"Do not invite me into your bed unless you intend for us to be intimate." He said looking at her seriously. "Is that your intention tonight?" he asked.

"No, I mean...I was just...No," she said flustered. Did Spock just proposition her?

Spock nodded his head curtly. "Then I will prepare a bed here."

Uhura was astounded. "Spock, are you saying you are incapable of sharing this bed with me platonically?"

"No. I am asking you not to invite me into your bed until you intend it to be our marriage bed."

Uhura's jaw dropped. "You're serious about this?"

Spock lay down on the floor on his nest of pillows and blankets.

"Yes." He said closing his eyes and shutting her out.

Nyota stared at his sleeping form for a moment torn by indecision. She didn't want him sleeping on the floor of his very expensive hotel suite. But she didn't want to invite him into her bed for anything other than sleep either. She had an urge to bop him on the head with her PADD for making her feel this way while he slept like a baby below.

And she was supposed to sleep at peace like a new mother with her baby nearby? "Ha!" she laughed in derision and Spock didn't even flinch. Frustrated, she dimmed the lights in the suite with the remote on her PADD and tossed it aside on the bed. She lay her head down on her fluffy pillow on her big soft bed under the silky sheet and felt like crap. She was never taking medical leave again she huffed as she drifted off to sleep.

Spock listened to Uhura wrestle with the bed coverings and then finally settle down. He listened as her breathing became slow and steady and he felt at ease. It wasn't a perfect scenario, but he finally had his wife in his bed. That he slept on the floor was only a minor inconvenience.

/*-/*-/

Uhura moaned and struggled to untangle herself from her silky sheets. It was dark and hot and she couldn't sleep.

Where was Spock? He should be right here with her.

"Spock!" she cried. "Spock, please..."

"Nyota, are you asking me to share your bed?" Spock's voice seemed to surround her.

"Where are you?"

"Here," he said and now he was above her, his warm body was pressing her into the soft mattress.

"Is this what you want?" He asked as he hovered above her.

She looked up into his dark eyes, his hair was ruffled and not in its usual neat style. She reached up and ran her fingers through the dark wiry tangles, smoothing back the locks. She loved touching him this way. As if she had every right to do so. As if he belonged to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked looking up into dark smoldering eyes.

"You called to me," he replied. His voice was low and deep and it felt warm like a caress.

"I called to you?"

"Yes. I will always come to you when you call me."

"Spock, what's happening to me? Why do I feel this way?"

"You need me, Nyota."

"Why do I need you?"

"You need me, just as I need you. Because I am your husband."

"Lucky you," she joked nervously.

"Yes, I am very lucky."

"What does that make me then?"

"You are my wife and a very fortunate Earth woman," he teased her.

"I don't understand this," she shook her head.

"Do you want me Nyota? Do you want us to be joined in marriage?"

She looked at Spock's earnest face and wondered, not for the first time, what did she want? Why was she afraid?

"Nyota? Nyota!"

Uhura awoke with a start. Spock was standing beside the bed and he took a step back when she bolted upright.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you," Spock said.

She stared at him for a long moment. He was dressed in the casual clothing that Vulcans wore. His hair was neatly combed into place and he looked as fresh as a daisy. It had been a dream. She looked around the room. It was unchanged from last night, except Spock's makeshift bed was nowhere in sight.

"Nyota?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry to disturb you but you seemed distressed?"

"No...I mean I guess I was having a bad dream."

"Are you well now?"

"Yes, I'm okay now that you're here. It's silly but I thought you were...nevermind." She shook her head. She could not tell him she thought he had climbed into bed with her.

"What did you think?"

"Nothing, forget it. You look like you've been up and at 'em early." She said changing the subject.

"Indeed. It is now late afternoon."

"It is?" she gasped. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"You needed the rest."

"And you didn't?"

"I do not require as much rest as you do."

"That makes me feel weak and lazy for needing to sleep so late."

"It is no weakness. You are human and require more sleep. It is a matter of human nature."

"Or biology?" She grinned.

"Yes, that too," he agreed.

"Okay then." She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stretched her arms over her head. "I guess this little slumber party is over. I need to go back to my room and change."

"I have collected your belongings and settled your account at the inn."

"You did what and why?" She said staring at him in horror.

"I have-"

"I know what you said, it was a rhetorical question. Spock, why did you do that?"

"Because you will be staying here," he stated.

"Really? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You are obviously a target on this planet as an unattached female. You were living in questionable accommodations and you were accosted in another questionable establishment. That will not happen again," Spock assured her.

"Spock, I can assure you that I can take care of myself."

"Under normal circumstances, I have no doubt that you can."

"Are we not under normal circumstances now?"

"Now you are my wife."

"You keep saying that."

"It bears repeating lest you forget it."

"How can I forget if you keep repeating it?"

"Precisely," he stated crossing his arms as if that ended the argument.

She tossed up her hands. Who was this man and what has he done with her friend Spock?

"Okay, so where are my bags?"

She looked around their room.

"The Argelians are not very efficient. Though I arranged delivery several hours ago they have not arrived yet. In the meantime, I have taken the liberty of ordering supplies for you including a change of clothing. In fact, there is someone in the sitting room waiting to measure you."

"Measure me for what?"

"An Argelian wardrobe."

"I don't need an entire wardrobe for a few days. I can just recycle this outfit until my bags are delivered."

"I have already made the arrangements. Would you like to freshen up before your fittings?" Again he said it as if the matter were settled.

"Spock! She stood up toe to toe with him and looked up into his inscrutable eyes.

"Why are you being so bossy all of a sudden?"

"I am not being 'bossy'. I am being practical. You need clothing and I took the initiative to procure it for you. Why are you being so obstinate all of a sudden?" he countered.

"Obstinate! I am not obstinate. I am just not used to being told what to do and where to sleep and what to wear without being asked first. You of all people should know how I feel about that."

"You are a Starfleet officer, I should think you would be used to being told these things."

"Yes, when I'm on duty or in my Starfleet uniform you have the right to tell me what to do. But we're not in Starfleet right now. We're both on leave so that means you are not my commander and therefore you are not the boss of me!"

"I am your husband."

"Stop saying that! That doesn't give you the right to boss me around. See, I knew this would happen. People said Vulcan men treat their women strangely. But I am not a Vulcan woman and I am not Miss Amanda. And you are not Sarek, Mister. Sarek may have your mother chasing after him like a lost Sehlat but I'm not doing it. No sir." She said shook her head angrily.

Spock actually smirked. "No, you are not my mother nor a well-trained sehlat," he said recalling the conversation they had on his homeworld.

"You are a woman in need of rest and relaxation. You also require shelter, clothing, and sustenance. As your husband, I am able and obligated to provide these things for you. Would you deny me the privilege of providing for my wife?"

"And what is the role of a Vulcan wife? What do I provide besides sex when the 'Time' comes?" Uhura asked.

"A wife is to be protected and well cared for at all times and in return, she will protect and care for her husband... when the Time comes," Spock answered. "However, I believe 'we' have agreed to define our marriage together, when you are ready?"

"Yeah but you're acting like a real Vulcan husband but I didn't agree to act like a Vulcan wife. Or a human wife. Or any wife for that matter. I don't know how to be a wife." She admitted. "My parents are divorced and your parents are not the role models I aspire to."

"Nyota I am not asking you to behave like a proper Vulcan wife, whatever that means. I am only asking you to accept my gift in the spirit in which it was offered. I want to provide for you. You have accepted gifts from me before without issue."

"Your gifts never had strings attached before."

"And they do not now. What is the logic in refusing to accept my offer?"

Uhura crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't want to," she said stubbornly.

"Nyota?" he said sounding defeated.

"What?"

"Why are we arguing?"

"We are not arguing, we're having a discussion."

"It sounds like arguing to me!" someone from the outer sitting room chimed in.

Uhura snapped her head in the direction of the voice.

"Who is that?" She whispered to Spock.

"Your clothier," Spock said.

"And they've been in there the entire time, listening to us argue?"

"I believe you called it a discussion?"

"Hush," she chided, "what do we do now?"

"'We' will not do anything. I will ask the lady to leave if that is truly your wish?"

Though Spock said it with his usual even tone, Uhura detected a note of disappointment. He was acting like she was being unreasonable or something!

Spock turned towards the outer room when she held him back, snagging his arm.

"Wait, Spock. This is ridiculous. Let us agree that you are being bossy and I am being obstinate."

"I am willing to agree if you will accept my offer as a token of my esteem," Spock asked nicely.

"See, why didn't you just ask me nicely in the first place?" She said smiling at him, her anger vanishing with his sincere request.

Before Spock could respond she leaned around him, "Well be right out!" she called to her 'clothier', and she dashed into the bathroom to freshen up, leaving Spock standing beside his bed baffled.

/*-/*-/


	21. Chapter 21- Couple Trouble

**Couple Trouble**

"My Lady, T'Pau is calling for you."

Amanda dropped her stylus and rolled her eyes. T'Pau always felt the need to interpret her during her working hours as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was supposed to just drop everything and respond. Granted T'Pau was her mother in law and granted she was the leader of the world, but still couldn't she ever call Amanda after working hours, or better yet never? T'Pau calling never boded well.

"Thank you T'Rel, I will take it here at my desk," Amanda said to her assistant.

T'Rel left and Amanda took a deep calming breath before she activated the viewer on her desk.

"Mother, it is agreeable to see you. How may I serve?"

"It is agreeable to see you Daughter. You honor me with your service. I call about a family matter."

"Family?" Amanda had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Family business could wait until after work hours, unless...

"It concerns thy son," T'Pau said

"Is Spock alright, has he been injured or..."

"He is alive if that is what you ask. Whether he is 'right' is a matter of some contention."

"What do you mean?"

"Thy son has been in an altercation on Argelius"

"An altercation? what sort of altercation? He is supposed to be on leave with Nyota."

"Yes, he was with his wife. They were involved in a 'skirmish' at an establishment of ill repute." T'Pau said.

"I beg your pardon Mother? Did you say a skirmish?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean a fight?"

"Yes."

"And at an establishment of ill repute? Argelius is known for their rather uh, licentious behavior but it is their culture Mother."

"Argelian culture is not my concern. Thy son's behavior is. I have been informed by the Argelian government that a Vulcan citizen has broken the law and they wish to know how to handle it."

"But Mother why would they contact you? Surely a Vulcan citizen committing a crime is no reason to contact the head of all Vulcan? Argelians are lackadaisical but surely they have their own judicial system?"

"It becomes a concern when the citizens are my grandson and his new wife."

"Nyota and Spock committed a crime?" Amanda could not believe it. She thought Nyota was a nice girl.

"They incited a riot."

"No!" Amanda exclaimed.

T'Pau ignored Amanda's outburst and continued. "They were wanted for questioning but my staff has arranged for them to pay a very large fine and the matter will be resolved quietly. You will speak to the child. He must be more circumspect. He is the heir." T'Pau needlessly reminded Amanda.

"Of course Mother. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you and your staff."

"Your apology is unnecessary. Spock will make appropriate amends."

"Yes, Mother, I'll see to it right away."

T'Pau cut the line without further comment and Amanda sat dumbfounded for a moment longer and then she opened the day's correspondence on her terminal. T'Paus office had sent her several missives. She opened the first to see the news report of the 'riot'. An off-world couple had created a disturbance in an Argelian brothel!

A Vulcan male and a humanoid female were wanted for questioning. There as a grainy surveillance video showing the couple as they fled into the foggy night, whereabouts unknown.

"Thank goodness for that fog or else there would be a clear picture of Spock and Nyota," Amanda said. She would know her son's silhouette anywhere and together with Nyota's curvy figure the couple was unmistakable.

The fog obscured them just enough to leave doubt as to their identity, but the Argelians employed offworlders to do their security and administrative work. No doubt there were Vulcan employees who recognized Spock on sight and reported him.

"But what in the world were they doing in a brothel?" Amanda wondered. "And inciting a riot?" Amanda shook her head. What the hell? Spock was only supposed to stay near his wife to solidify their bond. Just what were those two getting up to or into on Argelius?

"My son is a fugitive," Amanda laughed. Sarek would not be pleased but Amanda was tickled. Now that he had a human wife Spock was changing. She remembered their visit on the Enterprise during the Coridan affair. He had been so hell-bent on being ultra Vulcan and doing his duty that he almost let his father die. And now he was brawling in brothels!

That's my boy! Amanda thought gleefully. She couldn't wait until Spock and Nyota came home to visit on Vulcan. Amanda had a feeling they were going to turn their stuffy little society on its ear and she couldn't wait. Nyota had seemed like a sweet young lady during her stay but Amanda had a feeling she was a real firecracker and she was going to give Spock a run for all he was worth.

This was the craziest Shoreleave Uhura had ever been on and that was saying something since her last shore leave consisted of her being kidnapped, bonded, married, and challenged on Vulcan!

The Argelians were a hedonistic sex-obsessed culture. Everything was sex-themed everywhere Uhura looked. The Suite that she was sharing with Spock was basically a setup for sex. The large round bed, the pillows that were strewn everywhere, the curtains that separated the rooms instead of walls or doors, and the mirrors that covered nearly every wall and surface, it was all just a room made for love. As she explored the room in the light of day she discovered belatedly, there were may phallic shaped objects of art all over the room and other questionable objects like handcuffs and whips... Did Spock not notice that or had he simply ignored it?

Spock was still there in the suite observing the entire process. He didn't seem bothered by the decor as he sat crossed legged on the floor of their sitting room and watched as she shopped. The clothier wasted no time in measuring Uhura and fitting her with several ready-made outfits already available for Uhura to choose from. The lady insisted Uhura try them on and model them properly for fit and comfort.

"You must gain your man's approval. He will like, I guarantee. He will buy for you." The clothier said to Uhura with a knowing smile.

"If I like it I will buy for myself," Uhura said. She pointed to a light summer dress. "How many credits is this one?" Uhura asked.

"If you must ask you cannot afford," the clothier said. "This gentleman, he does not ask. He buys."

Uhura glared at Spock. He already had the clothier in his pocket. Of course, Spock probably paid in advanced. The whole thing made her feel as if she were being bought. She could buy her own damn clothes! This was just like that brideprice nonsense on Vulcan. She didn't marry Spock for his money and she didn't need any enticements to stay with him.

Uhura didn't fancy modeling expensive clothing for Spock at first, however now that they were engaged in her favorite pastime, shopping, she couldn't resist trying out just a few pieces. Whoever chose these items knew her style well, there were casual caftans for her to wear when she was just lounging about and there were sexy tight dresses and jumpers for her to wear when she was going out on the town. She tried on so many different outfits she almost felt like a princess in a fairytale and Spock was her prince. But then she had to remind herself, Spock was no Prince Charming, he was more like the Frog Prince. But that was fine, she liked him better that way. In fact, it gave her an idea for a gift for Spock. It was time for her to hit the shopping district and some other tourist spots.

"Madam, I'll take this suit and that black dress and the red caftan. Uhura said to the clothier.

"We'll take them all," Spock said rising from his seat. "Madam, you have my marker?"

"Of course sir, I'll have these finished for you by this evening. Vulcan time, not Argelian," the lady said with a wink and a nod to the notorious Argelian punctuality or lack thereof.

"Spock, I don't need all these clothes."

"Nyota, I have noted that human females constantly complain that they "never have anything to wear. My gift will remedy this affliction for the duration of our leave. In addition, I have inconvenienced you by compelling you to share accommodations. Consider it reparations for my transgressions."

Well, who could argue with that? Nyota could of course, however she decided not to. She liked clothes.

"I'll accept your generous gift under one condition."

"And what is that?"

"That you spend the day with me?"

Spock was taken aback. Nyota actually wanted to be with him?

"Of course, how could I resist such an enticing offer?"

Uhura broke into a mischievous grin. "wait until you see what I have planned before you think it's so enticing."

And that is how Spock ended up spending the day at an Argelian health spa.

He had agreed to follow Nyota's lead and allow her to treat him. So first things first they enjoyed a healthy lunch of native salad greens and exotic fruits. Then they were off to the sauna for a steam. Since the arrived together the staff gave them a couple's package. They shared a private steam room where you were supposed to be naked. However, Spock and Uhura opted for bathing suits. Still, Uhura's suit left nothing to Spock's imagination. Argelians's idea of a bathing suit consisted of little more than a few pieces of string holding small scraps of fabric together to cover supposedly private areas. Spock's own suit was what Nyota jokingly called a "banana hammock." Spock as not shy or self-conscious about his body but he was very grateful that their sauna was private.

"This steam is going to wreck my hair," Uhura said as she lounged on a bench. But my skin will be glowing. And this is what we're on leave for, relaxation."

"I am pleased that you are relaxing."

"You don't sound pleased. Don't you like steam?"

"It is more pleasant for you than it is for me. I am more used to a drier environment."

"Me too, I'm from Nairobi. We don't get much by way of humidity either even during the cool season."

"You rarely speak of your home."

"Maybe because you never asked. Mr. Spock, did it ever occur to you that we humans are as proud of Earth as you are of Vulcan?"

"It occurs to me every hour of every day. Starfleet and the Federation are quite Earth-centric."

"Well, perhaps that's because the Vulcans and other member planets refuse to join up in Starfleet in any significant numbers."

"Or perhaps it is because the other member planets have their own exploration fleets? Earth is young and relatively new to space travel. Vulcan and the other founding members have been traveling and trading with their neighboring systems for many generations." Spock said.

"That might be the case, however, how are we ever going to become a more integrated society if everyone keeps to their own world and their own fleet? Starfleet is supposed to be a joint venture of ALL member planets to explore new worlds together. I doubt there is more than a handful of Vulcans in all of Starfleet. And the Tellerites? They flat out refuse to join."

"It is the Tellarite nature to be disagreeable for the sake of disagreement."

"True. Now the Andorians are much more pleasant."

"You think Andorians are pleasant?" Spock said in surprise. Of course, there was no mutual admiration between Andorians and Vulcans.

"Sure, and handsome too," She teased.

"I have observed you have questionable taste in men."

"Sure I do, I like you don't I?" She joked.

Spock was silent.

"Let's not get all serious," Uhura said When Spock didn't reply to her comment. "Today is Spa day. After this, we'll have a message and then a mani/pedi and then I'm off to the hair salon. You should get a trim yourself."

"My hair is fine."

"I know its fine, but just for today try something new, let me treat you," Uhura said.

"If you wish," Spock said.

"I do. You know Sarek is quite handsome." Uhura said suddenly.

"Why do you mention my Father?" Spock asked suspiciously.

"I'm just thinking his hair has a bit of wave to it. You'd look handsome with a little body wave in your hair."

"No," Spock said with finality.

"Or how about a little goatee? Did I ever tell you-"

"If you are going to tell me about my counterpart in the mirror universe again, need I remind you he was a vicious fiend?"

"He as not! He was very handsome and just a little rakish, I guess you could say."

"You reported that he tortured Mr. Kyle." Spock reminded her. "And the captain said he put Checkov in an agonizer booth. I find that more than 'a little rakish'."

"Checkov had that coming to him," Uhura said. "He tried to assassinate the Captain. Besides, that's the way their world was. We can't judge them by our standards. And the captain said that the other Mr. Spock was as logical and as honorable as you are."

"I question the logic of their Empire and anyone who goes along with it."

"I'm surprised at your attitude towards our counterparts. Especially since I heard you got a little up close and personal with the other me," Uhura said.

"I am not certain what you mean by that."

"I heard from Sulu who heard it from Mr. Kyle that you kissed me or rather that other me, while we were switched."

"Ah," Spock said nodding.

"That's all you have to say for yourself, Mister?"

"You, that is, the other Uhura did indeed kiss me," Spock confirmed.

"And?"

"And it was just an innocent kiss."

"There is no such thing as an innocent kiss."

"Is that so?"

"Of course, when you kiss someone it means something." Uhura protested.

"You've kissed me several times," Spock reminded her. "What did it mean?"

Uhura sighed, "...What do you get when you kiss a guy?

You get enough germs to catch pneumonia..." She sang.

"That was a rather inelegant deflection. Are you suggesting your intent in kissing me was to 'catch pneumonia'?"

"Spock, it's just a song. I kissed you because it felt like the right thing to do at the time. I was being an illogical human woman."

"I agree with your assessment."

Uhura laughed. "Did I just win that argument or did you just insult me?"

"Neither."

Uhura laughed louder.

/*-/*-/

The 'couple massage' was another awkward affair. Uhura had massages frequently on the enterprise, not quite so as invasive as the one on Argelius, but she was sill prepared for it. Apparently, Spock had never taken advantage of the Enterprises spa facilities. Even with his shields up, Uhura could sense Spock was uncomfortable. That and his masseuse kept tsking and digging her elbows into his shoulders in an attempt to loosen him up.

"Mr. Spock, try to relax and enjoy. How often do you get to have a beautiful woman rubbing your body?"

"Not often. However, that duty is reserved for another," he said from his adjoining table.

"Who, I wonder?"

"My wife, of course," Spock answered.

"So you'd like to have your wife rub you down?" Uhura teased.

"If that was her desire."

"Oh, so she'd have to want to rub you. You wouldn't ask her for it?"

"I would not be so presumptuous."

"My grandma always said if you don't ask you don't get. So I guess you are never gonna get it."

"A pity. And what about you?"

"What about me? I'm not shy, I don't mind having a handsome man rub me down from time to time. It feels good." Uhura nearly burst into laughter when Spock actually frowned in disapproval.

"I fail to see the value or purpose of letting another male touch you intimately."

"This is not intimate, it's therapeutic."

"I see no therapeutic value in watching someone massage you."

"Don't be such a spoilsport. Humans actually need touch, we thrive on it. There is such a thing as being starved of human affection."

"Vulcans do not suffer that affliction. In fact, any skin to skin contact is considered intimate."

"Oh," Uhura said with disappointment and sat up from the table. "I'm sorry Spock. I hadn't thought of it that way. I guess I just touch you so casually I hadn't thought of it as being intimate. I've overstepped your boundaries again. If this is violating you your sense of propriety we can go."

"No. If you enjoy having this handsome man massage you, then by all means, do not let me stop you," Spock said sitting up on the side of the table as well.

"I was just teasing you. It doesn't matter who rubs me... scratch that, it didn't come out right. I mean, I enjoy a massage but it doesn't have to be this guy," She pointed over her shoulder to a very handsome Argelian man. "Do you want to switch? I'll take the girl and you can have my masseuse," Uhura said.

"Oh Yes! I'm game," Uhura's masseuse said while he licked his lips.

Uhura noted the way he was eyeing Spock and suddenly she decided they had had enough relaxation for one day.

"On second thought," she said, "let's go get lunch." She grabbed her robe and made sure to keep her eye on her masseuse. He looked utterly disappointed when Spock donned his own robe. She did sympathize with the masseuse though, Spock was rocking that speedo.

/*-/*-/


	22. Chapter 22 - Leila

**Leila**

Uhura was having fun just being with Spock, they were finally doing something she loved, shopping. She insisted that they pick up souvenirs for all her friends on the ship. And Uhura had a considerable amount of friends Spock noted as the bags and packages he had offered to carry became numerous. But he understood that Nyota had a kind and generous heart. She would not enjoy this shore leave if she could not bring back a little of her enjoyment. She had gifted everyone on the enterprise a bit of joy when she brought the tribble aboard. That was just a bit too much joy but still, she had meant well.

And so he was standing in the sunshine of the crowded shopping district as Uhura went from stall to stall haggling with shop owners. Spock watched her with a feeling of pride he didn't know he was capable of feeling. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. They had spent the entire day together at the Spa yesterday and today they had spent the day idly browsing the tourist locations. Spock had never felt more content with his life. So, he should have known his peace was not to last long.

"Mr. Spock!"

Someone called his name and he reluctantly looked around. There across the crowded alley stood a part of his past he had not expected to see here on Argelius. Leila Kalomi.

She walked towards him as graceful as ever with her big blue eyes and bouncing curls of gold. She was a vision of loveliness.

"Miss Kalomi," Spock said formally when she finally stood face to face with him.

"Miss? Why are you being so formal?"

Spock didn't answer.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you at first. A Vulcan on Argelius? But I couldn't mistake you for anyone else." She smiled at him. "Are you shopping?" She glanced at the packages he was holding.

Spock didn't know how to answer her. He was rarely at a loss for words but Leila had thrown him for a loop.

"Yes," he finally said when he could think of nothing else.

"So, how have you been?"

"I have been well. And yourself?"

"I have been well also," Leila mimicked his formal speech pattern. "What are you doing here on Argelius? Is the Enterprise in orbit?"

"No. I am here on leave." Spock looked over to Uhura still haggling with a stall owner.

She saw him looking and waved at him playfully.

Leila followed his gaze, "She's beautiful, Mr. Spock," Leila said as she saw the exchange. "Who is she?"

"She is my wife," Spock said.

"Your...wife?" Leila stuttered on the word.

"Yes."

"You're married? To..." Leila watched Uhura as she bartered with the shop owner, "she looks so human."

"She is very human."

"But I thought... I thought you couldn't-" Leila was confused. Spock married? To a human!

Uhura approached them with another package for Spock to carry.

"I hate to burden you with another one, if it is too much we can just go back to our room and regroup," Uhura joked.

"It is no hardship, however, I believe we should return and unburden ourselves," Spock said cryptically.

"Oh, okay." Uhura noticed Leila staring at her. Not wanting to be rude, or outdone, she stared back. "Do I know you...miss?"

"This is Leila Kalomi. An old friend," Spock said.

Uhura looked up at Spock. His strange tone of voice did not escape her notice.

"Lieutenant Uhura of the starship Enterprise," Uhura said as she held out her hand introducing herself. Leila looked at her proffered hand as if it were a snake about to strike. "Okay then," Uhura dropped her hand. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"I was on the Enterprise once. You rescued our colony and I was a passenger aboard."

"Oh, well that explains it. Unfortunately, I don't have the perfect recall like this one," she nudged Spock. "Spock, you don't have to accompany me back to our suite. You stay and visit with your um... with Miss um...?" She gave Spock a questioning look but he just looked at her blankly.

"Kalomi," Leila said when Spock remained silent.

"Stay with your Miss Kalomi, I'll be fine without you," She was smiling but the smile never reached her eyes. For his part, Spock knew this was a disaster. His wife was very upset. With him. As usual.

"No, there is no need for us to linger." He turned to Leila. "It was agreeable to see you again Miss Kalomi. I hope you are well and I bid you peace and long life."

He turned back to Uhura, "Shall we then, my Wife," he said with emphasis. Before they could take a step Leila called out.

"Mr. Spock, please wait." Leila reached out to him. "Surely your wife can spare you for a few moments while we catch up?"

"Perhaps another time," Spock said as he tried to disentangle himself from her.

"When? Who knows when we will meet again if ever?"

"She's right Spock, stay and chat. I told you I will be fine without you."

Spock did not want to stay and chat with Leila Kalomi. Once again the universe was conspiring against him! He watched his wife storm off while he was left holding her parcels.

He turned back to Leila, "I suppose we shall have that chat now."

They found a dark and quiet cafe that offered soft music and candlelit tables. They took their seats near a back corner. If there was going to be a scene Spock did not want another disturbance where he would have to make amends. He had already paid a hefty sum of credits to settle things with the brothel owner.

Fighting alongside his wife and running away into the night with her had produced a very pleasant feeling in Spock, especially when she agreed to allow him to carry her to his hotel suite.

But those pleasant feelings were fading as he sat opposite Leila Kalomi. He did not want to have the conversation that was to follow. There would be no easy way to say the things that needed to be said.

Leila could not believe her eyes. Spock, her Spock, married. To a human woman? How did this happen? How could he do this to her? He said he couldn't love her, that he couldn't give her what she wanted and yet he was married to this Lieutenant Uhura?

Spock had simply walked away from her. He had walked away from her on Earth when they first met, and he had walked away from her after the disaster on Omicron Ceti III when they met again, and now today he would have just walked away from her again to follow his 'wife'. Had their love meant nothing to him at all that he could just walk away from her and leave her standing in a crowded street, alone?

"You bastard!"

"Leila," Spock said not expecting such an attack.

"It's Leila now? I noticed you called me Miss Kalomi in front of your wife. Does she know about me, about us?"

"There is no US."

"How can you say that Spock? We loved each other." She still loved him.

"I know that you loved me-"

"You loved me too on Omicron Ceti III! I know you did! How can you sit there and pretend that we never loved at all?"

"Leila," Spock sighed. "The man that cared for you on Omicron Ceti III was not the man I am today."

"Then who was he, Mr. Spock. Who was the man who loved me?"

"He was a product of the spores and their influence. That version of myself was not behaving rationally."

"It was not the spores," Leila protested. "The spores only made you whole and happy. They didn't make you-"

"Love you?" Spock finished.

"No, they didn't! You were happy Spock, we were happy together."

Leila reached out her hand desperate to touch his but Spock drew back as if she burned him.

"No. I thought I knew happiness for a brief moment. But it was just that, a brief moment. Something artificial, induced by the Spores. Real contentment is being at peace with one's self and one's choices."

"And are you happy now, with her?"

"She is my wife. I am... satisfied."

"That's all, just satisfied? After all these years you still can't love?"

Spock was silent.

"Then I feel sorry for her. If you can't love her then why did you even marry her? Why did you marry that woman when you couldn't marry me?" Leila demanded.

Spock didn't know how to placate Leila. No matter what he told her it would hurt her. The only thing he could offer her now was the truth. "Leila, when I met you on Earth, and again on Omicrom Celtic III I was already bonded to another," Spock confessed.

"What are you saying?"

"I was, what humans would call, engaged to be married when we met."

Leila shook her head in denial. She could not believe her ears. Spock had cheated on a fiancee to be with her?

"What? How? With her?" Leila accused.

"No. Vulcans are pair bonded at the age of seven in anticipation of marriage. My bondmate T'pring remained on Vulcan while I joined Starfleet. I regret that I did not tell you this before."

No! It couldn't be. All this time Spock belonged to another? He had never belonged to her? All this time she had pined away for the love of her life, her first and only love and meanwhile he had a fiancee and a wife and God knew how many other women in between?

"You regret not telling me? That's it? You regret it? Do you really Mr. Spock? Was there no time while we were on Earth or on the Enterprise together that you could have told me you were spoken for?" Leila said through angry tears.

"It was a private matter. I didn't discuss T'Pring with anyone."

"Not even the woman you professed to love?"

"I have told you I was not myself when I...cared for you."

Leila shook her head, "You can't even admit that you loved me, even now. And yet you are married to a human woman? How did that happen?"

"It is a long and complicated story of how I became bound to Nyota.

I cannot explain it completely but I am indeed pleased."

Spock's words broke Leila's heart, even more, hearing him say these things when he could never even hold her hand. "How wonderful for you. I guess I didn't please you? My love wasn't enough for you?"

Spock didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had but he could not lie either.

"No. It was not enough. Contrary to popular human belief, love is not all there is to life. Some emotions transcend love."

"So what? Do you have feelings for that woman that transcend love? Feelings you didn't have for me?"

"Nyota is my Th'yla."

"What is that?"

"A T'hy'la is more than a friend, it is even more than a lover. I suppose humans would call it a soulmate though to Vulcans it is not necessarily romantic. Nyota has become the other half of my soul. She...completes me."

"But does she love you?" And do you really love her? Leila wondered.

Spock could not answer her question so he remained silent.

Leila laughed through her bitter tears. "Do you know Mr. Spock, since we parted, I've often imagined meeting you again? I imagined I would be with my own husband and perhaps our child and I would see you quite by accident. I would and introduce you to my family and I would watch your face to see your reaction when you realized that you'd lost me. Imagine my shock to have my fantasy thrown back in my face." Leila said.

"How did I look?"

"I beg your pardon?" Spock asked.

"How did my face look, Mr. Spock? How did I look when you said you were married and I realized that I had lost the only man I'd ever loved?"

"Leila, I am sorry-"

"You're damned right you are. I thought you were different but I guess not. I guess you're a complicated man, Mr. Spock. I hope she understands you better than I did."

"Yes, I believe she does."

"Well, I suppose that's something positive. And I suppose there is nothing left for me to say." She stood from her seat.

"Mr. Spock, I wish you and your wife peace and long life. And I wish you love, for all the good it will do you."

"Leila," Spock said to her retreating back. "Live long, and prosper."


	23. Chapter 23 Save You Last Dance For Me

**Save Your Last Dance For Me**

Uhura didn't feel like going back to their hotel suite alone after seeing Spock with Leila Kalomi. She wandered around the streets of the city aimlessly, her mind replaying what she'd seen. That woman Leila Kalomi was in love with Spock. Uhura could plainly see it in her face and hear it in her voice. And Spock obviously had feelings for her too, otherwise, why did he stay and 'catch up' when he was supposed to be spending time with Uhura 'solidifying their bond'? And Spock wasn't the type to reminisce, he didn't like chit chat and meaningless small talk. He was serious, and Uhura had no doubt that he and Leila were having a serious conversation right now.

But she had bags she needed to deposit and she was getting hot and sweaty walking around carrying all this baggage. If Spock was having fun with Leila then Uhura was going to have fun too. She took advantage of Spock's meeting what Leila to drop off her packages, and then she showered and changed quickly. It was to be their last full night on Argelius and though she had had fun shopping and doing the touristy things with Spock she wanted to cut loose and have fun on her own one last time. She got dressed in the only thing she had available, one of the dresses Spock bought for her the other day. It seemed like a million light years ago that she pranced around the sitting area of their suite modeling clothing for him.

At the time, Spock had made her feel as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world. But Spock had known many beautiful women, like that Leila Kalomi. What were they to one another? Had Spock taken Leila to expensive hotels and bought her expensive clothing? Was that what he did with women? There was so much about him she still didn't know. Were there other women or was this Leila the only one? Uhura had thought herself so special that Spock was 'attracted' to her but apparently that was not the case.

It didn't matter. Spock was not the only man she had dated so it as only logical that she as not the only woman he had been with. After all, he was divorced from T'Pring. Still, it rankled Uhura to meet one of Spock's ex's face to face. He hadn't cared for T'Pring but Uhura could tell that he cared for this one. And that bothered her more than she cared to admit.

As she got dressed, she couldn't help but wonder about Leila. Had she and Spock been lovers? Did he still have feelings for her? If she had been available would he have married Leila instead? These thoughts would only lead to heartache and Uhura didn't come to Argelius for that. She came to relax and to have fun. And she was determined to do that on her last night, Spock or no Spock.

The dress she chose as skin tight, low cut, and it had a slit up the side that stopped just below her hip showing off all her shapely leg. It was decadent and very Argelian and it suited her mood. She put on her favorite repaired heels, also courtesy of Spock. She made up her face, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and added some jeweled pins to decorate the style. One last glance in the mirror and she was ready to go. She looked damn good if she did says so herself. Spock still had not come 'home' but no matter. He was not needed, so he could have fun with his little girlfriend for all Uhura cared. She had on her 'freakum' dress and she was going to show these Argelians how to do it right.

She told herself she was not jealous as she rode the lift down to the lobby hoping she didn't run into Spock on her way out. But as she left the lobby undisturbed she felt disappointed that she hadn't run into him. So he was still with Leila. Whatever.

She found transport and set off to the biggest tourist trap on Argelius for nightlife, the dancehall. The music was insanely loud and when she stepped out of the transport she had an urge to turn back around and tell the driver to take her home. But she couldn't do that. Spock was not there, and if he was there she didn't want to see him. So she mustered her strength and entered the crowded venue.

When she got inside it was overly warm, crowded, and the music was pumping a beat so loud that it vibrated in her chest that made her feel it would explode. She didn't feel like dancing so she pushed her way to the bar and ordered an Argelian ale. She hoped it was tame in comparison to some of the other drinks she had been offered during her week here. She sipped her drink slowly and gradually she began to relax and get into the rhythm of things. She sat at the bar and watched as a sea of bodies swayed and gyrated to the music.

Men and women approached her asking her to dance but she declined. Instead, she was content to just sit and watch the spectacle and nurse her ale. The Argelians did enjoy their pleasure and tonight was no exception. The dance floor was filled with every alien race in the Federation mixed in with Argelian men and women swinging and swaying and grinding to the beat of exotic drums. The dancers seemed lost to the music in a world of their own and Uhura felt sadly left out. She usually wasn't the wallflower type but tonight she felt off her game.

But it wasn't long before the DJ started playing songs that she recognized, perhaps in honor of all the Terrans that seemed to be in attendance. Not much of a drinker she set aside her glass and just watched the action on the dance floor with more enthusiasm. She had never been the type to sit and mope for too long. What the hell was she doing letting a man bring her down and spoil her fun? When a handsome Argelian asked her to dance she gave in and soon she was on the dancefloor in the center of a sea of writhing bodies. Maybe she was drunk, she thought as she moved her body to the music. She didn't care, it felt good to just let loose, and move her body and enjoy human...well physical contact.

Uhura felt him before she saw him. Somehow Spock found her, again. She just knew he was nearby, she could feel an invisible thread pulling her towards the entrance of the club. Something deep inside called to her, commanding her to attend and she couldn't resist it.

Finally, as she approached the door, he was there, standing patiently, waiting for her. As Uhura approached Spock, he didn't speak and he didn't move towards her, he just raked his eyes down her body from head to toe. Uhura stopped several feet away from him with her hands on her hips in a challenging pose, as if to say 'look what you made me do'. They both stood their ground for several moments when Spock finally gave in and stepped to Uhura first.

"It is not wise to stand here like this," he said, "perhaps we should move aside." His hand was wrapped around her bare arm and she heard every word he said, in her mind!

Spock started pulling her towards the entrance but Uhura stood firm.

"I came here to dance," she shouted, "why are you here?"

"I came here for you."

"Well, you found me, mission accomplished." She tried to pull away again but his grip was like steel. He wasn't letting go and she was not budging either.

What do you want from me? Uhura wondered as Spock stared at her making her feel exposed, as if he could see all her thoughts and emotions. Where was Leila? Why had he followed her here when he had another woman out there somewhere in love with him?

Spock pulled Uhura into his arms and rested his mouth just at her ear.

"Why did you not wait for me today, my wife."

Uhura tried to pull away but Spock's hands held her in place and she couldn't budge.

"Where's your friend?" She yelled above the din of the music.

"I do not know where she is. I came in search of my wife."

"How do you keep finding me?"

"I'm bound to you. I can never lose you."

"More of your Vulcan mind tricks? Like speaking in my head?"

"It is no trick. If I lower my shields and open my mind I can feel you, I can sense when you are near me and when you need me. If you were Vulcan you could sense me too. It is how you would know when our Time approaches." Though they were in the middle of a crowded dancefloor Spock and Uhura stood still speaking in their private conversation.

"Our Time?" She asked.

"Yes, Our Time. I cannot survive it alone. I cannot live without my wife," Spock said to Uhura in her ear and in her mind as he touched her bare skin.

Nyota didn't know why but hearing Spock say that he could not live without her made stomach flutter as if it were filled with butterflies. It wasn't a declaration of love or anything but it was something.

"Shall we dance?" Spock asked, suddenly realizing they were impeding movement around them.

"Really? You want to dance? With me?" she couldn't believe her ears but then again she hadn't heard the question with her ears, it was in her mind.

"You came here to dance. I will accommodate you."

"Oh really? Think you can keep up with me?" She challenged him.

"I am here."

Uhura suddenly felt unsure again. Spock wanted to dance with her? Normally you'd have to pry him off the wall and threaten him with bodily harm to get him to dance. Was he just doing this for her? Did it matter?

"Alright, Mister lets dance." She pulled him deeper into the dancehall and when she felt she had a good spot she began to dance as she had before.

Uhura slowly got back into the swing of things and soon she as shimmying all around Spock. She rubbed her body all over him like she was a cat and he was her toy. She wrapped her body around him like a second skin and made sure he didn't see or hear or smell or know any woman but her.

The DJ was human and he was playing throwback Terran music nonstop now that the club was full. It was mostly electronic dance music but when queued up 'I'm every woman', from waaay back. Uhura couldn't believe it. That was her song! She wasn't the only one feeling it as the crowd that was filled with humans went wild.

Spock didn't quite know what had come over his wife but he watched the spectacle with fascination. Uhura knew all the words and she sang right along with Whitney Houston. Spock watched her perform for him, spellbound. There was utter joy on Nyota's face as she sang and danced to 'her song'. This was the Nyota that drew him to her. This was the woman who attracted him like no woman ever had. When he as with Nyota no one and nothing else mattered. She was breathtaking.

Spock didn't realize it, but he was staring at Uhura with a bemused expression. Uhura looked up to see his stare and she suddenly felt like being naughty with her devil eared husband. Spock was so straightlaced, yet he had chased her into a disco where he stood out like a Vulcan in a comedy club. He had chased her to Argelius and found her time after time. She had vowed never to chase Spock but here he was chasing her. She stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She thought to shock him. She thought he might tolerate her kiss stoically and then reprimand her for such a public display. But he didn't. He kissed her back. He kissed her hard and slow and long, and he lifted her off her feet as he did so. Well damn, is kiss took her breath away!

Uhura forgot about all the dancers moving around them. Spock's kiss made her forget everything except the feel of his lips pressed to hers, the rapid beating of her heart, and the warmth of their bodies grinding together in the crowded club. With Spock's mental shields lowered Uhura didn't know who was thinking and feeling what, but she felt overwhelmed with powerful emotions. All she knew was what she felt and what she felt was want and longing and desire. She wanted to be with Spock just like this and for the moment that was all that mattered.

When they finally separated, Uhura felt light headed. She wiped her lipstick from Spock's lips and smiled. "I think I just broke your boundary rule."

Spock nodded. "It is of no consequence. As long as you meant it."

"Meant what?"

"The Kiss. Recall that you said there is no such thing as 'just a kiss'?"

"I say a lot of things," she confessed.

"Then say something now. Say anything. Just tell me what you want and I will do my best to give it to you."

"I don't think you can," Uhura said sadly.

"I have already given you a part of my soul. Does that not demonstrate that there is nothing I would not do for you?"

She didn't dare say it, but Uhura wanted everything. Maybe she was greedy and selfish but Uhura wanted all of Spock, not just a piece of his Katra. She didn't need his Katra, she needed his love. But she was afraid to ask for that. Grandma said if you don't ask you don't get, but she couldn't ask for something Spock didn't have to give. And that made her feel very sad. It made her heart ache with the weight of the feelings she had developed for Spock.

She didn't know it but she was crying. There in the crowded dancehall, with people jostling all around them Spock saw her tears and he gently wiped them away with the backs of his fingers and he kissed her again. He kissed her slowly and gently like she was the only woman in the world. He tried to say with his kiss what he could not say with words even in her mind. And then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the crowd and out of the club as if she weighed nothing at all.

"What are you doing?" Uhura shouted as she held onto Spock's neck.

"I am taking my wife home."

"Your wife can walk!"

"Yes but she keeps walking away from me. This will eliminate that possibility," he assured her.

"This is very caveman of you," She protested.

"I believe you enjoy it just the same. It is very 'rakish' is it not?" Spock used her own words against her.

"I do not enjoy it. Put me down, you're drawing attention!" she demanded with no enthusiasm.

Spock didn't put her down. He carried her out of the club and into the night. The air uncharacteristically clear and fogless and bright stars dotted the Argelian night sky. Somewhere above the Enterprise was in parking orbit waiting for everyone on shore leave to return. Spock had received the message when he arrived back at their hotel which had delayed him in catching Nyota. But the delay hadn't hindered his efforts to find her. The Argelians were always more than eager to tell him where his wayward wife had gotten off to. The lack of security and privacy on the planet was appalling but it had served him well on this leave. His wife could not escape him.

"What are you smirking about?" Uhura asks Spock as he carried her home through the streets of the city again. She really was exhausted so she let him have his way. Her feet were killing her, her head was pounding and she was quite likely tipsy. Not only did these Argelians serve up strong alcoholic drinks but Uhura suspected they also slipped a little something into the air of their establishments to keep the party going. It was either that or Spock had knocked her off her feet.

"I do not smirk therefore I am not smirking. Besides which, you cannot see my face or my smirk," Spock said.

"I can feel it. Through this marital bond or whatever it is, I can sense you are feeling self-satisfied."

"Indeed?" Spock was quite skeptical.

"Yes, you're feeling very smug, I think."

"Am I? You can feel that?" Spock asked. Then why couldn't she feel how much he cared for her?

"Yes. I can feel it. I wish I could put my thoughts in your mind the way you do to me. You have me at a disadvantage."

"I do not. You will simply have to learn how to mind speak."

"If it were possible for humans to learn telepathy I would think Amanda would have it mastered by now."

"Mother is psi-null and she does not possess Sarek's katra. You have a unique advantage over her and other humans."

"True, I am unique," Uhura yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are indeed." Spock agreed. His wife felt so light in his arms. She was also warm and soft and she smelled like heaven. He never wanted to let her go.

"So you think I can learn to speak to your mind?" Uhura asked. Spock felt her excitement. She was as always eager to learn something new and telepathy would prove a worthy challenge.

"I see no reason for you not to try. I recall that you insisted you could learn the ka'athyra* when no other human had accomplished it."

"Yes, I did. Someone had to be the first, why not me?"

"Indeed, why not you?" Spock said.

"Mmm, I'm so tired though. I don't think I can learn anything tonight. You've worn me out with your smooth moves," Uhura yawned again.

"Agreed, not tonight," Spock said feeling warmth radiating from Uhura.

He would be pleased to teach her how to control her thoughts and emotions and how to communicate with him with her mind. Psy ability was not unheard of in humans, his predecessor on the Enterprise, Gary Mitchell had a high esper rating. Unfortunately, Mitchell had succumbed to outside alien forces and perished because of his enhanced telepathic and telekinetic powers. Spock would not allow that to happen to Nyota. He would train her himself. Of course, his own lack of training had led to them sharing a katra in the first place. He would need to seek additional training for himself as well. He must never put his wife in harm's way, he must always protect her, even from himself.

With that thought in mind, Spock was careful as he brought Nyota back to their hotel room. She had exhausted herself on the dancefloor tonight and he sensed she was also mentally drained. He understood some of her excitement and anxiety. Tonight was their last night on Argelius. Tomorrow the Enterprise would be in orbit and take them back to their reality aboard ship.

As Spock lay Uhura on the bed, he desperately wanted to join her there but she still had not invited him as her husband. Tonight was not the night. She was inebriated and she was in an odd mood brought on by his meeting with Leila. So Spock carefully undressed her, removing her tight dress, and held his desires in check.

Spock had felt Nyota's desire for him as they kissed, but he could also feel her insecurity. She had been trying to usurp Leila's place in his mind. But she needn't have tried as Spock had gotten Leila out of his system ages ago. Why couldn't Nyota feel his desire for her, his admiration and esteem? Hadn't he done everything he could to demonstrate how much he wanted this marriage? How could he ever make her understand how he felt for her? He was no closer to solving his problem than he had been before this shore leave began.

Spock made up his own bed on the floor beside his wife, but he didn't sleep. He wondered what tomorrow and the end of their leave would bring.

*ka'athyra= Vulcan harp or lute


	24. Chapter 24 - Woman To Woman

**Woman to Woman **

The next day Uhura awoke to an empty bed. She didn't know why but she felt disappointment. Last night had been incredible. Spock had found her and danced with her and he had kissed her as if the world was made for only the two of them. And he brought her home and put her to bed as if she was his greatest treasure. A girl could get used to treatment like that, she thought as she stretched.

But as usual, Spock was nowhere to be found this morning. His makeshift bed had been neatly put away and all evidence of him having slept beside her bed was gone. Today was their last day on Argelius, in fact, she should be up and packing for their rendezvous with the Enterprise. The Enterprise should have been in orbit for several hours now if everything worked out as scheduled and she and Spock could beam back aboard rather than taking a shuttle.

Uhura was just putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup when someone knocked on the door to her suite. It couldn't be Spock, he would just let himself in, after all, it was his suite. He had taken up the habit of disappearing early every morning. Uhura suspected he needed some alone time to meditate. She understood that so she let him do his thing, she was sure she worked his nerves overtime, she smiled to herself as she skipped to the door.

She palmed the door lock and it slid open to show Leila Kalomi standing on the threshold.

"Ms. Kalomi?" Uhura said in shock her smile disappearing. Why the hell was she here? "I'm sorry, but Spock isn't in at the moment. You know he does more in one day than most men do in two. And I'm rather busy, I just got up myself. We had a rather late night," She said smiling again. Uhura didn't' know why she implied she and Spock's late night as due to conjugal activities but this Miss Kalomi got under her skin.

"I came to speak to you actually," Leila said.

"Me? Whatever for?" Uhura asked.

"I guess I was curious about the woman that Spock married."

Uhura could understand that. She had been curious about T'Pring once upon a time. Now she wishes she had never met the bitch, but still...

"You know curiosity killed the cat," she said playfully.

"I'm willing to risk it," Leila said still standing on the threshold waiting for Uhura to invite her in.

Uhura stepped aside and Leila stepped into the suite slowly. She took a good look around and was in just as much awe as Uhura had been in when she first saw the suite.

"Wow, you two spared no expense."

"Oh well you know this is sort of our honeymoon," Uhura giggled. "And you know how Spock is, he's just spoiling me." She said. Why was she saying these things? Why was she being so petty and trying to make Leila jealous? Just something about Miss Kalomi rubbed her the wrong way.

Uhura ushered Leila over to a sitting area. "Argelians don't use chairs, so we'll have to sit on the floor."

Uhura led Leila to a group of pillows near one of the huge windows that boasted a spectacular view of the city. Once seated Uhura came right to the point.

"So you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, as I said I was curious about you."

"Really? To be honest Miss Kalomi, I was curious about you too." Uhura said

"Oh. Curious about what?"

"Who are you exactly?"

"You mean Spock didn't tell you about me?"

"No, not at all." Uhura stared at Leila waiting for an answer.

"You didn't discuss me last night perhaps?" Leila asked.

"No. As I said we were otherwise engaged." Uhura smiled.

"Oh," Leila said with disappointment. "Well, Spock and I are old friends."

"Yes, you said as much yesterday."

"Yes, well we met back on Earth. I was a botanist for the Federation preparing for my first off-world journey when I was a liaisoned with a young Starfleet officer."

"Spock?"

"Yes. I liked him right away. He was a bit stuffy but he was so well briefed on our mission I was blown away by his knowledge of botany and everything else. He added many contributions to the arrangements for our expedition. During that time, I fell in love with him. I suppose I'm not the first woman to do so, and certainly not the last. But I had hoped...Well, I thought he felt the same way about me."

Uhura remained silent leaving Leila to fill in the void.

"Well, I guess he didn't or couldn't love me in return. He told me yesterday that he was engaged to a Vulcan woman since childhood."

Leila waited and looked at Uhura expectantly. She was perhaps hoping to see some surprise at this news but she was again disappointed.

"Go on," Uhura said.

"We went our separate ways after that, but then we met again on Omicron Ceti III"

"Mmm hmm."

"And... I infected Spock with the Spores."

"Oh, so you did that?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it was me. But you must understand, we were all under the influence of the spores."

"Yes, I was too. I'm not proud of the things I did back then." Uhura shook her head in remembrance of sabotaging the communications panel.

"So you understand?"

"Not really, but no matter, continue."

Leila fidgeted in her seat. This Uhura was giving her no quarter. She just stared at her blankly, drawing her out. It actually reminded Leila of Spock.

"So, under the influence of the spores, I thought Spock and I could finally be together. I thought he could finally love me back."

"And did he?" Uhura asked while masking the tumultuous emotions that were building up inside.

"Did he love me, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I thought he did, he seemed happy. He laughed, he smiled, he could finally kiss me, he could hold me... On earth, he could not even touch me and on Omicron... I thought he finally wanted me as much as I wanted him."

Uhura was seething. She didn't want to hear about how this Leila and Spock made love on Omicron Ceti III. She wanted to punch that smug little face of Leila's and scratch her eyes out of their sockets. How dare she come up in here bragging about how she drugged Spock and made him happy! I just bet you did, Uhura thought. Is this what Spock wanted? Was he still in love with this Leila? Then why had he married her?

"Miss, Kalomi, what do you want with me? Did you come just to tell me that you and Spock were lovers?"

"I guess I was wondering if Spock was really happy now. Are you and Spock happy together? Spock and I, we... well I thought I would ask his wife since Spock can't tell me himself," Leila confessed.

"You've got a lot of nerve Missy," Uhura said letting her anger go. "You have no right to ask me anything about Spock! So you loved him. Big deal. And you asked Spock if he was happy yesterday? So you didn't get the answer you wanted and you come to ask me? Why does it even matter to you anymore?"

"Because Spock and I loved one another once-"

"And?" Uhura asked.

"And I just thought... I wondered..."

"You wondered why he married me and not you? Does he love me like he loved you? You wondered if maybe you still had a chance?" Uhura said getting even angrier.

"I don't mean to come here and insult you or your marriage-"

"Well, your intentions don't reflect your actions Miss Kalomi. It doesn't matter why Spock married me. The fact is, we are married. And Spock is a Vulcan; if you loved him so much you should know better than to ask if he's 'happy'. And let me tell you something else, Miss Kalomi. Don't you ever ask me or anybody else private questions about my husband ever again! If Spock wanted you to know about me and him, he would have told you. You'd do better to worry about your own husband if you have one instead of worrying about mine. Now, I think you should leave before I lose my cool."

Uhura stood up and went to the door and she was fuming with anger. "Amanda warned me!" She said to herself. "I didn't believe it but she did warn me. Right in front of my face, they try to take your man," Uhura said.

"Who is Amanda?" Leila said getting to her feet.

"Not that its any of your business, but Amanda is Spock's mother. She warned me about women like you."

"Oh, you've met Spock's mother?" Leila asked if in shock.

"Listen, little girly, I'm not gonna tell you again-"

Just then the door slid open and Spock appeared.

His shields were not in place and Uhura thought she saw a look of panic cross his face before he quickly schooled it. But deep in her mind, she felt it, he couldn't block the reaction that bombarded her with his unshielded thoughts.

Oh, shit!


	25. Chapter 25 With or Without You?

**With or Without You?**

"Oh, here he is now!" Uhura said while Spock stood in the doorway dumbfounded.

"Miss Kolumi was just leaving, and as a matter of fact," Uhura turned on Spock with angry wounded eyes, "you can go with her."

What in the world was Leila doing here, Spock wondered as he walked in on the explosive situation. And what had she said to his wife to cause this outburst?

"Leila? Why are you here?" He asked seeking answers from the offending party. That seemed to be the wrong thing to do as Uhura turned and stormed off towards the bedroom.

"Nyota, what is going on here?" He called to her.

She turned on him angrily and shouted out, "Ask your girlfriend!"

For her part, Leila looked repentant and sad. "I'm sorry Spock, I don't know why I came here. I just thought there was still something... I'm sorry!" She stormed out.

Spock watched her leave and he was confused and conflicted.

"Nyota, why was Leila here?"

"Why don't you go and ask her? Ask her why she felt the need to walk up in here and ask me if I loved you and If I made you happy? Ask her why our marriage is any of her business!"

"Nyota-"

"Don't call me that! Only my friends call me that." She stormed into the bedroom and started pulling out her clothes to pack.

Spock followed her into the bedroom but he didn't say anything as he watched her pack. She was angry and behaving irrationally. He had learned the hard way to leave an angry woman alone for a while.

This was another fine mess. Why had Leila come here? To cause trouble? What had she intended when she provoked Nyota? He would have never thought her capable of such machinations.

Because Leila made Nyota angry Spock was in the doghouse again. He was beginning to think women were nothing but pure trouble. How did the captain manage all the women he had loved before? No wonder he had a strict rule about relationships with crewmembers. It was a disaster waiting to happen if the women Spock knew were any indication.

Spock had never subscribed to illogical prejudices. Men and women were equal in value if differently abled. However, when it came to matters of the heart women were in a league of their own.

T'pring, Christine, and Leila were evidence that women played the game of love at a different level. They threw all logic and reason out of the window in pursuit of their goals. Even his own wife and mother seemed hell-bent on driving him mad in the name of love.

Nyota was displeased with him? Again? And what had he done? He had not invited Leila into their suite, Nyota had done that all on her own. He had not encouraged Leila to chat with him in the city yesterday, Nyota had done that as well. He had not told Leila anything about their relationship except that Nyota was his wife and he was pleased. Yet somehow he was again at fault?

"Nyota," Spock said calmly.

"What?" She said as she gathered the last of her belongings.

"Please listen to what I must say."

"Okay talk." Uhura crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the side of her bed.

Nyota, I believe I have been quite tolerant of your behavior for long enough.

She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a command "Kroykah!"

She stared at him with her mouth agape.

"You will listen," Spock said. "I have tolerated your emotional outbursts up until this point. I have respected your request for 'space' to deal with our sudden marriage. I have respected your desire to continue on as friends until you decide what you are going to do about us. But you have not afforded me the same courtesy.

"I have been trying!" She cut in.

"Have you? Have you respected the boundaries that I have set forth for our relationship? Have you respected my personal beliefs and cultural traditions regarding male and female contact?"

Uhura stubbornly held her tongue. She knew she hadn't but she refused to admit it.

Spock continued, "In fact, you have constantly touched me intimately in public and initiated physical contact of a sexual nature. You invited me into your bed when your intentions were unclear."

"I was trying to be nice! You make it seem like I as if I were trying to seduce you or lead you on or something," she said.

"Weren't you? I believe you were 'trying to have your cake and eat it too'

"That's ridiculous," she said.

"Nyota, I have acquiesced to all of your wishes and overlooked your transgressions because I acknowledge the great offense I have committed against you. I acknowledge that this is not what you asked for. I understand that this is new to you. But can you recognize and acknowledge that this is all new to me as well?"

"T'pring notwithstanding, I have not been married before. I have not been in a relationship with a woman that did not involve psychedelic spores, or hallucinogenic fevers, or my mind reverting to the primitive state." Spock said passionately.

"Why do you imagine I have it all figured out? You say you don't know how to be a Vulcan wife? Well, I don't know how to be a Vulcan husband! If Sarek is not an ideal role model then who do you expect me to emulate? Where is your ideal husband I am to pattern myself after to please you?" Spock asked.

Uhura sat dumbfounded. She had never heard Spock speak so openly and honestly and emotionally. Had he been thinking and feeling this way the entire time they were married? Why had he waited until now to tell her how he felt?

"Spock-"

"No Nyota, you will listen. This is long overdue," Spock interrupted her.

"The say Vulcans do not express their feelings openly, but you have reminded me quite often that I do have feelings. And did you know my wife my feelings can be injured as easily as anyone else's? Perhaps you should consider that before you accused me of whatever offense you think I have committed with Leila.

I did not invite Leila here to our suite. I did not encourage her. I, in fact, tried to release her painlessly. I told her in no uncertain terms that you were my wife and that I had feelings only for you."

And I should also like to point out, when I was with Leila, it was under the influence of the spores. I broke off our association as soon as the spores wore off. Any feelings I had for Leila ended at that time.

Before I finish, I have one question for you."

"what is it?" Uhura asked

"Why are you angry with me? Is it because I took you from the Enterprise and you were forced to bond with me? Is it because I did not tell you about my impending Pon far?"

"That's two questions. But no. I'm not angry about that anymore."

"Good. Then I assume you are angry with me because Leila has challenged your position as my wife?"

"No!" Uhura denied but even as she said it she knew it to be a lie. "She had no right coming here asking me about our relationship. I'm angry because every time I think we're making progress something or someone comes along and throws a wrench into it. I'm angry and I'm frustrated and I am tired of being angry and frustrated. I came here to Argelius to regroup and now I'm more confused than ever," She said sadly. "I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that? I never imagined things could go this far. I'm not myself and I don't like it."

"What do you want?" Spock asked Uhura. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. Everything she was feeling he was feeling too. He too was frustrated. He too was out of his element. Uhura may tease him about his 'ex-wife' but he had never been in a relationship before. Leila was an aberration. Besides their friendship on earth, their relationship on Omicron Ceti had lasted little more than a day.

He had been with Uhura in one way or another for years. They had been through missions and adventures and hardships together. They shared experiences. They were more than just friends and had always been so. Couldn't Nyota see how much she was a permanent part of his life?

"Why do you not understand what you are to me?" Spock said sitting next to her. "Have I not tried in every way to show you how much I care for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Nyota asked confused.

"I am asking why you cannot see your own worth? Why can you not see your value to me? I have tried to show you how much I...feel. I have tried to demonstrate the caring I feel for you. My desire to bond with you did not occur out of biological necessity. I desired to bond with you because you were my dearest companion because you have become necessary for me to live in contentment. Because since becoming acquainted with you, you have given men an abundance of friendship, comfort, companionship, and understanding. I wanted to bond with you because I thought you felt for me the way I feel for you."

"Nyota," Spock took her hand. "on my darkest days you have been my sunshine. But I will not force you to be with me if that is not your desire. I did not plan our bonding to properly. I never told you about the consequences of bonding with me. I never asked you to join with me as my wife, And I believe it time I remedy that."

Spock slid to the floor and took a knee.

"Nyota, I would like for you to be my wife and live with me as husbands and wife. I would like for us to be together as a joined couple."

Nyota was gobsmacked. Spock was asking her to marry him? Now?

"You do not have to answer now. I will give you time to think it over. If you decide you do not want to be with me I will respect your wishes and I will release you, forever. Until then I think it best that we separate. We have to work together but I think it best that we keep our relationship strictly professional until you decide what you want from me."

"What are you saying? You want to separate now?" Uhura was crying. She could not believe this was happening.

"I did not say that. I have given you my proposal and now it is up to you to determine the status of our relationship. I took away your choice before and now I give it back to you."

He stood. "The enterprise is in orbit and the crew is taking shore leave for the remainder of the day. Whenever you are ready you can return to the ship. This suite is reserved until the end of the day so you may take your time checking out. I will leave you now."

"Spock wait! This isn't what I wanted."

"I believe this is for the best. Decide what you truly want, and when you are ready I will accept your decision."

Spock took out his communicator and messaged this ship.

"Spock to enterprise, one to beam aboard."

"Standby. Whenever you're ready Mr. Spock," Uhura heard Kyle say.

Spock turned to her.

"I'll see you on the bridge."

"Mr. Kyle, energize. Spock out!"

And just like that, he was gone.

Uhura could not believe what had just happened. She didn't understand it. Spock had proposed to her? But he also broke up with her?

Uhura didn't know whether she should laugh or scream or cry? That's how he was going to do it? That wasn't a proposal that was an ultimatum.

She threw herself on the big bed and sobbed. That bastard!

Uhura hugged her pillow and cried. She didn't want to decide. They were already married. She had the bride price to prove it! why was Spock constantly giving her an out? She could take it and his money and be free, forever. But she would lose Spock, not only as her husband but also as her friend and her colleague. She would never be able to work with him if they were to divorce. She would have to transfer, and start her life all over again, without him. was that what she wanted?

On the other hand, if she chose to accept his proposal this time, there would be no turning back. She would have to live with him for the rest of her life as his wife. She would have to go through Pon Farr with him again and again. She would have to have his children and probably live on Vulcan to raise them. She would be his clan matriarch one day. Why did that suddenly sound so appealing now when a few weeks ago it was the last thing she wanted?

This bed and this room felt so lonely without Spock. What if she had really lost him? What if he decided he didn't want to wait for her anymore? Could she stand to live like this forever? Spock said he could not live without her, but could she live without him?


	26. Chapter 26 - Not So Secret Lovers?

**Not So Secret Lovers**

"You won't believe what I saw on Argelius," Christine heard someone whisper. She had been busy sorting through supplies in an alcove near the ship's science labs when she heard footsteps approach and like any good sneak, she ducked further inside.

"What?" another voice answered.

"Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura," the first voice said.

"So what? Everyone was down there on shore leave last night."

"So what? Was everyone down there all week hanging out in dingy cafes, huddled up in tête-à-têtes? Was everyone down there brawling with the natives?" Christine recognized the voice as an ensign she worked with and her ears perked up.

"What?! Brawling? Who?" Yeah, who? Christine thought as she eavesdropped.

"Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura! It happened in one of those officers only places, the ones marked off-limits to us plebs."

"So what were you doing in there?"

"RHIP, rank has its privileges," the ensign replied in a sing-song manner.

"What rank? You're an ensign just like me."

"Not my rank, my husband's. I escorted him to this place that was supposed to wild and full of er...um... well never mind about that. We saw Mr. Spock and Miss Uhura there."

"No!"

"Yes! It was on the news blogs and everything, though the Argelians claim they couldn't find the culprits. But I heard that the Vulcans paid them off to keep it hush hush."

"No! Why would they Vulcans do that?"

"Well, I heard that Mr. Spock has some kind of diplomatic immunity so he can't be touched. He's a diplomat brat like those weirdos who highjacked the ship with that Dr. Sevrin," the ensign said.

"Really? Rank really does have its privileges."

"You bet your ass it does. That's why I married up."

"You don't have to brag. Someday my captain will come along and I'll be getting into those exclusive clubs too. So that's all you did on shore leave, spy on Spock and Uhura?"

"Spy? Who had to spy when they were flaunting it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Girl, I was on the shuttle with Uhura. She made it seem like she was going for a little R&R alone but guess who showed up that very same day looking for her?"

"Mr. Spock?"

"Yup. He was at the tourist office asking questions, and apparently, he found her." The ensign giggled. "My husband and I saw them a few times together while on Argelius. Mr. Spock was not hard to spot, he sticks out like a green sore thumb."

"That's not nice. Mr. Spock is the best officer I've ever seen."

"Well don't go pining away after him, he's spoken for."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you thick or something, he was on Argelius with Lt. Uhura the entire shore leave. And you know what Argelius is for, sex. Every time I saw them they were together. And if that doesn't seal the deal, I saw with my own two eyeballs, the lieutenant and Spock were practically getting it on on the dancefloor of a club."

"Oh my god! I can't even imagine it!"

"You know those Argeliands are sex crazed and free loving and anything goes there? Well, Mr. Spock and Lt. Uhura fit right in, I tell you! They were dressed like the natives and if it weren't for Spock's ears you would have thought they belonged there. They were all hugged up and kissing and EVERYTHING!"

"Oh my god really?"

"Yes, why would I lie, I could not believe my eyes. It was hot!"

"I cannot believe my ears."

"I know right? This is big news. Mr. Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are a couple." the ensign said.

"Wow! I cannot believe it. I don't believe it. Pics or it didn't happen," the other voice teased.

"You don't have to take my word for it." Christine heard ruffling of clothing.

"I got some pics right here."

"I thought we weren't allowed cameras on Argelius?"

"I have my ways."

"You have too many ways!" her friend chided, "but let me see!" They both giggled.

"Ahem!" Christine said stepping out from the alcove and interrupting the little tete-a-tete.

"I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation. Am I to understand that you broke regs and smuggled a camera down to shore leave and that you took photos of fellow crewmembers without permission?"

"Well nurse Chapel, it was all innocent fun," the ensign protested.

"Fun? Do you suppose the captain will think it all innocent fun if the government of Argelius files a protest and we can't visit the planet again?"

"That wouldn't happen, they don't even know about it."

"I know about it, and I am duty bound to report it."

"Aw C'mon Nurse, You don't have to do that, I'll destroy the photos I promise."

"No, I will destroy the photos and you will remember that as a member of the Enterprise crew you represent all of us in Starfleet and the Federation. That planet has strict privacy rules to protect its citizens. As allies of the Federation, they have every right to impose any rules they like, and we are to respect them. That goes for any member planet in the Federation, is that clear?" Christine barked out.

"Yes, sir!" the ensigns replied.

"Good, now hand it over." They placed the contraband into Christine's outstretched hand and then made themselves scarce.

Christine held the tiny camera in her hand and fumed. She was at once angry that a member of the Enterprise would violate so many rules and regs and she was also angry about what was supposedly on the camera. Pictures of Uhura and Spock whooping it up on Argelius?

She thought they couldn't stand to be in each other's company? Was it all an act? Were they just sneaking around behind everyone's backs and laughing about it? Well, she would soon find out.

That tiny camera burned her skin like a brand as she gripped it tightly. She was going to see with her own two eyeballs just what was going on. She couldn't wait for her shift to end before she headed to her quarters intent viewing the offending pics. But on the way, she spotted Uhura. Well, well, well, wasn't this just a great coincidence?

Christine was struck with a moment of indecision. She had been avoiding Uhura for the past few weeks, ever since she learned about Spock and Uhura's supposed bonding. But now she burned with curiosity to know exactly what was going on. She had comforted herself with the knowledge that it appeared to be a marriage in name only, but now that she had supposed evidence that they were dancing together she didn't know how to feel or what to think. She could easily get those answers from the horse's mouth but she didn't know if she wanted to hear those words.

Fearing she would never have the courage again she walked up to Uhura who was waiting at the lift doors.

"Nyota I would like to talk to you about something."

"Oh, Christine. How are you?"

"Just fine, thanks for caring. But I need to ask you something." Christine said urgently.

Nyota looked pained and Christine's stomach tightened with worry. What was that look all about?

"Ok, What is it?" Uhura asked cautiously.

"It is about you and Mr. Spock."

Uhura scrunched up her face. "Nope," she said and she turned and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"What do you mean 'nope', just last week you were begging to talk about it," Christine said following her.

"Nope, not gonna happen, I did ask you to listen, I pleaded with you but you didn't want to hear it so now I don't care to talk about it."

"Ny, please, I know I was angry but-"

Uhura turned on her, "But what? Have you changed your mind? Am I not all those horrible things that you said to me?"

Christine stood silent. She was still angry or more to the point, heartbroken. She didn't know why she said those hurtful things but she couldn't bring herself to take them back either.

"Exactly," Uhura said and turned to go about her business.

"Wait, Ny, please just listen-"

"No, you listen, Chris. I wanted to be friends with you. I valued our friendship. I never wanted any of this and I sure as hell never meant to hurt you. I get it, you were hurt and heartbroken. I've been hurt a time or two myself and I know how it feels, but I am not responsible for your pain. So go talk to Spock about it but leave me out of it, okay? I've got my own problems to deal with!" With that Uhura marched off.

Talk to Mr. Spock? Never! Christine thought. She had humiliated herself for that man too many times and he was as cold to her as he was on their first meeting. He would never answer any personal questions especially about his marriage to Nyota. No, she had to deal with this another way.

She gripped the tiny camera in her fist and started thinking on how best to handle this little tidbit. She should just destroy it as she said she would, but she had to know what was going on with Spock and Uhura. She'd just take a look and verify there was nothing to the rumors going on and then she'd destroy the camera.

It seemed like a good plane to Christine, once she got to her quarters and put the camera on her main viewer her heart stopped. Spock and Uhura were there on the screen dressed in native Argelian clothing and they were dancing. Slow dancing... They were bumping and grinding into one another... It was disgusting! But it was also beautiful and she was mesmerized by how good they looked together. Damn Spock had a nice lean body and form-fitting trousers accentuated all his muscles. Uhura was in her usual tight dress with a long flowing skirt. But the skirt had a slit on the side that went all the way up her shapely leg and it was backless. Spock touched her all over her bare skin and it made Christine want to pound her viewscreen. That bitch! She didn't deserve Spock.

That wasn't Spock! He wouldn't put on a public display like that. It was Uhura's doing. She was an exhibitionist. She lived for the spotlight. She was outgoing and outrageous but not Spock. Uhura was corrupting him.

That Spock on the video was a stranger to Christine. That wasn't the Spock she loved. He wouldn't touch a woman like that, rubbing and grabbing her all over. He wouldn't...

Christine cried. She would have given anything and everything in this galaxy for Spock to look at her that way and to touch her that way. If he would just give her a chance, she would worship and adore him, she wouldn't ignore him and punch him in the face and shame him the way Nyota did.

She had to save him from this. She realized she treated him like he was special with Kidd gloves, but he was still a man and men had needs. Uhura appealed to men that way, that's how she caught Spock. So Christine would have to do the same thing. She'd appeal to that primal part of Spock that wanted a woman like Nyota and she would get him back before Nyota destroyed him.

Now all she had to do was figure out what it was that was driving Spock out of his mind and do that. How hard could it be to act like a tramp anyway? Nyota had it down pat.


	27. Chapter 27 - Oops! I Did it Again?

**Oops! I did it again?**

Since getting back from her shore leave, Uhura felt worse than ever before. She was constantly surrounded by reminders of Spock when she was alone and she was constantly with him at work. He didn't ignore her as he had done the first time they returned from shore leave together. He treated her as a courteous colleague and if possible that was even worse.

She had spent a week in close quarters with Spock and now she was used to him. She hated going back to her quarters because he wasn't there. She hated going to bed without his familiar presence sleeping beside her on his pallet on the floor. Eating alone sucked too. She never even realized that Spock had wormed his way into the marrow of her life and now that he was gone it left a hollow shell.

She missed him. Did Spock miss her too? Of course, she would never know because he didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve as she did. She felt like she'd lost her best friend in the whole world. But all she had to do was accept Spock's proposal and you can have him back. With strings attached, but those strings were starting to not seem so bad. She had tried to convince her self that she and Spock could go back to being just friends but there was no going back after all they'd been through together. There was only one way to go, forward, with or without him. That was the question.

"All right Nyota what's wrong now?" Sulu asked as they loaded into the turbo lift together after their shift on the bridge. She had that old sad expression he was beginning to recognize as the "Spock" look.

"Nothing. Just personal stuff."

"Girl stuff again? Or better yet, Spock stuff?" he asked amused. He knew she meant Spock stuff so she might as well come clean.

"Yes, Spock stuff but I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. I understand. Your relationship is none of my business."

"There is no relationship!" She said suddenly and she broke into tears. "We're separated!"

"What?!" Sulu said. He turned the handbrake on the lift and it jolted to a halt mid-deck.

"Separated? How? Why? What happened?" Sulu asked as Uhura cried on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault. First I wouldn't sleep with him as his wife so he slept on the floor and then—"

"What!" Sulu said in outrage. No, that Bastard didn't!

"He broke up with you because you wouldn't sleep with him?" Sulu asked with disgust.

"No. No, I wanted to share a bed and he said he wouldn't share my bed unless it was our marriage bed! And then his girlfriend showed up-"

"What?! Spock has a girlfriend?! You mean that Vulcan woman?"

"No, a human woman. You probably met her. Leila Kalomi, she was from Omicron Ceti III."

"So what does she have to do with anything? How is she Spocks girlfriend?"

"She showed up on Argelius, I guess she works there or something. So she shows up on the street and says she and Spock are 'old friends' and demands Spock talk to her and next thing you know she shows up to our hotel trying to tell me about my husband! I almost lost my cool, Hik, but I said to myself 'no Ny don't do it.'. But then Spock showed up and he took her side!"

"What!" Sulu felt he was out of his element. This story sounded crazy even for Spock and Nyota. Just what the hell happened on Argelius?

"So he broke up with you for this girlfriend?"

"No," she sniffled. "He said he had been patient with me! Can you believe his nerve? He said I didn't respect his boundaries. Why, because I offered to share a bed with him? So I should let him sleep on the floor! Or because I kissed him in public? He kissed me back! And so what we got into a fight in a brothel? He's the one who started it. His ex showed up demanding I tell her about our relationship, not mine. I didn't ask her to show up. But somehow because I let her into our hotel room I'm at fault?! I'm done with Spock!"

"So you broke up with him?"

"No, aren't you listening? He said we should separate. I'm done with him!"

"You don't mean that. You're crazy about him," emphasis on crazy Sulu thought.

"No, I'm not, I'm done! I can't be whatever it is he wants me to be."

"What did he say he wanted you to be?"

Uhura just sniffled.

"Ny?"

"What?"

"What did he say he wanted?"

"He didn't say anything exactly..."

"What did he say precisely as Mr. Spock would phrase it?"

"I don't know precisely I couldn't believe he was saying it. He said that he had never been a husband before and he didn't know what to do either. And he kinda proposed to me..."

"He proposed to you?" Sulu asked dumbfounded.

Nyota nodded her head sadly.

"Then why the hell are you two separated?!"

"Because he wants to be my husband!"

"He is your husband!" Sulu practically yelled losing his cool finally.

"Yes but-"

"But what?" Sulu wanted to strangle her. He truly felt Spock's pain and he realized that no matter how cute Nyota was she was too much for him. He had dodged a bullet when he realized she wasn't attracted to him.

"Oh Hik, I just don't know what to do. I'm a mess. I'm the one being 'obstinate'. I'm just so afraid that I will fuck up this marriage that it's making me fuck up this marriage! I don't want to hurt Spock but all I can think to do is push him away. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I don't know Ny, only you know why you're doing what you're doing. Maybe you should have another talk with the ships new counselor?"

"Maybe I'm just like my mother. She can't keep a man either, she pushed my father away too."

"You don't know that. And you can have any man you want and you can keep him too if you'd just get out of your own way. But did you ever think this isn't all up to you? You don't have to make everything work, it takes two. That's what Spock was trying to tell you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I think all of your fears could be addressed by just sitting down and talking with Spock. Have an honest and open conversation and tell him what you are afraid of. Don't hide behind your pride."

"That's the scariest thing you've ever said. I'd rather fight a Gorn."

"I know honesty is not easy, it's especially hard to be honest with yourself. But if the two of you want to be together and be happy then you'll have to be honest with one another."

"How do you know so much about marriage all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I'm just going to watch you and Spock and do the opposite." He said.

"Hikaru! That's not funny." Then she laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Thank you Hik." Uhura hugged Sulu tight and wept on his shoulder some more.

"Just talk to Spock the way you're talking to me and you'll be fine. You should be crying on his shoulder, not mine."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Do not try, just do it. And Spock better not break up with you after all he's put me through. If he even tries I'll kick his ass myself."

"You'd have to take him to Vulcan and challenge him to a Lirpa fight." Uhura joked. "Vulcans used to fight duels to the death for their women in the past," Still do, she thought to herself.

"Is that so? It sounds barbaric."

"Hmm. It is. Winner takes all. What would you do if you won me?"

"If I won you I'd never let you go." He said hugging her tight.

Just then the lift started up and the doors opened to a corridor filled with people waiting.

"Uh-oh," Uhura said as she looked at the sea of shocked faces, Christine Chapel among them. And Christine looked as if she could spit dragon fire.

Just great!

/*-/*-/

Uhura was mortified. Forget the gasps and the shocked faces of everyone who was waiting for the lift. Forget the whispers that were going around about her and Sulu being caught in the lift together. But she couldn't get over the fact that she had been caught out in public crying! She would never live it down. She didn't want people to see her vulnerable like that. She wanted people to see her as Lieutenant Uhura head of communications, not some weeping lily.

Spock was ruining her reputation! Okay, she was being dramatic but still, this relationship was putting a ding in her social standing. And poor Hikaru! He didn't deserve any of the gossip being flung his way either. All he was doing was being a good friend. And now the gossips were labeling him as a player. Well, maybe he didn't mind that but she did. She hated to do it but she was going to have to steer clear of Sulu for a while until the gossip died down.

And then there was Spock. He was on an away mission with the Captian and Dr. McCoy but what would she do when he returned? Would she have that long conversation they had been dancing around for the past few weeks? Every time she thought about it her stomach twisted in knots.

And what about Christine? She looked as if she had swallowed a turd and Uhura had fed it to her. Why should Christine care who Nyota hugged? She was just being her usual busybody self. The last thing Uhura needed or wanted was Christine meddling in her affairs. She had just gotten rid of one of Spock's women. Christine would be light work but Nyota didn't want to go there with her. So she was back to hiding out in her quarters and avoiding people. It was probably for the best. She still needed time to think and regroup. She had only been married a few weeks and she was already separated and they hadn't even been officially together! It must be a record or something.

Sulu was right, she needed to talk to Spock. But until then she had to consider his proposal. Spock had given her everything she had asked for including asking her to marry him properly. But he couldn't give her the one thing she was afraid to ask for. And that was the crux of her dilemma. Could Spock love her? And if he could not, could she live with him without his love or would she be brave enough to let him go?

This was the last straw! Nyota was supposed to be Spock's wife yet she was flaunting herself around with Sulu behind his back! When Christine believed their marriage was in name only she ignored Uhura's fling with Sulu but now that she had evidence that Ny and Spock were lovers, at least they looked that way all cozy and kissing in a disco, she was not going to tolerate it. Spock needed to know the truth about his 'wife'. Nyota was a two-timing hussy and it was time she got what she had coming to her.

How dare Nyota embarrass Spock like this? Maybe nobody knew they were married but the whole ship was gossiping about the "love triangle" between Spock, Sulu, and Uhura, and Christine knew the gossip would only ramp up once the contents of that camera got out. Spock would be humiliated, cuckolded by Nyota. Christine was not about to let that happen.

She went to the recycler ready to toss the camera in and destroy it when she had a change of heart. Perhaps there was a way to use this against Nyota without hurting Spock? Nyota was the guilty party here so why should Spock suffer just because Nyota couldn't keep her hands to herself? She was always hurting Spock but he just couldn't see it and apparently neither could anyone else. He needed intervention, he needed Christine.

She suddenly had an idea. This was an abusive relationship if ever there was one and Spock was the victim. Nyota even punched him! And hadn't the captain and doctor McCoy swept that under the rug too? Well no more. If the men on this ship were too dumb to see what was happening to Spock then Christine would have to save him herself.

She went to her console and pulled up the medical records and reports regarding Spock and Uhura. She found the case file she needed and forwarded it to Starfleet Command using their whistleblower code for secrecy. She was going over Kirk and McCoys heads but if they wouldn't act then it was up to her. One way or another the truth had to come out and it would set Spock free.


	28. Chapter 28 - Comrades in Arms

Go Romancefantasy, it's your birthday! So I'm posting like a fiend. 4 Chapters tonight and maybe one more tomorrow :-)

* * *

**Comrades in Arms**

Spock headed for the ship's rec room after the Captain returned from his mission and relieved him. He didn't see his wife anywhere but he did spot Sulu sitting in a corner alone. Spock knew that since the incident in the lift Sulu had been persona non grata. Spock didn't understand it as Sulu had done nothing wrong. As far as the crew was aware Sulu was single and so was Nyota. But somehow Sulu had been labeled a 'homewrecker' and a 'side piece' whereas Spock was just generally pitied.

Spock went over to Sulu's table. "Mr. Sulu, do you mind if I join you?"

Sulu looked up from his glass. It appeared he was drinking alcohol. Alone.

"Not at all Mr. Spock. Please join me."

Spock sat opposite the Lieutenant and looked at him for a moment. Spock knew a lot about his crew. He knew they discussed his relationship with Nyota and they discussed Sulu and Nyota's relationship as well. He knew Sulu was on the outs with a lot of the crew after being caught in the lift hugging Nyota, but he also knew Sulu was one of the more popular crewmen so he was likely to get over it. Spock also knew that Sulu had romantic feelings for Nyota when the two first met. Unfortunately for Mr. Sulu Nyota had been young and naive back then. She had not recognized Sulu's advances for what they were and ignored them, though Spock had noticed it.

"Mr. Spock," Sulu said quietly. "Your wife is driving me crazy and I can only imagine what she is doing to your well-ordered mind."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. She's got me in the doghouse and I am not even married to her."

"Why would she put you in a dog's house?"

"Mr. Spock you know what I mean. Proverbially."

"Ah, I see."

"Do you really? Because as far as I can tell you've been in said doghouse since the moment you whisked her off this vessel." Sulu waved it off when Spock raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, she told me all about that. Well, maybe not all about it, I'm sure there some things I don't even want to know. But she told me you're married and she told me you finally proposed to her properly on Argelius. That's what the hugging was about by the way. No reason to attack me with a lirpa," Sulu joked.

"It had not occurred to me to do so."

"Ny seems to think she is worth fighting for and I tend to agree."

"Do you indeed?" Spock said pulling himself up.

"Yeah, and I think you should be fighting for her. She's not as tough as she thinks she is. She might be pushing you away but it's not because she doesn't want to be with you. She's just running scared. You're gonna have to pin her down. And that did not come out right, but I hope you know what I mean?"

"I hope I do. What do you suggest?"

"Don't let this separation go on too long. She will only worry herself to death and she is liable to take me with her. You should have given her a time limit. If I were you I wouldn't let some woman run me ragged. But I'm not you. You've got more patience than I do I'll tell you. Nyota is my best friend but I'll tell you, she's a little bit too much woman for me." Sulu tossed his head back finishing the last of his drink.

Spock didn't know if he liked the direction this conversation was taking. Who was Sulu to tell him about his wife? Spock thought bitterly and then he stopped short. He suddenly understood what Nyota must have been feeling when Leila showed up at their suite telling tales about him.

"I believe I understand."

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to fight you, Mr. Spock. I may be no match for you but if you keep letting Nyota get hurt you'll have to answer to me and a long list of her friends."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed," Sulu said mimicking Spock.

Spock acknowledged that Sulu still had feelings for Nyota but they seemed to be feelings of friendship. He could live with that. He even went so far as pouring himself a drink to share with Sulu.

Captain Kirk, McCoy and Mr. Scott came into the rec room and when Kirk spotted Sulu and Spock deep in conversation he decided to intervene.

"What's going on here?" The captain asked.

"Mr. Sulu and I were just discussing a personal matter," Spock said.

"We were talking about women," Sulu said.

"Ah were you now?" Scott said. "A subject near and dear to me own heart. But Mr. Spock what would you be knowin' about that?" Scotty chimed in.

"Apparently not enough," Spock answered a jovial Scotty.

"Well laddy," Scott sat down at their table and poured himself a drink from Sulu's bottle. "Let me enlighten you."

"Perhaps another time," Spock said ready to bolt but McCoy sat down at the table as well.

"Nonsense Mr. Spock," Bones slapped Spock on the back, "I think this is just what you need." And McCoy also poured himself a drink from Sulu's bottle. Sulu eyed his bottle with dismay and then looked at his fellow crewmen. What the hell? He ordered another round.

Captain Kirk felt left out so he pulled a chair from a nearby table and joined in. He gave Spock a sympathetic look. He had not meant for this to turn out this way. He thought he was breaking up a tense situation.

"I am sorry Mr. Spcok, it looks like you are in for some miseducation from a table full of bachelors giving relationship advice."

"That does seem to be the case. Though I would wager the table will not notice my absence after 3 rounds."

"Logical as always Mr. Spock," Kirk said.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Now, let me tell you my three simple rules for handling women..."

Spock held in a groan. It was going to be a long night.

/*-/*-/

Once at back in his quarters, Spock settled down to meditate to clear his mind and think about the events of the past few weeks. His mind immediately wandered to thoughts of Uhura. He imagined finally being able to make love to his wife and what their life would be like together when the shared a home permanently.

Like Sulu, Spock had been immediately attracted to Uhura's many charms. Aesthetically, she was very beautiful, however, it was her sense of innocence and wonder, and her guilelessness that Spock found utterly charming. She offered herself to him freely and she as not playing games or scheming for more than her share in life.

In fact, it was just the opposite, Nyota was constantly shying away from all the rewards she deserved. She deserved so much more and so much better than he could give her. But now that he had her he intended to keep her and protect her. The incidents with Riley and Sulu proved to Spock that Nyota needed him as much as he needed her. She was just too stubborn to see it but she would soon.

But words were meaningless, so he had tried to prove his worth to her with his actions however she was still holding herself back. If only she would let down her guard, let him in, and open her heart to him.

Spock thoughts wandered back to their last night on Argelius. He had found Nyota in the club, he was getting good at finding her no matter where she might hide. She had looked like a goddess. She was dressed in the Argelian garb and she was dancing with abandon. Unfortunately, she as dancing with someone who was not her husband and that was unacceptable.

Some primal instinct urged him to call to her with is mind, to pull her to him where she belonged and she answered the call. She appeared before him ready to challenge his position as her husband. But in the end, she had acquiesced. His wife wanted to dance with someone so she would dance with him.

When he held Nhyota in his arms all seemed right with the universe and nothing and no one could separate them. Until he did. He had offered her his hand in marriage and given her the time and space she needed to make a final decision. Spock normally did not second guess his decisions but tonight he wondered if he had done the right thing. He was not satisfied and Nyota did not look satisfied with the impasse. Sulu had intimated that she was miserable and therefore making Sulu miserable. But Nyota had to choose him of her own free will, he could not force her hand gain. She had to come to him this time.

Spock remembered the way it felt to kiss Nyota. She was always eager to kiss him and that night during their dance she had wrapped her body around his and kissed him as if he were the most important thing in the world, as if nobody was watching them, as if the world consisted of just the two of them. And he had allowed it because he had wanted it too. But he wanted so much more than just a kiss. He wanted Nyota mind body and soul and this proposal was his last-ditch effort to capture her before she slipped from his grasp forever.

With that in mind, Spock wondered where she was right now, and what she was doing? Was she getting the much-needed sleep she deserved? Was she thinking of him and their relationship? Was she with someone? He could let down his shields and reach out to her mind but he didn't want to violate their separation or her privacy. So he waited. He was a patient man, he would wait for what he wanted and when he got it the victory would be all the sweeter.


	29. Chapter 29 - Phone Home

**Phone Home**

"Lieutenant, there is an error in your last report."

"Hmm?"

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"I said there as an error on your last report."

"Oh. I am sorry Mr. Spock. I'll redo it right away. Uhura said looking up at Spock."

"There is no need. Just be more cognizant on your next submission."

"Aye Sir," She said still just staring at him. Spock looked at her a moment longer and then pivoted back to the Captain's chair.

He was holding down the con while the Captain was away on a mission with Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott.

As far as missions went things were going smoothly and roughly on schedule. They should be back within the day. In the meantime, Spock had the ship's crew running routine reports for their departments. It as 'busy work' as the captain would call it but it would keep everyone on their P's and Q's and out of his personal business. It had not escaped Spocks notice that the entire ship seemed to be speculating on the nature of the relationship between Spock, Uhura, and Sulu.

The gossip didn't bother Spock, he was used to being the subject speculation, however, he worried about Nyota who seemed to be out of sorts. Spock knew she was still upset with him after his sudden proposal. She looked tired. She had mentioned the need for R&R back on Argelius but while they had shared a suite she had slept relatively peacefully. Now it looked like she hadn't slept in a while. He wanted to intervene but he had suggested they separate and he had to stick to that boundary. She needed to decide what she wanted. He had done everything he could and now it was up to her. Besides she had Mr. Sulu, Spock thought bitterly.

Spock was well aware of the rumors regarding Nyota and Sulu. Of course, he knew it was just so much nonsense, however, it still annoyed him on a primal level that another male was spending so much time with his wife while he had self-exiled himself from her.

Spock's mind wandered back to Uhura. He would have to keep his eye on her, separated on not. She was still his wife for the time being.

/*-/*-/*-/

Nyota managed to make it through another shift without falling asleep at her station. She had never been so happy to see Lieutenant Palmer relieve her as she had been tonight. All she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and sleep for a week. She waited a good ten minutes after Sulu left before she could leave lest they get trapped in the lift together again. It was no use in telling people it was all an innocent hug. People had dirty minds, the bastards.

When she returned to her cabin she had a message waiting for her. It was from Earth. Uhura immediately felt conflicted. She hadn't spoken to anyone from her family since she was kidnapped from the Enterprise by Spock and taken to Vulcan. They were probably worried about her and just calling to check in. But if she spoke to anyone she would have to lie about why she hadn't called. Or she would have to tell the truth and explain that she was married and didn't tell anyone until now. Either way, she was screwed.

She listened to the message and tears sprang to her eyes. It was from Bibi, her grandmother.

"Hello precious child," her grandmother said into the camera. "when are you going to call your Bibi? I know you're busy saving the universe but this is a bit much don't you think? Give me a call as soon as you get my message. I love you." The transmission ended and Bibi's calm serene face was frozen on the screen of Uhura's viewer.

Uhura couldn't take it anymore. She needed her Bibi.

She didn't care what time it was on Earth, she opened a channel and waited for her grandmother to appear on the screen.

She didn't have to wait long before Bibi was there smiling and happy.

Before Uhura knew what was happening she was spilling her guts and telling her grandmother everything that happened.

"Nyota Uhura, what did you just say to me?" Bibi asked in astonishment.

"I'm married, Bibi. To a Vulcan." Uhura confessed through her tears.

"Okay, and why are you crying child? Has he hurt you?" Bibi asked getting ready to tear through the view screen if necessary.

"No. He hasn't hurt me, Bibi. I'm probably hurting him. I'm not a good wife."

"I don't believe it. Any man would kill to have you as a wife." Bibi said.

You don't know how true that is on Vulcan, Uhura thought.

For her part, Bibi was thrilled to see her baby girl's face but it broke her heart to see her child upset and crying. She was her precious pride and joy, the only girl in the family and she was so so far away from home where the family couldn't protect her.

Nyota had a habit of dropping surprises on them. She joined Starfleet after training in the performing arts all her life. She took off on a 5-year mission in deep space and hadn't been home since. And now she calls to say she's married. To an alien! This girl never did anything the easy way. What could she possibly know about Vulcans? And Bibi bet she knew who the Vulcan in question was too.

"You married that Vulcan Commander didn't you?" Bibi asked.

"How do you know that?"

"Mmm hmm," Bibi nodded her head. "I knew it! He kept sniffing around asking questions about you. It was back when you got hurt and couldn't talk."

Uhura had never told her family the full extent of her illness back when Nomad wiped her mind. Firstly she didn't remember them and secondly, she didn't want to worry them. She figured if she had amnesia for the rest of her life there would be time to explain it while she was relearning her life. Luckily that was never necessary thanks to Spock.

Nyota's heart squeezed. "He did tell me he asked my family about me. He's the reason I got better Bibi. He did something that Vulcans do with their minds and he healed me."

"You love him very much I see."

"What? No!" Uhura denied it.

Bibi rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me, child. It's written all over your face, you don't have to say the words to make them true. And he's crazy about you too. I could tell when he put up with all my storytelling." Bibi laughed. "He was enamored by the photos I showed him too."

"What? You showed Spock those old school halo pics? Bibi no!" Uhura sighed and hid her face behind her hands. She had been a skinny gangly brat back then with braces on her teeth and a flat chest to boot. Those photos must be destroyed! She would see to it as soon as she got home.

"Grandma, how could you show those pics to a strange man?"

"He was not a strange man, he was your man."

"He wasn't my man back then."

"Wasn't he though? He acted like he was."

"NO! What makes you say something like that?"

"Well then why did he call me and bombard me with questions about you? Why did he hunt down all your friends and family? Why did he heal you as you claim? Why did he marry you?"

"It's complicated," Uhura sighed.

"Life is not as complicated as you youngsters make it out to be. Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy marries girl. What's so complicated about that?"

"That's not how the Vulcans do it."

"Ooh, how do the Vulcans do it?" Bibi teased her.

"Grandma behave, please? Vulcans get engaged or bethrothed when they are like 7 years old and then they marry when they reach... a certain level of maturity I guess you could say."

"Is that so? So what happened with your husband and his Vulcan bride? Did you steal somebody's husband?" Bibi asked concerned now.

"No, he got dumped," Uhura said.

"Lucky man."

"You call getting dumped lucky?"

"He ended up with you didn't he? What would you call it?"

"Yeah, he ended up with me, some prize," Uhura said sadly.

"Now wait a minute young lady. Where is this coming from? You most certainly are a prize. You're a lieutenant on the most famous starship in the fleet. You're head of your communications department. You're a talented singer and musician and dancer and athlete. You're smart as a whip and you're not afraid of any challenge. And to top it all off you're my grandchild. If that is not a prize then I don't know what is. And I haven't even mentioned how cute you are. He's damn lucky. And he better act like he knows he's lucky because the Uhura's are not to be trifled with," Bibi said passionately.

"Okay," Uhura said without much enthusiasm.

"What is wrong with you girl? If I were a newlywed I wouldn't be moping around looking like Cinderella before the ball. I'd be honeymooning with my man. You're married. Where's your husband?"

"I don't know Bibi, probably somewhere poking needles into a Nyota shaped doll."

"Don't be so dramatic. You're still just a kid," Bibi said shaking her head. "You've hidden out on that ship of yours for so long you don't realize its well past time to grow up. When I was your age I had two kids and one on the way. But I know times are different, you're an astronaut, space woman. Everybody wants to leave Earth in search of adventure our there in the vastness of space and marry aliens. But I'll tell you child, there are still adventures to be had right here at home on Earth."

Uhura rolled her eyes, she had heard this speech about space a thousand times before.

"Bibi the Earth isn't big enough for all of us anymore. We have to go to space."

"Nonsense. I'm here in my house and there is not another neighbor in sight. You just couldn't wait to get out there and grab yourself a Vulcan. I always knew you'd wind up bring home some little green babies someday." her grandmother accused.

"Bibi no you didn't! I never liked any aliens before."

"You liked those Andorians an awful lot. I figured the babies would be blue but green is ok with me too. Bring your husband home on your next leave so I can get a good look at him in person. Don't make me come out there and find you two."

"Bibi you know you're never leaving Earth." Uhura's grandmother was adamant that the Earth was the cradle of human life and she was going to stay in that cradle until the grave.

"For you, I'll travel to the end of the universe, I won't like it, but I'll do it. I don't know how I'll get there but I'll get there, you just holler. You're my baby and don't you forget it."

"I know I am, I love you Bibi," Uhura said crying again.

"Okay, stop all that crying now. Just be good to your husband and he'll be good to you. He better, or else he'll have me to deal with."

Uhura shivered in mock horror. "I'll put the fear of you into him for sure."

"You better. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bibi out."

Uhura felt a lot better after unburdening herself to her grandma. She still didn't know what she was going to say to Spock but she was not so stressed about it either. Her Bibi knew about them now and she was somebody who had always had Uhura's back and always would.

"Damn it! I forgot to tell Bibi to keep her mouth shut!" Uhura thought as she got ready for bed. Hopefully, Bibi knew better than to tell Mama. She probably wouldn't. Bibi didn't like Mama and Mama didn't like Bibi. It was probably nothing to worry about. Nyota had a feeling everything would be alright now, so she drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Facts of Life

Yeah, this is a longer chapter than I usually write but I didn't want to break the flow. I hope you like it. Please leave comments :-)

* * *

**The Facts of Life**

Uhura and Spock were dancing like Argelians, Uhura has her arms wrapped tight around Spock's neck and he had his hands press firmly against the bare skin of her back. They swayed slowly to the music that was blasting from the loudspeakers in the club and ignored everything and everyone else around them.

Uhura felt Spock's hands slide down lower and lower until he had cupped her ass and lifted her off her feet. She kissed him, marking him as her man for all the world to see. Fuck Leila! She thought as she ground her body into Spocks.

"I would prefer not to," Spock said to her in her mind.

"Oh, you can read my mind?" She asked after breaking the kiss.

"I cannot read your mind precisely, but I can sense some thoughts."

Uhura sported a devilish grin, "what am I thinking right now?"

"I cannot say for certain, perhaps a demonstration is in order?" Spock said.

"Let's go!" Uhura said breathlessly and Spock scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the club.

"Spock, hurry!" Uhura said as they fought their way through the crowded club. It seems that it was impossible for Spock to make progress getting her to the door.

"Spock!"

Uhura sat up in her bed, panicked. She looked around and realized she was safe and sound in her quarters. Alone. Her heart was pounding and she was drenched in perspiration. This had to end. She couldn't continue losing sleep like this.

Uhura had never been the kind of person who had a difficult time getting to sleep at night. She valued her beauty rest so much that she felt guilty when she had to work double duty on the bridge and had to miss her precious shut-eye. She used to be the kind of person who fell asleep as soon as her head hit her bunk. But lately, she found herself having a prolonged case of insomnia. Well, she could fall asleep but it was always interrupted by disturbing dreams that kept her awake half the night.

Since returning from her shore leave on Argelius, she found herself waking up in a cold sweat and aching for something she could not put a name to, or perhaps more precisely someone she didn't want to put a name to. She was beginning to realize just how difficult it was going to be avoiding a certain Vulcan officer and how unsettling it was to be separated from him.

He seemed so unavoidable. Uhura was beginning to question where her mind ended and where Spock's began since she learned that he could mind-speak to her. She even imagined she could hear him sometimes. Was he lurking somewhere in the back of her thoughts just watching, observing, and waiting? And then she felt foolish and chucked it all up to her overactive imagination.

Amanda had assured her that Spock could not violate her private thoughts in any way, katra or no katra, but still she wondered; after all, Amanda and Sarek didn't share each other's katra, they didn't have the same Pon Farr experience she and Spock had shared. When Nyota had told Amanda about it she seemed to believe her but Sarek was skeptical that she and Spock could share dreams or delusions such as they had. But whatever the truth was, she was suffering now.

If she couldn't sleep she might as well get a jump on the day. She got up, made her bed, showered and dressed in her casual clothing. It was actually not that late so she headed for the rec room near the engineering section. That was usually deserted this time of the day and she had a better chance of avoiding Christine, Sulu, and especially Spock.

She was nursing her second large cup of black coffee in the mess and propping her head up on her hand when she was joined by Lt. Masters who was sipping on her own steaming cup.

"Where have you been hiding stranger?" Charlene asked sitting across from her.

"What? Oh, hi Charlene, how have you been?"

"I'm in ship shape, but you don't seem to hot. A lot of us in engineering have been worried about you girl. We haven't seen you below decks pestering Scotty, haven't seen you in the gym working out with Sulu, and haven't seen you at talent night singing with Mr. Spock. You just ghosted us. What are you doing after your shifts, hiding in your quarters, or should I say hiding in a certain commander's quarters?" Charlene raised both eyebrows theatrically.

"Charlene you know better than to believe in the rumor mill. There is nothing going on between me and Mr. Spock right now."

"See that 'right now' proves there is definitely something going on between the two of you, just not 'right now'. You two used to be as thick as thieves a few weeks ago and now suddenly you ignore each other in public, you stopped playing and singing together in the rec, you don't tuck yourselves away in a corner and talk for hours like you used to, and you both pretend there is nothing 'going on' when everybody knows better. That all leads to the conclusion that there is indeed something going on. You might as well spill the beans and get it all out in the open as opposed to the ship's gossips who have already blown it all out of proportions."

"Charlene I wish you would drop it. I am in no mood to discuss Mr. Spock or anything else to do with him at the moment. In fact, all I want to do is curl up in my bed and sleep for a week."

"Well I hate to say it but you do look a hot mess, that's how I know something's going on with you. Look, you don't have to tell me all the sordid details, but you know you can talk to me if you need a shoulder to cry on. I know you can't talk to Chris about it since it has something to do with Commander Spock and you seem to be giving Sulu the cold shoulder lately too. But you still have me, and sometimes just talking helps, you know? Especially after Riley." Charlene said with a disgusted tone at the mention of Noyto's ex. "Girl, don't let these men get you down. We female astronauts have to stick together. For all the progress we've made it is still a male-dominated service."

"Thanks, Charlene. I know you mean well and I wish I could tell you what's going on but I don't understand it all myself, I'm just out of sorts. Lately, I can't tell dream from reality, I can't eat, and I can't even sleep through the night."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hey, if you're really having trouble eating and sleeping why don't you talk to Dr. McCoy? I'm sure he could give you something to help."

"I would but I don't think it would do any good. I can get to sleep I just can't stay that way, I have strange dreams."

"Then maybe you need to talk to the new ship's counselor."

"Oh, not you too!" Uhura grumbled.

"What?" Charlene asked confused.

"Doctor McCoy already had me on the couch, fat lot of good that did. The thing is Charlene, I don't even know who I can trust anymore. This is about as personal as it can get and everyone who tries to help ends up getting burned."

"And you don't think you can trust the professionals?"

"Not with this, they'd have to take notes and write official diagnosis. This is beyond medicine and science. This is some mystical alien hoodoo... just too much!"

"Girl, you've got it bad."

"Yeah, but what is 'it'?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were lovesick," Charlene said with a knowing grin.

"Bite your tongue, if anything I'm sick of love."

"Come on Ny, you can't eat, can't sleep, can't think straight if you added that you were nauseous I'd even suspect you were pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Uhura gasped and nearly choked on her coffee. She set down her cup with a thud and stared blankly ahead. "No, it can't be that."

"Ny, what is it? Ny?" Charlene shook her friend's shoulder but got no response. "Ny, you're beginning to worry me," she pleaded. When Uhura still didn't reply Charlene stood up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on let's go."

Finally, Uhura snapped out of her stupor, "go where?"

"To sickbay," Charlene said pulling her out of the mess and towards the turbo lift.

Uhura stopped them in their tracks. "No! I can't go there, Christine might be on duty. I don't want to deal with her right now."

"Screw Christine, you have a right to the sickbay just like everybody else."

"NO!"

"Nyota please, talk to me, do you think you could be pregnant?" Charlene whispered.

"No, I can't be...I mean I don't think so... I don't know." and she hung her head.

"Oh my god! Is it Spock's?"

"Who else would it be?" Nyota snapped pulling her arm away.

"Nothing going on huh?" Charlene teased.

"Charlene I am not in the mood for jokes."

"Okay, I'm not joking. Let's go." Charlene snagged her again.

Uhura dragged her feet. "I am not going to sickbay."

"We're not going to sickbay."

"Then where are we going?"

"To talk."

"Charlene I can't..."

"Shut up Ny. This has gone far enough. I'm your friend. I'm not gonna let you go through this alone, I already told you we girls have got to stick together. Whatever it is, we will work it out."

They ended up in Uhura's quarters and Charlene made them both a fresh cup of hot tea and then they tucked together side by side on Uhura's small sofa.

"Now spill", Charlene demanded, "and don't you leave out a single drop."

Uhura sighed, she really did want to relieve herself of this burden and she knew she could trust Charlene. Maybe Charlene was the one person she needed at this time, she was more than a friend, she was the sister Uhura had never had.

"I don't know where to start."

"As always, start at the beginning."

"I don't even know where that is. I guess it began on Vulcan... no, it began before that, when Spock got sick on the bridge."

"Yeah, we all heard "officially" that he was sick with some rare Vulcan flu and had to be taken to Vulcan for treatment and that you accompanied him?"

"Yeah, that's not exactly what happened."

"I figured it was so much bullshit. People in the know say that Spock was out of his mind in sickbay after losing control on the bridge, and then he escaped, stole a shuttlecraft and you too?" Charlene ended with a question.

"Well I guess that's what happened technically, I didn't accompany him freely. The whole thing just defies belief. What I'm about to tell you can never leave this room, do you promise? I mean do you swear on all that is holy and sacred to you?" Uhura asked seriously.

"Ny, I swear I won't repeat a word of what you tell me. I've got your back. Now what really happened?"

"Ok, well, first, I guess you could say it has to do with biology."

"Biology?"

"Yes, you see about every seven years or so..."

/*-/*-/

"So," Charlene said finally, "you're either pregnant with Spock's child or you're possessed by Spock's Katra or Vulcan only knows what else?"

"Yep, or I'm just plain crazy, but that sums it up nicely."

"You're right, it defies belief. But I believe you, and you're not crazy, you're stressed. Why don't you talk to Spock about all of this? Clear the air between the two of you."

"I can't, I just don't want to see him right now until I decide what to do. I need to work this all out in my head."

"And what if you really are pregnant?"

Uhura put her head in her hands. "I don't know Charlene, I just don't know. I can barely take care of me," and she began to cry.

"Oh sweetie, I told you no matter what, I will be here for you. Come here and cry, honey it's okay." Charlene held Uhura in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder while she rubbed her back and let Uhura's tears soak through her blue uniform.

What a mess, Charlene thought. She had no problem fixing a fractured dilithium crystal or a ship's wonky engine, but broken hearts were out of her element. Before you could fix something you had to run a diagnostic report to know where it was malfunctioning. Anyone with eyes could see that Ny was crazy for Spock and Spock obviously liked Nyota above all else. So why were they dancing around each other like a pair of hapless kids?

"Ny, what do you want for yourself?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to have a baby someday?"

Uhura sniffled. "I don't know, I never really thought about it. I didn't think it was possible."

Charlene looked surprised. Not possible?

"I mean I know biologically it was always a possibility... one day, but I'm an officer on a starship. 'The Starship Enterprise' I don't have room in my life for babies."

"What about Mr. Spock, do you have room in your life for him?"

"I just don't know Charlene. I am so confused. One minute I feel like I want to be with him and the next I can't stand him. Spock and I have always been hot and cold, you know that. First, we were friends, then he ignored me and now we're married but separated. This bonding thing just happened so suddenly."

"Ok, ok I understand that. It seems to me, you've reached a conditional construct. Down one path you have a husband and perhaps a family of your own. Down the other a successful career in Starfleet, perhaps a captaincy but you're alone. You have to look at the end of each path and decide which outcome you prefer. But it won't be easy because each path has rewards and each one has additional conditionals, and each one has sacrifices and rewards."

"That doesn't make it any easier to decide. I'm not a robot, I'm a woman. Why do I even have to decide? Why can't I have it all?" Uhura huffed.

"You mean the career, the husband, the kids, the whole nine yards? In the history of humanity has there ever been a woman who hasn't tried to have it all? No matter what we have, we always manage to find something we don't have and want that too." Charlene said smiling.

"I love being on a starship. I've wanted it all my life and I worked my ass off to get on the Enterprise. But now that I have it, I find myself looking for more too, longing for the things down the path I didn't choose. I envy you for having this choice." Charlene said.

"It's still so much easier for men, they can marry, have children, their families can stay on Earth or on a colony and wait for their tour to end. They don't have to lose years off duty having the child or raising it. They just keep on working. But we have to sacrifice precious career time raising a child when we could be working or vice versa." Uhura said.

"I know Starfleet command is thinking of refitting all galaxy class starships with family crew quarters so families can live on starships together, but who would want to raise a family on a starship? I mean it would solve one problem, that of working mothers, but it would just open a new can of worms, concern for your family's safety. Either way, we women sacrifice."

"There will be more women captains in the ranks soon so I guess we'll just have to wait and see how they manage their career and family life and follow their lead," Charlene said.

"Did I ever tell you about that Halkan mission when we were on that mirror Enterprise?" Uhura asked.

"Yeah, you said it really freaked you out."

"Yes, it did. Did I tell you that Captain Kirk had a woman living in his quarters on that Enterprise?"

"NO!" Charlene said scandalized.

"Yes, an officer. She called herself the "Captains Woman". In fact, I think everyone was shacked up on that Enterprise."

"I can't believe Jim let himself have a woman even in another dimension," Charlene said thoughtfully.

"JIM? Since when are you and the Captain are on a first name basis?"

"Yeah, didn't I ever tell you that we dated back in the day?"

"What?! No! You mean you and 'The Captain Kirk' dated?" Uhura could not believe her ears.

"Mmm hmm, well he wasn't a captain back then."

"No! Now you spill and don't miss a drop."

"Well, it was nothing serious, we were in the academy together. He was a very different guy then. He was serious and bookish really. All he cared about was becoming a ship's captain. But even then he had that reckless side, that part of him that is determined to win no matter what or maybe just more determined never to lose again."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know he had such a hard childhood. Raised by a single mother on that Earth outpost Tarsus. Remember that Kodos incident? That really affected him, seeing innocent people executed before his eyes while he could do nothing but witness it. That's why he takes it so hard when any crewman dies under his command. I mean, of course, he always cares, but that's why he gets so obsessed sometimes."

"I had no idea you two even knew each other besides professionally. You never even said a word."

"It was a long time ago, seems like another lifetime. I only mention it because you said his counterpart has a woman he keeps on the ship. I mean can you imagine Captain James T. Kirk of our Enterprise with a wife? He's married to this ship and that's that, no room for any woman."

"Is that what broke you two up?"

"No, we were both young and ambitious. It just sort of fell apart." Charlene said sadly. "Plus as I said, he was already becoming the man he is today, he quickly moved on and found a replacement for me."

"Mmm hmm, does it still hurt? Especially serving on the same ship?"

"No, not anymore, he's just a guy I used to date."

"Is he the one that got away?"

"Girl, they all got away. Remember Lazarus?"

"Lazarus? That insane traveler from another dimension?"

"Hey, he wasn't that bad, he was only half insane!"

"Don't tell me you had a thing with that guy?" Uhura could not believe the things Charlene was telling her

"Well, he had a certain jen'ais se quoi. But no we didn't, thank goodness. I mean it turned out he was two different people like your mirror universe Spock. There was one charming Lazarus and one insane Lazarus. I would never have known which one I'd slept with."

"Yes, you dodged a bullet. Anybody else I should know about?"

"Hmm let me see, nobody significant. I mean there is DeSalle but-"

"DeSalle? Get out!"

"No, really it's just a 'friends with benefits' thing though."

"Oh my god, he's like only one of the sexiest men on the ship."

"You don't say?" Charlene said grinning.

"You know he is. So why just friends?"

"With benefits, don't forget the benefits. And why do you think, he knows he's sexy, knows he has options, he's not settling down anytime soon."

"So why would you hook up with a player like that?"

"He's not a player. He's actually a good guy, they all are, they just don't want to put a ring on it. At least you've got one that wants to put a ring on it, or whatever it is Vulcans put on you."

"Charlene! I didn't choose any of this. Sometimes it feels like Spock put a curse on me."

"Stop being so dramatic. I'm not trying to guilt you into being with Spock, but at least you are the one with the options. I mean he actually asked you to be his wife, that's more than a lot of us will ever get. The choice is yours."

"That's just too much pressure right now. I'm tired deep down in my soul." Uhura said. "And I still can't believe you had Capt. Kirk and Lieutenant DeSalle. No wonder Desalle wouldn't give me the time of day, I flirted with that man like crazy when he first came aboard, but you already had him in the bag."

"I'm surprised he didn't fall for you, you are just his type."

"And what type is that?"

"Female and breathing," Charlene giggled.

"Stop it. I told you he never even flirted back. He must really like you," Uhura teased.

"Nah, I don't think so, there are just too many beautiful women on this ship for him to settle down with one. Like most career officers, he's trying to make captain one day, he's got no time for romance; besides if it was gonna happen it would have happened by now. You always hear those stories about somebody's life going in one direction until that special someone comes along and turns everything upside down. Kinda like you and Spock." Charlene said slyly. "But a pretty face will turn DeSalle's head like any other man."

"Men are all alike, even Spock", Uhura said ignoring the "special Someone" comment. "You know he had a Vulcan fiancee and a human girlfriend. Bitches both of them! This little heifer Leila Kalomi even had the nerve to come to me making a play for Spock. Oh, and there was another one too, some tall skinny thing he was dreaming about during our bonding."

"You're calling somebody a bitch? That's not like you Ny. You're jealous." Charlene chided.

"I am not! Jealous of who? I had to get rid of his wife for him and his ex-girlfriend. And that little girl from Stratos was just a fantasy. It's just the way he thinks about her that is weird. I wish you could see it. In his fantasy, she's barely dressed, just big green doe eyes and a smile and hardly anything else. She was fawning all over him too, even worse than Christine does. He told her about his 'affliction' too. This super secret "Vulcans do not speak of it" private biological function and he's telling it to a girl he barely knows! Meanwhile, I've known him for years and he never said a word about it!"

"Oh yeah, you're jealous." Char grinned.

"I am not jealous, that's illogical!" Uhura said as she stomped her foot.

Charlene burst into peels of laughter. "You even starting to sound like him", she giggled. "It's so cute Ny. Oh god, I can just see your little brown Vulcan babies screaming illogical! illogical! during the terrible twos."

"Charlene stop it, I am not having a discussion about babies, I can't right now."

"Aw, I know honey, I'm sorry, you've been through the wringer these past few days. Go and get dressed for bed and I'll sit with you until you fall asleep hows that sound? I have a late start tomorrow anyway."

"Would you? I feel a lot better after our talk but I wouldn't mind the company."

"Of course, I told you I've got your back. Then I'll sneak down to the sickbay and snag you a pregnancy test."

"Would you do that? Can you do that?"

"Of course. What? Do you think this is the dark ages where they kill a rabbit? It's just a quick prick with a hypo."

"How do you know?"

"How do you think? Being a miss goody two shoes, I guess you've never had to take that long scary walk to the doctor. But I've been there done that and no dead rabbits."

"I hate to ask such a personal question but..."

"It was negative and I was scared shitless. After that, I vowed to never get caught slipping up ever again. I'm surprised Dr. McCoy didn't give you two suppressants beforehand."

"He did, that's why I just can't be pregnant. It's just that when you said it in the mess hall I was shocked and not thinking straight."

"Well, we'll know for sure tomorrow. You just sleep tight tonight and lean on me for moral support. And if it turns out you are, there will be a shotgun wedding and I'll be holding the gun."

"I already had a lirpa wedding, and this whole thing is completely backward."

"You mean flipped and turned upside down like a good old-fashioned romance?"

"Charlene please!"

/*-/*-/

It was raining, she didn't know where they were but she could hear the rain as it hit the roof and the windows. It pelted their shelter with force but she and Spock were safe from the storm. And they had a fire, there was a fireplace warming the room and taking the dampness out of the air. Spock didn't like damp, or cold. He was shivering now but Nyota was determined to keep him warm. That was her job, keep him warm, keep him safe, keep him alive. She was his wife and she was good at her job.

To that end, she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He was so hot. He was always so hot when she touched him. When would this fever, this burning ever end? All Nyota wanted to do was to make Spock better. She would do anything for him to be well. He belonged to her. She kissed his lips, his chin, his neck. She kissed him where ever she could. And Spock kissed her in return. And he touched her as well. He explored her with his lips, and his fingers, and his mind...

Nyota bolted up in her bed, her body covered in sweat, her heart racing, her body aching. Her arms felt so empty... What the hell, not again!

She looked around her quarters. In the other room, she could see the little coffee table had two teacups still sitting there. Charlene was nowhere in sight. Looking at her console she saw that she still had some time before her shift began. She rose from her bed and went to take a shower but before she could reach the bathroom door her main door chimed.

She went to the door and there stood Charlene with a cup of coffee and a small box.

"I come bearing gifts which do you want first?" Nyota eyed the small box guessing the contents and then grabbed the coffee.

"Procrastinate much?" Charlene teased as she pushed her way in and set the box on the coffee table and then cleared away the teacups from last night.

"I can't deal with major life changes before I've had my coffee," Nyota said taking a grateful sip of the hot brew.

"Ny is everything ok, you look a little shaky."

"I had another dream."

"Another? I know you said you couldn't sleep but you seemed fine when I left. You slept like a rock."

"Well, just now I had the dream."

"What dream?"

"Ugh, it's kinda embarrassing."

"What is it?"

"I keep dreaming that Spock and I are..."

"You and Spock are...?" Charlene asked expectantly.

"We're... um... sleeping together."

"Oh, that's all?"

"That's all? That's all? I haven't had a good nights sleep since I got back from Argelius. All I do is have these crazy erotic dreams and wake up... feeling horrible."

"Why do you feel horrible?"

"I don't know, the dreams are so real, so intense, we're kissing and touching one another and then bam! I wake up right before anything happens."

"Oh, I see," Charlene smirked at her.

"You see what? What do you see that I don't?"

"You're sexually frustrated."

"What? No! Nope, that is not it. I am sleepy and exhausted and tired. I just want some rest and these damn dreams are driving me crazy."

"Because you don't finish?"

"Don't finish the dream?"

"Well, the dream, the sex, you said you get all aroused in the dream and then nothing, you wake up. That would tick me off too."

"I am not ticked off because my sex dreams finish prematurely."

Charlene laughed. "Ny did you just hear yourself? 'my sex dream finished prematurely' you know who says stuff like that?"

"Don't even say it!"

"Spock!" Charlene finished anyway. "You've got it bad. What you need is to finish that dream. You need sex. I prescribe sex with your husband. Let him clean your pipes, get your juices flowing again."

"Yuck! Would you behave? That's the last thing I need. That's what got me in this mess in the first place."

"What? You act like sex is a four letter word. We all have needs, we all get lonely. It gets cold out here in the vacuum of space, we all need someone to warm us up every now and then."

Charlene's words reminded Uhura of her dream, of her trying to keep Spock warm and she shivered.

"See," Charlene said, "you know its true. Look from what you told me last night, sleeping with Spock was not so terrible right? I mean he didn't hurt you or force you, you just didn't like how it all went down? No pun intended."

"No, he didn't hurt me."

"So did you enjoy it, even a little?"

Uhura blushed. She didn't know what to say. "I don't really want to talk about it Charleen, it was weird I told you."

"I'm sorry for pushing. Look, I just want you to be okay with all of this. If you like Spock I think you should go for it. No matter what the rest of the world thinks or how weird it may seem. You have a right to your happiness too."

"At first I was angry about what happened. Now, I'm still angry but not for the same reason. Too many things have happened since then. I think I hate men a little."

Charlene choked out a laugh. "You don't hate men. Almost every friend you have on this ship is a guy. I think men are your favorite toys. You're just mad at one guy, the one that's got you all turned up."

"I am not all turned up. Whatever that means."

"Yes, you are. Ny, I like you, I don't want to see you make a big mistake. So I'm gonna do something I would normally not do, I am going to give relationship advice. Talk to your man. Have the long difficult embarrassing conversation that two grown-ups are capable of having and straighten all of this out before it gets out of hand. Don't tiptoe around this ship like a pair of school kids at your first dance. You both deserve better."

"Is that what you think I'm doing playing a game?"

"No, I think you're procrastinating and that's not like you at all. Now take this box, take this test, and then handle it no matter what it says."

"Gee thanks mom," Uhura said taking the box reluctantly.

"Don't you sass me, missy. Remember no matter what it says no matter what you decide I'll be by your side and so will all your friends. We love you, we're family. Trust that everything will be all right."

Uhura examined the hypo box, stalling. What did she want? Did she want a baby? Did she want to marry Spock? Was she angry at Spock or was she angry at herself? If she was honest with herself she would say that what happened on Vulcan was not the worst experience of her life, far from it. It was weird and frightening, but it was also exciting. She had had Spock all to herself and his life had depended on her. And just as in her dreams, she could have him again, he could be hers to take care of, to protect, to keep warm forever. Hell they were bonded and they shared a katra, she couldn't escape him if she wanted to and she didn't want to. That's what frightened her, that's what angered her. She wanted Spock so much.

Uhura opened the box and took out the hypo. Briefly, she read the instructions, loaded the test tube into the chamber and held it to her arm. No matter what happened next, this was going to hurt.


	31. Chapter 31 - A Bad Case of Loving You

**Bad Case of Loving You**

Negative! Nyota didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. She felt at once relieved and disappointed. It was a strange reaction for someone who wasn't even thinking about motherhood a few months ago. She didn't want to have a baby but she didn't 'not' want to have one either.

"Damn it!" she said and tossed the test hypo on her little coffee table. She began to pace and Charlene picked the hypo up. Do you mind if I look...?" she asked before reading the result.

Nyota nodded her head as tears began to accumulate in her eyes.

What the heck was wrong with her? This was good news, wasn't it? So why did it hurt?

"Well," Charlene said, "That's that."

She stood and stopped NY from pacing and hugged her tight.

"No matter what, remember I've got you."

"Why does it hurt?"

"I don't know," Charlene said. "It just does. I guess we're just wired that way as women. We want what we don't want."

"I really do hate men." Uhura moaned.

"No, you don't sweetie. You're just shaken."

"I'm so tired. I feel like I've run a race, came in last and there's nobody to cheer me at the finish line."

"I know you're tired. I think you should call out sick today."

"I'm not sick."

"Of course you are, Dr. Masters says you need bed rest."

"You're just full of medical advice aren't you?"

"No joking. I need you to be okay. So either you call out or I report you to Dr. McCoy. I still think you need to see him."

"No. I don't want to see anybody right now. You're right, I do need some rest and a little me time. I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure? I could trade shifts and stay with you a little while longer."

"No, you've already done enough. I don't want to keep you from your work and besides, I think I just need to rest and zone out for a while."

"Okay. I still think you need to talk to Dr. McCoy or the ship's counselor. I'm an engineer, not a physician."

"You mean you can't fix broken hearts?"

"Not by a long shot." She kissed Nyota's forehead. "Hmm, you feel a little warm." She said with a worried look.

"I'm just tired and run down. I'll be ok."

"I'll stop by after my shift to check on you."

"No need."

"I'll do it anyway, so humor me."

"Alright, I'll be here. If I'm asleep or in the shower just let yourself in with the code." Uhura said yawning.

"Okay," Charlene turned to leave but stopped. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes, 'MOM' I love you too." Nyota teased.

"I told you not to get sassy. I'm serious. I love you and I want to see you happy."

"You're a good friend, and I really do love you too Charlene. And I want YOU to be happy too."

"Okay, catch you later."

Once Charlene left, Uhura slipped off her nightgown and took a much-needed shower where she used up all her allotment of water as she cried her eyes out. But once the water ran dry so did her tears and her energy. She barely dried herself off before tossing the towel on the floor and slipped nude into her bed. She as asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

/*-/*-/

"Mr. Spock, Just the man I wanted to see." Captain Kirk said as Spock entered the bridge.

"Yes, captain?"

"Do you know where Lt. Uhura is?"

"No captain I do not. Is there a problem?"

"She did not report for her shift and we have not been able to reach her on the comm."

"Is that so?" Spock asked calmly but inside his heart lurched. Was Nyota in danger? Was she harmed or lying ill somewhere on the ship? His mind raced with possibilities.

"Do you mind going to her quarters and checking? I could send security but I thought-"

"No Captain I'll check and report in," without waiting for a response he headed for the turbolift.

When Spock arrived at Uhura's door he felt a wave of nostalgia. He'd often stood right here waiting for Nyota to let him in during their off hours when he would give her Vulcan lessons and spent hours in conversation. Those visits were always a highlight of his day and he cherished those memories, but those days were long gone.

He buzzed Uhura's door and waited for a response. After waiting several moments he buzzed her door again. He knew she was in her suite, he'd already done a scan of the ship with internal sensors and Uhura not responding set his nerves on edge. He could use his override codes to barge in but there was no need, she'd given him her access code years ago when they first began their lessons. She may have changed the code since then but he decided to try it first before using his security codes and alerting security of a problem.

To his surprise and relief, her code still allowed him entrance. Once inside, the first thing he noticed was that the lights were dimmed and set for evening mode. Then he saw the coffee table and immediately noticed the open hypo kit and coffee mug. Spock's keen eyes read that it was a pregnancy kit even in the dim lighting.

Moving deeper into her suite, he saw through the sleeping chamber curtain that Uhura was sleeping in her bed. Now he was torn. He could clearly see that she was merely sleeping, yet there were so many unanswered questions that this scene presented; the most pressing of which was the hypo kit sitting on the table in the other room. He didn't dare pry into her affairs by reading the result but his mind was burning with curiosity.

Spock stood still in that room paralyzed with indecision. Lately, he could not manage his emotions or center his thoughts where Nyota Uhura was concerned. His fine neatly ordered mind was in chaos, much like his life. And all because of this woman. How did he get here? How had his life come to this?

After a few more moments of indecision, Spock decided to leave, report to the captain and continue on with his duties. Uhura was fine, just sleeping, and he would not disturb her. He would have been blind if he had not noticed that she had been looking exhausted lately though he dared not approach her about it. Could her exhaustion be a symptom of maternity? Again, he could not interfere further.

But before he could bring himself to turn and walk away Uhura began to struggle in her sleep and moan. "Spock!" She cried out and sat up in bed.

Spock stood in her room and waited for her to notice him and scream. She was breathing heavily and he surmised she'd been having a nightmare about him.

So when she finally glanced his way he was prepared to withstand her shouts but she seemed barely surprised to see him and she lay back down panting.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, a few moments."

"You mean you don't know precisely down to the second?"

"I have been standing here precisely 8.6-"

"Never mind I was joking. So why are you here?"

"I came to check on your well being."

"Oh, now you care?"

Spock drew in a sharp breath.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for. I haven't been myself lately."

Spock had no reply to that pronouncement.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you right now, do you understand?"

"No, but I will respect your wishes."

"Of course you will," Uhura said frustrated.

"I am sorry I disturbed you."

"Yeah, okay."

He turned to leave but she called him back.

"Look Spock I don't mean to be... well... mean. I am just having a moment okay. It's a female thing. You've got your Vulcan biology and I've got my human biology."

"I understand," he said even though he did not but he desperately wanted to.

"No, you don't, you can't, you're a man."

"Well, I can't argue that observation."

"No, you can't. I just found out something that upset me and I am taking it out on you when I shouldn't. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry, you have not harmed me. The captain was worried about you and sent me to check on you and your whereabouts."

"Is that so? Why didn't he send security or a med team?"

"I didn't find it necessary to challenge his request."

"I'll bet. Well, as you can see I am alive and well."

"Yes, you are alive, but are you well?"

"Oh don't you start. I've had enough of all the armchair physicians and psychologists questioning my health. I am fine, or will be if people would just leave me alone for half a second!"

Spock didn't know what to say to that except to take her at her word. "I will take my leave then." He turned but she called out stalling him.

"No, wait." Uhura didn't want him to leave even though she still didn't know what she wanted to do about him.

"I know you have to report to the captain, but afterward can you spare a moment?"

"Of course."

Spock went to her computer console in the sitting room and contacted the bridge. He informed the captain that Uhura was indisposed and would not be at her post today, and then he informed the captain he would be in her quarters if needed.

Uhura lay back on her bed and covered her face with her arm. Now everyone on the bridge would be gossiping about this too. But she couldn't worry about that. She had bigger fish to fry.

Spock came back into her bedchamber and stood at the foot of her bed at attention.

"You look foolish standing there like that. Have a seat."

"There is no chair."

"Sit on the bed," she said with a roll of her eye.

"I prefer to stand."

"Sit!" she commanded.

Spock sat perched gingerly on the very edge of her bed.

Nyota shook her head at his silliness. Whatever.

"Okay, I know you saw that test kit on the table."

"Yes, I did."

"Well?" She asked.

"Well?" he replied.

"Have you nothing to say, nothing to ask me?" She probed.

Spock had a million things to say and ask, but he said, "I would not presume to impose on your privacy."

"My privacy? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"So you don't want to know if you are going to be a father? Okay, you can leave then." Uhura knew she was being an asshole but so was Spock. She knew damn well he wanted to know what was on that test, but he was being too Vulcan to ask.

Spock did not move. He sat perched on the edge of her bed torn. Of course, he wanted to know what was on that test result but he didn't want to pry. He had caused her enough grief, yet she seemed to want to tell him. She had asked him to stay-

"Oh my god Spock, I can see the thoughts flying around in your head at warp speed. Can't you ever just relax? It was negative, I'm not pregnant."

Spock was stunned. All at once he felt relief and remorse. Why did he feel those things? "I'm... I don't know what to say."

"You? Speechless? Mark the record books, Commander Spock is speechless!"

Spock remained silent.

"I'm sorry Spock, I shouldn't joke, I was pretty speechless myself when I found out. I never realized how much it hurt to take a pregnancy test."

"I am sorry I am once again the cause of this pain."

"It's not all your fault, it takes two to make a baby."

"But I... you were not... you didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Is that what you believe? You did not force me or anything, Spock. I chose to help you and this was a consequence. And it's over now. We're not pregnant."

Spock felt his heart squeeze when she said 'we're'. It made him feel they were sharing something special, that they were truly a bonded couple.

"I'm still angry at you though. I don't know why, but I am. But if you don't mind, can you stay for a while? I'm exhausted and I need some rest. That's why I missed my shift. I forgot to notify the bridge. I am sorry about that Sir."

So she was speaking to her commanding officer now?

"It is of no consequence Lieutenant, the cause was sufficient. I will stay for a while."

"Good. Will you lay down beside me Spock, you're making me feel weird, you sitting there all starched and spit-shined while I'm lounging in bed. I know this is violating your 'boundaries' but I need you to just be here for me. Besides, I trust you. In spite of everything, you are one of the few people in this world that I can trust completely. I know you won't try to pull anything. In fact, you'll probably break your neck trying to keep from touching me accidentally, won't you?"

"I will do no such thing."

"Good. Take off your boots and lie down. I have a feeling I'll sleep better with you nearby since you're my other half and all that." She joked and scooted aside on the bed making room for him.

"I believe the Earth expression is 'my better half'?"

"Is that so? So am I your better half?"

"I believe you are the best part of me."

"Aww, you silver-tongued devil." She slid back down under her blanket.

"Don't let me have any more bad dreams okay?" she pleaded.

"I will endeavor to do my best."

Spock meant his words and made them into a solemn vow. He would do his best for her from now on. No matter how difficult it was, he was going to do his best for her, his other, better half.

/*-/*-/

Spock watched Uhura as she slept. He watched as her breathing slowed and deepened and became steady. But he soon noticed perspiration on her forehead. He didn't think it was unduly warm in the room, he was a little chilled himself. Normally he'd be able to detect if she were ill through their bond, however, he had been doing his best to block her out of his mind to protect her privacy. Now he doubted the wisdom of that decision and as he worried about her health. She had been tired lately, complaining of bad dreams, she was perspiring profusely, and she had never missed a day of work unless she was injured. Something was not right here. He braced himself and lowered his shields.

Spock caught his breath as the rush of emotions that bombarded him. Nyota's mind was in turmoil. How could she even stand it? This was not normal. He'd been in contact with human minds before, sick twisted minds that were in constant agony and right now Nyota's mind was on par with the worst he had encountered. This was nothing like Nyota's peaceful mind. This was more like...Plak-tow!

Spock couldn't believe it was happening. How was this happening? He pulled the blanket back from Nyota and discovered she was drenched in sweat. Nyota! He was afraid to touch her naked form but he had to. "Nyota, he shook her arm and she didn't stir. Please, Nyota, wake up!"

She was burning up now, how had he not know? They were bonded! But he had been blocking her out. He had inadvertently done to her what T'Pring had done to him. T'Pring had forced him to wait until it was almost too late; until his need had become so great that she couldn't shield her mind from it any longer. But Nyota could not barge her way into his mind and demand attention the way he had done T'Pring. Damn it! Why did he keep messing things up between him and Nyota!

He jumped up from the bed and ran to the comm unit to call for Dr. McCoy.

"Sickbay! Doctor McCoy, there is an emergency in Lt. Uhura's cabin. Please make your way here at once, and Doctor please be discrete."

"Discrete? For an emergency?" McCoy groused over the line.

"It is a matter of extreme delicacy, I'll explain when you get here but please hurry, and tell no one," Spock said in a strained voice barely able to contain his own emotions.

He started to take deep calming breaths as he paced the tiny room awaiting the doctor. How could Nyota be asleep at a time like this? She said she would sleep better if he was nearby, was that it? Was he somehow keeping the madness at bay?

Or was she already too far gone? Spock nearly collapsed at the thought. Hurry Doctor!

He didn't know what, if anything, McCoy could do. The body had to release the hormones and endorphins that were building up and Spock didn't even begin to understand what something like this could do to a female let alone a human one.

Would he ever stop hurting Nyota? No wonder Vulcans shied away from love. It was dangerous. His love was killing his wife.

When McCoy arrived he let himself into Uhura's cabin and stopped dead in his tracks. Spock looked a mess, his emotions raw on his face. "Not again," McCoy groaned inwardly.

"Spock, what happened to you? You look terrible."

"It is not me Doctor it is Nyota, she is ill."

"What? What is it?"

"It is the Fever," Spock said.

"What Fever? What are you talking about?"

"The Fever Doctor, the Pon Farr!" Spock shouted.

"Spock be serious-,"

"I do not joke Doctor. Nyota is in Plak-tow."

"Move," McCoy said stepping into Uhura's bedroom and approaching the bed.

Spock growled when McCoy touched her forehead.

"Goddamnit Spock, not you too! I'm a doctor I have to touch her."

"Hurry Doctor. I am trying... Just hurry!"

McCoy neared Uhura again and Spock managed to keep his growls to himself.

He turned his back so that he did not see another male touch his woman.

"What the hell?" He heard Bones say.

"Spock we've got to get her to sickbay she's burning up and her vitals are off the chart!"

"I know that Doctor. But you also know there is no treatment for the Plak-tow."

"Then why did you send for me, to watch her die?"

Spock made a strangled sound. "I don't know what to do." He whined and it nearly broke McCoy's heart to hear it. This wasn't like Spock to give up.

"Well, neither do I! I haven't had time to study your medical records yet let alone a new case. How the hell did she get a Vulcan disease?"

"I infected her," Spock said. Now he was angry at himself.

"Infected her with what? How? I gave her a thorough exam after your Pon Farr and she was fit as a fiddle."

"It is not viral or bacterial, it is psychic."

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" McCoy yelled.

"My Katra! That must be the cause of this. I should have recognized the symptoms. She was angry, so angry and I didn't realize. I'm supposed to know but I blocked her mind!" He raged.

"Spock, snap out of it!" McCoy said shaking his shoulders. Spock shoved McCoy away and the doctor flew across the room.

"Now look here," McCoy said as he got up. "I'm here to help you two damn it. You better control yourself."

"I... can't," Spock said. "Get out!"

"Now you wait a minute you pointy eared-"

"Get out now before I throw you through that door. I do not want to hurt you, Doctor."

"Spock, I'm not leaving Uhura here-"

"The longer you stay the more danger you are in. I can not-" Spock struggled to control his emotions. "Get out and do not let anyone else in here, no matter what," Spock warned as he went towards Uhura's bed.

"Spock, are you out of your Vulcan mind!"

Spock turned to face McCoy and the look on his face sent chills down the doctor's spine. Yup. That was all the answer to his question that he needed before he turned tail and ran.

"McCoy to the bridge. Get me the Captain."

"Mmm Captain Kirk," M'Ress said to the Captain. "Dr. McCoy is asking for you on your private channel."

"I'll take it here, M'Ress, thank you."

"Kirk, here he said once the frequency was open at his chair."

"Jim, we have a code green situation. I need you to meet me at my office stat."

"I'm on my way Bones. Kirk out."

Captain Kirk hopped from his chair like a fire had been lit under his heels and bounded onto the turbolift.

"Mr. Sulu you have the Con." He ordered before the door closed.

Chekov turned to Sulu. "Code Green? What is a code green?"

"I don't know Pav but I have an idea."

"Vhat?"

"Notice both Spock and Uhura are absent?" Sulu pointed out.

"Yes, so?"

"So, haven't you noticed anything strange going on with them lately?"

"Yes, how can I not? Nyota attacked Mr. Spock."

"She did not attack him! I was there, it was an accident." Sulu protested.

"Ok, then what?"

"Have you noticed they are ignoring one another?"

"I suppose they have been. I asked Nyota about it and she nearly bit my head off. Most unlike her."

"Well," Sulu said. "It's all too familiar. Last time it was Spock biting people's heads off."

"Sulu you don't think...?"

"Pave, all I can say is you might want to plot a course to Vulcan just in case."

/*-/*-/

Spock was so angry, at himself, at his life. He was just as the other children said he was, a misbegotten bastard. He had played with mental arts he had no business dealing with. He infected Nyota with his katra and now she had a Vulcan disease her human metabolism was not equipped to deal with.

She was going to die if he didn't do something fast. But what did he do? If she was a Vulcan he supposed he would just have sex with her. But how would that work to relieve the fever? She was a human female. Hell, he didn't understand how the fever worked in Vulcan males let alone a female!

He couldn't let her die though. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the washroom and stepped into her little shower. He turned the shower on full blast as cold as he could stand it. Uhura didn't even wake up. Her hair was drenched and Spock though she would be pissed if it got tangled. He thought about how fastidious she was with her appearance, much like a Vulcan would be. He remembered how much she enjoyed the sound of rain. "Wake up!" he cried. "Please wake up."

When her water allotment ran out, Spock stepped out of the shower with her still in his arms. He was soaked down to his skin, as he had not even bothered to remove his uniform. He carried her back to the bed and then began to undress. He found her towels and wrapped one around his waist. Now what?

He covered her with a sheet and adjusted the temperature of the room to the lowest setting he could stand. Then he got on her comm.

It took a few moments for his mother to come onto the view screen.

"Spock? What a surprise. Is-"

"Mama! Nyota is dying!" Spock said in Vulcan.

"What!" Amand screeched.

"She is dying Ko-mekh, please help me," he said panicking.

"Spock! Calm thyself! What is happening, why is Nyota dying?" Amanda asked in a panic herself. Spock looked a mess. He was topless and he looked wet. Was he crying?

"It is the Plak-tow! She has the Fever and she will not wake up!"

"How do you know it is Plak-tow?"

"I feel it here," he punched his chest. "It burns," he wailed.

"Ok, ok. Oh my god, how is this happening? What do we do? Where are you?"

"I'm in her quarters. I put her in the shower but she will not wake up."

"Ok well, we know there is no breaking that fever with cold packs or medicine," Amanda said.

"I know. She will die, it may already be too late," Spock said in despair.

"No. Listen to me, Spock. You are her Adun. You are going to have to help her."

"I can not-"

"You must!" she shouted. "If you let that girl die... Ooh, the beating I will give you!" Amanda yelled at the viewer. "Hold on damn it!"

The view screen went black. Had his mother abandoned him too?

/*-/*-/

Sarek was listening with half attention as the speaker from their neighbor planet proposed a new trade agreement. They were expanding their trading routes into unexplored territory and offered Vulcan new resources. It was all standard negotiations that needed little of his input.

But his interest was piqued when a page approached T'Pau with what appeared to be an urgent message. It was unheard of for someone to interrupt council proceedings unless under the gravest circumstances. Whatever it was could wait until the council adjourned. That was T'paus own rule. Unless something had happened to his Father? Sarek dropped his shields to allow mental contact with his family and he was bombarded with panic from Amanda. Something had happened to Spock!

Sarek wanted to bound out of his seat and go home, however, there was still decorum to maintain. With foreign dignitaries present he could not behave emotionally. And so he held still and exercised his calming techniques.

Luckily T'pau interrupted the speaker. She announced that there was pressing business she had to attend to and the session would be adjourned until tomorrow. There were grumbles through the chamber but no one disagreed or dared challenge T'Pau. Once the meeting was officially adjourned Sarek rushed to T'Paus side.

"Come," she said wasting no time with formalities. Sarek took her arm and walked with her to her private office. Once behind closed doors she seated herself in front of her main view screen and opened the channel. Amanda appeared on one side of a split screen and Spock on the other. And Spock looked as pale as a ghost and he was dripping wet.

"Spock-kan," T'Pau said. "What ails thee?"

"Ko'mekh-il! Nyota has the Fever, she is dying! Help us, please?" Spock begged in Vulcan.

"Kroyka!" T'Pau barked.

Spock wiped his eyes and stared into the viewer like a lost boy.

"Spock," T'Pau said, "thee alone can help thy Adun. You must mate with her."

"I cannot! She is not well. She will not wake!"

"You must wake her from the Fever with thy body," T'Pau spoke to him as if he were a child. "Nyota is your Adun, only you can save her."

"How?" Spock said again.

"Spock-kan, this is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way. It comes down from the time of the beginning, without change." As T'Pau spoke the ceremonial words something settled in Spock and knew his grandmother spoke the truth, but...

"But Nyota is not Vulcan."

"She is Vulcan," T'Pau pronounced.

"She will hate me Ko'mekh-il" Spock said resigned to misery.

"Hate is illogical. She will live."

/*-/*-/


	32. Chapter 32 - Sexual Healing?

I hope the past few chapters were worth the wait? Continuing my birthday celebrations, I'll post a few more chapters tonight then I need to regroup. Nyota and Spock have flipped the script on me again...

* * *

**Sexual Healing?**

Spock broke the connection to Vulcan and went back to attend to Nyota. He could do this. He had to do this. He sat on the bed and gathered her up in his arms again. She was still wet. He had not dried her before he called his mother. So he took the towel he had dropped over her and began to dry her skin.

She was so beautiful. He loved the color of her beautiful earth-toned skin. That was one of the first things he had noticed about her. And her smile, she had the most beautiful smile. It was mischievous and mysterious like that of the Mona Lisa. And her eyes. She had such rich dark eyes but they sparkled like the sky on a Vulcan evening. She was a perfect beauty.

He dried her skin but her hair was a tangled mess. She had made two fat braids of it but they had not survived the shower. If she lived she would kill him for ruining her crowning glory. Spock almost broke at the thought of losing her. There was only one way to save her, but that meant violating her. And she would hate him for it. He would lose her anyway. She trusted him with her life and he had failed her. A wave of anger and despair washed over him. Fuck my life, he thought.

Either he let his wife die in agony or he violated her body without her permission. Some choice. Was this the choice his mother had given Nyota when they were joined? No wonder Nyota was angry at him. And now that the situation was reversed somehow, she was still going to be angry with him. But logic demanded that he live with her anger rather than live without her.

"Nyota, Aduna, please forgive me," Spock whispered in her ears as he took her in his arms and pressed their bodies closer together.

He kissed her forehead, and the tip of her pert nose and her stubborn chin. "Please forgive me," He said again as he began to explore his body with his hands.

"Okay," She moaned.

"Nyota!" Spock shouted in shock when she spoke. "Nyota!" He shook her again. "Aduna wake! I need you!"

"Not right now, I don't feel well," Nyota said in a drowsy voice.

"We must!" Spock insisted. "Wake up," he shook her shoulders.

"Spock, I'm tired, I don't feel good."

"I know Aduna. But please for me, open your eyes."

Nyota opened her eyes and looked up into Spock's face. She looked confused and annoyed at the same time.

"I'm sleepy, let me go to sleep."

"No. You cannot, you must stay awake, you must stay with me."

"Why can't I sleep?"

"You're ... we need to bond."

"Bond? been there done that," she said and she tried to roll away from him.

"No, we must bond right now. Please Nyota, you need this."

"I need you to get off of me so I can get some sleep." She tried pulling away again.

"No!"

"What?" She opened her eyes at his shout.

"You are my wife, you will attend me. Now!"

"Spock! Have you lost your mind?"

Spock laughed without humor. "Yes! It is lost in you somewhere. Yes, I have absolutely lost my mind!"

"Spock, you're scaring me. What is happening?"

"I just want to make love to my wife, is that a crime?"

Uhura squinted her eyes in confusion, "You've never wanted to before. why now?"

"What do you mean I have never wanted to? I have always wanted to."

"You did? But you never tried to...I thought... I thought you didn't want me," she said sadly.

"No," Spock said. "Of course I want you. I need you." He tried to hug her to him but she pushed him away.

"Nyota stop this nonsense now! I don't know how much time you have, don't you feel the fever burning in you? Don't you feel the desire to mate coursing through your veins?" he pleaded with her.

"I don't know what I feel, you're confusing me. I don't know what to think anymore!"

"Then don't think, just feel." He touched her psi points. "Feel what I feel in you," he said. "Just feel..." He placed his fingers on her psi points. "My thought to your thoughts. Your thoughts to my thoughts... Feel. Feel me in your mind. Feel the fire that burns for your husband."

"Yes!" She cried. "Yes, I feel it. It burns. It hurts. I need."

Suddenly Nyota sprang up and pushed him on his back. "I need you." She said looking at him with fever-glazed eyes.

"Then come, take what you need," Spock said as he lay still on his back beneath her.

Uhura grabbed the back of Spock's head and brought his face close to her own. "You're mine!" She said and kissed him hard.

"Yes, yours," Spock said through their mind link. "Take what is yours."

/*-/*-/

Nyota awoke to the sound of rummaging in her dining area and the smell of food cooking.

Spock had prepared breakfast for her if her nose was any indicator.

She sat up and stretched her arms above her head and froze.

"Ouch!" She was so stiff. She must have slept the wrong way or something. Then she looked down and realized she was naked. She hurried to cover herself with her sheet.

Where did this come from? This was not the blanket she had on her bed earlier. Had Spock changed her bed, she looked around. The room was in order but some things were slightly different. Uhura noticed little things. Her sheets were different, her dresser looked too neat, everything looked too neat. Did Spock clean her room while she slept?

She lay back down and covered herself up as Spock came into her bedroom with a tray.

"Plomeek soup and toasted flatbread," Spock said placing the tray in front of her

"Is this special soup?" She asked as he sat on the bed and served her.

"Special?"

"Yes, when I had breakfast with your mother on Vulcan she was very interested in learning about the soup you served me before. She wanted to know why and how you prepared it for me. I told her it was just because we often grab quick meals together but she seemed to think this plomeek soup was special, some kind of courtship ritual."

"Ah," Spock said.

"Ah, as in you know what she meant? There is some truth to her claim? This," she pointed to her soup, "has some secret meaning?"

"Plomeek soup is a traditional Vulcan staple meal and as such it does hold a special place in our culture. However, what my mother was referencing is the taboo of catering to someone who is not your own mate. If an unbound person were to serve another unbonded person, it could be perceived as a declaration of intentions to mate. Of course, the other party would also have to accept for it to be official."

"Is that so? So that's why you tossed Christine's soup in her face?"

"I did no such thing," Spock said indignantly.

"You did, she told me all about how you were sick and she brought you a bowl of homemade soup and you tossed it and her out of your quarters."

"I do not recall that incident, however, I was not myself at the time."

"Of course, when she told me what happened I couldn't believe you would do such a thing. But then we see how that incident turned out."

Nyota took a sip of the steaming brew.

"And I suppose all this time I've been accepting your soup and your declarations of intentions to bond while being none the wiser?"

Spock didn't answer.

"I'll take your silence as an affirmative. We're bonded now, so I suppose its a moot point. Thank you for the meal." She said as she rested her hand on his uniformed arm. Uhura felt a warmth spread through her body that didn't seem to come from the soup. It was the strangest feeling but she liked it.

"There is no need for thanks. It is also a Vulcan tradition for a guest to prepare the morning meal. I am merely performing my duties."

"As my guest or as my bondmate?"

"Both."

"Fair enough. So now what?"

"I do not understand your query."

"Now, what do we do? Go on with our lives as if this incident didn't happen? I'm still not sure where I stand with you. This nap was the first time in a long time I was able to sleep without interruption." She said as she devoured the rest of her meal.

"I'm actually quite famished. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Either that our you're a good cook."

"I am no culinary expert," Spock said quietly. "Nyota I have something I need to tell you."

"Uh-oh, that sounds like you're gearing up for one of your confessions. What is it now?" she said as she finished her soup.

"I debated whether or not to tell you this. I decided that if I told you now, you would be very angry with me but if I withheld the information and you found out later you would be angry for both doing it and not telling you that I did it."

"Did what?"

"We slept together," Spock confessed.

"Yeah I know, you watched me take a nap, remember?"

"No... I mean yes... I mean I spent the night here but we didn't sleep."

"You spent the night? What time is it?" Uhura asked looking around as if she could gauge time by her surroundings.

"I will tell you the date in a moment-"

"The date? What about the date? What is going on? Did I oversleep?"

"No."

"No?" She asked with suspicion.

"No. Not precisely." Spock hesitated.

"Precisely what then?" she said becoming suspicious whenever he went monosyllabic.

"We slept together."

"You already said that!"

"Well...Uh... You know, we had intercourse," Spock said.

Uhura was quiet for a long time and there was a look of confusion on her face.

Finally, she said, "Oh. We did?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Spocks eyes got huge. "Yes, I am very sure."

"So it was real? It wasn't just some dream or mind meld or something?"

"Um no. So you... remember... it?"

"I thought it was... I... Oh my god!" she stared at him in shock.

"Nyota I-"

"Spock, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop myself... I've been so horny lately and...what the hell is happening to me?" She cried. "I thought I dreamed that you and I ... that we-" She stopped short and slowly she turned suspicious eyes on him. "You!" She pointed at him. "Somehow this is your fault!"

"Nyota I am sorry-"

"You let me do all of that stuff to you?" she said with disgust.

"I was trying to help you-"

"Help me? How? Why? What is wrong with me?"

"You had the Fever-"

"No! Your katra infected me with your horny sex disease and now I'm a succubus!"

"What?" Spock could not believe his Vulcan ears. "Succubus?"

"You heard me, mister, I knew it. I knew you were too good to be true. I knew you Vulcans were hiding stuff. Sulu said it was secret tech, but I said no. No, it's just your repressed society. But it's worse than that. You're all sex demons. Well, I'm not like that. I am not down with that. I've never even-"

"Nyota please calm down." Spock pleaded. She was obviously still under the Fever spell.

"Calm down? Calm down!" She looked as if she were about to blow her stack after that. Why had he said that to her? His mother had warned him to never, ever tell a woman to 'calm down'.

"Get away from me you horny toad!" She said kicking her feet to shoo him off her bed.

"NY"

"Don't you 'Ny' me! I remember it now. It's all coming back. Oh my god, the things I did to you. And you just lay there. You must think I'm a-"

"Kroyka!" Spock yelled.

Uhura was startled out of her tirade.

"Nyota, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. We're married, bonded. There is nothing to be upset about..." he reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" She shook his hands off of her. "I'm so ashamed. Why does this keep happening? What have you done to me?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen I swear to you."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Uhura demanded.

Was she crazy? Spock thought. What man would deny his wife? But he knew better than to say that too.

"Nyota we had to."

"Why? Why would we have to do that?"

"I believe you were in Plak-tow.

"What is that?"

"That is the madness of Blood Fever."

"The Fever-Fever?"

"Yes."

"But why would I have that? I'm not even Vulcan!"

"Doctor McCoy thinks—"

"Doctor McCoy? He knows!?" Uhura squeaked.

"Yes, I asked him to check on you after... well after."

"Oh no. No no no." She shook her head.

"He is a doctor. He would never cause you harm or embarrassment. But he had to help you."

"Help me to do what? Tie you up?"

"Nyota please be-"

"What now, am I going to be ok? How did I get Blood Fever?"

"McCoy believes my Katra may have triggered this Plak-tow."

"So am I going to go succubus like you every 7 years now?"

Spock frowned. "Would you please stop saying that word?"

"What word?"

"Succubus," Spock said annoyed to even repeat it.

"Why? It's just a stupid word."

"That it is."

Uhura looked Spock straight in Spocks eyes. "Succubus," she said.

"Nyota," he warned.

Defiantly she tilted her head side to side with every syllable. "Suc-cu-bus."

A feeling Spock had never experienced before came over him. His wife was challenging him! He wanted to... to...

He swiped the breakfast tray aside and it crashed to the floor. Then he pounced on top of Uhura throwing her back and pinning her hands above her head.

Uhura looked up at Spock with a shocked expression, her mouth shaped into a perfect O.

"Wife, you will attend me," Spock said.

Uhura didn't know what came over Spock but she wasn't about to take it lying down. Attend my ass.

"Suc-"

She never finished because Spock's lips crashed down on hers.

Uhura couldn't believe this was happening. Spock was kissing the hell out of her. And she liked it! She wanted it. She needed it. Oh god, how she needed this. She felt like she had been lost in the desert and he was the rain.

As Uhura kissed Spock back, he released her wrists and started to work the sheet down from between them. When she lay beneath him naked she threw her arms and legs around him. She looked up at him dazed.

"Spock," she whined. "What is happening?"

Spock didn't dare speak lest he should break the spell they both seemed to be under. Maybe he was wrong for doing this but he couldn't help himself. His wife was spread out beneath him like a feast and he could feel the fire still burning within her.

He started to work his pants down, clumsy as he worked with one hand while balancing himself above her on the other. Uhura started to kiss Spock again. She kissed his lips at first. And then she sprinkled kisses all over his chin and then moved to his neck. She loved the sandpaper feel of his stubbled skin as it brushed against her delicate face and it turned her on even more. She was on fire. Her nipples were tight and hard and she could feel herself getting wet and ready for him.

"Hurry up!" she commanded in his ear, as she impatiently waited for him to finish removing his clothes. Spock pressed her back onto the bed and then raised up to remove his shirt. And then he threw his naked body down on top of hers.

Yes! She thought. This is what I need. Spock pinned her down and she eagerly spread her thighs around him. "Hurry," she whispered and she writhed under him.

"Attend," he said.

Uhura's body went all ashiver at his command. Damn! She liked this sexy aggressive Spock.

He stared down at her for a moment and then asked: "Do you want this Aduna?"

Duh. Oh Hell Yes! She thought. But she demurely nodded her head. "Yes, please?" She begged.

Slowly Spock entered her body until he could go no further and Uhura nearly cried out with joy. Spock was still staring down into her eyes, watching her every expression, gauging her reaction to him.

Nyota wanted to close her eyes and hide from the raw honest look on his face as he watched her. Once again he had her at a disadvantage as he could read her like a book and all she could see was his determined Vulcan face.

But it felt so good to have him inside of her and on top of her surrounding her everywhere. She sighed in pleasure and gripped him tightly. Yes, this is what she wanted, all she ever wanted. She just wanted Spock to want her as much as she wanted him.

Spock was grinding into Uhura with a steady unrelenting pace and yet he seemed to be holding back and being gentle at the same time. She did not want that. She wanted all of Spock, both the Vulcan and the Human, just as she gave him all of herself. But she didn't know how to tell him that.

"Spock!" she cried out. "Please!" But he just kept gently rocking into her. She pulled his head down to her as hard as she could and buried her face in his neck. Why was he so damn stubborn?

Uhura raked her nails down his long lean back and she felt him shiver and rock into her deeper. Yes! That's it! That's what she wanted. Vulcans did not kiss in the human fashion. They bit their partners, and when Nyota nibbled at Spock's neck and jaw and his shoulder Spock reveled in the very Vulcan act. Then she nipped harder and really bit him and he couldn't hold back.

Spock looked down at her as if he were going to eat her alive and she loved it. That's right give me everything you've got. This is what I need. "Yes!" Uhura shouted when Spock changed angles and hit her in the right spot. There! Ooh, right there!

Uhura didn't realize that Spock could read her thoughts while they were joined physically like this. He didn't need to meld with her. He had dropped all his shields and was right there with her, joining in the pleasure their bodies made as they came together.

He knew Nyota didn't want him to be gentle and controlled but he was still Vulcan and he knew that he could injure her very easily if he ever lost complete control. He had to be careful even if she didn't want him to be. But when she bit him he couldn't help but thrust roughly into her and hold onto her as tight as he could.

Pleasure washed over him and he could feel through their bond that she was extremely pleased with herself when he pounded into her and released his seed.

Mmm... She felt so good, so happy. She never wanted this moment to end. If only for this moment in time, Spock belonged to her completely. She squeezed her body around his absorbing his heat and his life. Yes! she thought, Mine! And she cried out as the delicious tension broke inside of her and Spock rung the last drop of pleasure from her body.

Spock rolled them to the side with her body still wrapped around his. Uhura was feeling like the cat that just got the cream. Am I drooling? She wondered. And she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips tucked against Spock's body.

Spock could not believe that he finally had his wife where he wanted her, in bed by his side. He had never felt this way in his entire life. He felt alive and happy, true happiness, not induced by spores or drugs or fever. And he felt love. He didn't know if he was feeling Nyota's thoughts or his own but he felt it and it was delicious and amazing.

Spock watched Nyota as she slept. She was still warm but not as hot as she was when he could not wake her. He read the look on her face as contentment, there was no trace of the stress and angst she had been feeling for the past few weeks and he hoped she didn't have any more bad dreams or any more doubts about their marriage because he had no doubt in his mind that this is where she belonged until the end of time.

Sometime later, Uhura awoke in terrible pain and not the delicious kind of pain you felt after being well loved with tired muscles. No, she hurt. "Spock!" she cried out gripping her belly.

Spock woke up immediately panicked. For the 2nd time in so many days, Dr. McCoy was summoned and had to rush to Uhura's quarters with his emergency medkit. And once again Spock was a nervous wreck.

"Spock, what did you do to her now? McCoy barked as he rushed to the bedside where Uhura writhed in pain gripping her middle. Spock stood there speechless. What had he done? He had done this. He hurt his Aduna. He was a bad husband. Spock could feel Uhura's pain and her fear. And he was terrified for her. What had he done to her?

Dr. McCoy administered a sedative and soon the pain subsided and she was resting comfortably again. He examined Uhura with a perfunctory scan and declared he could find nothing physically wrong with her, no fever, not even a trace of the Plak-tow remained. "It was probably just a muscle spasm," McCoy told her patting her hand.

Spock heard McCoy talking softly to Uhura asking if she would like to go to sickbay for a more thorough exam and she refused. He gave her another hypo with the standard fertility suppressants and declared her fit for duty whenever she was ready to return. McCoy tucked Uhura in and told her to relax and then he went to talk to Spock.

Spock was waiting in Uhura's sitting room when McCoy emerged from the bedroom. "Spock Uhura is fine. I examined her as best I could and I can find no trace of fever. Her vitals look good too. The pain was likely just a cramp brought on by the fever and dehydration. Just monitor her, make sure she eats something and drinks plenty of fluids and she should be fit for duty by her next shift." Spock heard the doctors words and acknowledged that Uhura was safe but Spock's mind was made up. He had hurt Nyota and he was not going to touch her again.

/*-/*-/


	33. Chapter 33 - Love and Happiness

I keep trying to break these two apart and they just will not have it. They are messing up all my future chapters. Ah well, I guess love really conquers all even evil fanfiction writers :-)

* * *

**Love and Happiness**

Once he had Nyota settled with another meal and a healthy helping of water to quench her dehydration Spock announced he needed to return to his quarters.

"What? Where are you going?"

"To my quarters. I haven't been there in a few days. I will need to change into a fresh uniform before going on duty," Spock said stoically.

"Oh, but you'll be right back, right?" Uhura pleaded.

"Do you want me to come back?" he asked in surprise.

What the hell? Nyota thought, of course, she wanted him to come back. What was he talking about? They needed to bond, they needed to stay together...

"You can't leave me, Spock, I need you."

Spock walked back over to her.

"Nyota I do not wish to hurt you any further. I think I should go."

"You didn't hurt me!" She said reaching out to him. "You've never hurt me. What are you talking about?"

"I did hurt you, I keep hurting you and causing you pain," he said as if it should be obvious.

"No! Never!" She launched herself at him and hugged him. "Don't leave me." She cried. "Don't you dare leave me!"

Spock held his wife and he was devastated. He felt her fear come rushing at him and crushing him. She had been abandoned so many times. She was afraid of being abandoned again and here he was trying to leave her. He had separated from her causing this injury to her psyche.

"No. No, I'll never leave you. I promise you." Spock said soothing her.

"Promises don't mean shit," She said her voice muffled by his uniform as she pressed her cheek into her shoulder.

"I am a Vulcan and Vulcans do not lie. I will never leave you for as long as you live."

"Okay," she sniffled still not letting him go. Spock just held her until her fear subsided.

"Spock. I've tried living without you and it doesn't work. I'm tired of running. I don't want to live like this. I'm tired of missing you and hurting you. I don't want to hurt anymore either. If you still want to be my husband and want me to be your wife then I'll do it," Uhura said still gripping him tightly. "I'm not perfect. I'm gonna make mistakes and probably drive you crazy with all my illogical emotional outbursts. But please just bear with me, I'm only human you know?"

"Yes I know," he acknowledged.

"I've been running away from you and pushing you away because I was afraid. Not of you, but of US. I was afraid you would find out that I'm not all that special. That I've just been faking it. But you can teach me to be better. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Nyota," Spock pulled her away from him so he could look into her eyes.

"I never thought you were a perfect human, but you have always been perfect for me. You have brought me nothing but pleasure even when you were driving me out of my mind." He smiled at that. "In fact, it is probably what I admire most about you. Do not forget I know you better than any man has known a woman and I find no fault with you.

"Besides, I have told you before, I was afraid to tell you about the Pon Farr and Vulcan biology because I thought it would frighten you away. But you've seen the worst I can be and yet you still continue to only acknowledge the best there is in me. So if you will have me, I would be honored to have you as my wife. That is all I have ever wanted."

"Okay," Uhura said when he finished.

"Okay," Spock said too.

"Oh shit! We're married! We're really doing this?" Uhura asked as she looked at him with bright shining eyes.

Spock felt an avalanche of panic and joy wash over him.

"Yes Nyota, we're married. We're doing this."

"So now what?"

"I have no idea but I am sure we can figure it out together," Spock said honestly.

/*-/*-/

After T'Pau had commanded Spock to bond with Nyota she contacted the Federation and Sarek left his mother to be with his wife.

When he arrived home Amanda was waiting by the entrance and she launched herself into his arms immediately and sobbed.

Sarek easily caught his wife and absorbed her tears and her angst. She would be fine in a moment.

"Sarek what are we going to do? Spock can't lose Nyota it will kill him!"

"Spock will not lose Nyota."

"How do you know that? Nothing ever goes right for him, his life just seems to be one obstacle after another."

"Spock will bond properly with his wife and heal her," Sarek said with certainty.

"But how do you know Sarek?"

"Because Spock knows his duty, it is the only logical choice."

"That's not a guarantee. He's so stubborn what if-"

"My wife, calm thyself. All will be well."

"Oh Sarek, I am so frightened."

"I know. And I have news."

"What is it?" Amanda said looking up at him hopefully.

"T'Pau has received word that the Enterprise is being diverted here."

"What!? Why didn't you say so?"

"When did I have time to say so?"

"You let me go on and on and you knew he was on his way home?"

"Yes."

Amanda sighed, sometimes Sarek was a jerk. "How did T'Pau arrange that?"

"Why do you say T'Pau arranged it?"

"Who else could do it? I am sure that Starfleet didn't just command the Enterprise to divert here for no reason. T'Pau must have persuaded them."

"Perhaps," Sarek said.

"Perhaps my foot. This is not going to endear Spock or Vulcan to the powers that be in Starfleet."

"It is of little consequence," Sarek dismissed her concern.

"How can you say that? This will affect both Spock and Nyota's career. And who knows how this will affect relations with Vulcan and the Federation."

"It is of little consequence to T'Pau. Spock and Nyota are Vulcan citizens first. Their health and safety are of paramount importance to the future of Vulcan."

"Spock and Nyota are just two people. What happened to the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?"

"How does this violate that sentiment?"

"This just concerns the needs of Spock and his wife."

"On the contrary. This affects the future of Vulcan/Federation relations. If the Federation wants to recruit more member states in Starfleet they will need broader rules and regulations that make allowances for cultural differences. Vulcans cannot be expected to join Starfleet if they are forced to be separated from their bond mates or if they cannot receive urgent medical attention from our healers. Spock is a test case. How will the Federation and Starfleet accommodate a married Vulcan couple?"

"Sarek I don't like Spock and Nyota being used this way. They have enough to deal with. Besides I thought you didn't approve of Starfleet?"

"I do not approve of some of the methods employed but the goal of Starfleet is sound. I foresee a time when all sentient life will need to band together. As we venture further and further out into our galaxy and eventually into other galaxies we may encounter hostile parties and threats far greater than we can currently imagine. Starfleet needs Vulcans and Andorians and Tellerites in order to make their goals manifest."

"You sound like an Ambassador rather than a concerned father."

"The two are not mutually exclusive. If Spock wants to be in Starfleet then as his father and as the duly appointed representative of his homeworld I must do what I can to assist him in achieving his goals and thriving therein."

"Oh, Sarek. You are proud of Spock!"

"I did not say that."

"Yes, you did, in Sarek speak. And I am proud of you, my husband for finally admitting it."

"I did no such thing." Sarek protested.

"I heard it," Amanda said grinning. "When will the kids get here?" she changed the subject. "I cannot wait to see them again! They both deserve a spanking for the stress they have caused us. I might take my belt to both of them this time." She threatened.

"Amanda, do not threaten the children."

"Sarek I told you before, your way of rearing Spock didn't work out so well and now we will do this my way. I've got to go find that belt."

Amanda ran off leaving Sarek baffled as usual.

/*-/*-/

They were married. Spock had never known joy or happiness until this moment. He had had moments when he thought he was happy. As a child, he had many moments with I-Chaya or his mother where he felt free to express such feelings but as he grew older he had learned to tamp those emotions down until they were virtually extinguished. And then along came Nyota Uhura who broke down his walls and made him feel again.

Having never been happy before, Spock didn't know how to be now. What did one do when one was happy? How could a Vulcan be happy? He should probably let his parents know Nyota was safe. He had no doubt worried them. He sighed. He was not any better as a son than he was as a husband.

Spock went to Nyota's console and was about to call home when he saw a message that caught his attention. Nyota was in the shower steaming her sore muscles but the hot water should run out in a minute or so.

The message was from Admiral Komack's office.

Spock had a sinking feeling. What did Admiral Komack want with his wife?

Spock knew Komack was not pleased with him and Jim had warned him that the affair on Vulcan was not over yet. There were people in Starfleet and the Federation who didn't like Vulcans and the influence Vulcan had over things. They would use Spock and now Nyota to bring down all of Vulcan if they could, but Spock was their primary target. So what did they have in mind for Nyota?

Spock waited patiently until Uhura emerged from the shower. She glowed with happiness and Spock was determined to see her stay that way.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she saw him at her desk.

I wanted to send a message to my parents. However, you have a message."

"Oh? What does it say?"

"I would not presume to read your private mail."

"Spock, let's not keep any more secrets okay? I'm sure there is nothing there you can't see. Who is it from?"

"Admiral Komack."

"Oh." She said her smile faltering. "What does it say?"

Spock opened the missive and read it aloud.

"Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of the starship Enterprise, you are ordered to report to Admiral Komack's office on Starbase 6 on stardate 63457.89 for a formal inquiry involving fellow crewman Commander Spock."

"What? Formal inquiry of what?"

"I think we can safely assume an inquiry into my actions in diverting the ship to Vulcan and Kidnapping you from this vessel."

"You didn't kidnap me!" Uhura protested.

"You are incorrect. You have accused me of such several times."

"I did not! Did I?"

"You did," Spock confirmed.

"Oh well, that was then," Uhura said.

"And?" Spock asked in confusion.

"And this is now," Uhura said drying her hair. "I wasn't officially your wife then. You can't kidnap women who aren't your wife. But I'm your wife now and if you want to carry me off well... that's our business."

"That is highly illogical."

"I'm a highly illogical female." Uhura teased him.

"That you are," Spock agreed.

Out of nowhere, Uhura snapped him with her damp towel and Spocks eyebrows raised to the roof.

"Wife!" he said outraged. And didn't it feel good to call her that?

"What are you going to do about it?" Uhura challenged.

Spock waited a moment and then bounded out of her desk chair. But Uhura was too quick for him. She leaped out of the way landing face first on her bed. She tried to crawl to the other side but Spock caught her ankle and slowly dragged her back towards him.

Uhura squealed in mock terror. Spock flipped her over and pinned her down with his body.

"I've got you Aduna, now what am I to do with you?" he asked her old familiar question.

Uhura smiled up into his serious Vulcan face. "Anything you want."

Spock did just that and Komack was forgotten for the moment.


	34. Chapter 34 - Let No Man Put Asunder

**Let No Man Put Asunder**

"I will accompany you to your meeting with the Admiral," Spock said as they had dinner together in Uhura's quarters. They had been holed up in there for three days now. No one was allowed in and they were not allowed to leave per McCoys orders after he had to contact Vulcan. Spock did not object. He was determined to see that their bond was solidified and that Nyota never suffered from Plaktow ever again. He also wanted to keep an eye on her until the healers on Vulcan could examine her and explain how she got the Fever in the first place.

They had been on their way to Vulcan when the word came that instead the Enterprise and crew had been ordered to Starbase 6 for an unscheduled layover. Diverting the Enterprise away from Vulcan after T'Pau had diverted it earlier could only mean one thing. It was a power play by Komack and the fight was on.

"No," Uhura said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no. I've got this. I'm a big girl you know? I'm a Starfleet officer and I've been summoned by my Admiral. I'll handle Komack. Alone."

"This is not about you Nyota, Komack is obviously after me," Spock pointed out as if she were dense.

"Yet he summoned me," She said sarcastically.

"Nyota-"

"Spock, what is your real given name so I can arrogantly say it while trying to bully you?"

"Humans cannot pronounce it. Spock will suffice. And I am not trying to bully you."

"You could've fooled me. Spock, have some faith in me. I can handle Komack. You're the only man I can't handle." She grinned.

"I think you handle me quite well, my wife. It is I who cannot handle you."

"You can handle me anytime and anyway you want," Uhura said and she suddenly thought of all the ways she'd like for her husband to handle her.

Spock picked up on her emotions and groaned. She was incorrigible.

"Aduna I think we should go to bed," he announced.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we discuss this Komack situation..." she asked sweetly.

Spock held out his first two fingers to her. "My wife, attend."

Uhura hesitated a moment and then she sprang from her seat and joined her fingers with Spocks. There was the familiar spark she always felt when they touched bare skin to bare skin. She knew now that he was able to feel her on a higher level and it thrilled her.

Spock pulled her into his lap.

"Aduna, I do not want you to confront Komack alone," Spock said earnestly.

"I do not want you to be there. I am your matriarch remember? Let me handle your business like a good Vulcan wife."

"I do not want a good Vulcan wife. I want you."

"Hey! That didn't sound like a compliment," Uhura pouted.

"Nyota if I wanted a Vulcan wife I would have married a Vulcan woman. I have told you before, I only want you just as you are, warts and all."

"That's not a wart, its a mole."

"What are you talking about?" Spock asked losing the thread of the conversation.

"On my butt. The little black dot, it's a mole."

"Nyota?"

"Hmm?" she said snuggling into him and squirming on his lap.

"Show me this mole," Spock said giving up on the conversation.

"Well, if you insist..."

"I do." Spock picked her up and carried her back to her bed, and Komack was once again forgotten.

/*-/*-/

Admiral Komack had had it with the Enterprise, her crew, and the VIP family members of said crew members. The Enterprise, and especially that half-breed Vulcan first officer Spock, were a royal pain in his neck. Once again Commander Spock had managed to divert the Enterprise from her mission. First, the Enterprise had been delayed on Argelius to collect crew stationed on leave. Kirk claimed it was a routine layover but Komack knew about the diplomatic incident involving Spock and his wife Lieutenant Uhura.

Once again the Vulcan council had swept the incident under the rug claiming Spock and wife had diplomatic immunity. Just like last time when Spock had stolen not only a shuttle but also abducted a fellow crew member and whisked her off of the ship to Vulcan for a so-called 'elopement'. It was supposedly very romantic. Not! Spock should be clapped in irons, not sitting in the first officer's chair of the flagship of the fleet. And now Vulcan had managed to get the Enterprise assigned to Vulcan gain. Well, not this time. This time Komack had put his foot down and the Enterprise was headed here instead.

Komack didn't know who these Vulcans thought they were or who they thought the federation was, but neither the federation, her ships, nor her crew were at the beck and call of any member planet, least of all the Vulcans. Yet somehow every time Commander Spock managed to screw up, start a brawl, commit mutiny, hijack a vessel, catch a cold, anything at all, Vulcan's council demanded inquiries, pushed its weight around, and defended their golden boy to infinity and beyond. And Starfleet brass always managed to find a way to accommodate them, pardoning Spock of treason, mutiny, insubordination, and a litany of other charges to boot.

As far as Vulcan and Starfleet were concerned Commander Spock was Teflon. Until now. Now Komack had him. Kidnapping, theft of an interplanetary vehicle, and the worst of all, sexual assault... try as they might Starfleet could not sweep this under the rug forever. Vulcan could not claim diplomatic immunity for the golden child of Ambassador Sarek, could not claim that he was acting in the best interest of Pike, or Kirk, or even Lt. Uhura. This time Commander Spock had fucked up and Admiral Komack had him. This time he had a witness! The victim herself.

All parties involved had submitted detailed reports of the incident including on-duty security officers, Kirk, McCoy, and even Spock himself. They had all issued reports with conflicting details. Spock's report was the most thorough but even he had conveniently left out crucial details like how he and the Lieutenant ended up bonding in a Vulcan marriage ceremony despite the fact that several security officers reported she did not leave the ship voluntarily. Or how said Lieutenant was on the sick/injured list for several days while on Vulcan with only Vulcan healers signing off on her illness. All very convenient for Spock. But the Vulcans had not been thorough enough this time. The pieces of the reports submitted, put together, all fit into a narrative that would lead to charges for Commander Spock. Especially since Komack had it on good authority that Lt. Uhura was not happily married to Spock. In fact, Uhura and Spock had never publically acknowledged their marriage and were openly living separate lives. And there was something else Komack had just learned.

Now all his star witness had to do was cooperate. She just needed to corroborate the sworn testimonies already on file and Komack would take care of the rest. He would make sure Spock went up on charges of assault and see him drummed out of the service for good. Yes, Spock had an impressive record, but he also had a number of blemishes that could be argued established a pattern. A pattern of instability that made him unfit for duty. Goodbye Spock and good riddance.

/*-/*-/

Lt. Uhura sat across the room from Komack and his assistant and calmly looked around nervously. She understood the importance of the situation, she had been summoned and required to wear a formal dress uniform and everything. She wasn't wearing her sexy dress uniform either. She was taking this seriously so she wore the most conservative uniform she owned. Komack was after Spock she knew, and it seemed he was going to try to use her to do it. He must think her a complete fool but he was going to learn today.

Lately, it seemed she was little more than a pawn in the plans of everyone in her world. Well no more. She was her own woman and she was not going to be bullied by some blowhard admiral looking to strike a blow for humanity against the Vulcans. Sulu had warned her that there were those who would be more than pleased to see Spock fail for no other reason than his race.

"Now Lieutenant, I want to once again thank you for your taking the time to meet with us today. I understand the Enterprise is granting leave on our station to the crew and that this is taking time from your...recreation. So we'll try to do this quickly and get you back to your life." Admiral Komack said to her smiling from behind his desk as if he wasn't the one who ordered the Enterprise here. There was a lackey standing to his side taking notes too, Uhura observed.

"Well, Admiral you intimated in your "invitation" that it was a formal inquiry?" Uhura said cooly.

"Yes, yes it is. I want to help you, Lieutenant. I understand that some time ago you had a run in with Commander Spock on Vulcan?"

"A run in?" she asked innocently. She did not intend to give anything to this man.

"Yes. Now I understand that this is a delicate subject and that you may have been...persuaded to uh...to... forgive and forget... But I have it on good authority that there was an assault committed against you on Vulcan?" Komack seemed genuinely nervous as he went into his line of questions. But no matter, he was barking up the wrong tree.

"An assault you say?" she said playing dumb.

"Yes, now I don't want to bring up unpleasant experiences but I have been going over the sworn testimonies filed by the Enterprise crew regarding the unscheduled 'visit' to Vulcan. And the conclusions I am coming up with are alarming. That a Starfleet officer was assaulted in her own cabin, abducted, and forced... forced into a so-called 'marriage' in an alien ceremony-"

"Now just a moment Admiral! I don't see how any of this is your concern-"

"You don't see how? Lt. you are an officer under my command. The Enterprise is under my command. Everything that happens to that ship and its crew is my concern. If there is an unstable element on one of my ships I need to know about it and stop it." Komack was visibly agitated but he managed to rein in his anger to continue.

"Now as I stated, I understand that this is an upsetting situation, maybe you are afraid to come forward with the threat of the Vulcan government-"

"Admiral, you forget yourself. Vulcan is a founding member of the federation hardly an unknown alien race. Their customs and culture may be different from that of Earth but that doesn't make them illegitimate. And I was not forced to do anything while on Vulcan. In fact, Vulcan is soon to be my home, I am a Vulcan citizen." Uhura said her voice rising through her speech.

Komack was taken aback by the passion coming from the Lieutenant. He had expected her to be meek and cowed in the face of all that had happened. He had heard that she was not on speaking terms with Spock and had not acknowledged their union to the rest of the Enterprise crew. There were rumors she was flat out hostile towards him and in fact, she already had a human lover. She did not seem likely to defend him or Vulcan yet she was doing just that.

"Lt. I understand that this is an emotional issue for you", he tried again. "And I have no intentions of dragging you into any long investigation nor do I want you to feel that you would be involved in an interplanetary incident. The investigation is already complete. All you need to do is corroborate the findings. Your sworn incident report along with those of your fellow cremates tell the whole sordid story."

"And what story is that?" she asked angrily. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that Komack was going to say something nasty.

"Look, I am trying to spare your feeling Lieutenant. But if you want it spelled out for you here are the facts.

Fact: You were in your private crew quarters on stardate 86753.09 when Commander Spock, who had escaped from the sickbay, while under heavy restraints mind you, entered your quarters illegally and assaulted you mentally and or physically and carried you through the ship to the shuttle bay where he further assaulted a bay maintenance worker and stole the Galileo shuttle with you unconscious and in tow.

Fact: on the planet of Vulcan you were forced to 'bond' with Commander Spock in some kind of barbaric Vulcan marriage ceremony where parties have been known in the past to be killed in duels to the death.

"Oh yes, in spite of Vulcan's best efforts to keep these practices secret we have our ways of finding these things out. We know what goes on out there, what they're ashamed of letting others know. We know they're powerful touch telepaths though they try to play that down too, they don't want us to know they are reading our minds. For all their supposed logic they're just barbaric animals like the rest of us. They say Vulcans don't lie but they sure do bend the hell out of the truth. And that's what I want from you lieutenant the truth!" Komack said forgoing his mister nice guy routine.

Komack slammed his hand on his desk making Uhura jump in her seat.

"What truth Sir? It sounds to me like you are not looking for the truth, just some dirty titillating tale to take back to Starfleet command and have Spock and I mocked, ridiculed, and expelled from service."

"This isn't about you Lieutenant-"

"This is everything to do with me! No sir, I won't corroborate your sordid story. Yes, Spock and I are married under Vulcan and Federation law. And you should know as his wife I cannot be compelled to testify against my husband. I would think you of all people would know the law. And you can ask anyone on the ship about Spock and me. We've been seeing each other for years, we just hadn't made our relationship public since we're both bridge officers. But since Star Fleet is so concerned about our relationship then let me make it perfectly clear. I am Spock's wife and bondmate in every sense. Whatever we did on Vulcan is our own business. Now Admiral, may I be dismissed?"

Komack stared hard at Uhura and tried to gauge how far he could push her. She was right about a few things. She was now a citizen of Vulcan and a member of Ambassador Sarek's family. She now had the same immunity as Spock. Damn it! Those Vulcan were good. Just what had they offered her to go along with this phony marriage in order to cover up her abduction and rape Komack wondered? No matter, he had one more card up his sleeve.

"Ok Lt. you say Spock never assaulted you. Fine. Have it your way. That just leaves one more matter to clear up," he grinned.

"And what is that?" she asked angrily.

"The matter of your domestic abuse against Commander Spock. I understand you broke his nose in front of witnesses." Komack leaned back in his seat with a smarmy smile.

"What! That was an accident!"

"So you do admit it?"

"What! No! What are you trying to pull?" Uhura hadn't expected this.

"I'm not trying to "pull" anything. I am trying to help you if you would just let me. I understand you were only trying to protect yourself and you have every right as a Terran woman to defend your honor. I told you this isn't about you. You won't be charged if you just sign this complaint against commander Spock. I'll handle everything after that."

"No! Never! I did hit him. I confess. So charge me. But I am never going to sign that filthy report!"

"I don't want to charge you! Lieutenant, don't you understand I am doing this to protect you? To protect other Earth women and all of humanity from-

"Admiral Komack, I don't see how an Earth woman marrying a Vulcan male constitutes a threat to humanity. I'm not even the first woman to do so. Spock is only half Vulcan after all, his own mother is Terran. I will never betray Spock or Vulcan so charge me and be done with it."

"I don't understand you, Lieutenant, I don't know what the Vulcans have over your head but it's your problem now. You're on your own. Just remember I tried to help you," he said defeated. "Go back to your ship and your Vulcans. You're dismissed."

/*-/*-/

Uhura was quite shaken as she left Komack's office, though she didn't dare allow him to see it as she walked away. With her back ramrod straight she stepped through the sliding door of his office into the reception area. She only released her pent up breath once she heard the door swish closed behind her. Standing out in the breezeway she faced the floor to ceiling windows that graced her with a magnificent view of space and tried to steady her nerves. It took a moment for her to realize that someone had been sitting on a chair beside the door she had just come through. He stood when she had exited and now he was standing just behind her.

"Are you all right Lieutenant?"

"Spock, what are you doing here?" She had told him she could handle this alone.

"I came for you, my wife."

Uhura stood looking at him for a moment then she began to shake.

Spock looked into her eyes and saw the tears swimming there, once again caused by him and his failure to protect her.

He drew her into his arms to comfort her just as she fell apart and a flood of emotion overwhelmed him. Love, tenderness, and fear. Spock decided he would never let her down again, to finally be the man, the husband she deserved. He scooped her up into his arms effortlessly just as the beside them opened. Admiral Komack stood in the doorway and looked at the two of them with an ill-concealed expression of distaste. Spock, already in an emotional state because of Uhura, felt anger roil through him.

This man had attacked his bondmate, and threatened their bond! The primitive emotions coursing through him could not be disguised as he stared at the Admiral for a long hard moment. Spock could not address him now, now he must attend to his wife. But Admiral Komack would be made to regret the harassment of a Vulcan bondmate.

Nyota didn't know how she had ended up in Spock's arms but she was glad she was there because she didn't think her legs could hold her. Since bonding with Spock, her life had become a roller coaster ride and she just wanted off. No mission, not even the most life-threatening situation, had been as stressful as this marriage so far. Missions ended but this marriage was forever and it wasn't off to a promising start. It was really sinking in what it meant to be married to Spock and to be of Vulcan. Spock had enemies, and therefore she now had enemies. People who would try to destroy them simply because they were different.

As she felt herself calm down she realized something else was wrong. Spock was angry. She could feel it spilling through their bond. He was murderously angry.

She looked up into his face to see the same calm expression he always wore but she could feel the burning anger seething within him and his eyes looked as cold as ice. Just then he reminded her of the other Spock sans the goatee. But though that dark Spock had frightened her with his predator expression, this Spock, her Spock bore no such expression, and yet he seemed the more dangerous of the two. He may be controlling his emotions on the surface, but he was feeling them. That was her fault too, his loss of equilibrium.

"I'm sorry Spock," she said and reached up to touch his face. "Please don't be angry."

"You did nothing for which to be sorry."

"I hit you. That's what started this."

"I started this. And I will attend to it," he said as he stared at Komack.

That didn't bode well for Komack but fuck him, Nyota thought.

"Well, you can at least put me down. I was a bit shaken but I'm fine now."

"No," he said pressing her tighter against his chest.

He seemed very determined to protect her and at that moment it did not seem wise to argue with an angry Vulcan.

Spock turned abruptly away from Komack and marched purposely down the breezeway. Nyota didn't even bother to ask where he was taking her. From now on she would just follow him. No matter what. "Yeah, this is my life now," she thought as he carried her away.

/*-/*-/

"So that's it? We just let him get away with it?" Komack's aide asked.

"No. No, I'm not done with Spock yet. I see now that getting the Lieutenant on board with our plans was a long shot. She's in too deep with him now. Notice Vulcans don't say they are married? They're 'bonded'. There is some kind of Vulcan bond that we don't know about, and it can't be broken. Everyone who gets mixed up with those Vulcans falls under their spell."

"Yes, they do seem to breed loyalty in their colleagues."

"Hmmm. Not everyone falls for it though. There are some people still loyal to humanity in the fleet." Komack said stroking his chin.

"But who? And how does that help us in this instance? Everyone on the Enterprise supports Spock and Uhura. The testimony and log entries alone won't convict Spock of his crimes."

"There is somebody on that ship willing to tell the truth," Komack said. Someone had tipped him off to the domestic violence incident and Komack intended to find out who.

"We've interviewed everyone involved with the incident. Spock, Uhura, McCoy even Captain Kirk. They all stick to the same story. Spock and Uhura were married while Spock was on Vulcan being treated for his illness," the aide said.

"Illness?" We both know there was no illness. The Vulcans are hiding something. Something about their species that they keep well buried. I've heard the rumors about mysterious fevers, Vulcans losing their minds and hasty trips to the home planet for more mysterious treatments. And they have the Federation covering for them too. Passing laws and rules to protect Vulcan secrets written into the very articles of our constitution. But they don't fool me and they don't fool a lot of us loyal humans. They should have never let those aliens into our fleet." Komack pounded his fist on his desk.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"First, we have to take down Spock."

"How?"

"I want you to go over those logs and affidavits with a fine tooth comb. Talk to our people, find out everything you can about the crew of the Enterprise. There is somebody on that ship who knows something, somebody saw something that implicates Spock. And it doesn't have to be about Spock alone. Dig into Uhura as well. She's hiding something too. What do the Vulcans have on her? I gave her a chance to get out of it. She wants to stay with Spock so she can go down with him."

"Yes, sir." Komack's aide scrambled out of his office to do his bidding.

"I'm going to get you, Mr. Spock. You and your whole damn planet."


	35. Chapter 35 - No Laughing Matter

**No Laughing Matter**

Spock took Uhura to a hotel room on Starbase 6. This time it was not a fancy room but more practical and less sex oriented than the suite on Argelius. He had carried her the entire way through the base, causing turned heads and speculation. Uhura just buried her face in his shirt and hoped nobody recognized her. Fat chance of that! Who else would Spock be carrying around like a damsel? She would have no street cred at all when he got done with her.

"Put me down now!" she commanded when they entered the room.

Spock ignored the command and took her to the bed where he gently deposited her.

Spock stood above her and stared down at her while she was leaning up on her elbows.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you? You like going all caveman any chance you get."

"I did not 'go caveman'. I was seeing to your wellbeing. You were shaken after your encounter with Admiral Komack." He said.

"Shaken maybe, but not stirred. I told you I could handle Komack."

"Yes, I see how well you handled him," Spock said.

"I did handle him. He wanted to charge you with rape! And me with domestic violence. He is out of his mind."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said he had all our testimonies about our unplanned trip to Vulcan and he knew that I was forced to marry you and that perhaps the Vulcans were 'persuading' me to lie about it or something. I flat out refused to cooperate when he wanted me to sign a complaint against you."

"I see," Spock said deep in thought.

"And when I refused he pulled out his secret weapon. Said someone reported me for domestic violence and that if he wanted to, he could charge me. I knew he was bluffing, you'd have to sign a complaint against me as well and I knew you wouldn't. So he let me go."

"For now," Spock said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he diverted the Enterprise all this way just to threaten you and let you go? He thought you would cooperate but now that you have defied him he will go after you too."

"So? Let him charge me with domestic assault. I have an exemplary record, the most I would get is a slap on the wrist and mandatory rehabilitation."

"That is not the most you would get. You could be court-martialed for assaulting a superior officer."

"Well, that sounds serious," Uhura said sitting up.

"It is very serious."

"What are we going to do?" She asked looking up to him as if he held all the answers. Spock felt the weight of a thousand suns crashing down on his back. What was he to do indeed?

"I do not know... yet."

"Why does Komack have it in for you? What'd you do, sleep with his daughter or something?" Uhura joked.

"This is no joking matter, wife."

"Stop calling me 'wife' like that. I have a name you know?"

"Yes, a name only your friends may call you." Spock reminded her.

"Precisely. You may also call me that other name you used, aduna?

"Aduna. Yes, it is Vulcan for a female mate or life partner." Spock said and it caused Uhura to grin.

"I like that. Female mate. And how do I say 'male life partner'?"

"Adun," Spock said.

"Adun. Come sit down." She patted the space beside her.

Spock sat down and Uhura took his hand entwining their fingers.

"Adun, why can't people just leave us alone?"

"I do not know, however, I am sorry that you are affected by my actions in this fashion."

"Stop apologizing. We're in this mess together." She leaned her shoulder into his. "I have to be honest with you though, Komack frightened me. He sounded unhinged. He hates Vulcans."

"It is most illogical."

"He seemed to think he was saving me and human female virtue from Vulcan males."

"Fascinating. Human/Vulcan relationships are not a common occurrence. In fact, interspecies relationships of any kind are still quite rare. There is not an abundance of Vulcan males stealing away with human brides, Sarek and myself be being the clear exception."

"Yeah, it sounded very personal. Are you sure you didn't do anything to him? Or maybe Sarek?"

"I do not know and I do not care. He has crossed a line. He must answer for his actions."

"You sound like that other Spock," she said with worry.

"I thought you liked that other Spock and his rakish ways?"

"I told you, I say a lot of things. That Spock was right for his world, but he doesn't fit here any more than I fit there. He had to hold his own in that violent environment but here he would be dangerous."

"I have tried to convince you many times that I am dangerous," Spock said.

"I believe you, that's why I am worried. I want to say don't do anything foolish but then I realize it's you I'm talking to. You don't do foolish things. But then again..." Spock cut her off.

"Nyota," He pulled her onto his lap held her in his arms when he felt her anxiety through their bond.

"You promised to never leave me. You better not lie to me." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Vulcans do not lie."

"Good." After a while when her nerves were settled she sat in Spock's lap and listened to the rhythm of his deep calm breathing. She rubbed his back and felt his strong muscles through his uniform. As her hands wandered over his back a thought occurred to her.

"Are you ticklish?"

"No."

"What if I tried tickling you to see?"

"I would not recommend it."

"Why not?"

"The Vulcan nervous system is different than yours."

"So? What does that mean?"

"Vulcans generally do not laugh. I would, however, likely react to such stimulus."

"But how?"

Spock was stubbornly silent.

"Okay then, I'm gonna have to tickle you now and find out." Uhura threatened.

"Please, do not," he said but he didn't seem to mean it as he made no attempt to escape her embrace. What kind of game was he playing? And why the hell was a Vulcan playing a game, to begin with?

So she tickled his neck lightly near his jaw.

"Aduna," Spock warned. "I asked you not to do this."

"But you didn't say it with any conviction. You can stop me at any time."

Next, she tickled his armpit, that was always a good spot for her.

Spock remained stoic but he looked tense. Aha, she was getting to him. She trailed her fingers lower and went or his ribs, a nice sensitive area for humans. She tickled his ribs for a moment and stopped.

Spock still didn't laugh but Uhura knew she affected him. She definitely felt something being stimulated in his pants.

Ooh. This was very interesting. She tickled him some more and he grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"That is enough. I think you should stop now Aduna," Spock said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Uhura asked innocently? "I'm trying t find your spot."

"You found it."

"No. that isn't it, you didn't laugh." She tried to pry her wrists free but his hold was solid.

"Vulcans do not laugh," he warned again.

"Then what happens when you tickle a Vulcan?"

"This." Spock flipped her over on the bed and pinned her with her wrists above her head. He ground his hips into hers. "Is this what you want Aduna?"

Oh hell yes! She thought.

Spock held her hands above her head with one hand and with the other he grabbed the hem of her tunic and tugged it up. All the while he stared down into her eyes.

He didn't pull her shirt all the way up though. He stopped at her stomach and then he did something purely evil. He tickled her.

"Stop that!" Uhura squealed and squirmed trying to get away as she laughed uncontrollably. "No!" she cried. "Oh my god! Don't you dare!" she said through her laughter.

"Spock! Adun! I yield! You win! Please!" she cried.

Spock stopped and she tried to catch her breath.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" She said.

"It would never occur to me to be funny."

"Haha. You know what I meant. Why did you do that?"

"Turn about is fair play, is it not," he asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't make you laugh," she pouted.

"No, you did not. I have not repaid you properly." Spock said with his deep sexy voice.

"No, you did not." She said breathlessly.

Spock lifted her tunic again and this time he didn't stop at her stomach. He didn't make her laugh again either but he did make her cry out his name and he was content with that.


	36. Chapter 36 - Keep Calm and Keep On

**Keep Calm and Keep on...**

"I'm not speaking to you," Charlene said as she sat down beside Uhura in the rec room a few days later.

"Charlene! what's up?"

"You tell me, stranger. You ghosted on me again!"

"I'm sorry Char. I've been going through some changes."

"Yeah, I know. Its all over the ship, you and Spock are fucking."

"What! Charlene language!" Uhura chastised her.

"What? I'm just repeating what I've heard. I came to check on you that day after my shift and was informed by a guard outside your door that you were quarantined. And the last time anyone saw Mr. Spock he was headed off to your quarters to check on you. Next thing you know he's MIA. So, the two of you were quarantined and MIA for 3 days? Conclusion? 'Fucking'."

"That's not what happened!"

"Then what happened?" Charlene asked concerned.

"Well," Uhura looked around. "I can't talk about it here."

"Well, I would say let's go to your quarters but I don't know if has been disinfected yet."

"Charlene!"

"What? If you were really sick I don't want it. What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing."

"Mmm hmm. Let's go to my place."

They grabbed their coffee and went to Charlene's cabin.

"So, spill," Charlene said as soon as they took seats on her sofa. "What happened after I left you that day? I remember you did feel warm were you really sick?"

"Well, Spock came to check on me and he saw the pregnancy test kit."

"And?" Charlene leaned in for the story.

"And I told him I wasn't pregnant. And I asked him to say until I went to sleep because you know I hadn't been sleeping well."

"Okay and?"

"And next thing I know I wake up with him on top of me," Uhura said trying to remember what happened.

"What!?"

"Well not like that, I mean yeah like that, but not how you think."

"How was it then?" Charlene said getting angry on her friend's behalf.

"I was sick with that same fever Spock had that time."

"Oh my god! How?"

"We don't know, that's why I have to go back to Vulcan. But according to Spock and Dr. McCoy, I was going to die unless Spock and I...you know..."

"So you had to have sex?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay now?" Charlene asked still concerned.

"I don't know. I am trying not to worry about it."

"What about you and Spock?"

"We're together. I mean we decided to just be married from now on. It seems the only logical thing to do."

"I bet. So the rumors were true! You spent the past few days fucking?"

"Charlene! Will you stop saying that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"No, but stop saying that word," Uhura said annoyed.

"What word? Fucking?" Charlene feigned ignorance.

"Yes! No wonder Spock was upset with me."

"Upset about what?"

"I called him a succubus! He didn't like it."

Charlene laughed. "You're too much, girl. Why a succubus?"

Uhura laughed, "I said Vulcans were sex demons because of that damn mating fever," Uhura said dramatically. "Anyway, he didn't like it. He said it was a stupid word."

Charlene shook her head at her friend's antics. "It is a stupid word."

"Oh, hush you. In my defense, I was half out of my mind with fever at the time."

"Only half?" Charlene teased.

"Yes. But apparently, I'm alright now. I hope."

"And you and Spock are good now?"

"Yes, I told him how I felt just like you suggested," Uhura said honestly, "And he told me how he felt too. It was nice." She said sweetly and grinned broadly.

Charlene saw the dreamy look on Uhura's face. "Hey there, you with the stars in your eyes..." Charlene sang.

"Huh?"

"Its a song from the olden days. You're sitting there looking like you are head over heels in love. You should see your face. Love looks good on you."

"I'm not in love." Uhura protested automatically.

"Ugh, not this again. I am not about to argue with a fool in love."

"I'm no fool either. I'm just not stressing anymore that's all."

"Let's drop it okay? So you and Spock are good and you're all married and booed up? It's too cute." Charlene grinned.

"Booed up? Where do you get this stuff?"

"Books. So you and Spock are booed up? Now what?"

"We are not booed up, whatever that means."

"It means the word you don't like. So where were you on Starbase 6 during shore leave?"

Uhura blushed. "We just hung out together."

"Where?" Charlene prodded.

"We just hung out in a room there."

"Oh my god look at you! Finally getting those pipes cleaned! I'm proud of you." Charlene teased her.

"Okay, let's drop it. No more sex talk."

"Fine, fine. I can see you're no fun."

Uhura tilted her head and said softly. "I am honored."

Charlene hit her with one of her small sofa pillows.

"He's corrupted you completely I see."

"No, he hasn't. I was just joking. You know I've always had fun with Spock though. We always used to talk for hours."

"Yeah I know, you're the only person I know who could have fun with a Vulcan."

"It's not that hard. I just don't take him as seriously as some people do. You just have to know how to push his buttons."

"I bet you pushed his button."

"Charlene, you are incorrigible."

"I am honored." Charlene mimicked Uhura and then they broke into laughter.

"You look so happy," Charlene said.

"I feel happy. But..."

"Uh-oh. But what?"

"But of course, there is always trouble brewing. We went to starbase 6 because Admiral Komack summoned me. He wants to charge Spock with assault and mutiny and gods know what other charges he can trump up."

"That sounds serious."

"It is serious. And I don't know what Spock will do. He sounded kind of ominous when we talked about it. He said he would make Komack answer for his actions."

"That sounds like a typical male protecting his woman."

"But Spock is not a typical male. He can be dangerous. I know I said he would never hurt me but I can't vouch for what he'd do to another person."

"Vulcan's are super strong compared to Humans, both physically and mentally. He could easily kill a human with his bare hands and not even break a sweat. Only their logic prevents Vulcans from being flat out violent and barbaric. With their emotions in check, they are fine but if Spock were to lose it I fear what he could do. And he's only half Vulcan, its really the human half I worry about. I think that's the part of him that goes off half-cocked and tries to save the day alone."

"Ny, I can see this is eating you up. But this is the kind of thing married couples deal with together. As long as you two stick together you'll be alright. And I still have your back. If you and Spock need me you got me. But why does Komack have it in for Spock?"

"I have no idea. I asked Spock if maybe he slept with the man's wife or daughter because this sounds personal."

"You know that movie they make us all watch at the academy? The final Frontier?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, remember there was something about a terrorist organization who hated aliens? Maybe he's like that."

"Terra Prime?"

"Yeah, I think that's it."

"That got disbanded years ago. Besides I can't believe people would still hold such xenophobic views. I thought we had outgrown such prejudices."

"Girl, we're still only human with all the foibles that go along with it. I'm sure every species has some xenophobic elements. Even the Vulcans as logical as they appear have xenophobics views. You said yourself that Spock, as a hybrid, was teased and taunted as a child because of his mother and still does not fit into Vulcan Society."

"Charlene, just when I think Spock and I have overcome an obstacle something else rears its ugly head. We need to spend time together bonding so that I don't get sick again and yet now we have to think about Komack and people like him who want to destroy us just because we are different. It's ludicrous. We've been involved with Vulcans for generations and they have never harmed us. Yes, they keep to themselves but you see what happens when they mingle with us? Dr. McCoy teases Spock mercilessly. They may be good-natured jabs but it still points out how Spock is different!"

"Ooh girl, you got it bad. Look at you defending your man. These haters better watch themselves, the champ is in the building!"

"Charlene I'm not fighting anyone for Spock. He can defend himself better than anyone in Starfleet. I just don't like bullies."

"Mmmhmm like Boma? Or Hernandez? Or Stiles?"

"They were out of line but I'm not worried about them. They are just small players. I'm worried about people like Komack who are high up in Starfleet and the Federation. They could hurt us. I can't lose Spock now that I finally got him."

"You won't lose him. And he's not alone in this. He has all of Vulcan behind him and everyone on this ship too. The Enterprise has never failed a mission and we are not going to start now. Whatever Komack has planned will fail. And it will expose whoever or whatever is behind this anti-Vulcan nonsense too. You and Spock just concentrate on bonding and let your friends and family handle Komack and his ilk."

"Charlene, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just keep calm, and keep on-"

"Shut up Charlene!"

"I wasn't going to say 'Fucking'. That one's on you." Charlene grinned.

"Ugh," Uhura sighed defeated. With friends like these...


	37. Chapter 37 - My Best Friends Bonding

**My Best Friends Bonding**

The Enterprise was back on course for Vulcan and in the meantime, it was business as usual for her crew. Spock and Uhura had not made any announcement of their marriage yet and so they were forced to resume their separate quarters. As much as Admiral Komack had caused her grief, Nyota was sad to leave Starbase 6 and the little room she and Spock shared there.

"Good morning Mr. Spock. Did you have a good night?" Uhura said smiling up at Spock from her station. Last night was the first night they had spent apart since her Pon Farr. She didn't like it one bit.

"Lieutenant," Spock said in his usual calm business-like fashion. "My evening was agreeable."

"Really? Only agreeable? How did you sleep, Mr. Spock?"

"I slept very well, Lieutenant," he said very politely as if she asked him a casual question. "Now if you will excuse me?" Spock went to his station.

The morning seemed to drag on and Uhura was feeling antsy. Usually, she found something of interest in her work but not today. Today all she could think about was Spock. She was forced to spend a cold lonely night in her bed alone and it sucked. It was odd to think that a few days ago she had lived fine without Spock but now she didn't think she could live without him.

During a lull on the bridge when everyone was enjoying a cup of coffee brought up by a yeoman she wandered over to Spock's side of their console.

"Mr. Spock, I'm glad to hear you are sleeping so well. I wish I could say the same." She said casually leaning on his console.

"Indeed Lieutenant? What disturbs your sleep?"

"Lately, I feel like I am being kept up all night by a succubus."

Spock stifled a coughed and he was sure he heard Mr. Sulu choke on his coffee. "Indeed?"

"Yes, you know some kind of sex-demon alien or something. It's an old Terran legend. It sneaks in at night and harasses women."

"I believe you mean an incubus, a male sex demon. Succubus is a female demon." Spock said leaning on his console as well.

"Oh, my mistake. An incubus you say? Imagine one being on the Enterprise." she shivered with mock horror.

"I cannot imagine it. Perhaps it was just a bad dream."

"Perhaps. You haven't had any interesting dreams lately have you?"

"Dreams?"

"Yes."

"No, Lieutenant, I have not had any particularly interesting dreams of succubi or otherwise. If you are having trouble sleeping perhaps you should seek assistance from Dr. McCoy?" he said.

"I don't think the good doctor has a cure for what ails me. Besides if there is a cure I don't think I want the doctor to give it to me," She smiled at him.

"If you don't want the cure then the illness must not be too serious?"

"Well, I didn't say that. It's just that sometimes the cure is far worse than the disease."

Spock and Uhura had forgotten they were on the bridge and had leaned into one another to continue their chat.

"Perhaps the cure simply requires special handling."

"Maybe I'm overreacting. Are you sure you didn't have any dreams or thoughts about me last night?" Uhura whispered.

"Lieutenant as you know Vulcans require little sleep compared to humans, also Vulcans rarely dream. I do not recall any of my dreams."

"Are you sure?" she looked suspicious now, she couldn't be the suffering this alone?

"Vulcans do not lie, however, I was thinking of you last evening."

Uhura smiled, "Oh, so you were, and just what were you thinking?"

"I don't know what he was thinking but I am thinking that you two should go get a room," Captain Kirk cut in from behind them. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they had not heard him approach.

"Captain why should we 'get a room' we are occupying a room now are we not?" Spock asked knowing exactly what the Captian meant.

"It's an old earth expression that means take your intimate adventures somewhere private so the rest of us cannot see it."

"Intimate adventures?" Spock asked in shock standing up to his full height.

"Yes. In case you two didn't notice, you are still on company time. Save your flirting for off duty. Now if you don't mind returning to your stations?"

"Right away, Sir." Lt. Uhura said returning to her seat, her cheeks burning in shame.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk said staring at him for a moment.

"Yes, sir?" Spock asked calmly.

"You have the con," Kirk turned and headed for the lift.

"Aye sir, and may I ask where you will be?" Spock asked.

"Sickbay for a headache," he said and disappeared behind the turbo lift doors.

**/*-/*-/**

In the sickbay, Kirk sought out Doctor McCoy.

"Bones I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter, Jim?"

"In your office Doctor," he said when he saw Christine hovering nearby.

In McCoy's office, Bones asked him, "All right now what's up?"

"What have you got for a dull throbbing headache?"

"What happened, you run out of those pills I gave you before?"

"They are in my quarters and they take too long to work. What else have you got?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Its annoying isn't that enough?

Dr. Mccoy prepared a hypo and administered it to the captain.

"There, that should have you fit for service in a few minutes. Just sit here and let it settle in."

"Thanks. Bones you were right," Jim said after a few moments.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Bones said and went to his desk rooting around for something, he pulled out a hologram camera.

"What's that?"

"Its a recorder, I wanted to film this moment for posterity."

"Bones this is no joking matter."

"You're serious? What's the matter?"

"You were right about Spock and Uhura, they've been nothing but trouble lately."

"What? What happened, what did that green goblin do now?"

"Its both of them. They are driving me crazy. They are a distraction. You should see them. They sit on the bridge making eyes at one another all during their shift."

"Wait, what? Spock making eyes? I don't believe it. I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes."

"Believe it. I just caught them whispering behind my back when they should have been working."

"Caught them doing what now?"

"Whispering, talking quietly, in hushed tones. You know, whispering?"

"And?"

"And? And like I said making eyes."

"So you caught them talking softly and 'making eyes' on the bridge?"

"Yes!"

"And what else?"

"What else? Isn't that enough? They were practically... I mean the way he was leaning and hovering all over her... I told them to get a room."

"Jim, you didn't!"

"Bones if you had seen it you would have agreed."

"No, I would not! Jim, they are married remember? And they just started speaking to one another again, of course, they are going to talk on the bridge."

"Yeah well, they can be married on their own time. We have a ship to run. Bad enough we have to take another detour to Vulcan because of them. The ship is full of gossips talking about them. Komack is after them. And they have to go and make eyes on the bridge?!"

"Jim if I didn't know any better I would say you were against them. But that cannot be, can it? You're the one who said this would be a good thing, that they deserved to be happy."

"Yes, well like I said I was wrong. This whole thing is wrong."

"Well its too late now they are married and in case you didn't know, Vulcans mate for life. Let me give you some valuable advice, don't interfere with Spock and Uhura's marriage, you'll regret it."

"What are you talking about Bones? Why would I interfere?"

"I'm talking about you and Spock being best friends. When a guy gets married his single friends are left behind. It's natural. It happened to me when I was young. One by one my friends started to get married or pair off and the next thing is you don't see them or hear from them for longer and longer periods. They have families, responsibilities-"

"This ship is Spock's responsibility, we're his family." Jim protested.

"We were his family. He has Uhura now, and he has Sarek and Amanda again too, in no small part thanks to you. This is what you wanted Jim!"

"Yes. I need to mind my own business and stop meddling," the Captain grumbled.

"Yes you do," McCoy agreed, "but your meddling brought a family back together and brought about a marriage. You did good Jim, don't ruin it now by being jealous."

"Bones what are you talking about? Jealous of what?"

"Of Uhura and Spock. As they get closer he needs you less right? You're afraid he won't need you at all? But Jim, you're still his friend, he just needs his space, dare I say it but our Spock is growing up." Bones joked.

"Growing up? He's older than I am!"

"In Earth years maybe, but by Vulcan standards, he's just a kid. Even I can see how much he's grown over the past few years. He's more confident, more in command of himself. Not as obnoxious as the young officer I met when I came aboard, not that I will admit that to him."

"Bones-"

"No Jim listen. If you start interfering now you will lose him. He walked away from his own father when Sarek stood in the way of what he wanted. As much as he may care for you, if you force him to choose you'll lose."

"How do you know that Bones? Spock has risked his life for me a dozen times. He-"

"I know" Bones cut him off, "and deep down inside you know it too. He won't just give Uhura up, not after what he went through to get her. Just give them time. This is a period of adjustment for everybody."

"Bones what would you do if your best friend suddenly got married and didn't have time for you?"

"I'd wish you well and be happy for you," McCoy said slapping his shoulder.


	38. Chapter 38 Friends, Husbands, Lovers

**Friends, Husbands, Lovers**

I still can't believe I have a husband, Nyoa said as she plopped down on the sofa in her quarters.

Sulu and Charlene took seats at her dining table.

"It's like a dream. I never even got to have a real boyfriend," she complained.

"What do you call Riley?" Sulu asked.

"A mistake," she answered without missing a beat.

"I don't even know what you saw in him," Charlene said, "he was totally not your type."

"And just what is my 'type'?"

"Tall, dark, and Vulcan." Charlene teased.

"Me?" Sulu said grinning

"Pooh to both of you. I never had time to develop a type. I never had time for dating before and now its too late. And I had all these things I always wanted to do with a boyfriend too."

"You mean torture?" Sulu said.

"No, things like long walks on the beach, holding hands as we sightsee different tourist spots, dinner and dancing and moonlit evenings..."

"Like I said, torture," Sulu said.

"Its never too late," Charlene chipped in, "do those things with Spock. Drag him down the beach and through the streets of strange cities. I'm sure he'd find it 'fascinating'."

"What? We're already 'bonded' Nyota said making air quotes, "that ship has launched."

"So what? You're not dead. If you want to date, date him, besides what better way to get to know someone? And it's logical. I mean you're already stuck with him, he might as well make himself good for something." Charlene teased.

"I agree with Charlene. You and Mr. Spock are in a relationship like it or not. Might as well make the best of it. Think of it as an assignment. You're a communications specialist. You've made the first contact now its time to build the means of understanding one another.

I think it would be fun. Just think, you already know where the dating is going to lead, it takes all the pressure off of you. You don't have to try to impress him or wonder what his intentions are. You can actually be yourself and have fun getting to know another being without all the games and subterfuge."

"I don't play games. And we already know one another, in the biblical sense no less," Uhura said hiding her blush. Uhura was still getting used to the idea that she had slept with Spock.

"Well, then what's the problem? Date him, let him buy you dinner and flowers, and expensive gifts like that harp he gave you. He owes you at least that much."

"I can't imagine Mr. Spock dating, he's just not the type. He's the throw you over his shoulder and carry you off type," she grinned.

"You know you liked it," Charlene accused.

"What makes you think he can't date?" Sulu asked. "He has already demonstrated his willingness to court you in the Vulcan fashion, let him do it properly this time."

"I don't know. Why does this feel like a bad idea?" Uhura said to no one in particular.

"Because you didn't come up with it yourself and you can't stand not being in control," Charlene answered

"That's not true, I'm a Starfleet officer, trained to follow orders. I don't need to be in control all the time."

"It is true. You said it yourself, you had your whole life planned out even before you joined Starfleet. And now that Spock has come along he has upended all your perfect plans. You may have gone along with the bonding but you resent that it wasn't your own plan," Sulu said and Charlene nodded in agreement.

"Life is unpredictable," Sulu continued, "but you still have some control. You may have had no choice in marriage but you do have a choice in how you live with your husband. You can decide how your relationship will move forward. And for what it's worth he is a much better choice than Riley."

"Riley was not a choice. I just felt sorry for him at a moment of weakness and I fell into his trap."

"Why are you so bitter about Riley? If you ask me you dodged a bullet when he uh... left." Charlene said.

"I just feel stupid for even giving him any of my time. I could have ended up with him." Uhura shivered.

"You were lonely and he was needy, that's what bad relationships are made of. Just be happy you escaped without too much drama. And I doubt Mr. Spock would have let you make that kind of mistake, he would have stepped up sooner or later. Spock has a way of getting what he wants and he clearly wanted you." Sulu said.

"Sulu why do you insist on painting Spock as my suitor?"

"Because he is your suitor!" Sulu was so tired of her denial.

"You make it sound like he had the hots for me or something."

"Well, I don't know how hot Vulcans can get but he certainly had feelings. You make Mr. Spock seem like some kind of neutered robot. He is a man just like I am, and believe me, I know when a man is interested in a woman." Sulu said

"Well, I'm a woman and I know when a man is interested in me."

Charlene almost spit out her drink. "Do you Ny?"

"Of course, I do!"

Sulu and Charlene gave each other doubtful looks.

"Do not sneak looks at one another, of course I know when someone is interested in me."

Sulu and Charlene shared meaningful looks again.

"Stop it! What are you two trying to not say?"

"Ny," Charlene said, "you don't have a clue."

"I don't have a clue about what?"

"About men," Sulu said.

"Oh come on, I've got two brothers, and countless cousins, uncles, and my dad. I know all about men."

"No, you just think you do. You don't know how men think and behave when they are pursuing a woman. Otherwise, you'd have noticed half the men on this vessel have had eyes for you."

"Oh, that's different. I know how men look at me, most of it is just harmless flirting. I flirt all the time too, it doesn't mean I'm interested in anybody."

"Ny, you may think it is harmless flirting, but some men take it seriously, at least until they get to know you better. When a man flirts with you and you flirt back they think you want something too. You've crushed a lot of hearts." Sulu said.

"What! like who?" Nyota was horrified to learn she may have hurt someone's feelings.

Sulu was quiet and dropped his eyes.

"Awe Hik, not you?" Nyota ran over and sat next to him at the table and hugged him. "Did I do that to you?"

"Its all right now, I think we're better off as friends."

"Did you really have feelings for me?" she asked in shock.

"I may have once, when we first met. But you were oblivious to my advances. Eventually, I realized that was just the way you are. When I finally got up the nerve to kiss you it was already too late."

"You make me sound awful," she said sadly. "I wasn't even thinking about boyfriends back then fresh out of the academy and new on this ship."

"I know, all you talked about was the Enterprise. It didn't take me long to realize you were more interested in my brain than my body."

"Oh Hik, I had no idea," she said squeezing him tightly. "But if I had a type it would be you."

"Oh no you don't," Sulu said extracting himself from her embrace. "Don't take pity on me. That is what got you mixed up with Riley. Guys will make you feel guilty for rejecting them. Its a scumbag tactic unscrupulous men will exploit."

"Amen," Charlene said. "Didn't your brothers ever warn you not to give a guy an inch?"

Nyota scrunched her face. "Is that innuendo"? Knowing Charlene something dirty was coming.

"No, but it should be. Give a guy an inch he'll take your virginity." Charlene teased.

"Ew," Uhura said covering her ears.

"You're just too innocent Ny. Its what draws people to you. You have pure intentions so you believe everyone else does too. I think you're too good for me, actually. I would have corrupted you," Sulu said.

"You're out of your mind. You and Charlene should date, you two have sex on the brain."

"That's not where my sex is," Sulu joked.

"Loosen up, you're a grown ass woman, a female astronaut! Stop being such a goody goody," Charlene complained.

"I'm no innocent goody-goody."

Sulu and Charlene exchanged glances.

"Would you two stop that!"

"Ny, you're as straight-laced and as goody-goody as they come."

"I am not," she said crossing her arms.

"No? Alright, but you have a kind heart, and that gets you into trouble sometimes."

Uhura still sat unconvinced.

"Don't sweat it," Sulu said. "I still love you. As a friend."

"I love you too, as a friend. I hope that's okay?" Uhura asked apologetically.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You're spoken for and I don't poach. The crew would probably skewer me if I tried. Besides, I don't think I could handle you."

"What do you mean you can't handle me, what's to handle? I'm just a simple African girl."

Sulu and Charlene shared another look.

"Didn't I tell you two to stop doing that? What's wrong with me now?"

"Well," Charlene said, "I think you're the baby girl from a family of men, you're used to being catered to."

"And," Sulu said, "you're a lot to deal with. You're a rising officer in the fleet, you're gifted and talented, you're adventurous and outgoing, you're a people pleaser and therefore people seek you out, you're a perfectionist and you like things to go as planned-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. So I'm spoiled and bossy and a perfectionist and I do too much?"

"Did we say spoiled and bossy?" Sulu asked.

"You are what's called 'high maintenance'. You're used to being the center of attention and you're used to having your own way. You've got Spock skipping to your tune and you don't even know you're doing it. It's kinda fun to witness actually," Charlene grinned.

"I am not high maintenance and I am not doing anything to Spock."

"Ok girl, calm down. You're not perfect you know? And maybe Spock deserves a little comeuppance after the way things happened on Vulcan, nobody is faulting you for being standoffish after all that. Just don't forget he's your bondmate or whatever; you'll have to live with each other one way or another. So I advise if you're going to live with him eventually, then forgive him now and cut him some slack. He wants to make it up to you, so let him."

"Let him take you on those beach walks and moonlit rendezvous and buy you tribbles if that's what it takes to make you happy. Make him earn you."

"You mean I should date him?"

"Yes, Nyota date him!" Sulu and Charlene said in unison.

"Alright, you should have said that in the first place." Nyota huffed.

Sulu and Charlene just stared at one another in awe.

**/*/*/*/**

Later that night in her quarters Uhura confronted Spock with her request.

"Mr. Spock I have it on good authority that you and I have never dated," she said.

"Dated?"

"Yes, when two people meet, form an attraction to one another, and decide to spend time together getting to know one another."

"Ah yes, dating, human courtship rituals. I believe we have already done that. We are married." He explained patiently to her.

"No, we have not. We were just friends. Friends and lovers are two different things. You hang out with friends, you date your lovers."

"And so you want us to be lovers?" Spock asked in confusion.

Oh my god, this man! Uhura thought in frustration.

"We're married!" she stated. Obviously, they were lovers.

"This I know very well. But what is the answer to my question?"

"What question? You want me to answer if we should be lovers?" Uhura asked in astonishment.

"Yes," Spock said.

"Yes, what? What exactly do you want me to say?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, I want us to be lovers," Spock answered her question.

"Ok, if that's what you want, I'm willing," She grinned in triumph.

"That is not precisely..." Spock sputtered wondering where this conversation went wrong.

"Hmm, you mean you don't want to?" She said sadly.

"Nyota you know what you did." Spock accused.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"You have maneuvered me into saying I want us to be lovers."

"Well, don't you?"

"I do," he said still not understanding what she was up to.

"Then what's the problem?"

She had a point. Spock had a feeling his human wife was going to outsmart him every now and then, and he quite enjoyed the prospect.

"Indeed."


	39. Chapter 39 - Bros Before Bondmates

**Bros Before Bondmates**

S'chn T'gai Uhura was precisely 8.3 minutes late for her assigned shift. It was the longest time that Spock had ever observed her being late. When she finally arrived he noted her taking her seat and when she looked his way he raised his brow in question.

Before he could say a word Captain Kirk said, "Lt. Uhura I've never known you to be this late before, care to explain?"

"I am sorry Captain," she laughed subconsciously and then looked pointedly at Spock.

"I had a rough start this morning, commander Spock practically wore me out last night on our date."

Now both of Spock's eyebrows were raised at her audacity.

"Spock? Our Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Captain," she said innocently and turned back to her station.

Kirk turned to look at Spock along with all the other bridge crew.

Spock could see the smirk on Uhura's face but he remained stoic.

"Spock, I am surprised at you," Kirk exclaimed.

"Why is that Captain?" Spock asked.

"Well... er, well because... that doesn't sound like you."

"Should I not take my uh... the Lieutenant dancing?"

"Dancing?"

"Yes, Captain," Spock said simply.

"Oh, you two were dancing last night?" Kirk asked.

"I believe that is what I just said," Spock answered the Captain.

"Right, right, so you two were only..."

"Dancing," Spock said and then looked at Uhura for confirmation.

"Yes, Captain dancing, what did you think I meant?" Uhura asked innocently.

Kirk realized he was the victim of Uhura's teasing. She knew damn well what he thought she meant.

"Of course I thought you meant dancing or something like that," he said.

"Spock is an amazing dancer," Uhura said, "he has exquisite technique, strength, and stamina."

"Is that so?" Kirk said feeling a bit like a third wheel as Uhura and Spock looked at each other, Uhura grinning and Spock stoically trying not to.

"Yes, Sir. Of course, I shouldn't have expected anything less, he has perfect precision and technique and his rythym...mesmerizing!"

"Mesmerizing did you say?" Kirk asked while looking at Spock in disbelief.

"On the contrary," Spock chimed in, "It is you Lieutenant who is the gifted dancer. You displayed an abundance of grace, fluidity, and flexibility in your movements."

It was Uhura's turn to blush. "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Kirk looked between the two of them with his mind blown. He wasn't positive that they were not talking about dancing, but he was damn sure they were thinking about something entirely different.

"Ahem, well all right you two, I think we've spent enough time on the topic of dancing. Lieutenant try not to be late again."

"Aye Captain," Uhura said turning around in her seat.

"And Mr. Spock," Kirk said in exhaustion.

"Yes, Captian?"

"Try not to uh, wear the Lieutenant out before her shift."

Spock gave one of his half smiles. "Aye captain."

**/*-/*-/**

"They what?!"

"Bones keep your voice down," Kirk said to Dr. McCoy

"Keep my voice down? Jim, you just can't waltz in here and tell me something like that and expect me to keep my voice down."

"Bones it was just a bit of ship's gossip I didn't expect to raise your blood pressure."

"Dancing!?" McCoy could not believe it.

"That's what they claimed." Kirk took a seat across from McCoy's desk.

"Spock dancing?" I need to visit the bridge more McCoy thought.

"Yes, Bones. Is that so hard to believe?" Kirk asked in exasperation.

"Yes Jim, Yes it is. How? why?"

"Uhura said it was a 'date'. I didn't ask anymore. I was a bit shook myself. I know I said I would give Spock and Uhura their Space but..."

"But what?"

"It was a bit strange hearing them talk about 'dancing' and the way they looked at each other..." Kirk shook his head.

"How did they look?" Bones asked.

"Like they weren't talking about dancing. I can't explain it, but I felt like a peeping tom; like I was intruding on something...intimate...private."

"Well," Bones said, "you were."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that Vulcan bond mates share a telepathic link."

"Yeah, I've heard, so what?"

"So I've noticed that you and Spock share some kind of bond as well." Bones explained.

"What?" Jum asked confused.

"Don't tell me you never noticed it, how Spock can finish your sentences and anticipate your actions?"

"Yes, but that's just because we work well together. He's a good first officer. The best in the fleet."

"You and I work well together and I don't know what goes on in that skull of yours half the time."

"Well, thanks."

"Jim, I'm serious, you and Spock share some kind of psychic bond, probably quite natural for a telepathic race with all those brain waves floating around."

"Maybe," Jim said. He had never thought of Spock as being especially telepathic. He had asked Spock on several occasions to use his talents but he never thought much of how he used them when not ordered to.

"No maybe about it. I imagine that you feel a little left out of whatever new bond Spock and Uhura have now."

"It sounds like you're saying I'm jealous of Uhura or something."

"Well, are you?" Bones asked searching Jim's face."

"No!" Kirk denied. "That's ridiculous."

"Mmm good. Because it will only get worse before it gets better. They're newlyweds after all. The same thing happened to me when I got married. I tuned out everyone except my wife. I kinda regret it now." McCoy said.

"Why is that Bones?"

"I tried so hard to make the marriage work that when it fell apart I didn't have anything or anyone to fall back on," McCoy said momentarily lost to his memories. "Jim, I know it feels kinda lonely now that Spock has someone else in his life but don't let that get in the way of your friendship or your bond. Give him and Uhura some space and some time, and remember he is still your best friend and the best first officer in the fleet."

"You're my best friend too, Bones. We still have each other" Jim joked.

"Aw, that's sweet Jim, what do we do now kiss?" Bones asked wickedly.

Jim gasped, "God no! Bones what is wrong with you?"

"Maybe we should dance then?" he said really laughing now.

"Bones I am gonna need more than pills for these headaches you and Spock are giving me."

"How about some Saurian brandy, doctors order?"

"Now your making sense."


	40. Chapter 40 - We Can't Be Friends

**We Can't Be Friends **

Uhura had been walking around with her head in the clouds and feeling like she was ten feet tall since she returned from Starbase 6. Her whole life had changed from what it had been just a few weeks ago. It was hard to believe she had been so angry and depressed that she contemplated transferring off the Enterprise and leaving Spock and now the thought of living without him was unthinkable.

She was practically skipping through the halls when she ran into Christine and the smile fell from her face. Christine looked miserable. And although it was not entirely her fault, Uhura still felt guilty for Chris's pain. Afterall she was happy with the man that Christine claimed to love. She at least owed her an explanation.

"Christine," she said as she caught up to her. "Can we talk?"

"Nope," Christine said and sped away.

"Wait. I know I avoided you before but I want to explain now." Uhura said following her down the corridor.

"I'm not in the mood for your lies," Christie shouted over her shoulder as she tried to escape Uhura.

"Then answer me this question. Why do you love Spock?"

"I beg your pardon?", Christine stopped in her tracks. She had been carefully avoiding Uhura after their last run in and it had been working until today.

"You keep telling me and everyone else that you love him so much, but why? I want to know why you think you're in love with him?" Uhura asked.

"You ought to know, Mrs. Spock," Christine said with emphasis on the misses, "you're married to him after all," she tried again to get around Uhura and again Uhura, agile as a snake blocked her. She was taller than Uhura but Uhura ranked her and she was solidly built and combat trained to boot. Not to mention Christine had spied several times while Spock and Uhura trained in the ship's gym, sparing and doing some type of Vulcan martial art. She didn't think for one minute she would be able to overpower the little hussy though she would dearly love to get in a good jab.

Lt. Uhura, I'm done with my shift and I'm done with you, good day. She turned around and headed in the other direction with Uhura hot on her heels. This was insane. Christine was avoiding people, hiding in her cabin, and now on the run from the sickbay, on her own ship! It wasn't fair, she was being beaten at every turn, having Uhura and Spock's relationship shoved in her face and she was running? What about Spock and Uhura? They were going about their damn business as if nothing had changed. Everyone on the ship knew they were seeing each other.

Oh at first they made a show of avoiding each other to prevent gossip but now they were flat out flaunting it, dining together in the mess, sparing together, dancing, and only the gods knew what all else. They disappeared for days at a time. It was rumored that Spock even carried her around on Star Base 6. It was enough to make her sick. She was sick of the whole damn mess. She had put in for a transfer. Enough was enough.

"Christine! Christine, please! Wait."

She just made it to the turbo lift and was about to command a medical override to shut the door in Uhura's smug face when Uhura made a diving leap and jumped inside just as the doors closed.

Great, Christine thought now I'm trapped with her. She commanded the turbo lift to the deck where the commissary was located. She was hoping a public place would discourage conversation from Uhura. Christine just wasn't ready to make nice with Uhura and Spock.

"Christine, can we please talk about this?"

"You can do whatever you want, I am going to get dinner."

"Please just give me a chance to talk to you, I need to understand..."

"You need to understand?! Ha!" she laughed viciously. "You need to understand! Understand what? Understand stealing Spock from under my nose? Understand how it feels to be humiliated and rejected in front of the entire crew? What would you know about that, little Miss Lieutenant?"

Christine got right in Uhura's face. "You may outrank me on this ship Lieutenant but on my off hours, I don't take orders from you. Now if you will excuse me." She tried to sidestep Uhura to leave the lift.

"Christine, can't we just talk as friends? If you'll just let me explain maybe you'll understand what has been happening. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that." Uhura pleaded.

"I don't have to believe anything you say. Right now when I look at you I see a liar and a thief and it makes me sick. I feel sick. You make me sick do you understand that? Now leave me alone," Christine cried.

Uhura had had enough of this. Things were changing so fast, she didn't want to lose a friend like Christine if she could help it.

"Christine, please I'm asking one last time, let me explain, I'll tell you everything you want to know, and if after I explain you still want to hate me then at least I won't be the one who walked away. I'll answer all your questions no matter how difficult if you'll answer mine."

Christine was torn. She still had not managed to piece together the full story of Spock and Uhura's bonding. Oh, she knew only the official story that the Captain and the Doctor had put out, but she also knew that that story was bull. She had been in the infirmary when they had forcefully brought Spock in and she was there when he made his escape with Uhura. She wanted, needed to know what had happened on that planet but she didn't want to hear it from Uhura. She also knew the likelihood of Spock ever telling her anything so personal was zero to none. If she couldn't get McCoy to talk even after repeated tries and plying him with the best alcohol she could get from Scotty, then she would never get the story. Unless she talked to Uhura.

So, resolved, she agreed to talk.

"Ok, I'll listen while you talk, but after that leave me alone and stay out of my life."

In agreement, they went to Christine's quarters, she didn't want to have this conversation in a public forum. She wasn't sure she could handle what was about to happen and she didn't want to be made any more of a public spectacle than she had already experienced.

Christine couldn't read anything from Uhura's expression or body language as they sat facing each other. In times past she could always tell when Uhura was happy or sad or in a playful mood but now she couldn't read a thing. Spock must be rubbing off on her she thought, and then got angry at that too. Everything made her angry nowadays.

"What is it you need to say?" She didn't bother with any niceties like tea or a snack as they settled on the little sofa in her quarters.

"First I need to ask you a question. Why do you love Spock?"

"Why do I love Spock! How dare you? I don't need to sit and explain anything to you, its the other way around remember, you were going to explain everything to me?"

"I know I agreed but I just need to know this, why do you love him so much?"

"Why do I love him? Why do you love him?"

"I never said I did," Uhura said calmly.

"But you married him!"

"He married me," she said.

"What's the difference, you've got him all to yourself."

"Choice. I didn't ask for any of this, we had to get married. I never set out to marry Spock or hurt you."

"So if you don't want to be married to him then get a divorce."

"It's not that simple, I can't leave him."

"Sure because you want to stay married to him now don't you? You waltz in here asking me why I love the man I love but you're really just rubbing it in my face."

"That wasn't my intention."

"What was your intention then? You said you would explain so explain. Explain to me why you're married to the man that I have loved for as long as we've known each other." Christine demanded.

"I really don't know how to explain it all properly, its a story that simply defies belief. But you already know most of it. Spock was sick with a fever that only Vulcans get. He needed to go to Vulcan for...tratment. While in sickbay he escaped and came to my quarters and kidnapped me."

"Kidnapped? You mean you didn't go willingly?"

"Kidnapped! He did one of his mental things and knocked me out cold.

But that's not the point. I woke up on Vulcan and his family was there and they said it was a wedding and if I didn't agree Spock would die. So I agreed, to save him." Uhura watched Christine's face to see if she understood what she was saying.

"How convenient," Christine said angrily.

"It was very inconvenient for me, I didn't want to marry Spock I told you that already. Spock would be the last person I'd choose to marry actually."

"And why is that? What's wrong with him?"

"You tell me. You're the one madly in love, why? What's so great about him?"

"I've already told you I'm not going to defend myself. I cannot explain love it just happens."

"Ok, but what do you think being married to Spock is like? Did you imagine love songs and romantic rendezvous?"

"I didn't imagine anything, I just wanted him to-"

"To what? Love you? He's a Vulcan!" Uhura said.

"So what?! I love him just the way he is, I don't want him to change. I can't believe you're talking about Spock this way."

"Chris, Spock doesn't love you, he doesn't care about you—"

Christine cut her off. "How dare you! You may be married to Spock but you don't speak for him. You just tricked him into marrying you, and now you won't let him go!"

"He won't let me go, I can't go! I never wanted to hurt you, never wanted this but it is what it is and you need to let go of Spock for your own sanity. Spock can't love you." Uhura tried to explain.

"I don't need to do anything. And Spock can speak for himself."

"He already made his choice Chris and I sorry it hurts you. Believe me, I know what you're going through. I was heartbroken when Riley left me. I cried, I fought it, didn't believe he would treat me that way, but I got over it and moved on and so must you," Uhura advised her.

"Easy for you to say with Riley a million miles away. Spock is here, right here on this ship flaunting his WIFE in my face."

"Christine, you know Spock isn't like that."

"So now you're defending him? You don't fool me anymore."

"I'm just trying to be honest."

"Oh my god, what a joke. You? Being honest? When have you ever been honest? Let's be real here good buddy. You have been hot for Spock since the day I met you. Deny it all you want but I know you Nyota. You want some honesty? I'll be honest. I knew all along you were into Spock. You found every reason you could to be around him. But I never thought you'd trick him into marrying you. I got to hand it to you, you're slicker than I ever imagined."

"I didn't trick anyone. I didn't have to trick Spock. We've been friends for years and you know it. And if anybody was hot for someone he was hot for me!" Uhura shouted. This whole conversation was going sideways. Couldn't Christine see it was a lost cause? Uhura had told her how it was.

"Shut up your lies!" Christine yelled. "You're not even his type."

"Oh no? What is his type? You? How'd that work out for you?" Uhura said angrily.

"Ooh, It's all coming out now. You think you're all that. How did Spock ever get caught in your web?"

"Christine, I didn't want this to be this way. I wanted to explain to you what happened with me and Spock-"

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies. I'm just hoping Spock comes back to his senses before you ruin his life."

"Why the hell would I ruin HIS life?"

"Oh girl, like you haven't left a string of broken men in your wake."

"What?" Uhura couldn't believe her ears.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you and it doesn't fool me. You know what? You're too pretty for your own good. You think you're good enough for Spock? To be his wife? Not! He'll realize he made a mistake, mark my words."

"And then what? He'll come to you? Pour his heart out and declare his undying love? Haul you back to Vulcan so you can meet the folks? You don't really know him, do you? He's such a private man you don't really know him nor anything about his life, his family, or Vulcans for that matter."

"I know enough, more than you do, remember? You didn't know the first thing about Vulcan culture until I became interested in it. And where were you all the times Spock needed comfort, someone to mend his wounds and patch him up? Where were you when he was burning with fever and raging out of his mind or lost deep in a healing trance? I was always by his side not you, and yet you're his wife now?"

Nyota thought Chris had no idea what she'd actually gone through with Spock during his Time, or all the other times Spock had indeed come to her with his hurts and anxieties. But it didn't matter anymore, she was going to learn today.

"That's your job Chris, you're a nurse and he was your patient-"

"No, it was more than that and you know it. He needed me!" Christine pointed to herself. "Me, not you."

"Maybe it seemed that way to you but not for Spock," Uhura said feeling sorry for Chris.

"Mr. Spock can speak for himself, can't he?"

"Certainly. I'm not here to argue over Spock actually."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because of us, I miss our friendship and I hate the way things are between us now, but most importantly I hate the way things are for you on the ship. I know you put in for a transfer and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Why? It has nothing to do with you."

"I think it has everything to do with me, and Spock, that we're responsible-"

"Responsible? Yes, you should feel responsible. If you hadn't stolen Spock-"

"Please Chris, let's make one thing clear I didn't steal anything or anyone. Spock didn't belong to you and if anything he stole me-"

"He stole you?! From what did he "steal" you?"

"From this ship, from my life, from my future plans..."

"Ooh that's rich, I see you're still on this ship living your life, I didn't happen to hear you request a transfer-"

"Actually, I did, Captain Kirk refused to process it."

"What, why on earth would you do that?" Christine didn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't want to be here, didn't want to be near Spock and anybody who knew about us. I was angry."

"Again, why? Why bond with him if you hate him so much that you'd want a transfer?"

"I didn't hate him. I hated what had happened to me. I wanted to leave because I was embarrassed! And angry. It wasn't supposed to be like this," She said bowing her head. It was the truth, Uhura realized. She had been embarrassed. She didn't do anything wrong, yet when she walked into a room whispers started and conversations ended abruptly. People avoided her gaze in the halls. And she hadn't done anything to deserve it! People gossiped about her and claimed she was two-timing Sulu and Spock! So she knew how Christine felt if only she would listen.

"Embarrassed? well you should be, you ran off with Spock under all of our noses-" Christine said again.

"No, Chris, that's not what happened. Spock was ill. He needed a bondmate quickly and he sort of just chose me."

"Lucky you," Christine snarled not believing a word of this story.

"Yeah real lucky, I didn't even ask for the job."

"You're kidding me, right? Again why did you marry him? You could've said no."

"I told you I didn't have a choice. He needed me-"

"Again how convenient for you."

"It was, for Spock. Christine, I wish I could tell you everything that happened to me on Vulcan but some things I just can't speak of, I just can't verbalize it, it's personal. It would be a betrayal of Spock and of Vulcan and it would be a dishonor for me to tell it all, it's incredibly private. But I feel I owe you, my friend, something of an explanation if you would just listen."

"I've been waiting but you're not saying anything that I want to hear."

"First of all, Yes. I liked Spock just like everyone else on the ship. He was kind to me, he was patient with me, and when Nomad wiped my memory he was there for me, helping to retrain me and he melded with me several times imparting memories that would have been lost forever. Plus, we naturally had a lot in common, you know? He shares my passion for music, he taught me how to play his harp. He also gave me a lot of advice on my career, how to be a better officer and honestly before I understood it we were becoming really close-"

"I get the picture. You were clever I give you that, I never even suspected what was happening right before my eyes."

Christine didn't want to hear any more. She knew about the harp and the tutoring but she had never seen it as anything but innocent hobbies. Nyota was popular, she hung out with all the guys on the bridge. Christine never imagined that such hobbies would lead to Spock and Nyota bonding. And it happened right before her eyes. She thought Nyota was her friend, somebody on this ship she could trust. She had been a fool.

"There was nothing to suspect," Nyota said. "I had no idea that Spock was interested in anything more than friendship. Believe me, it was a total shock when I found myself on Vulcan... I even wondered why me and not you. But I wouldn't wish that experience on you or anyone else," she shivered in remembrance of the experience of sharing her mind, her deepest secrets and desires as well as her body with Spock in that cave.

"I'll bet." Christine didn't buy this victim act for a minute. If Vulcan was so horrible, if Spock were so horrible then how did Uhura explain their marriage and their current thick as thieves behavior? "Being married to Spock sounds like such torture. I wonder why you didn't follow through and leave?"

"I can't leave him! I can't, not ever. I can't live without him," Nyota said quietly.

Oh, Christine would give her an award for acting. She played the victim so well.

"Oh, of course, you can't sweety. Being married to Spock is horrible but you just can't let go once you've got your hooks in him can you?"

"It's not like that Christine. You just don't understand our bond-"

"I understand perfectly? Riley managed to slip your grasp but not this one right Ny?"

"Let's not talk about Riley."

"Oh yeah wouldn't want to hurt your feelings, would I?"

"I didn't come here to talk about Riley!"

"Then get to the point. This is giving me a headache."

"Christine, when you discovered was dead and his psyche was in that android how did you feel?"

"Don't you dare bring up Roger, you know I was devastated," Christine said angrily.

"But not long after that, you proclaimed your love for Spock?"

"I had always cared about Spock, after Roger, I felt free to pursue him."

"Yes, I know. So you could love Roger and care for another man at the same time?"

"What's your point Nyota?"

"Spock is a lot like Roger. He appeared to be one thing on the surface but when you get to know the real man he's not what you think he is. You never got to know the man Spock truly is. You just saw another Roger, someone you could admire for his brilliant mind. Spock was just a replacement."

"No! The situation with Roger has nothing to do with this. He was already dead when the Captain and I beamed down. That...that thing we found wasn't Roger. I know exactly who Roger was."

"No, it wasn't Roger. You lost Roger long before you and the Captain beamed down to that planet. But you searched for him for years, changed your whole life, you switched careers just to find him. And when you did found what you thought was Roger he wasn't the man you thought he was. He wasn't the man you had built up in your mind."

"Christine what you loved was the memory of Roger even though he was long gone. Memories tend to be whitewashed and all the rough edges smoothed away. Likewise, you're in love with this ideal Spock, not the reality. He's not what you think he is! Spock is as damaged and as imperfect as the rest of us. You loved your idea of Roger and you loved your idea of Spock too. Not the real Spock, not the complicated being who is Vulcan and Human and as frail, as illogical, as flawed as the rest of us!" Nyota argued.

"I know what Spock is" Christine defended "and I know what I love, why I love him. You just don't understand Spock, he is a good man and you're trying to paint him as some kind of common loser. So Riley hurt you. But Spock is not like that. He could no more hurt you or me than- he would never harm a sentient...You said it yourself how he helped you, taught you, and you stand here attacking his character-"

"You don't know him! None of us really did. This illness that he kept a secret was just the tip of the iceberg. He kept his parents a secret, his family, hell did you know his Grandmother is the head of the Vulcan council? Do you really know what he is capable of being or doing? He may not want to harm anyone but he is capable of it. You know it too. You saw how he was in sickbay before he escaped Christine. You saw him take me from this ship, saw what he did to the guards that tried to stop him. You don't know what Vulcan males are capable of. And Spock is no ordinary Vulcan, Christine, he has both Vulcan and Human emotions!" Uhura said passionately.

"You think Vulcans are not capable of violence? Of Deceit? Of aggression? Of taking what they want? Spock could crush us if he so chooses without breaking a sweat. Spock and all the rest of Vulcan just happen to rebuke violence and chose the path of peace but make no mistake Christine, they are a brutal warrior race. How do you think they have withstood being conquered by their neighbors? By the Romulans and Klingons and Andorians?"

"You're twisting things, Spock isn't like that..."

"I've seen it! I've seen him out of his mind and so have you! He threw that soup in your face remember?"

"You're wrong!"

"Christine, I don't want to argue, that's not what I wanted. I wanted to clear the air with you. I hate how things turned out for you and I hate the way things are between us. I know how you feel-"

"Do you really Ny? Do you just hate how things turned out for me? Poor Christine, she must be devastated they say. She threw herself at Mr. Spock and now he is with Uhura. You have humiliated me and you hate how things turned out for me?! You hussy. What did you do? How did you trick Spock into falling for you ploys? Did you let your dress slip while he was giving you harp lessons? Convince him you were just little ol' helpless Nyota as you fell out of your seat every chance you got on the bridge? I know how you act, I know the routine you put on for men."

"That's enough! I can't believe I was willing to break a confidence in order to help you. What you just said not only dishonors me and Spock but yourself. Do you want to know something, Christine? I knew you would be hurt and jealous and you're right, I do feel sorry for you. Everyone did see you throwing yourself at Spock with no shame. He noticed, how could he not? Spock just wasn't interested and I am sorry about that, I truly am. But you don't get to insult me, not after what I've been through, what I had to do to save the man you say you love. I don't care how hurt you are. I am not your punching bag."

"I was your friend Christine, I really wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to find Roger. I even wanted you to have Spock if he would have had you. That's the kind of friend I am. I thought you were my friend too, but I see now that you are not. Because if you were my friend you would have come to me and asked what happened without accusing me of all kinds of nonsense. You would have asked how I was doing and listened to my story instead of throwing tantrums all over the ship!"

"And new flash, you were not lied to, you were not two-timed, you were not jilted. You and Spock were never a couple and he never belonged to you! So yeah, I flirted with Spock same as any other woman on board but I never chased him or threw myself at his feet. I didn't make up a relationship with him that didn't exist except in my head. He came to me, he kidnapped me. I didn't have to chase Spock, or learn his culture, or patch his wounds or serve him soup that he doesn't even like, by the way. You were so busy playing his nursemaid, maybe you should have tried being his friend. It might have gotten you further."

Uhura reached Christine's door and turned. "And oh yeah, Fuck You!"

Nyota stormed out of Christine's quarters before anything more could be said.

"Why that little bitch!" Christine yelled at the closed door. How dare she? That little thieving trollop! Christine was going to show her. Christine had been resigned to leaving the ship as soon as she could get her transfer to go through but now she had other plans. She was not going to give up without a fight. She was not walking away empty-handed this time. This ship was not big enough for the two of them now and Christine was determined she was not going anywhere anytime soon. But Uhura was.


	41. Chapter 41 - Naked Time

**Naked Time **

Uhura was royally pissed off when she stormed out of Christine's quarters. She had genuinely wanted to help her ex-friend. She was willing to tell Christine everything and try to let her down easily. But now she saw there was just no easy way to break somebody's heart. Christine didn't hear a word she had said. All she wanted was an excuse to berate Uhura. Well, fuck her, she thought as she stormed through the halls of the ship.

She must have looked like hell on wheels the way people were getting out of her way. She wasn't in the mood for chitchat anyway. She couldn't believe Christine. She as still after Spock even knowing he was married! These women were outrageous! Amanda had warned her and she didn't take it seriously but she was married less than 3 months and 3 bitches had already tried her!

"Unbelievable!" she announced as she barged into Spock's quarters. He was seated at his desk but he immediately went to Nyota when he saw the expression on her face. He dropped his shields and braced himself to receive his wife's emotions. She was upset which was obvious. She was also angry and hurt and sad.

"Aduna, what has happened?"

"Christine!" she said and then she broke down in tears.

Spock gathered her into his arms.

"What has she done?" Spock asked gently. He knew Christine would pose a problem but he didn't know what she would do.

"She said terrible things to me. She accused me of stealing you from her! I'm done with her. I tried to explain, tried to make nice with her but she just hates me. So be it. I hate her too."

"No, you do not. Hate is illogical. You are upset because you care a great deal about Christine. She is hurting and in turn, she has hurt you."

"Well, I don't care anymore. I can't be friends with her. She thinks I'm a succubus."

"Did she say that?" Spock asked in surprise.

"No." Uhura admitted "I just like that word. It fits our situation."

"It does not."

"Christine thinks I lured you in with my magic sex powers, what would you call it?"

"Foolish," Spock said. "Nyota..." Spock pulled her over to his couch and brought her down on his lap.

"Christine is hurting. I am sure she did not mean any hurtful words she said."

"Don't you dare take her side."

"I am not taking sides, I am only being logical."

"Now is not the time for logic. I'm hurting. I need you on my side."

"I know you are hurting. I feel your pain and I grieve with thee."

"Grieve?" Uhura asked in confusion.

"Yes. You are grieving the loss of a friendship are you not?"

"I guess so," she said. "I just don't understand what I did that was so wrong. Why is she attacking me? What about you? You're married too and yet she ignores you."

"She knows she cannot hurt me."

"She said some terrible things."

"What did she say?"

"I don't even want to repeat them. She's off her rocker."

"Aduna?"

"Hmm?"

"Show me?"

"Show you what?"

"Show me what transpired between you and Christine."

"You mean you want to look into my mind?" She asked.

"Yes, if you will permit me?"

"Sure. Just be aware, it's ugly. I said some things I'm not proud of too."

"Show me," Spock repeated.

Uhura sat up and Spock arranged them on his couch so that she straddled his lap. He touched her psi points and concentrated. "Show me," he said again and soon he was there, in Christine's quarters witnessing the conversation and the argument at the end. It was indeed ugly. He could see that Nyota was still not at ease about their marriage. Before he left Nyota's mind he chanted 'be at peace' and sent calming thoughts to her. He used the same techniques his father had used on him when he was a boy, too young to control his emotions. Gradually he felt the tension leave her body. When he removed his fingers from her psi points he dried her tears. Nyota lay her head on his chest and sighed, all the fight had left her.

"Thank you," she said.

He was about to say thanks are unnecessary when he thought better of it.

"You are welcome," he said and he held his wife until she slept.

**/*-/*-/**

Nyota woke up beside Spock and realized right away they were both naked. She looked around for a sheet or anything to cover herself but could find nothing nearby. She would need to leave the bed and prance around his quarters in her birthday suit in search of her clothing.

"What troubles you, my wife?"

Nyota looked down into Spock's bright eyes. He looked very pleased with himself which she supposed was to be expected. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Where are my clothes?"

"In the sitting room where we left them."

"Where are your bed coverings?"

"I don't use such coverings."

"Ok then..." She looked around the bedroom.

"Are you uncomfortable? Should I raise the temperature?"

"No, no nothing like that." It was already pretty warm in there. "I'm just feeling a little exposed."

He raised his brow in his way. "I am also exposed, and I have seen you bare before."

"Yeah but that was different,"

"How so?"

"It just is" she knew she was being illogical, of course, he'd seen her naked but she usually had a sheet or something to hide behind after. This was the first time she'd spent the night in his bed. Before they had been in her bed or on Starbase 6.

Spock rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand.

"Vulcans are not concerned with nudity as a culture, we don't share your concept of shyness."

Yeah, she could see that. He was laid out in all his naked glory.

"I'm not shy... I just feel...I don't know. It's illogical as you say."

"Yes, it is. You are very pleasing to look at, there is no need to hide yourself from me."

She wanted to snap that she was not hiding but the way she was folded up on the edge of his bed said otherwise.

"What do Vulcan women look like?" she asked.

He gave her the look that said it was an illogical question.

"You know what I mean, I mean you look like a normal human male, are Vulcan women built like human women?"

"Vulcans and humans are anatomically very similar in appearance outwardly though rather different internally."

"I know, but am I different from a Vulcan woman physically?"

She looked at him and Spock could see that Uhura was insecure about her appearance. So illogical. She was perfect.

"I do not know, I have never seen any naked Vulcan females up close."

"Never? You said Vulcans are not shy."

"Yet I never had the occasion to inspect naked Vulcan women."

"Not even T'pring?"

"Especially not T'pring, we were bonded in name only. Nyota I don't want you to be uncomfortable, I will gather your clothing."

"Nevermind, I'm just being silly. If you're good I'm good and besides, I've never been the shrinking violet type."

She unfolded her legs and stood up on the side of the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "So go ahead get a good look."

And Spock did. he started his examination at her eyes and held her gaze for a moment before his eyes lowered and he slowly took in her measure.

"Quite acceptable," he said. Still roving his eyes up and down.

"Why don't you take a pic it will last longer," she said exasperated at his prolonged examination.

"Excellent idea," and he turned towards his side table that held several data PADDS.

Nyota jumped on the bed to chase him. "You better not!" she screeched and landed on top of Spock's chest. She looked down at him and he gave her a wolfish grin that stopped her up short. Spock seemed to have a smile he reserved only for her and she liked it.

"You're right, I do possess eidetic memory. I'll never forget."

"I don't know if that's any better."

"This is how we shall always sleep, skin to skin. It is the Vulcan way." He said holding her.

"Is it really the Vulcan way to sleep this way?"

"Indeed, it is illogical to get dressed for bed. Vulcan is hot, the skin should breathe. However, as a concession, I will procure bed coverings for you."

"Oh, you will? You're so sure I will be sleeping here again?" Uhura joked.

Spock froze beneath her. "Will you?" He asked. "Will you share accommodations with me?"

Uhura rolled over and lay flat on her back and folded her hands over her stomach while looking up at the ceiling.

After a moment she answered seriously, "I don't know, moving in together is a big step. I mean we only just started dating."

Spock stared at her, speechless. Dating!?

"I was just teasing." She said and rolled over to face him again. "You know what I always admired about you Spock? You are so direct and forthcoming even when it made other people uncomfortable."

"Have I made you uncomfortable?"

"You bet you have Mister. Uncomfortable and conflicted since the moment you took me off the Enterprise."

"I deeply regret causing you discomfort, that has never been my intention."

"Exactly what were your intentions then? You've been apologizing for everything but that's not like you. You do what you deem necessary or logical and you don't apologize for logic. If you disobey a direct order or commit mutiny it is because you have a damn good reason."

She sat up, "Look at us, Spock." She waved her hand back and forth between their two nude bodies. "How did I get here? How did we get to this moment? Is this what you intended?"

"Yes, it is. Perhaps not how I intended, but I always intended for us to bond someday."

Uhura nodded her head. "Sulu said as much to me but I didn't believe him. I said he was crazy. And just how long has this been brewing in that scheming brain of yours?"

"From the first moment that we met, I was attracted to you. But it was not possible for us then. You were a fellow bridge officer and under my command. And there were other considerations."

"Like your wife T'Pring? Or your girlfriend Leila?" She asked with a sharpness to her voice.

Spock ignored that bit of pettiness. "No, like the duty to my new Captain, and to my Vulcan heritage, to the Vulcan beliefs that I chose to follow as a child. Having you was out of the question at that time."

"So you wanted me? Why did you think you could just have me? Suppose I didn't want you? Did you ever think of that?"

"No," he said as if the very thought never crossed his mind.

"So arrogant," she shook her head.

"Perhaps, but as you say I usually get what I want."

"And this is what you wanted, me naked in your bed?"

"Indeed. I told you Vulcans rarely dream but when I did dream it was of you just like this. I dreamed I would peel your uniform off of you and reveal your beautiful body and then I would kiss you," Spock said moving to hover over her and kiss her.

"Ooh. And then what?" She asked breathlessly.

"And then I would touch you, like this," and he touched her body gently, gliding his fingertips over her tawny skin causing Uhura to shiver.

"No wonder..." She said and sighed.

"No wonder what?" Spock asked but at this point, he didn't care what.

"Every time I was with you and fell asleep I would wake up naked. I never sleep naked."

"You do now. It is the Vulcan way."

"I'm not Vulcan."

"You are now, you are my wife," he said with some pride as he continued to explore her body.

"So that means I have to seep naked?"

"Yes." He said as he nibbled a sensitive spot.

Uhura moaned. "Ooh, alright then..."


	42. Chapter 42 - Hell Hath No Fury

**Hell Hath No Fury**

Christine sat in her little office lost in thought as sipped at her now tepid plomeek tea. She didn't even like the stuff, she just drank it because of Spock. Because it was Vulcan. But Nyota claimed he didn't even like it. Now she couldn't even stand the smell of it. She felt like flinging it across the room. Instead, she went out to the food synthesizer to request good old fashioned earth coffee.

Dr. McCoy was there getting the same.

"Morning Christine, I didn't know you were on duty?"

"I'm not, not yet at least. I was just trying to catch up on my studies." She poured out her tea and requested coffee hot and black.

"How are you holding up?"

Uhg, the last thing she wanted to do was explain how she was holding up as if somebody died. She only lost her best friend and the love of her life. That was not such a big deal, was it?

"Fine doctor, why do you ask?"

"Chris you know we're all worried about you, we know you've been down lately. I wish you would talk to us, let us cheer you up."

"I don't need cheering up I need off this ship, have you processed my request for transfer yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't think you really want to transfer. I think you are trying to run away and that's never a good idea."

"That's my business doctor."

"Look, you are on this ship because you abandoned a promising career in biomedical research for Roger. Now you're on the fast track to becoming a ships doctor. Do you want to give that up because of a man again?"

"I'm not giving up anything. I can study medicine on any other ship." Christine said.

"But your career is here, your friends are here-"

"What friends? You mean friends like Nyota who steal your man! Or the friends who are whispering and laughing at me behind my back! Those kinds of friends?"

"Christine Nyota did not steal Spock from you, if you would just let her explain-"

"Not you too Doctor! I don't want to hear more of her lies. It sounds like you're on her side so I guess you're not my friend either. Fine, approve my transfer and you can be rid of Christine the troublemaker and Debbie Downer," she nearly shouted.

"That's not what I meant at all. I'm on nobodies side, there are no sides in this." McCoy tried to reason with her.

"Yes there are, you're either on the side of the hussy who stole Spock right out from under my nose or you're on my side."

"Christine-"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Did you know what was happening between them? Did you know and not say anything to me while she slithered her way into his bed?"

"Christine, do you hear yourself? You know damn well that that's not what happened."

"All I know is my 'best friend' is married to the man I love, the man I have been patiently waiting for, showing attention to, catering to for years. And do you know the worst part? Nobody seems surprised. Nobobody is shocked. There is no outrage. Everyone just accepts it as the way things are, the way things are supposed to be. Well, it's not the way it's supposed to be. I am the one he was supposed to turn to, me, not Nyota."

"But I never had a chance did I, not when little miss Uhura was sashaying around the ship nipping at Spock's heels every chance she got, singing and dancing, more like gyrating around him. Always falling out of her chair and right into his lap I suppose and I was none the wiser? I was so stupid. Telling her all about how I felt and all the time she must have been amused. They must have been meeting at night in bed laughing at stupid Christine who was still chasing Spock when he was already with Nyota. It just sickens me to think my own friend was screwing around behind my back." Christine cried.

"Christine, it was nothing like that," McCoy said.

"How do you know Doctor? Were you there? Why didn't he come to me if he needed a wife? It should have been me!" she screamed as she ran from the sickbay leaving her coffee in the synthesizer abandoned and unwanted.

McCoy went to his office, his coffee abandoned as well and got out his special brew, saurian brandy. He poured himself just a few fingers, he still had a full day of work ahead of him after all. But he was in need of its medicinal powers. After taking a sip of his drink he thought about the situation. Spock sure did have an effect on women. Christine was scorned and Uhura was running around with his Katra suffering from Vulcan fever. "And I'm staying out of it," McCoy thought as he raised a toast to bachelorhood.

**/*-/*-/**

There was no place on this ship Christine could go and get away from Spock and Nyota. They were the hottest gossip topic and since everybody knew she and Nyota were friends and that she was also in love with Spock when she entered a room the conversations stopped and a hush fell over the crowd.

Yeah, real subtle. She thought as she took a seat at an empty table in the ships only restaurant. It was really just a rec-room converted to look a little less recreational. It had darker lights and a bar. And that's what she needed, a drink.

She ordered red wine when the attendant came to take her order. He gave her a weird look but she was getting used to it. Too early for drinks? Maybe but so what. She was just getting started. She was on her 3rd glass of wine when the room got hushed again. She turned towards the door to see what the commotion was about. And there stood Spock and Uhura. Together. Uhura was grinning up into Spock's face and it made Christine sick. How dare they!?

Spock must have sensed her staring at them and he looked her way. He whispered something to Nyota and she looked at her next. Then Uhura did something outrageous. She smiled at Chris, took her two fingers and held them out to Spock. Spock hesitated a moment and then touched his fingers to hers and Uhura led him over to an empty table.

That was it! Christine had seen enough. Her first thought was to go over there and toss her drink right in Nyota's face. But she wouldn't give that hussy the satisfaction of accusing her of assault. Instead, she swallowed her drink and her pride and stumbled out of the restaurant before anyone could see her crying.

**/*-/*-/**

Komack was livid. Every time he thought about Spock and Lieutenant Uhura outside of his office he saw red. Another human woman in the arms of that Vulcan, being manhandled by him. Didn't she know how dangerous they were? You don't lay down with Vulcans and walk away. You were trapped for life. Komack knew the Vulcans held some sort of sway over humans he just didn't know what it was exactly. Was it their mind-melding telepathic ability that mesmerized foolish women and led them down the path of destruction?

Oh, it wasn't just women, men too got caught up in those Vulcans. Komack watched as friends and colleagues who were assigned to Vulcan started acting strange, quoting Surak and talking about logic. Logic! Logic didn't get humans this far, it was faith, perseverance, and hard work. Logic be damned!

Lieutenant Uhura was a fool but she would see, only it would be too late when she did. She'd end up like the Vulcan ambassadors wife following her husband around like his little lap dog while he treated her like garbage. It was already happening, someone on the Enterprise had it in for Lt. Uhura. He'd received another anonymous report. It contained little evidence to convict Spock but what it did contain was pieces of the puzzle. The captain and the doctor were covering up for Spock and his crimes. So they were in on it too. Anyone who played nice with the Vulcans got burned and it was their own damn fault.

His opinions were not as popular as they once were. there was a time when you could openly discuss your dislike for the alien element in Starfleet but not anymore. Every day there were more and more non-humans joining their ranks and taking up positions of power. Soon there wouldn't be room for humans, the very race that founded the federation!

Komack went to his desk and opened his file on the Vulcan Spock. The half breed. He was outstanding in every way even scoring higher than any Vulcan they had ever tested. He was obviously the result of selective breeding to get the most out of both human and Vulcan. And they were probably going to do the same thing to Miss Uhura and any children she had. The first salvo in creating a super race no doubt. It was up to Komack to stoop them. Spock would be the last of these supermen if Komack had any say in the matter. And he did.


	43. Chapter 43 - Propositions

**Propositions **

Spock sat at the table with Uhura feeling uncomfortable. He understood that Nyota was still upset about her argument with Christine but her actions were unwarranted considering that she had Spock and Christine did not. "Nyota," he said as he watched Christine leave the restaurant clearly upset.

"Hmm?" Uhura asked sweetly as she ordered a glass of wine and took the menu a waiter handed her.

"I do not think we should flaunt ourselves in front of Christine."

"And I told you I am done with her. We didn't do anything wrong. Why should we continue to hide our relationship? According to Charlene, we're all anybody on this ship can talk about anyway. You want me to move in with you but I can't be seen in public with you?" Uhura asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Spock could tell from her body language she was ready for a fight and he didn't want to argue with her.

"No, we should not hide our relationship. And yes I think you should live with me. But-"

"But what? I don't want to talk about Christine. We're on a date remember? Let's not talk about some other woman. I've got bigger problems than her anyway." Uhura thanked the waiter and started sipping the wine he brought her. Spock was fine just water.

"And what problems do you have, my wife?" Spock asked when the waiter stepped away.

"Like when are we getting to Vulcan so these healers can check me out?"

"The Enterprise has been diverted to a colony in need of vaccines. We should be back on course for Vulcan in a day or so." Spock informed her.

"All the ships in Starfleet and the Enterprise has to make a vaccine run?" I smell a Komack sized rat.

"All the ships in Starfleet and the Enterprise has to make a Uhura run?" Spock countered.

"Haha. I didn't ask to get Pon Farr. I didn't plan on going back to Vulcan anytime soon either."

"Indeed?" Spock asked.

Uhura sighed when she realized she had struck a nerve with Spock. "Look, Spock, I didn't mean it like that. When I left Vulcan I was still unsure of what my future would be but I certainly never dreamed of returning under such circumstances."

"What circumstanced did you envision?"

"I didn't envision any circumstances to be honest. I know I promised Amanda I would give our marriage a chance, but I thought I would do it on the Enterprise and then if it worked out maybe on Earth or an outpost. But I honestly never imagined myself living on Vulcan for the rest of my life." She said honestly.

"I see," Spock said.

"No, you don't. I can't explain it. Vulcan seemed a million miles away from me at the time, like another reality. I never imagined I could belong in that reality. It was so surreal when we were there. Suddenly I was married to you, I found out I had your katra, I was suddenly a matriarch, I was challenged by T'Pring, and I had to put on a show for your family. It was all so surreal. I would almost put it on par with the mirror Enterprise I found myself on. I couldn't get off of Vulcan quick enough."

Spock sat quietly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. This is still new for both of us, more so for me since as you say you've been planning this almost since we met. I know I sound like I'm on repeat but just give me some time to adjust? I told you I am willing to live as your wife. And I don't like it when we're apart, so if I have to live on Vulcan I'll manage."

"Nyota, I never said we should live on Vulcan. As you say we could make our home on Earth or any of her outposts or even on some of our Vulcan colonies. And I don't like it when we're apart either which is why I think we should share quarters."

"I understand, but it's still a big decision. Besides my quarters are larger than yours. You should move in with me."

"Your quarters are larger because your quarters are meant for the first officer."

"I know," Uhura grinned. "You must have really liked me to give up your quarters for me."

"I did not give up my quarters for you, I was already established and comfortable where I was and I saw no need to rearrange my living quarters just because I acquired a new position," Spock defended.

"Okay, sure if you say so. It wasn't because you had a crush on me." Uhura teased him. "But you can drop by anytime you like and visit, consider it an open invitation."

"Yes, that kind of open invitation is what got us here," Spock said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your open invitations. You propositioned me.

"I never proposition you! I've never propositioned anybody in my entire life!"

"You did" Spock assured her. "Do you recall our first visit to Vulcan, the night I was divorced from T'Pring?"

"I remember that night, you came to me talking about some other woman then too," She said shaking her head.

"I did not talk about 'some other woman' T'Pring was my ex-wife."

"Whatever, I remember that night. I was so upset with you that day. I didn't know why at the time, but when you said T'Pring was your wife on the bridge, it shook me. I can admit it now, but I had a little crush on you, Mr. Spock."

"Only a little?" he asked.

"Yes. I was kind of into you but you were an untouchable."

"An Untouchable?" He asked.

"Yes, Janice and I dubbed you and the Captain untouchables. Pretty to look at but something you can't have," Uhura sipped her wine and smiled thinking off all the mischief she used to get into with Janice egging her on.

"I thought it was great fun to flirt with you but I always knew it would go no further. Boy, was I wrong huh?"

"You were indeed incorrect. Your flirting yielding the desired results."

"What desired results?"

"You procured me as a husband," Spock said with ill-concealed pride.

"I wasn't trying to procure you at all."

"Then what were you trying to do?"

"I don't know, it was for fun. I guess I thought I was loosening you up. If anybody needed loosening up it was you, you were so uptight back then. But Sulu says you used to smile all the time when Pike was captain."

"Nyota, I notice Mr. Sulu seems to occupy a great deal of your mind."

"No, he doesn't he's just been my best friend."

"I thought Christine was your best friend or Lieutenant Masters?"

"Are you jealous of Sulu?" She asked. She was very surprised by the notion of a jealous Spock.

"Are you jealous of Leila?" he countered.

"Don't try to flip the script, that's not the same at all. Leila was actually your girlfriend. Sulu and I have always been just friends."

"Not by Sulu's choice," Spock said.

"How do you know that?" Uhura asked. Did Spock see something in her mind? How did he know about Sulu's feelings for her?

"I know when a man is interested in you even when you do not," Spock answered her unspoken question.

"Really? Why does everybody keep assuming I'm some kind of airhead when it comes to men?"

"I do not assume that. As I said, you did procure me, that demonstrates some level of skill," Spock proclaimed smugly.

"I did not! You chose me you said it yourself."

"Let us say we chose each other. It was mutual."

"How do you figure that?"

"Nyota, you and I have been bonded for quite a long time now. Since our Time, the bond only grows stronger and stronger. Our futures are entwined, our destinies are one," Spock informed her.

"I guess sharing a Katra will do that huh?"

"No, I do not believe it is due to you possessing my Katra. Remember, my grandmother didn't bond us. When T'Pau melded with us at the place of Kun-et-Kalifee our minds were already joined."

"Because of your Katra," she insisted.

"No. You asked me why I sacrificed myself to heal you? I believe it was because I was already bonded to you at that time."

"What do you mean? How?"

"Telepathic bonds can form on their own, naturally without a healer's intervention. If two people are compatible and they frequently spend time together a bond can form as it did with us. I hadn't realized what was happening at the time, but even if I had known I would have been ill-prepared to stop it."

"But you were already bonded to T'pring," Uhura protested.

"Indeed I was, but the bond was a weak one. T'Pring and I never cultivated it the way you and I have. We lived light years apart and we rarely spoke to one another. And T'pring was involved with another man as well. The bond could not endure so it failed."

"So?"

"So when I saw you injured by Nomad, I could not stand by and do nothing. Our bond demanded that I intervene. It was the same instinct that drove me to act when I learned that Captain Pike was injured and I risked my life and career to save him. Or when I see the captain in danger and I reflexively intercede. Instinctively, I had to do all I could to save you. So do you understand now? My efforts to heal you did not bring about our marital bond. Our bond drove me to heal my bondmate."

"Oh my god!"

"I am sorry Nyota."

"Are you telling me we were married by Vulcan tradition well before we went to Vulcan?"

"Yes."

"And even when you had your first Pon Farr we were bonded?"

"Yes."

"So technically I broke the bond you shared with T'pring?"

"That is not precisely what happened-"

"Well, what then? You were engaged. Then you weren't. Because of me!" Uhura felt shame that she should be the cause of a relationship breaking up, even an arranged one like Spock and T'Pring's.

"T'Pring and I did not break up because of you. T'Pring and I didn't cultivate the bond and it weakened. My fight with Jim finished it off. You are not capable of initiating a bond with me, therefore, it was I who sought out your mind and bonded with you. I take full responsibility for everything that has occurred between us."

"Christine was right, I'm a man stealer."

"Christine was not right. I never belonged to T'pring. Our parents wished us to bond but neither one of us wanted it for ourselves. T'pring took the first opportunity to release herself from our union. If left up to her, I would have died, or Jim would have. I do not regret that our association ended."

"When?"

"When what Nyota?"

"When did it happen, when did you know?"

"T'Pau told me before we left Vulcan. When she told me that you possessed my katra she melded with me to determine if she could repair it. She has since consulted with healers and they informed her that our bond is too strong to be new. They believe a bond of such depth takes years to forge. It is similar to the friendship bond that Jim and I share only much deeper."

"Oh. Well, I guess it makes sense that you share a bond with the captain, you two are always in sync with one another. But I never felt anything. I mean yes we shared a friendship but it never even went as far as you and the captain or even you and Doctor McCoy."

"No, it went much deeper than those bonds. Deeper than any friendship bond I have ever experienced."

"But how could we be bonded without either of us realizing it?"

"I do not have a great deal of experience with such bonds. All I can decipher is that I was drawn to you and you were drawn to me. We were attracted to one another. Mutually."

"This is unbelievable! Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because you still labor under the impression that I randomly took you from the Enterprise and nothing could be further from the truth. I came to you that day because you were bonded to me as my wife."

Uhura took a moment to absorb what Spock was saying. Apparently, they were an old married couple bonded since who knew when. "This does explain one thing at least." She said finally.

"What is that?"

"The night you went to Vulcan to meet T'Pring." She stated.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I was not myself that entire day. I was in a sorry state and I didn't know why. I was so upset and I even cried because of you," She said.

"I am sorry that happened. I did not know about our bond then. However, I recall that once I had concluded my business on Vulcan with T'Pring I could think of nothing else but seeing you. That is why I came to visit you that night."

"Yes..." she said remembering that visit.

"We spent the night together talking," Spock finished her thought, "And that is when you propositioned me..." he said.

"I did no such thing! Stop saying it like that." She looked around in case someone was eavesdropping.

"Perhaps I prefer it like that."

"I just bet you do Mister," she said smiling at him.

"You served me tea and said you were mine," Spock recalled fondly.

"I meant as your friend."

"Friends do not serve an unbonded male in their quarters after hours. You unwittingly propositioned me that evening and I accepted."

"No!" She shook her head in denial.

"Yes," Spock nodded his head. "Your actions were tantamount to a proposal."

"I really am no better than Christine. And why didn't you throw that tea in my face like you did her soup?"

"Because I wanted your tea," he said with a quirk to his lips. "And you."

"You could've fooled me. You always blew so hot and cold with me. One moment we were inseparable then the next you couldn't get away from me fast enough. Do you know how many times you broke my heart?" Uhura confessed laughing bitterly. "I really was just like Christine, pinning away for a man I thought I could never have. And now you tell me we've been bonded to one another this entire time?"

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I only recently put the pieces together myself."

"Don't be sorry Mister. Be better. You better not ever play with my feelings ever again do you hear me?" Uhura demanded.

"I do."

"Good. And you promised you would never leave me. You better keep your promise, Mister." Uhura pointed her finger at him.

"I will," Spock said.

"Good," Uhura emphasized with a nod of her head. "And if our bond is so old why did we need to strengthen and solidify it? Why was I driven to into Pon Farr?"

"I do not know. The healers on Vulcan will have to explain it to us."

Uhura looked around the restaurant nervously and leaned in closer to Spock. "Spock," she whispered.

"Yes, Nyota?" he whispered in return.

"Um, how does The Fever know...?" she couldn't finish her question.

"How does it know what?"

"How does it know when to stop? I mean, you have to mate or die right? How does it know that you've mated? Does, um... a physical release trigger something and if so what?"

Spock was surprised by the turn of conversation. "That is a very interesting question."

"So what's the answer?"

"I have no idea. Pon Farr is of utmost importance for my race and yet very little is know about it publically. I am hoping the healers employed by T'Pau will be able to explain it all to us."

Uhura sat back in her seat, "I think I understand you a little better now. You have this ticking timebomb waiting to explode inside of you. You don't know when but sooner or later you'll get the fever and you can't control it or yourself. Now I have it too."

"Nyota," Spock said gently, trying to comfort her. "I am hoping it was just a one-off incident brought on by the stress of our separation."

"Hope Mister Spock? Human emotion?"

"You and Dr. Mccoy remind me often I am half human."

"You sound as if you've learned to accept it."

"It is illogical to deny that which is a fact of life."

"Mmm hmm. Like the Pon Farr? Or our marriage bond?" Uhura asked thinking of the facts of her own life.

"Yes." Spock agreed.

"Spock, I'm suddenly not hungry. Let's go home and I'll make us some tea."

"Are you propositioning me, Miss Uhura?" Spock asked with surprise.

"Yes," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Your quarters or mine?" Spock asked as he stood extending his first two fingers to his wife.

Uhura joined her fingers with Spocks. "Whichever one is closer. As long as we're together it's home."


	44. Chapter 44 Mad, Bad, and Dangerous

**Mad, Bad, and Dangerous **

Their routine vaccine run was taking longer than expected. The government of the colony wished to speak to Captain Kirk about security measures and emergency procedures for the outpost since it was so close to the neutral zone. Kirk agreed to meet with them and he was taking along various crew members from different departments for consultations.

"Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Chekov, join me in the transporter room. Mr. Spock, you have the con," Kirk said as he hopped into the turbo lift.

"Aye, sir," Spock said. He gave Uhura a long lingering look as she joined the Captain on the lift. He didn't know why but he felt apprehensive about Uhura going on an away mission without him. It was quite illogical. Though the vast majority of her missions had been routine, incidents like the mirror Enterprise and the Triskelion affair left a bad taste in his mouth, to use a human phrase. But this was hardly a hostile planet, it was a Federation outpost. She would be fine. Still...

/*-/*-/

Uhura was assigned to assist the colonists with their communications array. She gave them advice on how to boost their signals and how to cut through atmospheric interference with the latest information available from Starfleet engineering. As the consultation with the communication engineers was winding down one of the colonists approached Uhura with additional questions. He said he would be in charge of the array's maintenance.

As the other field agents walked ahead, Uhura stayed behind to answer the Chief's follow up questions. Geological technician Fisher had even volunteered to stay behind with her and take some readings of the area surrounding the array while they talked.

"Lieutenant Uhura, you are a very beautiful woman," Chief communications engineer Rogers said to her as his hazel eyes roved up and down her body. Uhura was used to men checking her out but this felt very inappropriate. She was there on serious business.

"Thank you, sir. But you said you had some additional questions for me?" Uhura asked trying to steer the conversation back to the business at hand. She was feeling a tad annoyed now. This engineer said he had follow-up questions but so far all he had done was stare at her and ask questions she had already addressed in her presentation.

"Yes, I do. But I understand the Enterprise will be in orbit for the next day or so. How would you like to have dinner with me tonight and discuss things then?" He asked moving into her personal space.

"No." She said taking a step back. "I'll be busy. I suggest you get your questions answered now as there will not be another chance."

"Come on now. Don't be shy," He moved in close again. "I'm sure you've noticed this outpost is short on female colonists. I would really like to have dinner with a beautiful woman for a change. It may not look like much but we do have some excellent food here. All grown fresh, farm to table as they say." The chief said. He was a tall man and Uhura supposed women would find him attractive, however, she did not. He had dark hair and hazel eyes which reminded her of the Captains but his eyes were cold where the Captains were warm and rich. This guy was just a handsome jerk.

"Chief Rogers, I am sure your food is excellent, but I am just not interested. I am not available. Now if that was all you really wanted to ask me I'll be joining the rest of my landing party."

Uhura turned to walk away but Mr. Rogers was not done with her yet. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Now wait a minute Miss-" he said pulling her up short.

"Take your hand off of me right now before you lose it," Uhura said finally reaching her boiling point with this jerk. How dare he touch her!

"Now hold on, you can't talk to me like that. I just asked you out for dinner. You think you're better than me because you're in Starfleet? They got you thinking because you wear that little uniform that you're above the rest of us civilians? I know you female officers only join up looking for husbands anyway. Well, what's wrong with me? Ain't I good enough for you little Miss Lieutenant?" he yelled at her and shook her arm.

"What's going on here," Uhura heard Technician Fisher ask but his voice seemed to come from far away. Suddenly all her training kicked in and her mind focused on one objective. Protect. Before she knew what was happening she had pivoted, flipped chief Rogers onto his back and proceeded to kick the shit out of him. Maybe she felt one of his ribs crack but she didn't care, he had threatened her and she had to protect herself.

Uhura knew she was out of control. She was as angry, angrier than she had ever been in her life. It washed over her and she could do nothing to control it. Red hot rage consumed her and she let it have its way. How dare he touch her! She who belongs to Spock!

Someone grabbed her from behind trying to restrain her and she fought them off too. Finally, the security detail that had beamed down with the landing party restrained her enough for Dr. McCoy to administer a hypo and sedate her.

By the time Captain Kirk came running up on the scene, Uhura was still straining to get to Chief Rogers.

"Bones get her to sickbay," Kirk said.

"Kirk to Enterprise two to beam aboard, medical emergency."

M'Ress, who was manning the communications station in Uhura's absence took the call and ordered Mr. Kyle to beam the party up.

Spock had been manning the con and when he heard there was a medical emergency he was alarmed. What was the emergency? Who was injured? It was not Jim, he had given the command. So was it McCoy? Nyota?

Spock kept his shields in place for both his and Uhura's protection when she was on duty but he was tempted to let them down now. He recalled her scolding him for not showing emotion when a crew member was killed during an away mission on planet M-113. She had been disappointed in him and reminded him that the fatality could have been the captain, his closest friend. But Spock could not allow his emotions to cloud his judgment or interfere with his job. It would have been illogical to react emotionally until he knew all the facts. Now he was sorely tempted to do just that.

Instead, Spock waited patiently on the bridge for a report. Captain Kirk appeared on the bridge a short time later and approached Spock at his chair.

"Mr. Spock, would you accompany me to sickbay, please? Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

Spock had a sinking feeling Nyota was the one in sickbay and he was ready to bolt off in search of her but Jim restrained him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Spock, don't... um...do whatever it is you do. Uhura is not hurt." Kirk said as he ushered Spock onto the lift and steered it to the sickbay.

"Where is my wife?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"She's in sickbay. Doctor McCoy is with her. And she's not hurt." Kirk reiterated. "I just thought you would like me to escort you so you keep your... uh... control," Kirk said.

Spock started walking quickly towards the sickbay as soon as the lift door opened. A conversation could wait until he saw to the needs of his wife.

When he entered the sickbay doors he was slammed with a wave of anger. In his haste to reach Nyota, he had lowered his shields.

"Spock are you ok? What's wrong?" Kirk asked.

Spock had unwittingly staggered back into the captain when the emotions hit him.

"The anger," he said. "So angry. How dare he touch!" Spock said.

"Spock, pull yourself together." Kirk shook him. "Uhura needs you to be calm," Kirk said.

Yes. Spock thought, control. "I must regain control." He did the exercises his father taught him when he was a boy on the verge of a meltdown. Calm. Peace. Control. He gathered himself and proceeded into the examination room.

Uhura was on the exam table with wrist restraints on.

"What is this?" Spock demanded of McCoy who was hovering nearby reading the display above Uhura's head.

"I did this so she wouldn't hurt anyone," McCoy said.

"What happened?" Spock demanded.

"One of the engineers attacked her and-"

Spock let out a growl but Jim ignored it. "And she defended herself. A lot," the captain explained.

"She kicked his ass, Sir!" Spock heard someone say from behind him, but he only had eyes for Uhura.

"You get back in that bed Fisher! I'm not done checking you." He heard a nurse say. "And watch your language."

"But she did, I've never seen anything like it." Technician Fisher said. "I didn't even have a chance to pull my phaser..."

Spock tuned out the useless chatter and approached his wife.

"Careful," Mccoy said "she's upset."

Spock ignored McCoy and reached out to her. He gently touched her face brushing away a tear from her cheek. Uhura opened her eyes. They were bright with anger for a moment and then when recognition struck she looked terrified and tried to sit up.

"Doctor, please remove the restraints," Spock said never taking his eyes from his wife.

"I don't know Spock. She was out of control a moment ago-"

"Remove them. I will...take responsibility."

"Okay, it's your neck..." Mccoy approached carefully so as not to startle Uhura. She was staring into Spock's eyes and neither one of them seemed to notice McCoy as he loosened the restraints from Uhura's wrists.

As soon as the restraints were gone Uhura lunged at Spock and he caught her in his arms.

Jim and McCoy were ready to step in and rescue Spock but he had it all under control. He held onto his wife as she sobbed into his chest.

"Let's give them some privacy Jim," McCoy said.

He and the captain backed away and closed the divider shutting them off from the rest of sickbay.

"Let's go to my office," McCoy said.

When they were settled in his office Mccoy produced a flask of Saurian brandy. He poured two shots and passed one to Jim.

"What the hell Bones!" Jim said after downing his drink.

Bones frowned. "I have no idea what I just witnessed. Uhura was out of control. Like a wild animal."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Jim, I tell you I don't know. It must have something to do with Spock and his damn Katra."

"His what?"

Bones explained what a katra was.

"Is it contagious?" Jim finally asked as he took it all in.

"No, I don't think so, near as I can tell it happened when he was healing her from the Nomad attack. Somehow he infected her then. Uhura said it was permanent."

"So why the hell is it only affecting her now?"

"I don't know Jim, I'm no expert on Vulcan medicine especially something like this psi business."

"What about Dr. M'benga? He's our resident Vulcanologist."

"He's not here, he went to some conference. As soon as he returns I'll be sure to inquire but in the meantime, I have to contact Vulcan and see if the healers there know what's going on. But you know how tight-lipped they are. Might have to transport Uhura to Vulcan for this one. No more delays."

"Gods Bones will we ever escape Vulcan?" Kirk asked as he poured another round of drinks.

"We don't have to go, Jim. She can go on medical leave. I'll write up the report."

"Spock is not going to let her out of his sight. If I've observed one thing during my stay on Vulcan its that Vulcan men protect their marriages with their lives."

"Of course," McCoy reflected, "the wives protect their husband's life as well."

"Why didn't you tell me about this katra thing sooner?"

"Why would I tell you? If they wanted you to know I'm sure Spock would have told you. As far as I'm concerned it is a private medical matter. In fact, I didn't believe Uhura when she told me she had a piece of Spock's soul. I ran every test you can run on a human Jim, and ones we have for Vulcans to. I never found any evidence of this Katra. But then she caught the fever. Something is there and since I can't find a thing physically wrong with her it has got to be psychological."

"I wish I never allowed her to marry him," Jim said shaking his head.

"What do you mean? You had no say in the matter."

"Sure I did. I'm her captain. I could have stepped in and put a stop to it. I could have fought Spock again."

"And you think you would have won? Think we could have tricked him twice? Besides this is Uhura we're talking about not some random woman he found. She has a piece of his Soul Jim. And you've seen with your own eyes, they're in love. You couldn't have stopped them if you tried so don't beat yourself up about this. You did nothing wrong. It's just a hell of a mess that's all. Par for the course with our resident Vulcan."

"Yeah, I guess," Kirk said still unconvinced.

"Jim, Spock and Uhura are adults, you said it yourself. And now that they've reconciled nothing and no one is going to come between them so don't even think about it. I already warned you, you'll lose. Whatever is happening we'll deal with it. We'll find a cure and have Uhura as right as rain in no time. You have to believe that."

"Bones you keep saying I'll lose them, but what if we already have lost them? What if Uhura has to stay on Vulcan for treatment? You said it, Spock will not leave his wife. So Spock will stay too. What then?"

"Then we'll deal with it, if and when it happens. Until then we have a crisis to deal with right here on the ship. Uhura is still my patient and I still have some tests to run before getting to Vulcan. I suggest you figure out what we're going to tell Starfleet about this incident." McCoy said finishing his own drink. "I'll sign off on whatever you write up."

"She was within her rights to defend herself. That's all Starfleet needs to know. I'll demand a reprimand for that Rogers fellow too. Thank goodness Fisher saw the whole thing else it would be a case of 'he said she said'" Jim explained.

"Good. You take care of Starfleet and I'll take care of the Spocks's" McCoy said.

"Spocks's?" Jim asked.

"Well, I don't know his last name do you?" McCoy grumbled.

"You know Bones, I never asked him," Jim admitted.

"Let's just call them the Uhura's. It'll serve Spock right for not having a last name." McCoy said.

"Maybe Spock is his last name Bones. Either way, I'd like to be there when you call him Mr. Uhura." Jim smiled for the first time since the incident.

"Bah! He'd probably think it was logical. He's no fun."

"No, not lately he isn't," Jim said.

"When has he ever been?" Bones asked in surprise.

"He can be interesting," Jim said.

"I bet. He's plenty interesting now that he has a wife. Making eyes and dancing and growling. He's a real barrel of laughs. If this thing wasn't affecting Uhura I'd say it was a fascinating experiment to see Spock in love, but its no laughing matter." Bones said.

"No, it isn't," Jim said soberly. "I don't know about you Bones but I'm worried. Nothing is working out the way I thought it would."

"How did you think this was going to work Jim?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought they would end up like Sarek and Amanda, a nice stately couple." The captain confessed.

"Well, they may get there yet. But for now, they are just a young confused couple. And besides, you do know Ambassador Sarek is over a hundred years old? He has two lifetimes of experience compared to Spock. Sarek and Amanda probably went through similar growing pains and it'll be good for Spock and Uhura to talk to them and learn how to control... whatever this is."

"Do you think they can learn to control...whatever this is?" Kirk asked.

"They had better learn, or else I don't know if they'll be able to return to the Enterprise. I won't say they're fit for duty until I know neither one of them will fly off the handle in a fit of rage over a minor offense."

"You think this was a minor offense?"

"Jim, we both know the beating Uhura gave that man was excessive. I even had to treat a couple of security guards who subdued her for minor injuries. And Fisher has a black eye. She was out of control. She can't serve aboard with a temper problem like that."

"I agree with you Bones. I guess that'll teach that Rogers fellow not to mess with a Vulcan's wife though."

"Maybe that's part of the problem," McCoy thought aloud.

"What?"

"Nobody knows they're married. They still haven't announced it to the crew. I know Uhura wanted to go back to her normal life after Vulcan but things have changed, everything is different now. Being married and together is the new normal. Maybe they need to get it all out there in the open before some other fool tries to 'mess with a Vulcan's wife' as you put it."

"Bones that's their personal decision. But I agree with you it may be for the best if it is announced. I'll speak to Spock about it."

"Good, and in the meantime, I'll run more tests and try getting a hold of M'benga or somebody on Vulcan who knows what's going on, but Jim we have to get Uhura to Vulcan, Starfleet and Komack be damned."

"I know Bones, I know. I might have to call in a few favors but I'll get her there." Kirk promised and he left McCoys office to make it so.


	45. Chapter 45 Uhura's Hero

**Uhura's Hero **

"Are you injured?" Spock asked Nyota. He was seated on the side of her biobed still holding her in his arms. She had finally stopped sobbing and now he only heard a sniffle every once in a while.

"No," she shook her head.

"What happened?" He asked her gently.

"He touched me," Uhura said, her voice breaking.

Spock immediately felt rage roil through him but he tamped it down. He could not afford emotion. His wife needed him to remain calm.

"How did he touch you?"

"He grabbed my arm." She said sitting back on the bed and looking up at Spock with big frightened eyes. "He shouldn't have touched me like that. I warned him."

"No, he should not have done so." Spock agreed with her assessment.

"And I just lost it. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do all of that but I just got so angry-"

"Shh," Spock stopped her before she let her emotions get the better of her again. "You were within your rights to defend yourself."

"But why couldn't I stop? I didn't mean to keep hitting him but I just couldn't stop."

"I do not know," Spock said. "Would you permit me to join with your mind?"

Uhura didn't even hesitate. She sat up and leaned forward for Spock to touch her face. It reminded Spock of the other mirror Uhura when they melded. She also seemed quite comfortable with Spock sharing her mind. Back then Spock never imagined that there would be such an intimate relationship between this Uhura and himself. And now she willingly gave herself over to him. He was humbled by her trust and he vowed that her faith in him would not be in vain.

He touched her psi points and easily joined their minds. He was there with her inspecting the communications array. He saw the landing party move on and one engineer, Chief Rogers stay behind to ask questions. And then Spock witnessed the incident. The Chief was looking at Uhura as a hungry wolf would eye a lamb. Uhura noticed it and tried to steer the conversation back to the communications array but the Chief wanted to have dinner with her and when she declined he became aggressive and grabbed her arm. How dare he touch a Vulcan woman!

Spock didn't know if the thought belonged to himself or Nyota but the sentiment was shared. Rogers had crossed a line. Spock saw through Nyota's eyes as she deftly maneuvered Rogers and laid him out flat on his back and then kicked him repeatedly. Spock broke the meld when he felt Nyota becoming distressed.

"That is enough Lieutenant," Spock said, taking an official tone.

"You did what you felt you had to. I will request Rogers be brought up on charges for assault."

"But I attacked him."

"No, he had no business touching you. Nyota," Spock said calmly. "I know you do not understand this, but on Vulcan to touch another uninvited is a grave offense especially someone else's spouse. As we are sensitive to touch it is a personal affront. I believe you were picking up on this from me somehow. As our bond grows stronger I am sure you will pick up on my stray thoughts. I have been remiss in my duty to you. I should have taught you how to shield your mind from me."

"It's not your fault," Uhura said hugging Spock. "I've been distracting you. You were going to teach me telepathy, remember? We just haven't had time with all of this er... um... bonding."

"Yes, quite true," Spock agreed. He was just glad to have her safe in his arms. He wanted to take her back to his cabin and ensure she wasn't harmed and then he wanted to make her forget all about that idiot Chief Rogers.

"Aham! Ahem!," Spock heard Doctor McCoy clearing his throat dramatically outside of the divider. "You two okay in there?"

"Yes, come in Doctor," Spock said while never letting go of Uhura.

He heard the doctor enter. "Well, we've run a few basic tests and everything checks out. I can't find anything wrong with you Uhura. I suspect it is stress but I can't sign off on that until I run some more thorough tests. I'd like to take a blood sample and run more lab work if you don't mind."

"Of course, Doctor," Uhura said. She reluctantly released Spock and sat back on the biobed. McCoy approached her bedside with a hypo.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit," he said as he administered the hypo and drew her blood. "There now, that didn't hurt did it?" McCoy said gently.

"No, it didn't. You have an excellent bedside manner," Uhura assured him.

"Thank you, my dear. Now I want you to get some rest." Normally McCoy would have patted her on the shoulder or arm to comfort her but he didn't dare with either Spock or Uhura liable to toss him across the sickbay.

"Doctor," Spock said, "I'd like to take my wife back to my cabin."

"Oh, um, sure Mr. Spock. I guess that's okay. These tests results will take some time. Make sure she gets some food and plenty of rest and she's off duty until further notice. I officially release her into your custody."

He looked at Uhura, "Don't worry Mrs. Uhura you're in good hands with your husband here." McCoy assured her and smiled.

"Mrs?" Uhura questioned him.

"McCoy grinned. "Yeah, Jim and I debated what to call you two. Are you the Uhura's or the Spocks's?"

"Neither," both Spock and Uhura said in unison.

"Well, you'll have to choose something, its traditional to call a married couple by their family name."

"We are a non-traditional couple," Uhura said.

"Yeah, I can see that," McCoy said looking at the two of them.

"Look, the Captain will discuss all this with you two but Jim and I feel its time to let the cat out of the bag."

"What cat doctor?" Spock asked.

"Its a figure of speech, it means you two are still keeping your marriage under wraps."

"Our marriage is our business Doctor." Spock started.

"Now don't go getting ahead of me. I told you the captain will discuss it with you later when you're more uh...settled down. Right now just take your little wife on home and I'll call you when I have the test results." McCoy turned and left the cubby.

"Okay, Doctor," Uhura said to McCoys retreating back. When McCoy closed the divider she took Spock's hand and rubbed it, distracting him from McCoy.

"You heard the doctor take me home," She said to Spock.

"Yes." Spock looked around her area and collected her gear. In the meantime, Uhura had hopped off the biobed and was waiting patiently for Spock at the cubby entrance.

"I think this is everything is it not?" Spock asked holding her tricorder, phaser, and communicator.

"Yeah," she said quietly. She turned to the entrance but did not exit.

"Nyota?"

Hmm,

"What troubles you?"

She bowed her head. "I'm so embarrassed Spock. I don't know how I'm going to walk out there and face everyone."

"You did nothing wrong, there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't flip out on a mission."

"I have, as you say 'flipped out' several times aboard this very vessel as you know very well."

"Yeah, but you're Vulcan, things like that don't bother you. You just stick up your nose and look down at us silly humans for noticing your emotional lapse," she joked.

"You are also Vulcan, my wife. And these 'silly humans' are our friends and colleagues. They likely only want to know that you are well." Spock touched her chin and tilted her face up to his. "So show them that you are well and that they do not control your emotions, you do."

Uhura smiled up at her husband. "That was a lovely pep talk."

"Did it accomplish its goal?"

"No. But there is an old Earth saying, fake it until you make it. I feel as if I've been faking it all my life. Can't stop now, right?"

"Nyota you do not have to fake anything. You are in control. You always have been."

Uhura hugged Spock and absorbed some of his warmth and strength. "Okay if you say so. But just in case, here's the plan." She pulled back to look in his eyes. "You hustle me out of there as if you're in a hurry. If anyone stops me or tries to chat and ask questions you just command me to attend you, okay?"

"I thought you did not want to be commanded by your husband?" Spock said in confusion.

"Oh Spock, if you don't know me by now..." Uhura shook her head. "That's a conversation for another time. Just do as I ask, okay? Command me!"

"Won't people find it strange that I am commanding you to attend me? Will, it not 'let the cat out of the bag?'" He asked.

"I'm sure I sound very illogical, but I can't think straight right now so that's the plan. Unless you have a better idea?"

"Why do you need a plan? Why not just walk out of here without fear or shame because you have done nothing wrong?"

"That sounds very logical but I'm not there yet. Please, just back me up here? Let me behave illogically and just have my back?" She pleaded with him.

"Nyota, I will always, as you put it, have your back. I hope you will never doubt that or me? I will never allow any harm to come to you if I can prevent it. I only want what is best for you. Do you believe that?"

"I do."

"Good, then we will implement my plan."

"What plan is that?"

Spock swept her up into his arms.

"No!" Uhura protested, "This is not the plan," Uhura whispered tightly holding on to his neck and burying her face in his chest. Spock did not hesitate a moment before he took her out into the open sickbay and purposely strode towards the door.

Uhura missed the looks of surprise and amusement on the faces of the doctors and nurses. But no one dared approach Spock as he carried her out. When they made it out of sickbay to the lift Uhura finally lifted her head as they waited. "Spock put me down now. I can't believe this was your plan! What were you thinking?"

"You are out of the sickbay, you were not approached by anyone, and there is no loss of face."

"You don't think being carried around like an injured child is losing face? God only knows what everybody thinks now?"

"I do not care what everybody thinks and neither should you. You are ill and I have been ordered by Doctor McCoy to take good care of you so please allow me to do so." Spock said just as the lift doors opened. A crowd of people exited the lift, but thank goodness there was nobody she knew or cared about. Spock entered the lift with her sill in his arms and maneuvered it to his deck.

"I feel pleasure radiating from you," Uhura said after a moment. "I really think you enjoy tossing me around caveman style, don't you?"

"Nyota if you do not know me by now..." Spock shook his head mimicking her words from earlier.

"Spock," she said looking up at him. She wanted to kiss him so badly but it would be breaking a Vulcan taboo against public displays of affection.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

The lift door opened and he strode quickly to his quarters still ignoring any crewman who may have been in the hall. When they got to his cabin Spock opened the door but he stood in the doorway and hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Uhura asked after a few moments.

"It occurs to me that we have neglected a very human marriage tradition."

"What is that?"

"I have never carried you over the threshold."

"Oh. Sure you have. On Argelius, on Starbase 6..." she recounted.

"No, I have never carried you over the threshold to our home."

"Aww. Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Are you ready?"

"Spock, I don't know what you're really asking me but I told you I'm your wife, you just command me and I will attend."

"Are you sure?" he asked very seriously.

"Spock," Uhura said looking around at the crewmen who seemed to be loitering around watching them. "In case you haven't noticed, we're attracting a crowd."

"I do not care. Are you sure about this Nyota?"

"Yes, Spock. Yes! yes! yes!" She would agree to anything so long as he took her inside.

Spock carried her over the threshold and inside his cabin and the door closed behind them shutting the rest of the ship out.

"Welcome home," he said.

"Oh no!" Uhura said realizing what he meant. "I haven't agreed to move in here yet."

"Yes, you just did. I believe the tradition is to carry one's wife over the threshold of their marriage home?"

"No, Spock I don't think we're ready for that yet."

"We shall have to fake it until we make it." He said as he sat down on his bed with her still in his arms. "This is where you belong from now on."

"Is that a command?"

"No, but it is my greatest wish."

"Aww, Spock. I should have known better than to go along with any plan of yours. I forgot, you always get what you want, don't you?"

"Not always. I keep hurting you and I never wanted that."

"You haven't hurt me, not intentionally. If anything, I've hurt myself. Besides whatever this is that is going on inside my head, if you want me to be better, you'll figure out a way to make me all better. I know you will not stop until you find a cure."

"Indeed, you know me very well. Therefore, I must leave you for a while. I want to consult with Dr. McCoy. Will you rest here until I return?"

"Of course, your wish is my command."

"I wish you to be well," Spock said seriously.

"You're so bossy," Uhura teased him but she noted the serious look in his eyes and softened her tone. "I'll be fine. Go. Save the world and the girl."

"Hmmm?"

"It's a reference to a character called Superman. He comes from another planet and he is bigger and stronger and faster and smarter than humans and he can fly and he is nearly indestructible." Uhura explained. "I loved superheroes stories as a girl."

"He sounds like he should be called Impossible Man."

"Or Vulcan Man," Uhura quipped.

"Vulcans do not fit the description of this Superman."

"Maybe not precisely but you do possess superhuman qualities. And Superman was always trying to save the world, but he had a girlfriend and she was always in danger and he often had to save her and the world at the same time. Anyway, go be super." She shooed him away. "I'll be right here waiting for you," Uhura assured him.

Uhura lay back on Spock's pillow and tried to relax closing her eyes. Before he left her, Spock removed her boots and dimmed the lights. He stood by the bed and made sure she was resting comfortably. So many emotions filled him he couldn't even single one out or give a name to them. He had to find out what was happening to Nyota. She was calm now, but without knowing what had set her off she would not be allowed to return to duty. She would be considered a danger to herself and to the crew and that would devastate her. As he left his suite, he wished he was this Superman character. He desperately needed to save his wife and he didn't know if he had the strength to do so and unlike Nyota, he couldn't afford to fake it.


	46. Chapter 46 - Second Opinions

**Second Opinions **

Spock was worried, there was no other word for it. He was concerned about Nyota and her emotional outbursts. It was not the first time she had lost control since their joining. It was not normal, it was like nothing he'd dealt with before.

He needed to know what is wrong with his wife so he can fix it and protect her from it. To that end, he needed to Speak to the doctor immediately. He found McCoy in the ship's labs with his head buried in his data scanner.

"Dr. McCoy, could I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Spock. I was expecting you eventually."

"Is there anything you can tell me about my wife's condition?"

McCoy sighed. "No. Nothing new to add to what I've already said. I've run ever human test I can think of and a few Vulcan tests we have too. However, though Uhura may have this Katra of yours she doesn't have Vulcan DNA or Vulcan physiology so those tests are useless. I cannot explain why she got the fever or why she is so emotionally unstable."

Spock crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

"I have no explanation for it either doctor. As you know Pon Farr is a taboo subject even in Vulcan society. I do not know very much about it besides what I learned from my own father. Vulcans are not prone to gossip as humans are so there was very little to learn from my peers such as they were. I do not know if this is normal or abnormal."

"I understand Spock. And I want you to know I am doing everything I can do to figure this out. For the time being, until we can get to Vulcan, try to keep her calm and comfortable. This could be a side effect of the fever, or it could be stress induced. As you know we prescribed rest and rehabilitation for Uhura when she went to Argelius but we see how well that worked out. I heard you two got into a few scrapes?" McCoy teased.

Spock ignored that dig about Argelius. "Doctor, as you know on Vulcan to rest is to cease activities and conserve energy. Argelius is hardly the place I would send someone for relaxation."

"Spock, maybe Vulcans can't relax there but we humans like to have fun. Fun makes us feel relaxed and refreshed. Too much rest of your kind is sometimes just as bad as too little."

"Yes, you did seem to prefer the shore leave planet where you all ran around living out your fantasies."

"It was rough going at first but once you know the rules it was excellent R&R. You should have joined in. I'm sure even Vulcans have fantasies, don't you? Or is that too illogical?"

"Doctor whether Vulcans have fantasies or not is indeed illogical and unimportant to the matter at hand. My wife is my primary concern. She is ill and I want to know why and what we can do to cure her. Or are you suggesting that I run around having 'fun' with my wife as a treatment?"

"You're right Spock. I'm sorry, but I'm running out of ideas. If the illness isn't biological then it must be psychological. And the only clue we have is your Katra and your bond. I don't know what it is or how it works or how it may be affecting Uhura. The only thing I know is what she told me when I examined her on Vulcan. She said you infected her with your Katra, your soul. But even if that were true that means she has had this Katra for years. Why would it only affect her now?"

"I do not know Doctor. There are no documented cases of our situation. The closest I can find is the instance T'Pau told me about with Captain Archer and Suraks Katra."

"Yeah, I never believed that legend either. Oh, I heard rumors about it in medical school but it was never proven either way. Our professors thought it was nonsense. There were a lot of rumors about Vulcans going around at the time, and now I wonder what is true and what is false. Truth has proven much stranger than fiction. You Vulcans keep your cards so close to your vest but secrets have a way of coming out. You can't keep this Pon Farr a secret forever especially if more Vulcans decide to join Starfleet."

"I do not care about other Vulcans right now Doctor. I am only concerned with my wife. I don't care if everyone knows about Pon Farr." Spock said becoming agitated.

McCoy looked concerned. "Okay, Spock I didn't mean to, um, to... I didn't mean anything by it. I was just thinking aloud. I want answers just as much as you do. Believe me, I care about Uhura too. She's not just another patient, she's my friend's wife."

"I understand Doctor. I am sorry for my lapse." Spock said.

"Spock, we've been so busy looking for something in Uhura's blood that I didn't' think to check yours. Are you feeling alright? Perhaps I should run some tests on you and make sure this Pon Far business is long gone. Maybe she is picking up something from you?"

"I am willing to try anything doctor even your potions."

"Okay then. I'll send word to sickbay to run some bloodwork. I the meantime, try to get some rest and relax. You and Uhura are the athletic types. It couldn't hurt to keep her busy with physical exertion." McCoy suggested with a smile.

"I'll take it under advisement Doctor."

"Good. Right now, all I can do is keep looking and wait until I can talk to the healers on your planet for answers. I've even put out a call to Dr. M'benga but I can't reach him either, he is at some conference on Vulcan, that is all I can gather."

"Understood. Keep me posted, please." Spock said and turned to depart.

"Will do," McCoy said with a twinge of worry in his voice. Spock made his way to the lab door when McCoy called out to him.

"Spock, don't lose faith, we'll figure this out."

"Thank you, Doctor."

**/*-/*-/**

"Come in," Kirk called out in answer to the door chime of his cabin. He had been sitting at his desk trying to work out a way to get Uhura and Spock to Vulcan without further delay. But now they had to deal with the fallout of the incident on the planet surface. The government was demanding Uhura be charged with use of excessive force. Of course, Kirk had made demands of his own that that loser Rogers be charged with assault. It was a diplomatic mess.

"Captain you wished to see me?" Spock said.

"Yes come in Spock, sit down."

Spock pulled up a chair opposite Jim's desk and waited.

"Spock. I just got word from the planet surface they are requesting that I reprimand Uhura for use of excessive force. And though I do not agree with it, I need to get you and Uhura to Vulcan and I can't do that if I'm stuck fighting with the government below."

"I understand Captain."

"I'm sorry Spock, this will have to go on her record, at least until Bones can give me an official medical reason why it shouldn't."

"I understand," Spock said quietly. Kirk didn't like the way Spock was behaving. He was being unusually quiet and contemplative. When Spock got quiet, mutiny and mayhem were sure to follow.

"Spock, do not go off half-cocked and do something you'll regret later. Uhura is fine. Doctor McCoy is working overtime to find out whatever it is that is bothering her, and I'm working to get you all to Vulcan so the healers there can weigh in with their expertise. It will be fine."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Spock talk to me. I am your friend. Please, tell me what's bothering you?"

"This is all my fault, Jim. Dr. McCoy believes it is a psychological condition. I am almost certainly the cause of all of this grief for Uhura."

"What grief? What are you talking about? Besides the incident today she's looked pretty content, in fact, I would say she's been downright bubbly with all the teasing and pranks she's been pulling lately."

"The fact remains that I have caused her grievous injury by forcefully taking her to Vulcan and bonding with her."

"Oh, Spock lets forget about that, shall we? Hasn't she forgiven you for that?"

"I do not know. She seems...fine with our relationship. I thought she was happy."

"And I tell you Spock when I see you two together I can't help but see two happy people. A happy couple. And that brings me to what I want to discuss. You and Uhura asked to keep your relationship a secret from the crew but is that really necessary now? I know some of your friends know and Nurse Chapel knows. It's only a matter of time before more people figure it out that you two are married, especially when you two aren't exactly being discreet."

"What do you mean Jim?"

"What I mean is, perhaps if people knew you two were married, that is, if you put it out there that Uhura is a married woman, men will have little reason to approach her the way that Rogers fellow did today. I don't mean to blame you and Uhura for this. Unfortunately, some men will be men no matter what. But-"

"You think we should make an announcement to the crew?" Spock questioned.

"I don't know what you should do. I've never been married." Kirk said and Spock flinched imperceptively.

"But I think perhaps telling more of your friends and not keeping it a secret would be beneficial to you both. I talked to Bones and he thinks Uhura could just be under stress. Women are strange creatures, perhaps not having an official title could cause her stress. You have to know there are quite a few rumors going around about the two of you, and Sulu too for that matter. It could spare all of you some grief if word got out. If just a few of your friends know and are allowed to maybe tell a few of their friends..." Kirk left the rest unsaid.

"I understand Captain, you imply that the Enterprises crew's proclivities for gossip would take care of itself?"

"Well in so many words, yes. You don't have to rush to make an announcement it's just a thought. If you and Uhura intend to make this thing permanent then it is inevitable, isn't it?"

Spock thought the Captains words were dubious. If they intend to make it permanent? "Captain, Lieutenant Uhura and I have reconciled our differences and we have every intention of our marriage being a permanent one. Vulcans mate for life."

"Is that so? Well, that's good to know Spock. Like I said you two look happy enough. I always thought you and the Lieutenant would make an excellent pair if you got over your, uh, differences. I mean you had a rocky start and you're not out of the woods yet with this Komack business but... If Uhura's on board then I'm on board with it too 100 percent. You have my support."

"I did not doubt your support, Jim," Spock said. That is, until now, he thought. "You've given me much to think about."

"Good," Kirk said patting Spock on the shoulder. "And Spock I want you to know I'm doing everything in my power to get you two to Vulcan. Once I square away business down on the surface we'll be on our way, barring any other incidents."

"Nyota will be pleased to hear it," Spock said and he left with more questions than he had answers.

**/*-/*-/**

After his meetings with Bones and Jim, Spock went to the science labs with his mind in turmoil. He had always naturally assumed his two closest friends would be supportive of his relationship with Nyota but now he found he had reason to question that support. Apparently, Dr. McCoy believed Spock's Katra or the marital bond was causing the symptoms Nyota was suffering from and Jim had doubts about the longevity of his marriage because of its 'rocky start'.

Spock understood the obstacles that both he and Nyota had to overcome to get to the place of reconciliation and their current state of harmony. He didn't want to believe that anything could separate them ever again. Nyota had said she couldn't live without him and he knew he could not live without her. Every day that passed their bond grew stronger and deeper.

Spock was finally beginning to understand the depth of the devotion shared between his parents. He had often questioned his mother's continued love and support for his father who was often cold and unapproachable. He had wondered why his mother tolerated Sarek and his indifference. He had vowed never to treat his own wife thusly whether she be Vulcan or Human and fortunately his wife was very Human and very much deserving of such devotion.

Therefore, Spock could not afford to allow anyone to come between Nyota and himself. Not Jim, not Bones, not Komack, not nurse Chapel, not anyone. He had to make it very clear that Nyota belonged to him permanently. Forever. Until death. That was the Vulcan way.


	47. Chapter 47 - A Little Help From Friends

**With A Little Help From Friends **

"Lieutenant Masters, I require a woman," Spock said to Charlene down in the auxiliary control room.

"Well, Mr. Spock, I am very flattered, but I'm not interested. And besides, don't you already have a woman? A wife in fact who happens to be my best friend. You better not be playing her because Charlene doesn't play that," Charlene said getting up in Spock's face defiantly.

Spock was taken aback by her vehemence. He had never had much interaction with Lieutenant Masters but he knew she was one of Nyota's closest friends. Apparently, unlike Christine, she was also a very loyal friend.

"You misunderstand me, Lieutenant, I require a woman's opinion. We are out of communications range of Vulcan at the moment and I believe this is a matter of some urgency."

"What's this all about?" Charlene asked still defensive.

"Is there someplace we could discuss this privately?" Spock looked around the control room. There weren't a lot of engineers present but what he wanted to discuss was private and confidential.

"I have an office, come this way." Charlene led Spock into a small office that was decorated in what some might call earth tones. It was quite pleasant looking.

Charlene sat at her desk and Spock stood at attention with hands behind his back.

"Have a seat Mr. Spock. You wouldn't be trying to intimidate me, would you?" Charlene asked.

"Of course not," Spock said still standing.

"Then, do I make you nervous?"

"No."

Charlene looked at him as if she didn't believe him.

Spock took a seat and wondered what brought him down to the bowels of the ship on this fool's errand.

"Lieutenant..." he began and then stopped at a loss as to where to start.

"Commander?" Charlene said askance. She had a smirk on her very attractive face. Spock noted there were quite a few similarities between Charlene Masters and Nyota Uhura. They were both intelligent, confident, and competent women in their fields. But Spock felt there was a hardness to Masters, a world wariness that Nyota didn't have. Lieutenant Masters was mature and she seemed to have experience beyond her years whereas Nyota still possessed an innocence that should have been muted by time but had remained resilient.

"Commander, are you going to sit there staring at me or are you going to talk?"

"Forgive me, Lieutenant. I was just thinking of my wife."

"Oh, that's sweet. How is she? I heard there was an incident but I haven't been able to get in touch with her. I left several messages."

"She is fine. She is staying in my quarters."

"Oooh, so you two are finally all boo'd up huh? About damn time." Charlene said.

Spock looked flustered and Charlene laughed.

"Don't mind me, Mr. Spock. I've been told I have a wicked tongue." She grinned. "It must be serious if you came all the way down here to see me, so shoot."

"Lieutenant, I am concerned about Nyota. I'm not sure how much you know about the incident but Nyota had a lapse in judgment and caused some minor injury to an attacker."

"I heard she kicked his ass," Charlene said frankly.

"Yes, quite so."

"So what's the problem? He had it coming to him. He's lucky it wasn't me because he'd be eating through a straw instead of sporting a few bruised ribs and ego."

Spock almost cracked a grin in spite of rigid control. "I completely agree with you, Miss Masters. He should not have touched my wife and he got his comeuppance. But it has been brought to my attention that no one is aware that Nyota is married and therefore situations like this could occur again. I intend to rectify that."

"And why do you need a woman's opinion?"

"I am at a loss as to how to rectify it. I am unfamiliar with Terran marital customs. There are as many customs as there are varieties of humans. I would like the opinion of one of Nyota's closest friends since we are far from home and family."

Charlene was quiet for a moment or two and then she broke out into a huge grin. "Oh my god! You mean you want to put a ring on it?!" She spun around in her chair and clapped her hands.

"It's about time you did the right thing by my girl. I heard all about the shoddy wedding she got on Vulcan." She sobered up and glared at Spock. "Had it been me you'd be drinking out of a straw or in your case breathing through one," Charlene said obviously referring to the unfortunate incident when Uhura punched Spock in the face.

Yes, Spock thought Miss Masters did indeed have a wicked tongue.

"Then, Miss Masters, it is indeed fortunate that Nyota has a friend such as you to point out the errors of my ways and advise me on how to make appropriate amends."

"You're as charming as Nyota thinks you are. You wouldn't happen to have any brothers would you?"

"In fact I do," Spock stated truthfully, "however, can we come back to the question at hand?"

"Okay, okay, I'm just busting your chops. You know you put Nyota through a bit of hell?"

Spock knew it. "Yes, I know, that is why I am here."

"Okay so long as you know. You'll have to make this a big deal. First of all, you'll need a ring, and the rock has to be as big as her head for all the drama you caused."

"That sound very impractical."

"Okay as big as her fist then. It's not supposed to be practical, its a symbol of your love and devotion. I know you're Vulcan, but its the thought that counts and the thought behind the ring is that you want everyone to know she is your woman and this is what she's worth to you. It's not really a wedding ring I'm talking about, its the engagement ring. The actual wedding ring can be a simple band."

"We are already married, why do we need an engagement ring?"

Charlene sighed. "Because you're doing this Earth style now. The engagement ring is the announcement. That's why it has to be big and gaudy. It has to make both women and men take notice, make all the girls jealous of her and the men jealous of you. This is psychological warfare."

"Warfare?"

"Yes, haven't you ever heard the expression 'love is a battlefield'? You Vulcans fight for your wives don't you?" Charlene said ignoring Spock's look of discomfort. "Well, you need to let everyone know Nyota is off the market. This may sound crude to your Vulcan sensibilities, but a big ring says she's bought and paid for and you others can't afford the credits. It's much like your Vulcan bride price. A show of force and power, if you will."

"She told you of the bride price?" Spock asked in awe that Charlene knew so much about the matter.

"I know pretty much everything," Charlene sat back and stared at Spock.

"I see," Spock said.

"Do you Mr. Spock? Nyota told me because she needed to tell someone. You not only had your family but you had Jim and Leonard on Vulcan with you and by your side every step of the way. Who did Ny have with her? Did she have any of her friends or family? Anyone at all who wasn't really there to ensure you had a perfect marriage and survived?"

"No," Spock confessed feeling like a chastised child. Spock had the strangest sensation. He felt the way he did whenever Amanda was disappointed in him. Charlene was as fierce as a mother goose protecting her chick.

"I love Nyota and I am not about to let you or anyone else hurt her. I think you love her too which is why you're down here suffering my abuse." Charlene smiled at Spock. "So let's agree to put our differences aside to help the woman we both love." Charlene held out her hand for Spock to shake on it but he just stared at her appendage.

"It would be inappropriate for me to touch you thusly," he said finally.

"Okay, I get it. You're spoken for. How about a fist bump?" She tased him raising her eyebrow.

Spock couldn't help it. He had been so wound up with stress and this woman was the last 'straw' so to speak, he barked out a brief loud laugh/cough.

It shocked the shit out of Charlene. Had she broken Nyota's husband!?

"Are you alright Mr. Spock?" Charlene asked cautiously.

"No. But I think I will be, with your help?" he held out his fist to her and Charlene nervously bumped it.

Spock gave her one of his rare smirks and Charlene could see why Nyota was head over heels in love. He was kinda cute when he took the stick out of his ass.

"So, tell me about this brother of yours..."


	48. Chapter 48 - Quid Pro Quo

Aren't these two just precious? They're so in love its sickening isn't it? This is not what I had planned for them but this is where they are taking us, so it's taking me a while to figure out the next few chapters until I get them back inline :-) What do you think will happen next?

I got the Swahili from google translator I hope it is correct, and the Vulcan from the Vulcan Language Dictionary.

* * *

**Quid Pro Quo **

Uhura looked at Spocks sleeping face in awe. It wasn't often she got to see him this way. Sleeping, calm, vulnerable. On rare occasions, he would fall asleep with her after they made love but she always awoke with Spock up and ready to go or with him awake and staring at her as she slept. She finally had him at a disadvantage and could look her fill at him.

And look she did. He still insisted that they sleep without clothing so he was gloriously naked. He had compromised and procured her the promised covering but they had kicked that off the bed during the night. Spock kept his quarters toasty warm befitting his Vulcan biology and comfort and Uhura had to admit this was the more logical way to sleep.

He had been working double overtime in the science labs, a feat even for Spock who practically lived there anyway when they were not on a mission. Since she had been relieved of duty he had been absent much of the time. He was no doubt looking for an answer to her dilemma. What was causing her continued emotional outbursts?

She had had another incident, though she didn't tell Spock about it. She had become extremely angry when she learned she had been put on report for defending herself from that Rogers fellow. Before she knew what was happening she had smashed her data PADD. The incident shook her and she disposed of the remains of the PADD before Spock returned that evening.

Spock was under enough pressure. He determined to find the answer and heal her himself if need be. He was so sweet, sometimes she thought she didn't deserve him. Uhura found her husband so fascinating to use his own word. As she studied him she drank in his alien beauty.

From the tips of his elegant ears, her eyes traveled across his light olive-skinned face that had a hint of five o'clock shadow. She had never seen Spock look disheveled or unkempt. Even when they had spent several days in that darkened cave he still looked like Spock the officer. Of course, he had a scruffiness to his chin in the cave that she found utterly sexy but it was so dark and she had been so distracted with other things she never got a good look at caveman Spock in all his glory.

Uhura giggled to herself. Caveman Spock? That seemed to fit the situation. Every once in a while that primitive Spock would rear his head and take over, usually when he perceived a threat to herself. Spock seemed to have no problem with his caveman side asserting itself if it was for the good of his wife. This caused Uhura to smile as well. She was Spock's wife. She still had to pinch herself to believe it. She was laying beside Spock naked and it felt as if this was where she always belonged. What had taken them so long to get here?

Uhura sighed. They had both been very foolish, that's what. The more time she spent with Spock, the more they confessed to their secret feelings and their fears concerning those feelings. Was this what love was all about? Uhura didn't know. She had never really believed in all that love and romance stuff. Sure she had a crush on Spock and she had been infatuated with him like every other woman on the ship but she never thought it would ever lead to marriage and certainly not love with a Vulcan. That was just fairytale mumbo-jumbo. But here she was Spock's wife and with all the baggage and benefits that went along with it.

After looking him over for a while she noticed she urgently had to pee. Gingerly, she tried to leave the bed without disturbing his rest. She could tell he needed his sleep, after all, he wasn't really Superman like she had teased him he was.

She made her way to the washroom and took care of her business. Since she had been relieved of duty she had been resting a lot too. Oddly enough it didn't really bother her as she thought it might. She found that she really needed the rest. But today she felt refreshed and ready to go. She decided to take a shower and see what she could get herself into. She had some projects of her own that she had put off since her erstwhile marriage and now was as good a time as any to resume them.

She had only been showering for a moment when the door opened and Spock stepped into the stall.

"Spock! What are you doing?"

"I think it would be wise to conserve water do you not agree Aduna?"

"Oh, sure that is very logical."

"I have neglected to put in a request for your room assignment to be changed. Once I do we shall have double the water rations."

"Will we also have double the space? I haven't agreed to move in here either. You tricked me." Uhura pouted playfully.

"I gave you every opportunity to disagree, Aduna."

"I didn't know what I was agreeing to."

"That is unfortunate but it does not void your verbal consent."

Spock took the buff-puff she was using to bathe herself and turned her so he could proceed to lather her back and shoulders.

"Mmm, well at least you're good for something," Uhura said as Spock continued to lather and wash her body. When his hand wandered down to her nether region she grasped his wrist.

"I can handle that."

She took the puff and lathered it again.

"Turn around and I'll scrub your back."

Spock turned his back to her and Uhura slowly dragged the puff over his broad shoulders.

Uhura didn't know why but Spock never looked so big and sexy in his uniform. But now as she washed his back she noticed that his shoulders and back was defined with muscles. As she went lower he had a trim waist and firm buttocks that led down to lean long legs. She must have gotten distracted because Spock spoke and she nearly jumped.

"Aduna, are you finished?"

"No, not yet." She reached around his waist and pressed herself into his back. She rubbed the puff over his wet chest and dragged it down his taut abs and finally, she reached his nether region but he did not grab her wrist to stop her.

"Mmm hmm," Uhura said as she dropped the puff and all pretense of bathing Spock.

"Aduna," Spock said in a strained voice as Uhura stroked him. "We do not have much time" Spock admonished her.

"Then we better be quick," she said and she wrung another moan from him.

Spock spun around and pressed her against the shower wall.

"This was not my intention when joining you."

"What was your intention?" She asked looking up into his eyes as the warm water pelted down on them.

Spock shook his head as if it didn't matter. He grabbed her about the waist and easily lifted her up. Uhura quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and Spock slowly lowered her back down until their bodies were joined as one.

Uhura gasped when Spock entered her. She loved the feeling of being filled by her husband. It was the most incredible feeling in the entire galaxy and for those all too brief moments, Spock felt like he truly belonged to her. Not only their minds, but their bodies were joined as one and she was reluctant to let the moment end too quickly despite what she said earlier. She wanted Spock to take his time and love her right.

Of course, Spock could read these thoughts and he shared her sentiment. The times when he made love to Uhura were the best moments of his life. It was the only time he could allow himself to operate on pure instinct and emotion, the only time when he was neither Vulcan nor Human, when he was just a man.

The water ran out before they finished but Uhura didn't care.

"Oh sugar, I meant to help you get clean, not help you get off." She smiled and then groaned in Spock's ear as he slowly lowered her to her feet.

"I much prefer the latter," Spock said. He noted that Uhura as reluctant to let him go and she seemed to be in a dreamlike state. Spock started the blower that quickly dried their skin and then he scooped her up and carried her out of the shower room and back into the bedroom. He gently lowered her onto his bunk and sat beside her.

"Nyota, Aduna," he softly called to her.

"Hmmm," she moaned.

"Are you alright?" Spock asked. She still looked dazed.

"Oh, sure honey. I'm just tired. You've worn me out." She sighed and stretched. "A girl could get used to this. That's some morning routine you got here Mister."

"Indeed Aduna?" Spock smiled at her very satisfied antics. That was what he liked to see, a well pleased and happy Nyota. It made his heart swell with pride. He bent and kissed her forehead.

"Rest my wife. I must finish dressing and then I will attend to you before I leave."

"You've already attended to me," she practically purred.

"I will feed you," Spock said getting up and finding his uniform.

"Oh. I could eat. I'm suddenly famished."

Spock hastily finished his morning routine and then prepared Uhura's meal as promised. He brought a tray to the bed. Uhura was fast asleep. He hesitated to wake her but he needed to know she had eaten before he left for the day.

"Nyota, Aduna?" He gently shook her shoulder.

Uhura opened her eyes and greeted Spock with a smile.

"Your breakfast, k'hat'n'dlawa."

"Umm, thank you," she said sitting up digging into the meal of fruit and cereal.

"k'hat'n'dlawa? What does that mean? I am unfamiliar with the term." Uhura asked.

Spock was quiet for a moment debating. "It is equivalent to my beloved," he said finally.

Uhura stopped eating to stare at him. "Really? I never suspected Vulcan to have such words. I have so much to learn about you... mpendwa wangu," She resumed eating her fruit.

"Mpendwa wangu? Is that Swahili?"

"Yes, it means my beloved as well. I think you should learn Swahili if I'm to learn Vulcan."

"I agree and I have an excellent tutor in mind."

"Do you now?" she asked.

"Yes, k'hat'n'dlawa. Will you teach me?" Spock asked the question very sincerely and Uhura felt perhaps he was not speaking only of her native tongue.

"Of course, mpendwa wangu. There is so much for both of us to learn from one another. I think it will take a lifetime to learn everything."

"It is indeed fortunate that we have the rest of our lives to spend learning."

"I hope so," Uhura said somberly thinking of her strange outbursts and what they could mean.

"Nyota, do not worry. We will find what is ailing you and we will treat it successfully. You will die a very old lady."

"Oh gee, that makes me feel so much better!" she teased.

"I thought it would," Spock said.

"Get out of here Mister. You'll be late for your shift and the Captain will blame me."

"He would not do so." Spock took her tray back to the kitchenette.

He returned to her once again. He retrieved the bed cover that had fallen to the bottom of the bed and covered her.

"What will you do today?" Spock asked as he tucked her in.

"I don't know," she said and yawned. "I was going to do some work in my office but now that I've eaten I think I will take a little nap. Then I'll have to go to my quarters for a change of clothing."

"I will return to escort you during my break."

"You never take breaks."

"Then I am due a very long one."

"You don't have to escort me to my quarters. I know the way and I promise not to break any ribs along the way."

"That is not humorous."

"No, it isn't. I am not an invalid and I am not a danger to myself or others. Yes, I lost my temper but I feel fine now. Please trust me?" she pleaded.

"I trust you with my entire being, Aduna. I want to protect you. I need to know that you are well and safe. Do you understand?"

"No," she said stubbornly. "But I will wait for you, I don't want to argue." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Go on now. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Yes, in my bed where you belong, Spock thought. He held forward his two fingers to her and Uhura touched her fingers to his. "Until I return my wife, be well."

Spock left a moment later and Uhura fell back onto the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

**/*-/*-/**

*k'hat'n'dlawa = half of each other's heart & soul

*mpendwa wangu = beloved


	49. Chapter 49 - Naughty Nyota

Will these lovebirds ever make it to Vulcan? Who knows? Just sit back relax and enjoy the show :-)

* * *

**Naughty Nyota **

Uhura was bored out of her fecking mind! She didn't have any more work to catch up on. No codes to break, not balls to bust in the communications dept. Nothing! She had spent the past few days burning through the communications reports and now she was all caught up, done, finished. She needed an outlet for her pent up emotions and nervous energy.

Spock was gone most of the day, either in the science labs or on the bridge or doing his rounds on the ship. Her friends were likewise engaged. Either they were working or spending their off hours pursuing personal interests that didn't seem to include her. Or maybe she'd alienated too many of her friends lately? It was all she could do to keep her temper in check. She had snapped at more people these past few days than she had her entire time on the Enterprise.

Christine was out of the question of course. Charlene would have been her go-to for companionship but she seemed to be avoiding her lately too. So much for having my back, she thought and a flash of anger went through her before it subsided. Uhura couldn't stay mad at Charlene. She really was a true friend and she deserved a break from Uhura's drama. And maybe she as miffed because Uhura had been spending so much time with Spock? But Sulu was giving her the cold shoulder too. Sure she ditched him first for his on good to quell the gossip about them but now she needed a friend to lean on damn it!

Checkov? Scotty? They didn't respond to her calls. Nobody seemed inclined to just hang out with her. What Uhura didn't know was that most of her male friends had gotten the not so subtle side-eye from Spock when they had inquired about her whereabouts and health. And Charlene, well, she and Spock had recently been seen in tete a tete meetings deep in the bowels of the ship in auxiliary control.

Gossiping tounges were wagging again about what was shaping up to be the romance or the scandal of the century. What was going on? Was Mr. Spock a Mack? It was rumored that Uhura was shacked up in his quarters while he was running around with Lieutenant Masters. Was he with both women at once? Was he two-timing Uhura with Masters? Spock's love life was the most exciting thing to happen on the Enterprise since forever. And once again when Uhura entered a room full of people a hush fell over the crowd and rapid whispers soon followed.

Screw this! She thought as she left the rec room in a huff. Crewmen scrambled to get out of her way as she stormed through the halls to her quarters. When Uhura arrived back at her quarters she immediately saw her console with the blinking light indicating messages waiting. He hadn't bothered to have her messages forwarded to Spock's place. One because she hadn't planned on staying as long as she had, and two she hadn't really been in the mood for whatever it was people wanted to say. But the messages were staring her in the face now so she had to deal with them.

She saw several messages from Charlene who was at first worried about her and then finally Charlene had claimed to disowned her for her continued ghost act. There were also several good wishes from her fellow crewmen. Her mother left a brief message and so did her Bibi.

Uhura felt awful but she didn't want to speak to her family right now. Whenever she was sick or injured she tried to keep it from them until she knew she would recover. She hated to worry them with unknowns and right now her mood was a major unknown. She especially couldn't risk speaking to her mother who could push all of her buttons and she might not be able to control her reaction.

She looked around the room for something, anything to amuse herself. She went to her closest and started to rearrange it. It was stuffed full of items she purchased on Argelius that she hadn't gifted to her friends yet. And it was full of all the clothing Spock had purchased for her. She started to open the garment bags and she was surprised once again at the generosity on display. Spock had spared no expense for her wardrobe. And each outfit was complete with undergarments to match.

Spock was an enigma to her. His taste in clothing closely matched her own or at least the clothing he had chosen for her was just what she would have chosen, some even more provocative and brazen than she would have dared to wear. But the underwear was what really caught her attention. It was all barely there lace, seethrough, peekaboo types of garments. What was he trying to tell her? She smiled to herself. Spock was kinda kinky. He did insist that she sleep nude claiming that was the Vulcan way. Sure right, Spock, Uhura thought, shaking her head.

She went through the packages and found several negligees. She got a little travel bag and packed those up to take back to Spock's quarters. She would wear one for him and if he didn't like it he could remove it from her...very slowly. She couldn't help but grin thinking about him and their relationship. She never would have imagined Spock would be so sexual. Of course, she had fantasies about him back in the day. She often imagined what it would be like if Spock were attracted to human women like her? What would it be like to make love to Mr. Spock? Would he be caring and gentle or would he be rough and passionate?

The reality turned out to be better than any fantasy. Spock could be a gentle caring lover but sometimes if she pushed him enough he could be passionate and even a bit rough. And Uhura loved it all, especially when she had driven him to the extreme and he took her urgently and passionately as if he could never get enough.

Thinking of Spock this way was making her hot which was often the case lately. She couldn't wait for his shift to be over. He was working so hard. He deserved a special treat when he got home. But he was spending so much time in his science lab. He needed to take a break, preferably with her.

Suddenly she had an idea of what his 'treat' should be. She gathered a few more personal items and shoved them into her travel bag. Then she went back to her closet and found a large cloak. This will do, she thought with a wicked grin.

**/*-/*-/**

Spock was hard at work in his personal laboratory. He was hunched over a scanning microscope looking for anything out of the ordinary in Nyota's bloodwork. He was deeply engrossed in his work and he had blocked out all distractions, so his normally keen ears did not hear someone enter. He only knew he was not alone when he felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders hugging him from behind.

Spock instantly relaxed when he recognized his wife's clean fresh scent and the fragrance of her hair.

"At ease Mister," She said in his ear and then nibbled the lobe for good measure.

"Nyota, what are you doing?"

"I'm here to relieve you," she whispered and she let her hands wander down over his chest and then down his abs to caress his crotch. "Mmm hmm. Just as I suspected. You're very tense. I think you should take a little Nyota break."

"Oh!" he said as he felt her squeeze him. "What is a Nyota break?"

She released him and stepped back. "Turn around and see."

Spock turned from his scanner and took in his wife dressed in an old Starfleet cloak.

"Are you cold my wife?" he asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Our bed is cold and lonely when you're not there. And I can hardly keep warm with the outfits you bought for me."

"What outfits are you referring to?"

"This." Uhura untied the belt of her cloak and opened the flaps to reveal the outfit. A very skimpy matching bra and panty set.

"Nyota what are you wearing?"

"One of the Argelian outfits you bought for me. Do you like it?" She dropped the cloak and did a slow pirouette modeling the ensemble.

"It is um... quite... Yes. But why are you wearing it now?"

"You don't like it?" she pouted.

"No, I did not say I do not like it. I bought it because I thought you would look very pleasing in it."

"And do I look very pleasing?" She asked.

"Indeed you do." Spock nodded in agreement with himself. "But Nyota this is hardly the place to wear such a garment."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I am working, this is a working laboratory. Someone could come in and see you like this."

"So? What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" She asked innocently.

"Nyota you know very well that it is inappropriate for the work environment."

"But I'm not working. I am on medical leave. I can't wear my uniform so I thought I'd wear some of my beautiful gifts and show you my gratitude. I never got to thank you properly back on Argelius." She stepped away from her cloak and sauntered up to Spock.

"Thank you," she said and she reached up and kissed him.

Spock couldn't resist snaking his arms around her trim waist and then sliding his hands down to palm her bottom.

"Nyota..." he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"We cannot do this here. Someone could come-"

"Shh." She interrupted him with a finger to his lips. "Someone will definitely come. I took the precaution of locking the door and setting the do not disturb. There's no need to worry. Sit down and let me thank you properly."

"I do not think this is... um..."

"Spock don't think. That's your problem, you think too much. Just feel. I just want to make you feel good. Okay?"

Spock thought about his predicament. Why was he fighting this again?

"Okay," he agreed.

She kissed him again long and slow. "Now you just sit back and relax and enjoy the show."

"What show?" he asked as he resumed his seat.

Uhura went to the comm unit and pulled out a special program tape that was tucked into her bra. She inserted the tape into the console and soon the sound of rhythmic music filled the lab.

Uhura went back over to Spock and pulled a string from her hair which was used to hold her hair up in a thick puff. She spun his chair around and clasping his hands behind his back, she looped the string several times securing him in place.

She ran her fingers through his hair messing it up while she massaged his scalp.

"I'm gonna blow your mind sugar," she whispered in his ear and gave the lobe a little nibble and then she spun the chair back around to face her.

Spock sat in awe and watched as his wife started a slow seductive dance. She was incredibly graceful and lithe. She rolled her hips and swiveled her body as if her back didn't have a spine. Spock thought his wife looked incredibly beautiful as she did her little dance for him. Never in his wildest imaginings did he think he would ever see Nyota perform for him in this way.

She dipped down on her knees and crawled up in front of him pushing his knees apart.

Uhura quickly opened his trousers and pulled out her prize.

"Don't you move a muscle," she scolded when Spock inhaled sharply. Uhura nuzzled his erect flesh. "I've got you now," She said and she kissed the head.

Oh yes, she did have him! Spock thought as his body was slammed with pleasure.

"Mmm, I remember the first time I saw this big boy," Uhura said as she stroked him. "I believe I cursed your mother."

"Aduna, this is not the time to discuss my mother."

"Yes. Right now it's just you and me mume mpendwa." she whispered in Swahili.

Uhura gave Spock's penis a long slow lick from root to tip.

"Mmm, mpendwa mpenzi" She murmured as she took him into her mouth.

Spock couldn't keep still as his wife commanded. His hips bucked forcing his penis deeper into her mouth.

"K'diwa!" Spock said catching his breath again and then letting it out in a hiss. His hands strained against the restraints and he struggled not to thrust. He didn't dare risk hurting his wife who was busy 'thanking him properly'.

The red alert klaxon suddenly sounded but Uhura didn't miss a stroke. She swallowed Spock deeply and then shallowly, bobbing her head to the rhythm of the music still playing in the lab.

"Mr. Spock, report to the bridge immediately," M'Ress announced over the ship's intercom. Uhura didn't want to let go of her prize and she held Spock captive with her tender ministrations.

"Nyota! I must... I have to go." Spock said with a strained voice.

"Not yet," she said and continued her task. Spock could easily break the restraints but he didn't dare. He couldn't disobey his wife, not when she had worked so hard just to please him.

"Nyota! Please!" And please him she did.

The bridge called for him several more times and finally, annoyed by the interuption, Spock freed his hand and slapped the button on the console. "Spock here. Tell the captain I am coming! Spock out!"

**/*-/*-/**

"Spock, where the devil have you been?" The captain demanded when Spock finally arrived on the bridge a short while later. "We've been trying to reach you for the past 10 minutes!"

"I am sorry captain," Spock said as he went to his station. "I was...uh... tied up in the lab."

* * *

**Swahili**

Beloved husband = Mume mpendwa

Sweetheart = Mpenzi

**Vulcan**

Beloved = K'diwa

Wife = Aduna


	50. Chapter 50- The Love Bug

**The Love Bug**

Ok, I've been gone for a minute but this story is not abandoned. I had a lot of stuff going on this past year. I bought a house, moved in, had drama with the house, drama with my job, drama with my family, drama with squirrels... but I was always writing. I'm going to wrap up Beyond Antares in the next few chapters and start another story based around Spock and Uhura's married life. Tentatively titled The Vulcanians. I've already written dozens of scenes from their life together. The saga continues...

* * *

Christine was shocked to see Spock standing outside of her cabin door presumably waiting for her arrival. She was just getting home from a long and tiring shift in the sickbay and she was not looking forward to another night dining alone in her cabin so anything different was welcome.

"Mr. Spock, this is a pleasant surprise," Christine smiled up into his handsome face nervously. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Miss Chapel, I believe you and I must have a talk," Spock said in his serious manner.

"Okay..." She said unsure of where this was leading. Nyota must have blabbed about their fight.

"Do you mind if we adjourn to your quarters for a private chat?"

"Of course," She punched in her lock code and waved for Spock to proceed her inside.

He stood just inside her sitting area. "Miss Chapel, it has been brought to my attention that you are at odds with Lieutenant Uhura."

"At odds? Is that what you call it? Did she tell you about our discussion?" Christine asked defensively.

"Indeed, Nyota told me that you know of our marriage and that you are unhappy about it."

"That's an understatement. So what? Are you here to reprimand me?"

"On the contrary, I am here to make amends."

"Amends? Why? How?"

"Nyota and I are the cause of your pain and I wish to try to alleviate it."

"The only way you can alleviate my pain is to tell me it isn't true, that you are not married to Nyota and that you don't care anything for her."

"I cannot do that as it would not be the truth," Spock said earnestly.

"Then why are you here? To rub your marriage in my face?"

"Nurse, I am not here to hurt you. I would like to explain my actions so that you no longer feel slighted."

"Okay then explain," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nurse Chapel, what do you know of Vulcan marriages?"

"I don't know much, there isn't much in the media that Vulcan shares."

"Are you aware that when a Vulcan male reaches a certain age of maturity he undergoes a transformation? We contract an untreatable fever which I believe you have witnessed me suffering from."

"Yes, I know you had a high fever twice."

"And once a Vulcan male contracts this fever he has to return to Vulcan for the cure."

"Yes? So?"

"So, once on Vulcan, a male suffering from the fever must be married," Spock said. "This marriage is needed to relieve the fever."

"So what does that have to do with me or Nyota?"

"You are angry at Nyota for marrying me but she had no choice in the matter. I required a wife and she accompanied me to Vulcan to fulfill that duty."

"How wonderful for you both," Christine said feeling angry all over again. "But forgive me if I don't congratulate you."

"The marriage was necessary Nurse Chapel. My life depended on it." Spock tried to explain.

"Mr. Spock, if as you say your life depended on your obtaining a wife, why did you seek out Nyota? I was in the sickbay with you that day, I would have happily volunteered to help you."

"I know that you would have but I did not want to burden you with my illness."

"But you had no problem burdening Nyota?" she accused.

"Nyota is my friend. She was available, she knew of my affliction, and she agreed to assist me. It was very generous of her."

"Yeah, I'll bet she is very generous."

"Nurse, I detect a note of hostility. That is why I am here. Nyota was kind enough to marry me in my time of need. She did not marry me to anger you or hurt you. I would ask that you take your anger out on me and not her. She has done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?! Mr. Spock, you don't know what you are saying. She is using you. If you needed a sympathetic friend to help you, you could have come to me. I would have been happy to assist you in your time of need. I am a nurse, I could have cared for you better than Nyota ever could have."

"Nurse Chapel, as you say, you are a nurse. During that time, a man does not need a caregiver he needs a willing woman. He needs the kind of assistance only Nyota could provide."

"Oh, and just what kind of assistance is that?"

"That is of a personal nature," Spock said.

"I can guess. I know what she's done. I know the kind of woman Nyota is. She seduced you and made you think you needed her kind of 'care'. But Mr. Spock, she isn't the only attractive woman on this ship. I could fulfill any need you have if you would just let me."

She walked up to Spock and placed her hand on this chest. "Mr. Spock you know how I feel about you, how long I've loved you and wanted you? If you would just give me a chance to show you, I know I could make you happy. I'll be anything you want me to be. I'll do anything for you. I can do anything Nyota can do." Christine pleaded.

"Vulcans do not feel happiness..." Spock said looking uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

"I don't believe that. I've seen you happy, I've seen you smile and laugh. I've seen when you were glad to see the captain alive. I held your consciousness inside of me before, remember? I know you have feelings."

Spock swallowed nervously, "Nurse Chapel please, you forget yourself." He tried to push her away.

"Mr. Spock, I know you're Vulcan and you think you can't love me, but I love you enough for both of us. If you would only let me, I would love you so well." She raised her hand to touch his face. "Let me love you."

"Nurse Chapel-" he protested and grabbed her wrist.

"No Spock, listen. You don't have to say a word, you don't have to do anything, I'll do it all. Just let me love you," she took his hand and pulled him over to her bunk. "You don't need anyone but me," she said as she lay down in the bed and pulled Spock down with her.

"Only me..." she whispered.

Christine was jolted awake by the red alert klaxon. Damn! It was a dream? It had seemed so real as if Spock were really here with her. She hopped up from her bed and hastily dressed then checked herself in the mirror before she dashed out of the door for the sickbay.

Dr. McCoy had followed Captain Kirk into his quarters where he was intent on discussing their lastest vaccine run. Jim had been busy trying to secure passage for the Enterprise to Vulcan and settling the last incident involving Uhura and he hadn't had any interest in boring administrative tasks. He hadn't had much personal time for recreation either and he had just finished a self-defense demonstration in the gym when Bones finally cornered him.

They were talking in Kirk's quarters discussing the vaccine drop while Jim was busy changing out of yet another torn shirt. Normally the sight of Jim out of uniform was no big deal for Bones, it was almost an everyday occurrence, but today something was different.

Jim's skin was slightly marred by faint scars from previous encounters with various hostile aliens. Though their healing technology had come a long way, some tissue scaring was still inevitable. Those scars were barely noticeable to McCoy normally, but today every one of them stood out in relief against Jim's tanned skin.

Jim's skin was glistening with perspiration from his recent workout which had caused the torn shirt. His taut muscles flexed and stretched as he retrieved a fresh uniform shirt from a drawer, a low drawer which he had to bend down to open.

McCoy had never been attracted to men but he could see why the women on the ship went crazy for the Captain. He was a beautiful specimen of manhood, McCoy thought as he admired the view of the Captain's ass.

Jim straightened up and easily slid the shirt over his head and McCoy felt disappointed that his view of that beautiful tan skin was hampered.

Jim noticed the strange way Bones was looking at him.

"What's up, Bones?"

McCoy smiled giving Jim his old country doctor charm. "What's up? My blood pressure if you hadn't put that shirt on."

"What? Bones are you feeling alright?" Jim asked in shock.

McCoy sauntered up to him, "I don't know Jim, why don't you tell me how I feel?" He cornered the captain next to his dresser and was standing far too close for comfort when they both look deep into each other's eyes for a long moment and then they freak out.

Bones jumped back and shook himself like a wet dog.

"What the hell was that Jim?"

"I don't know Bones, I just suddenly felt-"

"Yeah, me too."

A moment ago they were gazing into each other's eyes and now they tried looking everywhere except at each other.

"Um..."

"Well..." they both started awkwardly.

The intercom sounded asking the doctor to report to sickbay and McCoy promptly left Jim's cabin without a backward glance. Jim finished changing and reported to the bridge. On his way, he noticed strange behavior from the crew in the halls. Now, the Enterprise crew were known for their eccentric behavior but never to this extent on an ordinary workday.

Women and men were holding hands, touching, rubbing, kissing one another and all in plain sight. He made it to the turbo lift and the doors opened to interrupt a couple taking things a bit too far.

"Gentlemen! Report to sickbay on the double!" Kirk ordered.

"Right away sir," The two security officers looked sheepish and hurried off. Kirk continued to the bridge and when he got there he was relieved to see his officers at their stations.

"M'Ress go to yellow alert and patch me through to doctor McCoy."

"McCoy here. Jim, what is going on? I've got people in here behaving oddly, to say the least."

"Like with us earlier Bones?"

"Yes," McCoy admitted.

"Any idea what is causing it?"

"None. People are reporting feeling extremely amorous and a lot of them say it woke them up out of their sleep where they were having graphic dreams." Bones reported.

"Could it be the area of space we're in?" he asked aloud. He looked over and realized Spock was not at his station. "Chekov, check the scanners!" he ordered abruptly.

"Again, I couldn't tell you what's causing it, Jim, I don't even know what it is yet. I'm conferring with Dr. Helen Noel for a psychological cause and we're running scans now. I'll let you know when we have a hypothesis. McCoy out."

"M'Ress locate Mr. Spock, he should be reporting in by now."

"Aye, sir. Reports are coming in from all decks."

"Reports of what?"

"Well MMM," M'ress purred, "reports of nudity, public indecency, a few fights in the rec rooms."

"Get security down there, and sound the red alert. All nonessential personnel is to report to their quarters and remain confined until we get a handle on this thing."

"Aye Captain," M'ress purred again. She slowly uncrossed her legs and then slowly crossed them the opposite way showing a glimpse of furry thigh before she did his bidding.

Kirk looked at the rest of the bridge crew. Sulu and Chekov seemed to be holding steady. Chekov looked adorable as he bent over that scanner, Kirk thought, then he shook his head to clear it. Sulu was sweating like a bridegroom but otherwise looked composed. Others at their various stations were fidgety. Kirk felt aroused himself but he tamped it down viciously and got back to business.

"Where is Mr. Spock M'Ress!"

"Unknown captain, I am hailing him in his cabin and his science lab but there is no response."

"Check with Lt. Uhura, I know she is off duty but she may know where he is."

"Aye, ai, ai," M'Ress said and giggled.

Kirk shook his head, "Keep trying Lieutenant!"

"I am sorry Captain," Spock said as he rushed through the lift doors to take his spot at his station. "I was...uh... tied up in the lab."

The apology sounded lame even to Spock's own ears but the captain didn't seem to care.

"Forget it for now. I need information about this sector of space. Crewman all over the ship are reporting strang psychological symptoms."

"Psychological?" Spock asked intrigued.

"Yeah, men and women all over the ship are acting weird... exhibiting signs of extreme arousal and amorous behavior."

"Amorous?" Spock questioned.

"Yes," Jim said with annoyance. "Amorous. Sexual arousal. Public exhibitions and displays of affection. Some jealous fights breaking out too. Its madness. Like nothing we've seen before."

"Indeed Captain? When did the symptoms begin?"

"Well let's see, Bones and I were talking in my cabin and next thing you know... let's just say we noticed something. Shortly after he was called to the sickbay. I would say about 30 minutes ago."

"Hmm." Spock hummed as he peered into his scanner. He didn't voice his concerns about the matter. Nyota seemed to be stricken with similar symptoms around the same time. It was too much to be a coincidence.

"Captain a preliminary scan of the sector shows nothing out of the ordinary. However, I believe I should report to Doctor McCoy as well."

"What for? Spock, I need you here working on finding out what's causing this thing."

"I believe I may have some important insight for the doctor as I too fell victim to the symptoms. My efforts would be better spent coordinating with the good doctor."

"Alright, Spock, I trust your judgment. Just find out what it is, whatever it is. I can't have my crew running around with this... this love bug."

"Lovebug captain?" Spock questioned the name.

"Well, we have to call it something. Right now I'd say it's pretty apropos."

"Aye Captain," Spock said as he exited the bridge.


	51. Chapter 51- The Sex Demons

Kirk was livid. He had been angry with Spock before but this was too much! Spock was missing while the ship was in turmoil and he didn't even have a logical excuse for his absence except that he was attending his wife? Kirk had tried to be patient, he tried to take Bones' advice and not interfere with Spock and Uhura and their 'bonding' but he could not let them interfere with the smooth functioning of his ship. The Enterprise came first and foremost with Kirk and there was a time when he thought she came first with Spock as well.

Now, Kirk was no fool, he understood a man couldn't put his job before his wife. That was one reason Jim planned to never marry so he never had to make such a choice. But as the first officer, Spock had made a commitment to his captain as well as to Starfleet. And as a Vulcan, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. But Spock was no ordinary Vulcan and right now he was behaving more like a lovesick teenager rather than the ship's reliable first officer.

The crew of the Enterprise had just experienced some kind of mass psychic phenomenon. There were reports from all over the ship of people having oddly vivid erotic dreams and other crewmembers suddenly taken with feelings of extreme arousal. There wasn't a person on the ship who wasn't affected in some way.

Bones and the medical staff were running tests on the crewmembers who were most affected by the phenomenon, but as soon as the symptoms wore off there was no lingering trace to study. They were not sure how to even log the events that occurred. Sure the Enterprise had come across some odd things during their mission, they had experienced giant single-celled organisms, doomsday probes, sentient androids, and more energy beings hell-bent on sucking the life out of them than Kirk cared to count. Whatever this thing was, it didn't seem to suck the life out of you, rather it made you want to suck someone else, Jim thought wryly.

"What is this thing, Bones?" he demanded during his briefing with the chief medical officer.

"Jim, I tell you I don't know. I've run every test imaginable and everything comes up normal, not even a trace of hormonal imbalance. Whatever it is it's not viral or bacterial, we detect no new forms of radiation, no foreign particles or chemicals in the atmosphere or unusual energy signatures, nothing. Spock has been sweeping the ship with sensors and he detects no further unusual activity. Whatever it was it vanished like a ghost." Mccoy snapped his fingers.

"A ghost you say? Or maybe a sex demon?" Kirk thought out loud, rubbing his chin.

"A what?" Bones asked baffled.

"A sex demon, Bones, like a succubus."

"What in the world are you talking about?" McCoy demanded.

"A succubus or an incubus. I overheard Spock and Uhura talking about it on the bridge the other day. Remember I told you about it. They were whispering and making eyes at one another."

Bones rolled his eyes, "So? What does that have to do with this situation?"

"The succubus Bones, it's a mythological sex demon that sucks the energy out of people by seducing them in their sleep. Legend has it that the incubus or succubus work in tandem with the female demon extracting the semen out of men and the incubus, the male demon impregnates unsuspecting women with it."

"What! Why in God's name would anything do that?" McCoy asked with disgust.

"They can't reproduce or something, because they are demons, because they can. Bones who cares why? It's just a legend. The question is, could something like that sex demon be aboard this ship?" Kirk asked.

"Jim, why would we have a sex demon aboard? Where would we have picked it up? We've barely been on any missions lately. We've been to Vulcan, Argelius, Starbase 6, and that vaccine run. None of those places reported anything unusual like this and we haven't visited any uncharted planets or systems to pick up a supernatural hitchhiker."

"Maybe not Bones, but its the only clue we have."

"A legend that two horny newlyweds were whispering about is not a clue," Bones groused.

"Spock was not horny." Jim protested.

"Aw, that's nice that you're defending your friend, but you haven't seen him the way I have when he's got that fever. When he's with Nyota he's definitely horny."

"Let's forgot about 'Horny Spock' and get back to business."

"No, Jim lets not. I think you may have something here." McCoy said as his eyes lit up with the embers of an idea.

"What?"

"Horny Spock."

"Bones-" Jim protested.

"No, Jim hear me out. Spock gets the fever, right? He gets driven to mate at the cost of his life. Vulcans are telepathic and Spock and Uhura are bonded in some telepathic link that we can't even begin to understand. So what if this thing is catching, remember Uhura had the fever too."

"But you said she caught it from Spock because he implanted some psychic thing in her? His katra? Are you suggesting that he has somehow infected everyone on the ship with it?"

"I don't know. We don't even know anything about the fever let alone the psychic bond Vulcan couples share. The Vulcans are so tight-lipped you can't even access their medical records without being on the planet or on their private networks. Believe me, I've tried and I ran into red tape at every turn."

"So what then?"

"We get Spock and Uhura in for tests first thing and I try reaching my contacts on Vulcan. M'benga is on Vulcan at a conference on xenobiology and interspecies virology. Since he's on the planet he should have access to their records. And I'll see if Ambassador Sarek or Amanda have any input on the matter if possible."

"Alright, but Bones, don't tell Spock and Uhura what we're testing them for."

"I don't even know what we're testing them for." Bones complained.

"Still, keep this to yourself for now." Jim insisted.

"Why? They have a right to know, besides Spock is not stupid, he'll figure it out."

"Be that as it may, I don't want to upset Uhura. She's been through enough already and she and Spock are finally settling down."

"Alright, I'll get them in here and try to come up with a plausible excuse."

"Good Bones, because right now they're the only clue we have."


	52. Chapter 52- Insatiable?

Spock and Uhura underwent further tests in sickbay along with several other crew members who had fallen especially hard for the 'lovebug' as it had been dubbed. But again nothing unusual or out of the ordinary was uncovered so McCoy released them back to their quarters.

"Aduna, we must discuss your behavior today," Spock addressed Uhura once they were back in his cabin. It had been a long day for him. Spock had spent additional time in the science labs trying to pinpoint the cause of today's mass hysteria.

Nyota was dressed in her normal civilian clothing, a brightly colored kaftan. She had been confined to quarters for the day along with the rest of the nonessential crew and she was still feeling antsy.

"I know," she said woefully, unable to meet Spock's eyes. "I went too far didn't I?"

Spock nodded his head in agreement. "As your husband, it is my duty to... discipline you."

Uhura's head snapped up, "Excuse me?!"

"Nyota, as a Vulcan wife you must sometimes follow your husband's lead."

"Uh-huh? Like walking three steps behind you?" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I know it is not the human way, however, as you know Vulcan males can be rather volatile. Our wives are very important to us therefore we have such strict rules to protect you."

"I guess I know that. But I don't understand what the big fuss is. We had fun. You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"I did indeed appreciate your efforts, however, your behavior could have put others in danger. The ship was in red alert and the captain needed me but I was-"

"Tied up?" she cut in.

"-otherwise engaged." He finished.

"Was the captain very upset with you?" feeling a bit contrite for causing him trouble.

"I imagine so, but he didn't question me about it... yet."

"I'm sorry Spock. I just don't know what came over me." She broke into a mischievous grin, well at the end there you came all over me but-"

"Aduna! This is serious and you are being incorrigible," Spock said shaking his head though he couldn't bring himself to be cross with her.

"I know, but I think you like that about me?" she asked.

"I do," he conceded taking her into his arms. "Do not worry about the captain. But we must discuss your behavior. I want you to feel free to enjoy our marriage bond, however, there is a time and a place for such activities."

"Oh really, like where and when?"

"There is no set time or place, just not when either of us is on duty or in public. What we do is private. I do not want to share you with anyone. I cannot. Do you understand?"

"No, but you can teach me how to be a good Vulcan wife. I won't promise to be perfect at it but I'll try."

"That is all I can ask. And likewise, you must teach me how to be a good husband."

"A good Vulcan husband or a good Human one?"

"Both, for I am neither one nor the other."

"So, did you at least enjoy your gift?"

"You already know that I did."

"Do you want a command performance?" she gave him a cheeky grin.

Spock shook his head, "Aduna, you are insatiable. However, I still owe you a proper punishment."

"Oh," she said with disappointment.

He extended his two fingers to her. "You will attend me, wife," he commanded and Uhura immediately complied by joining their fingers and following Spock into his bedroom.

"Do not look so sad, I believe you will enjoy your punishment." He sat down on the side of the bunk.

"Really?" she perked up again. "Are you going to spank me?"

"No! Never," Spock guided her to sit beside him. "Nyota I will never lay a hand to you in violence, not even in play. I cannot," Spock told her vehemently.

"Okay, I'm sorry I mentioned it. Have I offended you?"

"No, I understand humans enjoy such play but even if it were not against the teachings of Surak, I could never rais a hand against you in violence. You are to be cherished," he said touching her cheek gently.

"Aw, Spock," Nyota threw her arms around him.

"So what is my punishment?" She mumbled into his chest.

"We will recite the teachings of Surak."

"What?! I thought you said I would enjoy it?" she said pulling away from him.

"And you shall. There is much for you to learn about the art of self-control. Once you can control your mind you can train it. You said you wanted to learn telepathy? It begins with the disciplines passed down by Surak."

"Adun, pardon my French, but fuck Surak." Nyota stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

Spock looked scandalized at the very notion. "Aduna, that was not French. I notice you have developed a distasteful habit of using inappropriately colorful metaphors. I think you should put your mouth to much better service." Spock informed her.

"Oh? Like what?" she asked slyly looking at him from the side.

Spock slowly peeled the kaftan from her shoulders to reveal smooth brown skin.

Nyota sighed and unfolded her arms to help the progress of lowering the gown from her body, "Well now you're speaking my language."

Several hours later the Enterprise seemed calm but Captain Kirk still had everyone confined to quarters. Until they could figure out what had happened he couldn't trust his people to run free on the ship with the threat still unknown. There was already going to be fallout from what happened today as people had to live down the unusual things they had done. Unlike the polywater intoxication or the happy spores of Omicron Ceti III where people were mostly able to forget what they had done while intoxicated, this illness left memories of their inhibitions vividly intact.

In the meantime, Kirk was having a much-needed drink with Bones as they contemplated the problem and brainstormed a solution.

"What I can't understand is how you managed to be immune to it Jim?" McCoy said as he sipped his most cherished vintage of brandy. "Why didn't it affect you like the rest of us? I could barely concentrate after I left your quarters."

"Bones honestly... the truth is... I'm always er...stimuilated that way. So it was just another day for me," Jim confessed.

"What!" McCoy almost spat out his precious Saurian brandy before he caught himself. Instead, he inhaled it and started to cough.

Jim slapped him on the back. "I said I'm always that way. I think about sex probably ten times a minute. How can a guy help it with all the beautiful women prancing around this ship? But I learned to control myself. The captain isn't allowed such luxuries."

McCoy got a hold of himself and replied, "What luxury? Everybody needs somebody sometimes Jim, even you. You can't be the only one on the ship not getting laid, hell even Spock is getting it."

"How do you know Bones?"

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know that Spock is "getting it"?" Jim asked.

"Well, let's see," McCoy said scratching his chin. "Spock and Uhura were locked in quarantine in Uhura's cabin for three days in Pon Farr induced fever. They've practically been sleeping in the same quarters every night ever since our trip to Starbase 6, they've been seen all over the ship together 'making eyes'. I'd say he's 'getting it'." McCoy said. "Besides he told me himself that he and Uhura were also affected by the 'Lovebug' thing today."

"He was?" Jim was shocked.

"You sound disappointed Jim."

"Well, I just thought if anybody on this ship could resist such a thing it would be Spock."

"Jim, do you think you could resist it if you were married to someone like Uhura?" McCoy asked.

"Well..." Jim was momentarily lost in unbecoming thoughts.

"I'll answer for you and say no. Spock's a person Jim, not a robot though I like to tease him that he is one. He has the same urges and impulses as any man."

"Does he really, Bones?" Jim wondered.

"Sure, why not?"

"He's a Vulcan," Jim stated the obvious.

"So?"

"So, I thought they could only... you know... mate during the pon farr?"

"Jim, I know next to nothing about pon far but I don't think any species as complex as humanoids could perpetuate itself with such a slow mating cycle of once every seven years. It's just not practical or logical. But who knows? I'm just speculating here."

"I guess," Jim seemed deep in thought. "You know, it dawns on me that we don't know much about Spock outside of work."

"Oh, it just dawns on you?" Bones asked sarcastically.

"No, I've been thinking about it for a while now," Jim said. He went to the intercom, "Mr. Spock report to Dr. McCoy's quarters on the double."

"Aye Captain," Spock replied after a moment.

"Jim, what are you up to now?"

"Nothing. I just want to have a talk with our friend, off duty."

"Ah-ha, meddling." McCoy nodded his head in understanding.

"No. I'm curious about Spock and so are you so don't deny it."

"I don't deny it. I've been trying to suss out details about that pointy-eared bugger for years with no success. Spock is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma."

"Yeah well, I don't like mysteries. So just follow my lead, I know how to handle Spock."

"You do? That's news to me." McCoy laughed and his door chime sounded a few moments later.

"Enter!"

Spock entered the cabin looking his normal cool calm collected self.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" he said stiffly standing at attention.

"At ease Mr. Spock. This is a friendly visit." Jim said.

"Indeed? I thought you might want to discuss my behavior earlier?" Spock said as he looked around McCoy's cabin as if looking for a trap.

"No. We will attend to that later. Right now we're off duty and Bones and I were just having drinks and some friendly chatter. Please join us."

Spock looked between the captain and the doctor and wondered if they were still suffering some ill effects from earlier.

"C'mon Spock, take that stick out of your rear and join us." Bones passed him a glass. "I know it has no effect on you but humor us. We hardly see you anymore."

"You see me every day, gentlemen."

"We mean we hardly see you casually, off duty. I can't remember the last time you and I played chess," Kirk said.

"I apologize Captain. I have been otherwise engaged lately." Spock said.

"I understand. You're a newly married man with other priorities." Kirk said a bit sadly.

McCoy picked up on the tension in the air and decided to try a different tact. "Spock, now that you are a fully matured Vulcan and officially married we can have an open and frank discussion."

"What is there to discuss?" Spock asked.

"Like, how is married life?" McCoy asked with a grin.

"It is fine. I have been married for some time now and I have no complaints."

"I know, but you and Uhura are really official now. The two of you have been dancing around each other for ages and you say 'fine'?" McCoy wanted details damn it!

"It is quite agreeable," Spock said to clarify.

"No, Spock what I mean is-"

"What the good doctor wants to ask is, as a Vulcan, do you have any uh... any issue with pleasing your new bride?" Jim asked fully invested in the conversation now.

McCoy grinned "Yeah, Uhura's quite a woman, a whole lot of woman. I bet she keeps you on your toes," McCoy teased him which irked Spock but he remained stoic.

"Gentleman, I can assure you my wife is very well pleased. She is a very fortunate Earth woman."

"But... I mean... Spock you and Uhura, you uh..." Kirk stammered at a loss at how to proceed without causing offense.

"We what captain?"

"Well, I mean with you're being Vulcan... And with Uhura being very Human... um... I mean, I understand that during pon farr you had to...to... that is to say..."

"What he means Spock" Bones cut in, "is that as a logical Vulcan how can you square away making love to your lovely human wife every night? The very act would seem to be illogical."

"Ah, I see gentlemen." Spock nodded his head in understanding. "Well naturally we Vulcans are highly logical people, and you are correct that the so-called 'act' outside of Pon Farr would 'seem' illogical to a Human. However, Vulcans are also very practical people. We understand and appreciate the natural world and the necessity of respecting our biological functions. When our bodies require food, logically we eat. When the body is tired we rest. If one becomes aroused it is only natural and logical to alleviate that state if at all logically possible."

"What?" McCoy said dumbfounded. "That was a long way of saying very little."

"You see Bones what he means is," Jim said picking up where Spock left off, "when he or his good wife requires sex he does his logical duty. Isn't that right Spock?" Jim slapped Spock on the back as if he had just solved everything.

"Is that what you meant Spock?" Mccoy looked at him askance.

"Precisely, it is my duty to assure all of my wife's desires are met."

"I just bet. Now you wouldn't happen to enjoy that duty, would you?" McCoy asked with a grin.

"Well Doctor, the act naturally has a pleasurable aspect as biological functions go. I do appreciate that it would be a chore otherwise." Spock answered and took a sip of his brandy. He found himself in need of the warmth the beverage would provide as his 'friends' grilled him for marital details.

"A chore!? Sure, sure, Spock. You're just doing your logical duty." McCoy said not believing a word of it.

"See, there you go Bones," Jim slapped Spock on the back again. "Spock is a dutiful man. Don't go trying to stir up trouble where there is none. They're fine. He's fine. Everything can get back to normal."

For Jim back to normal meant the efficient and familiar functioning of the Enterprise. For Spock things were far from normal though he didn't voice his concerns to the others.

As Jim steered the conversation to another area and Spock responded automatically where necessary, he thought of his predicament. He was engaging in sexual relations with Uhura quite frequently and she seemed very satisfied but he was still concerned. Was it adequate, was she happy? Was he pleasing his wife to the best of his abilities? Why had she felt the need to visit his lab today?

Not for the first time he wondered about his parent's marriage. No child wants to think of their parents having sex but Spock could not help but wonder how his parents managed their marriage. Did Sarek and his mother engage in sexual relations as frequently as he and Nyota did? Sarek had tried to tell Spock while he was on Vulcan that it was his duty to please his new bondmate and Spock had assured Sarek he could do it. Was Sarek trying to warn Spock that human women had sexual appetites that a Vulcan male would find distasteful? Spock could find nothing distasteful about his wife. In fact, he found her too attractive which was proving to be a distraction.

He often found himself thinking of her when they were separated, such as now. When he should be engaging in the conversation between Bones and Jim he was thinking about Nyota and their sex life. Perhaps such behavior was normal for a human male but Spock was not a Human, not completely. He needed guidance but he didn't know quite where to turn. One thing was for certain, his two friends, though well-meaning, were no help at all.


	53. Chapter 53 - Constant Cravings

After the impromptu 'guys night' in McCoy's suite, Spock couldn't stop thinking about their earlier conversation and he decided to visit Dr. McCoy again in his office and confess to the concerns he has been having. Though he was loath to admit it, he needed professional assistance.

"Well, what's the trouble, Spock?" McCoy smiled as he greeted Spock in his office first thing the next day.

"Doctor, I wish to continue the discussion you started earlier. It is about my marriage to Nyota."

"Why? What's the matter, Spock? I thought you said it was 'quite agreeable'. Can't you er, uh, perform?" McCoy said jokingly.

"Yes, Doctor," he answered tightly, "I can, as you put it 'perform'. The trouble is that I was not aware I would be driven to 'perform' quite so often. It is not something I anticipated."

McCoy smiled to think of Spock as being sex-crazed like the rest of humanity. He tried to tell Jim that Spock was a horny bastard.

"I see. So you think this um... new sex drive is um... a problem? What does Uhura have to say about all of this? Has she complained?"

"No doctor my wife would not complain, she does not seem to be disturbed by it at all. In fact, she seems quite pleased as I said before." Spock said still ill at ease with the subject matter.

"Then what's the problem? You have a very attractive wife Mr. Spock. Any man in your shoes would be hard-pressed to leave her bed every morning. And you're newlyweds, this seems only natural if you ask me."

"I am asking you, Doctor. Perhaps you are correct, any man in my shoes would be content, but I am not any man, I am a Vulcan."

McCoy rolled his eyes. Here we go again with Spock insisting he was Vulcan and ignoring the fact that he was also half-human. "Have you considered asking another Vulcan about this, like... say your father?"

Spock stared blankly at McCoy. "No Doctor, and I do not intend to ask Sarek something like this, that is why I am asking my doctor."

"Well, I'm not an expert on Vulcans and their um...sexual habits. Perhaps Dr. M'benga could be of more assistance?"

"Doctor, the delicate nature of this inquiry leaves me reluctant to consult M'benga. I now find myself regretting consulting you." Spock rose to leave.

"Now, now, Spock hold on a moment. You can't just throw a problem like this at me and expect me to instantly have the answers. Your problem is unique, as usual. How many Vulcan-Human hybrids do you think are running around after all?" McCoy grumbled.

"Approximately 18."

"18 is an approximation?" McCoy asked.

"There may be some I am not aware of and some may have perished but I am aware of eighteen individuals with Vulcan-Human heritage," Spock said.

"Well, still in all the history of human\vulcan relations there are damn few of you and I'd wager each one of you is unique."

"True, the ones I have encountered were more human in appearance and temperament."

"Is that so? What do you all do, have a convention or something?" McCoy teased him.

"No Doctor, but the majority of the ones I have met also happen to be the offspring of diplomats and we have had the occasion to attend mutual events."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. But back to your issue Spock, I don't see a problem unless this increased libido is interfering with your everyday life? I thought you Vulcans just controlled this sort of thing like you do your other emotions?"

"I thought so too Doctor."

The resignation in Spock's voice called to the healer in McCoy. "Why don't I examine you again, see if there's anything out of whack I might have missed. There may be some holdover from the last Pon Farr that I didn't notice?" he offered as he prepared a hypo. "By the time we're through with you, you won't have any green blood left" McCoy joked as he drew another sample from Spock.

"Very well Doctor," Spock conceded.

McCoy didn't know if this was a physical problem or a psychological problem. He'd seen Spock with women before, on the ice planet Sarpeidon when they were trapped with Zarabeth, and when Spock was infected with spores by that Miss Kalomi. Spock was naturally or rather it seemed Vulcans were a very sexualized race. That Spock didn't recognize it was disturbing. This is something he should have learned in his youth, perhaps at home or at the very least as part of his extensive education. The fact that Spock knew little about his own reproductive processes was alarming. McCoy intended to consult with M'Benga whether Spock approved or not. It was a medical issue now and M'Benga was a professional who was an expert on Vulcan physiology.

McCoy thought about all this as he calibrated the scanners for Spock's unique hybrid physiology and he assured Spock that he would leave no stone unturned and get back to him as soon as he had any new answers. In the meantime, when McCoy finished the exam he released Spock to go about his normal duties.

As soon as he left the sickbay Spock knew he had made a mistake. There was nothing Dr. McCoy could tell him about Vulcan sexuality. This was a subject that required a different kind of expert. But there was a real snag. Vulcans were very protective of their medical data. Even Spock, a Vulcan citizen could not access their databases without being on Vulcan Prime or without special permission to remotely access the system. So that meant he would need a Vulcan contact on the inside. He went to his private office in the science department to make a call home.

* * *

Admiral James Komack of Starfleet Command was a busy man. It was his duty to manage the fleet of Starships under his command but he always had time to hear updates on his least favorite ship, the USS Enterprise. Though he had not received an official report from her Captain, Komack had been made aware by his informant that the ship had experienced an unusual mass psychic phenomenon that nearly rendered the crew helpless. They didn't go into too much detail, but they didn't have to. Just the knowledge that there was an unreported incident raised red flags for Komack.

Komack was not an unreasonable man. He was sure the majority of the Enterprise crew was first-rate as the majority of Starfleet officers were throughout the fleet. However, even in the elite echelons of Starfleet officers there was bound to be a bad apple now and then.  
Captain Tracey of the USS Exeter and Commodore Matt Decker of the USS Constellation were but two of the most recent ne'er-do-well examples. They gave the service a black eye and Komack was determined to ensure another rogue officer didn't run amok in his fleet.

To that end, he had established a team of covert operatives on every ship who regularly reported any unusual activity. It was perhaps a bit unethical but a necessary evil. And speaking of evil, he could bet his last credit that the devil eared Vulcan officer Spock was behind the latest Enterprise incident.

Komack buzzed for his assistant who sat just outside his office door. A moment later the handsome man entered and stood at attention.

Westervelt, I need you to contact our man on the Enterprise. Find out everything you can about this latest incident. I need official reports if you can get them. And see if you can find out how this all ties into Commander Spock.

Aye, sir. Komack's assistant yeoman Westervelt said before darting back out of the office.

The pieces were all falling into place. Komack thought as he gazed out of his office window. "Soon Mr. Spock, soon."


End file.
